Broken Moon
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Moon Clearwater always felt alone, unloved and unsafed. It took her seventeen years to find her place in the world, it wasn't easy, but love conquers all! Sequel to And Then Came You. Rating will change later on.
1. Prologue: Broken Dreams

**Broken Moon**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**AN: This is the sequel to And Then Came You. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed on the last story. You made my day... Well, enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Broken Dreams**

I had seen my father in my mother's thoughts. They were so vivid, so real and I already knew I loved him. He became my Seth. His name was the first word that I said, and to this day, he is the only name that makes my hurt flutter with love and hate at the same time. He is the only man who's ever sparked absolute rage and admiration in me.

He stood in the middle of the gymnasium, his hand holding the cell phone close to his ear and the other hand waving at my mother. I could see there was so much love for my mother. I quickly understood why she loved him. I understood why she never stopped crying at night, he was her light.

He walked slowly, giving her an opportunity to run. But she stayed seated, holding me tight, afraid to wake up from her perfect dream. She loved him, even more than she loved me. But I didn't mind. I loved her to the point of sacrificing my own life to give her all the happiness in the world. My mother was the only world that I knew. In her eyes the sun would rise and set. She was the center of my small universe, I gravitated around her. I was content just by seeing that beautiful smile on her lips.

My father was closer to us, but stopped when he saw me. He stared at my mother quizzically; raising his perfect eyebrow as he looked down at me… He didn't know that I even existed. To him, Seth Jacob was the only child that he knew. It was sad when his eyes left me. I felt my little heart beating fast as I stared at his tall frame. I smiled up at him, reaching for his hand, but he nervously jerked away.

"This is Mallory Moon. She was born a few minutes after Seth Jacob." Ali, my mother said sadly, kissing my forehead tenderly. "She's my little Seth."

She raised her blue eyes to stare at him, smiling sheepishly at him. She looked so beautiful! She was my queen. I smiled at her, my eyes slowly falling on my father and he looked skeptical.

"You want to, um," she said, swallowing and staring at him. "You can carry her. She's the sweetest girl." my mother laughed, kissing my cheek.

Seth sat beside us and touched my finger. I felt a current running through my body and I giggled. I was so content to see them together again. She needed him, like she needed air. Her heart would never be complete if she didn't have him. I was proud of my Seth.

"Um, okay, Ali." my Seth said nervously, opening his arms to carry me. "She won't cry, right?" he asked as he chuckled.

My mother handed me to him and he carried me awkwardly. I smiled at him, giggling trying hard to make him smile. He stared at me, studying my face. He tilted his head, examining me with his eyes. I reached for his face with my tiny hands and touched him. He was warm, just like my mommy. He was startled by the coolness of my touch.

"Her hands are cold." he chortled, pulling me away and smiling down at me. "She really is a Cullen." he said, looking at me. "Moon Clearwater sounds beautiful," he said, kissing my forehead.

My mother smiled behind her tears. If I could touch her, I would've been able to know what she was thinking. She looked so happy, so alive. Her blue eyes were shining brightly, and I knew that she was finally complete.

Four years passed and I looked like a nine year old. I preferred blood over human food, but I always ate human food around my father's family. I didn't want them to think I was strange. Leah never liked me, but I still loved her. She was my father's dearest sister and I would always respect her.

I did everything my dad asked me to. I never questioned his motives. My safety, happiness and protection were his priority. He loved me, I know that he did and still does. I guess being around me brought back the memories of that night; it was a night that we never spoke of. It was buried in the darkest confines of our souls and that's where it would forever stay.

Seth Jacob's memory would be forever in their hearts, I knew that my father had been blessed to have me in his life. He was happy. My father, Seth, was a great man and he made me happy. He played with me, hunted with me and tried his hardest to be the best father possible.

He was the greatest man in the world. But there was a sadness that constantly lurked on the surface of his honeyed color eyes. He never tucked me in at night. Seeing me sleep at night reminded him of SJ's pleasant smile when he was born. I reminded him of his greatest pain.

We traveled the world together, and, while living in France, my mother got pregnant with the triplets. I was overjoyed when they were born. My father's dream of having three little girls was more than a reality. He now had four little girls to love, spoil, and adore.

The triplets, Addison Vanessa (Addivani), Allegra Suzanne (Ally) and Alexis Marie (Lexi) were a handful, but just adorable identical little girls. They had my parents russet skin with dark eyes and the blackest of hair. They looked just like my father, beautiful and adorable. They became my father's adoration but I always still felt like a part of the family. My mother was immensely happy. If she didn't cry, I would be happy. I didn't care if I was forgotten or ignored, as long as there was a beautiful smile on her lips, I was happy.

After my little brother Diego was born, things began to change. We live in a fairly small town in Bolivia. One night, after my parents went to the main plaza for a banquet to honor my father's dedication as a province doctor, a vampire came across Addivani and Ally.

They disobeyed my father's order of staying in the house, until they came back from the party. The vampire attacked Addivani and poisoned her. I heard her screaming and ran to search for her. When I found her, the vampire was about to attack Ally. I launched myself at him and was able to get him off her. The venom was slowly spreading across her body. I did what I thought was the correct thing to do. I suctioned the poison out of her, but could barely stop myself from wanting more of her delectable blood. A neighbor saw us and called the police. She was taken to the hospital and I ran fast, disappearing in to the woods, until my father came searching for me.

After that, my father didn't permit me to be around my sisters and brother without supervision. Addivani became the light of his eyes. He wasn't ready to lose another child. She took advantage of his weakness and manipulated him.

In the summer of my tenth birthday (I already looked seventeen years old), I met my first boyfriend. I liked him and enjoyed his company, but as fast as the summer ended… Addivani took him from me. The moment he ended our relationship, she didn't want him anymore.

I suffered, but I still had my mother's unconditional love. She tried to help me approach my father again, but it was useless. The more I tried, the deeper and further the gap that was between us became. I protected my heart from pain. I stopped smiling, reserving those special expressions for only when my dearest mother was in the room. My eyes only shone for her. I loved her and I was going to always protect her heart from pain. I would never speak my pain. I denied my nature, I tried to become human. I stopped drinking blood, hunting and speaking telepathically.

We moved shortly after the accident to the Dominican Republic, and my father became the head doctor of a small hospital in a small town. We lived comfortably. We weren't brought up with a lavish lifestyle, like the one my mother grew up in, but it was enough to provide for all seven of us.

I was ten years old, but my physical appearance was of a seventeen year old. I stopped aging at the age of eight. I went to school and learned Spanish. I had excellent grades. I was well-behaved; I never caused my parents trouble or rebelled against them. I often helped the local orphanages, tutoring the children and teaching them English. It was a great feeling to help others, I felt wanted and needed. It was a way of coping with my loneliness.

One scorching hot afternoon, I met Ruben. He was the most handsome boy that I'd ever seen. He was so gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement, when I had to describe him. His beautiful bedroom eyes were my downfall. His sensual thick English accent, made my heart skip fast.

As the days passed by, I fell in love with him. I never knew that there was such pure, sublime love, like the one I felt for him. I told my mother about him and even introduced him to my family. The moment I saw Addison staring at him, I knew that she would try her hardest to take him from me.

I feared that she would try the same thing she did before. The eve of my birthday, I received a card signed with Ruben's name, inviting me to meet him in a secluded part of the beach. I was excited. I was going to be alone with the boy that I loved. I had a smile on my lips the entire day. I couldn't wait to spend a quiet evening, enjoying my birthday in his company.

I dressed in my best clothes and wore earrings hoops and makeup to enhance my green eyes. I was excited and overwhelmed with joy as I walked towards the beach. But my happiness never lasts long. I saw them, their skins bathed in the afternoon rays. Addivani was with him, giving herself to the man that I loved.

My heart broke. It was the worst pain that I'd ever felt. I confronted them, but there was no sense in fighting for a man that didn't appreciate me. I still had some pride. Addivani tried to play the victim, but I knew that she had planned this. She had been the one that sent me the card, asking me to meet Ruben near the beach.

I ran home, holding back my tears. I went to my room and she followed me, laughing with satisfaction. Seeing me suffer was a pleasure for her. How could my sister be so sinister? Why did she hate me so much? I apologized to her many times for all the possible transgressions I did towards her!

"Ruben's lips were soft," she said, standing on my doorway. "He had so much experience," she laughed, running her hand through her black hair.

I ignored her, trying to control my anger. I walked to my bed and put on my headphones and turned it up loud enough to drown out her venom-filled words.

She trudged to where I sat and threw my Zune on the floor, stepping on the only gift that I'd ever loved. I cried. It was a gift from Edward. He'd written so many songs for me. It had recordings of my favorite aunts, Rose and Alice. She laughed cynically, pouting hypocritically at me.

"Why are you crying, Moon? Did I break the illusion of your first love?" she asked, touching my face. I was glad that I could never enter her sadistic mind. I wanted to send her flying out of the window, but she was my younger sister and if I touched her, my father would alienate me even more.

"Oh, please, Mallory!" she said annoyed, when I didn't answer. "I did you a favor! A guy that would fuck his girlfriend's sister isn't worth it!" she said, walking to the window.

"¡Vete de mi cuarto! Get out of my room, Addison." I whispered, bending down to pick up the pieces of my Zune.

She walked to my dresser and began to throw my things on the floor. "I hate you!" she yelled.

"Leave my room, please." I said, trying to refrain myself from screaming. "Just go! I don't want any trouble with you. If you want Ruben, have him. I know that I'll never be happy." I said quietly, picking up my dolls and teddy bears.

Addivani walked to my night table and reached for a family portrait of my father and my mother and I.

"You should've died, Mallory. Can you see that Papito only pities you? Even a blind person can see that he doesn't love you. Mom is the same. No one in our family loves you. Leah hates you; Grandma Sue is scared of you. Just leave and get out of our lives. Leave this house, you are just occupying space that could be used for something better." she shouted, poking her fingers on my head.

"Ruben didn't even put up a fight! He just slipped his fucking dick in me and didn't feel remorse," she said, exposing my vulnerable side.

I slapped her, losing myself control, enjoying the moment. I slapped her so hard and it felt good to stand up for myself. I'd never felt so liberated.


	2. Broken Ties

**Broken Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada.**

**AN: Gracias por los comentarios. ****Thank you for the reviews. They made my freaking day! I have been trying to finish most of my stories, and just concentrate on this one and on another account that I opened at fictionpress. I still love all of you. Special thanks to liljenrocks, thank you for beta-ing this story for me. I appreciate everything and please take care.**

* * *

**Broken Ties**

Addivani stared at me, her eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped her lips. She'd never stared at me with such fear and hatred. I could feel my rage washing over me, like a powerful wave, crashing against my soul. I had enough! I was tired of the constant belittling, denigration and abuse that I had endure at the hands of Addison Vanessa Clearwater.

I was tired of feeling down. I needed to feel loved, wanted and needed. I needed someone that would care for me and accept me for what I was. I wasn't completely human, but I craved the security and protection that my father gave Addivani and my other siblings. I wanted to be the light of someone's eyes. I wanted to be loved and admire.

Tears began to fall down her russet cheeks and she trembled angrily. Her dark eyes were blazing with hatred and loath. She turned around and began to vandalize my room. She grabbed the teddy bear my father gave me when I was his only child... and shredded it. I watched hopelessly as she obliterated my only sanctuary in this cold house. When she was done, she exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I knelt on the floor, picking the pieces of the teddy bear Seth Clearwater gave me. I could hear Addivani and my other sisters yelling and crying. She was telling them that I slapped her for no apparent reason. I wanted to go to them and tell them what really had happened. I wanted to let them know what kind of evil sister we had, raise my voice and shout to the world how unhappy and useless I felt.

I began to hate how despondent and miserable I'd become. I needed to escape and get out of this prison. I wasn't needed in my own family. I was constantly on the sidelines, shunned by the people that were supposed to love me.

My mother was my only reason to live. She gave me her smile and I felt the world spin again. She was my only source of happiness. I missed the early days of my short childhood when it was just us three. I was exhausted from the pain that surrounded me.

I continued to kneel on the floor, letting my tears fall down the paleness of my face and hit the wooden floor. I could hear my mother and father running up the stairs. My father's breathing was fast and I knew that I was going to get the short end of the deal. I was the one that suffered the betrayal of seeing my boyfriend fucking my sister. I could be the victim, but in his eyes I was the culprit.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I immediately felt the pain wash over me. I quickly got to my feet and began to pace. I didn't want my mother to suffer because of me. I couldn't see her sad. She was meant to shine and smile.

"Mallory Moon," she said softly, as she opened the door of my room. "What happened, little Seth?" she asked. I hated being called 'little Seth', it was a constant reminder that I was the shadow of my dead brother.

I walked to the door and opened it more. I saw her face change and I felt guilty for causing her pain.

"Mommy," I muttered, running to her warm embrace and burying my face on her shoulder. I had to speak to her, but I didn't want the rest of the family to listen to what I wanted to say. I reached for her hand and spoke to her telepathically

"_She took him, too!_" I said telepathically. "_Addivani took Ruben from me!_"

I showed her my thoughts of seeing Addison and Ruben, rolling on the sand naked, as they made love. I thought of the many times she'd hurt me...

Mom took my hand and guided me to the bed. She told me that everything would be alright, but I knew in my heart that today was going to be the end. I had officially made up my mind. I was leaving. I would leave my family behind. Today was the start of my journey. I had saved enough money to visit Papa Jacob and Nessie. I had not seen them in many years. They probably forgot about me, but I knew that I was always welcome in their home.

My father entered the room, holding Addivani's hand. He looked upset and I knew from experience that I was going to be the one blamed. It was natural to blame me! I never answered back; I took my punishment and never complained.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled at Addi. I didn't want to see her. I felt the anger bubbling inside me, ready to erupt like a volcano.

"Get out of my room! ¡Vete de mi cuarto! ¡Vete de mi cuarto, por favor!" I yelled, telling her to leave my room in Spanish.

Addivani began cry, clutching at my father's enormous hand. She was such a fucking good actress. She didn't care who got hurt along her path.

"Moon, déjame explicarte, por favor. No es lo que tú piensas." she answered in Spanish.

Can she really be so cold and conniving?

"Moon, let me explain, please. It's not how you think it happened!" she cried. What a fucking hypocrite.

I had to laugh. It was funny to hear her say things like that. I watched my father's face and he was troubled. He loved me, I know that he did. But in his eyes, Addivani was a saint.

"I'm not blind, Addi. I saw you naked, rolling around in the sand with Ruben. I know what I saw. You fucking slept with him! You're a slut! Every guy that I like, you fucking have to take!" I shouted, standing up for myself.

My parents' eyes opened wide and for a moment they just exchanged looks. I never spoke up; I was always quiet and didn't argue. But not today! Never again!

Papito walked up to me. He looked angry and menacing too. "Don't you dare talk like that in front of your sweet sister!" he hissed. "You are the oldest. Start acting like the adult that you are."

I was tired of everything. I was going to let the world hear my voice. "I will talk the way I want! I hate her. She is a fucking slut! She knew I loved Ruben. She does this all the time." I yelled, averting my eyes to Addivani.

Mom tried to get in the middle, trying to control the situation, but there was no turning back. I hated to see her cry and hurt, but it was time that I started to think about myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I had reached the limits of my patience. It took me seventeen years to finally understand that I needed to stand up for myself. No one needed to constantly step on me.

"If you don't like the way I run my family, then get out!" Papito snarled, his body shaking.

His words hurt me so much. I loved my father with all of my heart, but at the same time, I despised him.

"Oh, yeah!" I said angrily, running to my closet and retrieving a duffel bag. "I had it up to here!" I cried, tears falling down my face.

"I'm sick of this damn life! I hate what I've become. I thought that I would be happy, but I'm not! I am tired of always being the bad guy in this house. I hate that you take my 'sweet sister' side all the time! There are four other children in this goddamn house, you know!" I cried, shoving as many clothes as I could in to the bag.

My mother walked up to me and took the clothes out of the bag, but I was determined. I was leaving this hell hole. It had been almost nine years filled with resentment, frustration and agony.

Dad strode to where I stood and grabbed my hand. "Where the fuck are you going, Mallory?" he sneered, taking the clothes from my other hand and threw them on the bed. "Where are you gonna go? You are a part of this family! We can work it out." he said, his voice becoming passive.

Papito loved me. He didn't want to see me go. I wanted to hug him, but my anger was too overpowering. I was consumed by the suffering of seeing Addivani in Ruben's arms. I couldn't take it! Her actions had turned a switch inside me. I was finally thinking of myself. I was furious; my true nature was taking over me!

I could read his thoughts and I wanted to cry. He was recalling the time we spent in France. I was occupying his thoughts! He loved me so very much, but he feared that I would hurt my sisters and brother.

"I'm sick of Addison taking everything that is mine. She took my Ruben. She knew I loved him!"

"What are you talking about?" he said, placing his hands on my shoulder. I wanted to hug him and feel safe in his arms. I wanted to become a child and snuggle closer against him.

"You have everything a girl your age would want! We give you everything. We provide for you, the triplets and Diego. We give you love and attention. What more do you want?"

"I don't have anything, Papi! I lost everything when Seth Jacob died. I don't see a reason to stay in this house anymore."

Papito's eyes opened wide. "Don't you ever mutter the name of my dead son!"

"Papi," I sobbed. "All I ever wanted was for you to look at me the way you look at Addi, Ally, Lexi and Diego. I just wanted you to see me! I'm even fighting the shadow of a son that died seventeen years ago. I don't have the strength or vigor to fight anymore."

I cried so hard and I felt so sad. I couldn't look him in the eyes ever again. I had opened the scab that protected the memories of my deceased brother.

"I just want you to look at me… and not see Seth Jacob in me! But see me for who I am!"

"Mallory, we love you. You aren't the shadow of your brother." my mother said, reaching for me and caressed my hair. "I love you my angel, my little Seth."

I hated that name! I hated being called little Seth!

"Let her leave if she wants." Addivani shouted, drying her tears and walking to Papito. "All she does is bring us trouble. Because of her we have to constantly move around. She's worthless!" she said hatefully.

I gasped, taking a step backwards. Addivani was a bitch! I couldn't believe that we were related.

"It's true! I'm better off dead than alive. I'm a stranger in my own house." I whispered, shaking my head sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daddy asked furiously. "We love you and respect you. You're the one that demands more attention. There are five of you and only two parents!"

I never demanded attention. I was content with seeing them happy. I couldn't win either way. I would always be a constant reminder of Seth Jacob. I was always going to be compared to Addison Vanessa; this was a fight that I would never win.

"Seth!" my mother said furiously, taking Addivani's hand and shoving her out of my room. Mom looked fierce. I had never seen her look so defiant. "Shut up!" she shouted, slamming the door and staring angrily at him.

She walked towards me and hugged me tightly. "Moon, we love you! You belong with us. Baby, don't pay attention to your sister. She's jealous of you. Seth, tell your first daughter that we love her." she said, her eyes pleading with my father.

Papito placed his warm hand on me and stared in to my eyes. "I love you, Mallory…" his voice trailing. "But if you think that running away solves your problems…" he said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"I'm not running away, Seth." I said dryly.

"Even though, that was the first example you taught me, I wasn't running away!" I said viciously. I wanted to hurt him, to at least make him feel how it hurts to be reminded of the past.

My father turned around and in one swift motion he stood in front of me. I could see the hurt, anger and anguish mixed with sadness in his golden eyes.

I saw his hand slowly moving towards me. I had perfect reflexes. I could have moved swiftly and let him miss. But I stood stoically, anticipating his anger in the form of a slap. It didn't hurt. I felt no physical pain. All I could feel was my heart breaking into tiny pieces for the second time today.

"I think you should leave, Mallory Black." he whispered, turning around and exiting the bedroom.

I didn't feel any physical pain, only my heart hurt. My father never raised his hand at us. I guess there was always an exception.

I turned around to face my mother. I didn't want to see her cry. I couldn't bear to see a tear escape her eyes. I felt responsible! I'd broken my promise to always keep a happy smile on her precious lips.

I gave her a sad smile. I tried to be strong, but there was no strength in me. I was empty and the void in my heart was too enormous to ignore.

"No, don't go!" she ordered, coming towards me and holding me tightly in her arms. "I'll talk to him, baby. Don't go." she begged, tightening her arms around me.

I smiled behind my tears. My mother would always fight for me. I wanted to stay, even if it was just for her. She'd always been my source of happiness. She was my world and I will forever gravitate around her.

"I always loved him, mommy. You know I do." I said, my voice breaking. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! You did a great job raising me. I love you so much, mommy!" I told her, taking both of her hands in mine and planting kisses on them.

I inhaled a deep breath, before letting go of her tender hands. I hurriedly walked to my bed and shoved enough clothes in the duffel bag. I was leaving. My mind had already been made. I was going to leave the house where I held no fond memories.

I walked to the window and turned around to see my mother's face one last time.


	3. Broken and Empty

**Broken Moon**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN: Enjoy. Review, please.**

* * *

**Broken and Empty**

It had been almost a month since I left my home. I missed her. I missed my dearest mother so much. I felt like my life was in a total eclipse. I could see the light, but there was so much darkness, trying to blind my path. I was alone and I know that it was for the best. I still didn't have a concrete plan of where the fuck I wanted my life to go.

I was hurt and I felt like I was constantly walking on broken glass. Nothing seemed right. I was lost and couldn't find that special place to call home.

I just wandered around the streets of the town and at night, I would hunt for food. I was a vagabond. I was so empty, and the burden of my pain hung heavy on my heart.

One morning, after taking a bath in the river, I decided to go to the plaza and buy some Arroz con habichuelas and mangu (traditional food of the Dominican Republic. Taste like heaven!).

I spotted my mother as she went to the plaza to buy groceries for lunch. I hopped on the highest branch of a tree and then jumped and hid on the roof of an abandoned building in town, hoping that she would not catch my scent. I watched as she wandered through the plaza, going from different kiosks and merchants. She looked so broken and sad. Her blue eyes were dead. There was no light, only sadness.

I cried, because I was the one responsible. I was guilty for her pain, but so were Papito and Addivani. He was the one that believed Addivani. He should be the one that had the sadness in his eyes. I didn't want to hate him, but all the pain I had been feeling was slowly oozing and seeping through my pores.

Papito! Why did it have to be this way? I wish that I could turn back the hands of time and stop time, in that one day... The day Seth Jacob died. I would have given everything to see him alive. Maybe if he was alive, I would not have this empty life.

"Moon," I heard a faint whisper in my mind. I stared around and found no one.

I looked down at the people that walked through the buzzing plaza and saw my mother, disappear under the tarp of a small kiosk. I jumped to another building and tried to hide from my mother's view. I didn't want her to convince me to return.

"Moon," the voice began to get stronger and louder in my head. I felt my heart beat faster and my breath caught in my throat. I knew that soft baby scent. "Turn around, please!"

I did and found Diego Clearwater, staring at me with his large brown eyes. He looked sad and scared. I knew that it was scary to stand in front of me... Addivani had made sure that I looked like the evil guy in my brother's and sisters' eyes.

"Diego," I said surprised.

"Mallory Moon." he whispered, stepping closer to me.

"Y-you can s-speak inside my head?" I stuttered dubiously. _When did he... how?_

"I can speak telepathically to other people that are near me. I don't need to touch them, like you do." he said, playing with his hands nervously.

Diego looked so handsome as he faced me. He was growing fast and soon he would no longer be a little boy.

"I see. What, um, what are you doing here?" I asked, taking a step back. Smelling my surroundings to make sure that there wasn't anyone else, beside us.

He took a step forward and stopped abruptly, digging his hands in his pockets. He looked like a lost little child. He reminded me so much of daddy. I wanted to run to him and hold him in my arms, but I could never do that.

It was forbidden. I could never show my love towards my brother. Even if I tried, they would cry and think that I was after their blood. They were afraid of me. I guess that I am at fault, for not stopping myself when I suctioned the venom out of Addivani's body. But, I should have stood up for myself when she made unrealistic stories about me sucking the blood of others. I had been weak and my peaceful nature stopped me.

"I smelled your scent." he said, pulling a small brown paper bag out of his pocket. "I knew you were around." he said, looking down at his hands.

"Does mommy knows?" I asked, staring around us nervously. "Does Mom know that I'm still around?" I asked, torn between my thoughts and desires.

I wanted my mother and father to know that I was still around. I wanted them to ask me to return home. I wanted to start again, make a new beginning. But at the same time, I wanted to run away. I just needed time to gather enough money to move out of the island.

Diego shook his head, still staring at the ground. "She doesn't know." he muttered, opening the brown bag with his free hand.

"Oh," I muttered, running my cool hand through my face. I wasn't sweating under the scorching sun of the Caribbean. I never sweat. I was always cold and my temperature ran lower than a normal human. I felt my brother's eyes on me. He looked like he wanted to say something. I wanted to know what was on his mind. I wanted to grasp his hand and just see what was inside his head.

"Moon," he said softly, taking a step forward. "I know what Addivani did! It hurt you very much." he said, clearing his throat. "I always wanted to be stronger to protect you from her." he said, a silent tear running down his perfect bronze face.

I tried to run to him, just to wrap his tiny body in my arms. I wanted to feel how warm his little body would feel next to mine, but I didn't want to scare him.

"You never needed to protect me, Diego. I should be the one that..."

"No!" he yelled, interrupting me and running towards me with his arms opened.

"No! No! Mallory… I should've been the one that protected you from Addison. She was mean and pushed me away from you." he cried, burying his flawless face in my chest. He was crying for me?

"Don't cry!" I pleaded, kneeling down before him. "Please, don't cry for me, Diego." I said, cupping his face in my hand and kissing his rosy cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong to cry. You were young and Addivani is very persistent." I said, offering him a weak smile.

"She's mean. She manipulates Papito, but not anymore." he said, looking at me and smiling contently. "She's pregnant with Ruben's child." he said, placing his warm hand on my cool skin.

"She's pregnant?" I asked, feeling the pain of her betrayal ripping through my heart. I looked down at the floor and saw a tear fall on the pavement.

Diego nodded, placing his small hands on my shoulder. "She is unhappy! She feels sad and abandoned. Ruben doesn't love her, he loves you." he said sadly, pushing stray strands of hair off my face.

"Oh, well, what can we do about it?" I said sarcastically, standing up and looking down at him. "She knew the consequences."

"She wants to have an abortion, but Papito won't allow it. Mom is forcing her to marry Ruben. She feels trapped." he said, kicking a pebble with his foot.

_Marry Ruben? That should've been me, not her. I should be the one that carried his child! I should've been happy, but now neither of us is happy. I felt sad for my baby sister. _

"She'll be happy, I hope!" I said, smiling down at Diego as I brushed away my tears with my index finger. "I wish her only the best!"

"I don't think so." he muttered, shaking his head. "She'll only be happy if she knows that you're miserable." he said, taking my hand in his.

"Then tell her you saw me and that I looked miserable." I said, squeezing his hand tightly. "I don't think that being unhappy will help the baby's health!" I said, hiding my pain and anguish behind a forced smile.

"You're so kind, Moon." he whispered, placing a skinny arm around my waist.

He still held on to the brown paper bag in his left hand. I looked at him and wanted to know what the hell was in the brown bag. I read his mind and saw my mother in his thoughts. She looked sad and broken, with dark circles under her eyes. My angel, was hurting. I knew what was inside the bag.

"Moon," he said, letting go of my hand and handing me the brown paper bag.

"This is your money, the credit card Edward gave you for your sixteenth birthday, your identifications and passport. Allegra and Alexis found them in your room. They feel sad that you're gone! They miss you." he said.

I looked inside the bag and then at him. He looked so sad. I guess that by bringing me my stuff, he felt like he was protecting me. What a sweetheart!

"Thanks." I muttered, patting his head. "You're the best, Diego." I said, kissing his cheek one last time.

He touched the cheek I had kissed and sighed. "You're living and never looking back, aren't you?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

I nodded, clutching the bag tightly. "I have to. One of these days, you are going to want to fly on your own." I said pretending to sound cheerful. "It's my turn to fly, Diego. I need to find my place in this world. I need to find my own happiness."

"I will look for you, Moon. When I grow up like Papito, I will look for you and I will protect you!" he cried, turning around from me.

"Diego," I said, touching his small shoulder. "I want you to find me! I promise that I will wait for you." I said, pulling him closer to me.

"I'll grow strong, Mallory! I promise that I will be very strong and I will protect you." he said, holding my hand tightly.

"I know that you'll be as strong as Papito. Probably, stronger than Daddy Jacob. In fact, you'll be so strong that Allegra and Alexis won't want to go anywhere without you." I said, kissing the crown of his head.

He turned to face me. He was smiling behind his tears. Little boy Diego, my little brother, looked so happy. I wanted to go with the memory of at least, making a little boy happy.

"Be happy, Moon." he said, grinning at me. "You deserve to smile and be loved." he said, removing my hand from his and walking towards the edge of the building.

I followed him and stared at his black hair. I could imagine my father looking like him. For a minute, I felt like Leah, overprotective of her little brother Seth. It would've been nice to actually spend time getting to know all my sisters and brother. I guess, I would never know how it would've turned out.

I watched as Diego jumped down the thirty feet tall building and landed softly on his feet. He looked up at me and waved, as he ran towards the crowd. He ran towards Mom, she held him tightly. She could smell my scent on him. She began to cry as she hugged him.

I turned around, feeling a bout of new fresh tears falling down my face. I was tired of hurting and crying. I needed to get away from this island. This place only held sad memories of my childhood. I was broken and empty. I was leaving this place, going away somewhere far. I was leaving, without looking back at what I left behind. I knew, deep in my heart, that I was going to find myself.

I wanted to believe that there was hope for me. I wanted to believe it so badly! I knew that I could find someone that would love and appreciate me.


	4. Encounters

**Broken Moon**

* * *

**Broken Moon**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**AN: This chappie is based on Embry's POV. I promise that I will update sooner, providing more information on the events that led to this chapter. I hope that you like it, R&R, please!**

* * *

**Encounters**

_Embry's POV_

I sat on my hind legs near the edge of a cliff and stared at the moon. I always wondered why wolves bay at the moon. Could it be that they felt as lonely as I felt tonight? Could it be that the moon actually listened to them? Where they calling out for help?

There were so many questions running wildly inside my head! Who was my father? Why was I cursed with the ability to turn in to a werewolf? Why I had not imprinted? Why couldn't I have a special someone? Would I roam an eternity falling in and out of love? I had so many things that needed answers. I guess I was never going to find out!

_"For goodness sake,"_ Leah said annoyed, linking her mind to mine. "_You sound like a dumbass asking all those fucking idiotic questions."_ she hissed. "_Just man up, Em!"_

Of all the people in the new pack that could've phased tonight, she had to be the one that had to go patrolling around La Push with me.

I ignored her and continue to stare at the full platinum moon that hung low on the horizon. The night sky was clear and beautiful. There were a few stars that sparkled brightly, but the empowering light of the moon outshone them all.

_"Where the hell are you, dick?"_ she asked irritated. I continued to ignore her.

There was no sense in answering her questions. It only would lead to more insults and derogatory remarks of her part. Leah could never be fixed. She was bitter and if there was someone that could change her, he was dead or didn't want to take the arduous and enormous task at hands.

God knows, that I tried to be there for her. I fell in love with her. I loved her dearly, but she never took me seriously. She continuously belittled me and compared me to Sam Uley. Eventually, I got tired and decided to take my own path in life.

The last time I was with her was at Rosalie and Emmett's mansion, seventeen years ago. I never looked back. I returned to La Push three years ago, when I found out that my mother had cancer and was dying.

_"That's rude, Embry."_ she said insulted. _"I never compared you to Sam Uley!"_ she hissed furiously, as she heard my thoughts. _"Aren't you going to answer?"_

"_Leah,"_ I said reluctantly. "_Just go to the west side of La Push. Make sure that everything is normal!_" I ordered, standing on my four legs.

Leah grunted, but did as she was told. In a way, it was good to be the new Alpha of Sam Uley's and Jacob Black's old pack. Ali Black's pack worked together with ours and it made the patrolling task a lot easy, since there were so many werewolves. Jared Jay took over the pack, when Ali and Seth Clearwater got married and left La Push, he was an excellent leader.

"_I still can't believe that you didn't go to my brother's wedding_!" Leah mumbled.

I could tell that she was approaching my private corner. This place was where I found solace and peace. If she stepped in it, I knew that it would constantly be plagued with her smell and negative vibe. I was trying to reach my Nirvana and find balance in my life.

"_Leah, shut up!"_ I muttered annoyed. "_For god's sake shut your cock holster!"_

"_Embry! Why are you being so mean to Aunt Leah?"_ I heard Ayton Uley chuckle. He must've phased and heard the last words that I said.

"_Ignore him, sweetie!"_ Leah said softly. "_He's just being a douche bag! Uncle Embry is just old and bloated._" she said mockingly.

_"You got that right!"_ Ayton said, showing us images of the clearing he was on. "_He needs to fuck somebody soon!_"

_"He's too old!"_ Leah mocked. "_He needs Viagra to get it up. How old are you Em_?" she asked, laughing uncontrollably.

I hated that old fart. She was really annoying and I swear; I don't know what I saw in her. I ignored her and continued to stare down the cliff, watching as the waves created ripples, distorting the reflection of the moon on the water.

_"C'mon, Em, you've been so fucking grumpy for the last month. Just relax… you're gonna find a girl that'll love you."_ Leah said, showing a bit of emotion. "_Why don't you retire and let me be the Alpha?"_ she asked coolly.

"_I rather see Ayton run for president than let you be the Alpha. I don't want La Push to be unprotected, the wolves might quit because of your bitchiness."_ I chortled.

_"I'll be the best damn Alpha La Push has ever seen! I'll treat the boys like angels. Shit, I'll buy them rounds every weekend!"_ she said laughing.

_"I doubt that!"_ Ayton laughed, but at least the conversation was steered away from me, for now. "_You'll go broke in a minute!"_

I wanted a moment of peace. I took a step closer toward the edge and looked down at the water. The waves of the water created large undulations over the water surface, making the moon's reflection break into millions of diamonds. The waves gently crashed against the shore line, as the wind blew softly. La Push's beauty always came out when the night skies were cleared and the star shone brightly.

I inhaled a deep breath and gathered my strength. I howled at the platinum moon and I felt myself getting rid of all the penned up frustration that I had carried for so long. It felt good and liberating. It brought back memories of the past that I had forgotten.

_"What the hell was that for_?" Ayton laughed.

_"None of your business."_ I said nonchalantly.

_"That was so gay, Em!"_ Leah chortled.

"_Dude, you sounded so much like a girl shrieking!"_ Jared Jay chimed in.

When the hell did he phased? Damn, there was no fucking privacy! I hated the fucking mind linking.

_"Let's not bother him, guys."_ Leah said sternly. "_He might start crying!"_ she laughed in my head.

The rest of the guys began to laugh and they sounded like a freaking pack of hyenas. I had enough.

_"Fuck you all! I'm out of here."_ I said angrily.

I sighed and phased back to my human form. I couldn't take the bantering and the annoyance in their voices anymore. When did life get so tedious and boring for me? I was still young looking! If I continuously phase I would live for a long time.

I still looked good. I was strong; I had a successful auto shop business that I inherited from my old friend Jacob Black, when he moved away from La Push. Jared Jay and Paul Maximus, were my managers. They helped me keep the place running smoothly. I had my own house, brand new cars and a descent amount of money in the bank.

The girls would flock around me, like bees drawn to honey. It was great, but… I wanted something else. I needed something different. I wanted someone to love.

I untied my clothes from my leg and put on my cutoff jeans and marched down the beach. It was a cool night for September and I wasn't ready to go home. I needed to think.

Of all the nights that I had gone patrolling around La Push, this one felt the strangest. I felt an uneasiness consume my heart. I couldn't tell what exactly was happening. I felt a strange feeling creeping up on me as the hours slowly passed by.

I heard the soft sound of footsteps dragging on the sagging sand as they approach my direction. By the way the person was walking; she/he was sad or was deep in thoughts. I felt the urge to meet the person half way. Maybe I needed to be in that person's path. It felt like a strange pull, guiding me.

"Great!" I muttered to myself, as I got up. "What the hell was I doing? Since when do I do shit like this?" I said furiously, taking long strides to shorten the distance.

The breeze began to blow softly, carrying the scent of the person. It was a soft aroma that tantalized my senses. I needed more. I felt my heart begin to beat hectically. I felt my mouth go dry as the shape of a person, began to take form in my eyes.

I hurried my steps, the anticipation building inside me, like a bubble ready to pop. What the hell was happening? I was feeling lost! I wanted to find out why I was feeling drawn to this person. I needed to know who this person was.

I was now close enough to make out who the person's features. It was a she! She was beautiful: her white complexion mirrored the one of the moon. Perfect, flawless porcelain face, with dark hair, that flowed freely with the wind.

I slowly closed the gap between us. She looked shy, as she hid her face behind her hair. I could smell the scent that emanated from her. It was a combination of roses and gardenias and a hint of oranges. I could smell the lingering citrus smell of a vampire on her. I felt protective of her. I looked around and found no one following her. She was alone.

I stood there, staring down at her, wanting to see the color of her eyes and the expression on her face. She didn't move, but her heartbeats were extremely fast. She was scared and afraid.

I walked closer to her and slowly reached out my hand. I could feel the coolness of her skin, caressing my skin. Who was this mysterious woman? Why did I feel so attracted to her? Why did I feel the need to protect her and hold her tiny body in my arms?

She took a step back and abruptly turned, vanishing from my sight, leaving behind a gust of wind with her lingering scent. I gasped, phasing into my wolf-form and running as fast as I could, following her scent.

I ran quickly, not wanting to lose track of her. I trailed after her and quickly saw her through my mind, the way my pack brothers saw her. Our mind links allowed us the ability to have many advantages, one of them being able to see what the others were gazing at.

_"Get her, Jared Jay!"_ I heard Leah yelled inside my head. I saw the mysterious girl running fast, just like a vampire would.

"_Leah, don't hurt her!"_ I shouted, running through the thick woods, passing the trees in blur. "_She's harmless!"_ I hissed desperately.

_"Are you fucking crazy, Em?!"_ she retorted, showing me images of the girl, being corralled by Ayton and Jared Jay. She looked scared. I wanted to protect her, but I didn't know why.

"_Don't hurt her, Leah!"_ I commanded, feeling the anger boil inside me.

I ran faster, feeling my heart breaking at my helplessness and lack of speed. I made it to where they had ambushed the fallen angel that was hunting my thoughts.

Leah didn't obey my order and attacked her. She bit hard in to the girl's pale arm. I could hear the crunch of stones, grinding against Leah's teeth, as she ripped through her hard flesh. The angel screamed in pain and agony, sobbing softly. I felt her pain and felt consume by an uncontrollable anger. I could smell the scent of blood, rising to my nostril, as I moved towards Leah.

"_Leah, don't!"_ I shouted, in my Alpha voice_. "Stop!"_ I yelled, running towards them.

Leah growled angrily, biting harder on the mysterious girl's arm, continuing to disobey my order. The girl's pale hand reached for Leah's muzzle and touched her. There was a sad smile on the girl's face. Why was she happy that Leah bit her? Why was there so much pain behind her smile?

"Leah_,"_ the girl said in a soft voice. "I'm Moon Clearwater."

* * *

AN: In the next chapter, I will explain how Moon got to Washington. I guess, we can't mess with destiny, right?


	5. Good Bye

**Broken Moon**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight story._

_AN: Here is Ch 5. It explains how she got to La Push. Enjoy and thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I won't update for a while (3-5 days), since I am going to drive back home and stop at every town I get a chance to._

* * *

**Good Bye: Encounters, Part II**

I felt broken, hurt and in pain. There was so much sadness filling me, and consuming my life. I needed to find peace and calm. The pain that surged through my body was indescribable. I have never known physical pain, until today.

I still don't understand, what kind of sadistic game, was life or even destiny, playing with me. I should've been in Alaska. I remember going to the travel agency. I asked the travel agent that I wanted to go to Alaska. I had envisioned a life in the cold landscapes, surrounded by nature. I had picture myself playing in the white snow and hunting mooses , elks and even polar bears.

I wanted to get away from the tropical heat. I wanted to be away from my family, until I was able to find myself, my fucking purpose and reason to live. I still didn't understand or knew what my purpose was, but I bet on my life, that it was going to be difficult.

The next morning, after buying my plane ticket, I had decided that I would be leaving for sure! I left a goodbye note on my parent's doorsteps and left, finally. I didn't look back, but saw Alexis and Allegra waiting for me at the end of the gravel street that led to our house.

I walked passed them and continued walking, not caring what they had to say. For an instance, I felt resentment; I saw Addivani in them, and I didn't want to have my last day in the Dominican Republic, spoiled by them or the bad memories that I had in my mind.

"Moon," Alexis said soft, reaching for my arm, causing me to stop.

"Please, look at us!" she begged, walking in front of me. "We are sorry! We didn't know what Addivani did! She told us…" she cried, tears falling down her tanned face.

I swallowed hard and bit the inside of my cheeks. I didn't want to give in and cry. I had done so much crying in my short existence. I was going to leave with a smile on my lips.

"It's OK, Alexis." I said, fighting the urge to hug my sister. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." I said nonchalantly. "I must go now."

I turned to walk away, but Allegra ran passed me and stopped me. I accidentally dropped the backpack I was carrying on the ground.

"Don't go! Please, don't go. We can work everything out!" she said, her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"Addivani won't be living with us anymore. She is getting married with Ruben; you can come back, Moon. We love you." Allegra chime in, as she pulled me in her arms and hugged me.

I didn't want to be pulled in. I was leaving and there was no point in staying. Ruben still occupied my heart, soul and life. Every time that I closed my eyes, his face would appear. He was engraved in my thoughts. His kisses were tattooed on my lips. I couldn't! I wouldn't! I had to get out of this island.

I would return when I was ready, when I had the strength to stare into Ruben's eyes and see that his betrayal didn't hurt me. I needed to be strong. I would come back, when Addivani's presence didn't hurt me. I would come back to the house, when I was completely healed.

Alexis walked to where we stood and wrapped us in her arms. She was bawling, her little nose was red and her eyes were shut as tears descended down her perfect face. I held on to my sisters and felt perfidy by my tears. I told myself that I was going to be strong, but the minute I felt their love for me, I cried like a little girl.

"Please, Luna (Moon in Spanish), don't go! Please, we love you! Mom is so sad, you were the light of her eyes and she is so sad. Papito is suffering. Mom showed us, your memories and what Addivani did. We're so sorry for always believing her!" Alexis mumbled, sobbing on my shoulder.

"I can't! I am living, little sisters." I cried softly, pulling away from them. I forced a smile. "It will be alright! I promise! I'm fine and I had decided to live my own life. I won't let the past destroy me. My sadness and melancholy is going to stay in the past. Every tear is going to stay behind me!" I said, caressing their identical faces.

I didn't feel hate for them. They weren't responsible for my pain anymore. I was letting go, starting anew. I would let go and fly in a different sky. I knew that my heart would forever hold them dear. Weren't we supposed to live an eternity? There was enough time to make a better life? But right now, was my time to leave. Begin my own life. I would come back! I knew I would, but not yet.

"If you go, we want you to have this." Alexis said, wiping her tears with her shirt and pulling a small box out of her pocket.

"Can we come with you?" Allegra asked as she sobbed.

"You can't come with me!" I said with determination, shaking my head. "Mom doesn't need to have her heart broken again! She has suffered enough, because of Addivani and me. I can't carry the burden of knowing that I hurt her again."

"But we can't stay in that house anymore, knowing the kind of injustice that Addivani… we just can't stay in that house, knowing how cruel our sister is." she muttered, looking at Allegra.

"No, don't think like that!" I said, turning to face the gravel path that led to our house.

I started to feel melancholic and miserable again. I could remember how we used to stand in the middle of the road, waiting for Papito to return from work. He would smile and laugh as he saw his children running after his car, chanting and screaming his names. It was wonderful! I would forever treasure those tender memories.

"Addivani is our sister. We should love her! She is your identical sister, Ally and Lexi; love her, forgive her and accept her for who she is! Don't create divisions between the three of you. Help her and keep her safe. Love her unborn baby and spoil him!" I said, smiling behind my treacherous tears.

"Why are you so kind to us? We mistreated you and shun you. Who taught you to be so compassionate and kind?" Allegra asked, taking my hand.

"From our Mom and Dad." I said, letting fresh new tears fall down my face.

"I learned from them! They are great teachers." I said, bending down to pick up my backpack. I remembered how Mom, forgave my father that day in the gymnasium of her old school,

"Stay in the house. Your time to live life on your own will soon come. Make the best of it! I promise to come back and see you again." I said, turning from them and walking down the graveled road.

"Mallory Moon, wait!" Allegra shouted.

I could hear her running after me. I stopped on my tracks and waited for her to reach me. She walked around me, her head hung low as she stared at the ground.

"We... Dad taught us to make this... we made it for your sixteenth birthday, but Addivani said that we shouldn't give it to you." she said, biting her lip and looking up at my face.

"We wanted to give you this for a long time now. It's a small token of our love for you." Alexis said, linking her arm to mine. "We always loved you, Moon!"

I took the small blue box out of her hand and smiled down at her. "Thank you, girls," I said, holding the box closed to my heart. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Don't open it yet, not until you reached your destination." Alexis said, as she smiled wearily, reaching her hand to touch my shoulder. "You'll be closed to our hearts Moon!" she said, her voice breaking.

"When we look at a full moon, we'll see your bright smile, sister." Allegra said, taking a step closer to where we stood, tears falling down her face.

I smiled at them, unable to articulate words. I was too happy. My sisters did love me! It was the best way to leave. I wanted to burn this memory in my mind forever and never forget them!

I hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. "Goodbye!" I whispered, running away without looking back. I had to be strong for them.

Two hours later, I was sitting in an uncomfortable seat, waiting for the pilot to ascend the large airplane and cross the Atlantic Ocean. I was enthralled, scared and excited for the new change of scenery. I was going to be away from the pain. I was going to change and become a happy Moon Black-Clearwater. I was going to be stronger.

On our way to Alaska, the weather got real bad, causing the pilot to stop in Washington, until the fog had cleared. But after four hours of delayed and cancelled flights, we were told that the next flight to Alaska would be for the next day.

I sighed, hating the detoured that my life had taken. I wanted to be in Alaska. I had heard so many tales of our family living in Denali. I wanted to meet them and just create a life, where I was surrounded with people that shared, some sort of similarity to me.

It was a little after two in the morning and I still sat in the lobby of the airport in Washington. I caught the scent of someone. It was different from the few people that surrounded me. It was similar to my father. I could smell the ocean breeze mixed with rain and woods.

I followed the scent. It led me out of the airport, passed the parking lot, down a few streets, then the thick dark woods.

I felt my heart beating fast with excitement. I saw him, undress and quickly phase. It was magnificent. I had seen my father in his wolf form, but I had never seen the initial portion of phasing. It was fast and I wanted to know more. I ran behind him, trailing after him. After two hours of tracking after him, I found myself walking down a different place. It was strange, but I knew this place, I felt comfortable walking down on the moon light covered soil. I could hear the ocean waves crashing against the sea shore. I was near a beach. I followed the shadows the moon casted on the ground and made it to a cliff.

He'd vanished from my sight. I felt the anxiety and anticipation slowing down. I had depleted my strength from following him and I felt weak. Four days of not sleeping, had finally caught up with me. I needed to find a place where I could sleep and regenerate my strength and stamina.

I walked along the beach shore, following the different alluring scents that had lingered in the beach. I felt the peace gather in my heart. I was deep in thought, not paying attention to where I was going. My feet acted on their own accord. I didn't know where I was going, I just felt a silent pull, calling me and guiding me down the deserted shoreline.

That's when I saw him. He was tall; probably taller than my father. He had on cutoff jeans and no shirt, exposing his lean muscular, russet chest. I could feel the cold breeze, blowing my scent towards him. I knew what he was. I could feel my heart wanting to escape my chest. I could make out the features of his face; every outline and dent of his beautiful face. His beauty surpassed my father's and even my grandfather Jacob.

I walked as slow as humanly possible. He was the one that took enormous strides as he walked towards me. Was he feeling the same energy calling, pulling and beckoning? I stopped, when he was a few feet away from me.

His mesmerizing, gray eyes stared at me, with a curious look. His perfect, lush lips were parted, as if he wanted to speak. He raised his hand and I felt scared. I was afraid of his touch. What if I felt a current, surging through my body, making me fall in love with him?

I wanted to be loved, yes! But, was this the way I wanted it to happen? I knew what he was and I knew what happens afterwards; they imprint! They fall in love and they protect you, until death becomes the only enemy that separates those two souls.

He touched me, his skin was hotter than I expected. I heard his thoughts the minute our skins made contact. I had been right all along! I knew what had happened.

I ran away from him. I was afraid of how sudden my dream of finding someone, came true. I didn't run, because I wasn't happy for finding my soul mate. I ran, because I was afraid that I was going to fuck this amazing opportunity that life had given me.

I ran into the woods, coming across a light gray large wolf and two fairly large wolves. They howled and barked at me as I veered off the opposite direction. I jumped from tree to tree, trying to lose them, but they were smarter than me. The light gray wolf would slam against the trees, uprooting them, causing me to lose balance. I fell on the ground, rolling down the hillside. I rapidly stood up and ran further into the woods, but I found what waited for me at the end of my path.

They had ambushed me. What smart creatures! I was amazed, scared and excited! Did Papito hunt like them? Did he have that amazing ability to think so tactical, embedded in his genes?

I swallowed hard as they approached me. The large light gray wolf gnarled at me, gnashing his teeth as it got closer to where I stood. It sniffed me and immediately opened its mouth, showing large dagger-like teeth.

"Please! Don't!" I muttered, stepping away from it. There weren't any tree branches that I could jump to. I was surrounded and ambushed. I gave up! There goes my wish of meeting new people and getting to know my soul mate.

My soul mate, where was he? He should be defending me! Please, come to me! I want to see you again! Protect me!

I felt those teeth sink, crunching on my marble-like flesh, making me cry and whimper in pain. It hurt even more as it dug its teeth deeper into my skin. I smelled the citrus scent of my own blood and felt its heat oozing down the paleness of my skin.

I raised my hand to push the wolf off me, but when I touched it, I saw its true face. It was beautiful and I knew her. She was my beloved Aunt Leah.

"Leah," I said, smiling at her. I felt happy, sad and in pain. She was an extension of my father and I felt only love and admiration towards her.

"I'm Moon Clearwater!" I whispered, closing my eyes and letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

AN: Thanks for liking my story. A special thanks to Laurita Cristina, Jen (the most amazing author in the world), Lucianita, ZareenBlack and the rest that inspire me to write!


	6. In My Arms

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to this story.

AN: I had to come to terms again that I was alone. I am no longer married. My husband won't be coming back for me. I only have an empty house that I have to get rid off. I hated it here. I didn't want to come back. I find solace in writing and messing with the characters' destiny. I hope that you find this story to your liking! I have been trying to not going crazy with all this loneliness and hurt. I hope that everyone gives me feed back regarding the story and please, don't pity me! I have the strength to keep up with life. It's just that I wrote this chapter while listening to a Mexican singing group called, RBD… the song Sálvame. Really pretty song! It just made me miss him so much!

Anyways, enjoy!

_Serenity_

* * *

**In My Arms**

I looked at Leah as she slowly released my angel's arm from her mouth. I could smell the sweetness of her blood, making her smell so much like a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. There was no doubt about it, she was a Clearwater.

I growled at Leah, mentally cursing her, for not following my orders. This wasn't going to go unpunished. She had strictly disobeyed! It was fine, if they wanted to make fun of me. But disobeying my orders and commands was beyond my tolerance.

"_Leah,"_ I barked, walking towards her, using my authoritative voice. She lowered her head and stared at the floor, in a submissive manner. "_I told you not to attack! She was harmless!"_

"_You forgot why we are here! We're here to protect La Push_!" she said, images of us running after vampires, were projected in her mind. "_I was doing my fucking job! I did what I thought was right! I didn't know that I was attacking my own damn niece! Seth is gonna kill me!"_ she lamented, looking up at me.

_"I don't care what you thought! You fucking disobeyed me!"_ I retorted, gnashing my teeth.

_"You'll never be a great Alpha, Embry!"_ she said bitterly.

"_You'll never be an Alpha, Leah!"_ I said furiously, growling at her. "_Don't ever defy me!"_

She turned around and gnarled at me, trying to gnaw at my leg. I quickly jerked away, biting at her neck and she quickly laid on the floor, cursing me with every possible expletives. She was no longer a Beta, she was part of a pack and her own judgment, made her hurt her own niece.

"_This will never happen again!"_ I hissed in her mind. I growled at her angrily, letting her go. "_You are no longer a Beta! You have been demoted as of today!"_

Leah quickly got on all four legs and ran to the woods to phase back to her human self. After she had dressed, she came out from behind the trees, cursing and swearing as she trudged back to where we had gathered around the small, petite body of Moon. What a fucking coincidence? Being attacked by her fucking aunt! I would have laughed, but I was too blinded by the anger and helplessness of not being able to help Moon.

"_Jared Jay,"_ I said furiously. He walked up to me and lowered his head. "_I'll need your pants. I shredded mine when I phased, chasing after Moon."_ I said, as I walked towards the trees to rapidly change.

I phased back and took Jared Jay's pants. I was in a foul mood. I hate the fact that they disobeyed a fucking, simple, mother fucking order. I was going to rip in to their asses later for being idiots and not following a plain damn order.

When I came back, Leah had Moon's tiny body in her arms. She looked so frail and skinny. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face looked haggard and tired.

I knelt beside Leah and took Moon's body from her hands. "What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm taking her to my house!" I said, carrying her feather-light body in my arms. "You've a fucking problem with that?" I said defiantly, seething with anger for her fucking disobedience.

"She's my niece!" Leah retorted. "She's Seth's daughter and I have to care for her!"

I turned around and walked down the seashore, holding my fallen angel in my arms. I could feel the coolness of her skin, calming me. Feeling her skin next to mine felt right and I felt completed.

So, this is what fucking imprinting feels like? I liked it! I really did like it!

"Embry Call," Leah shouted, as she ran after us. "Embry Call, gosh, she's my niece and I should be taking care of her!" Leah continued to shout.

"I know she's your niece and to be honest with you, I don't give a crap." I said nonchalantly, stopping to look at Leah. "When was the last time you saw her?" I asked curtly. She stared at me, her eyes showing her anger.

"That's none of your fucking business!" she responded. "She's still part of my family."

"If I know correct, you never liked her; she was too strange for your liking, true?" I asked crossly, turning around from her. "She's coming with me and I will care for her. You will obey my damn orders, you hear?" I said, holding her tiny body closer to me, protectively.

"You fucking asshole," she cursed lowly. "You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Leah asked, but I was walking towards my house. I didn't care about the world anymore. All I needed to live, to be happy and to survive was in my hands.

It took fifteen minutes to make it to my house, but I was there. Paul Maximus and Romeo Black were both sitting at the front steps of my house. They looked tired and worn out. Paul Maximus smiled at me and ran to where I was.

"Is it true?" he asked, looking down at Moon's sleeping face. He laughed, covering his mouth in excitement. "Shit! It's trued! It's lil' Seth!" he said contently, running back to the steps.

Romeo stood up and walked towards the entrance door of my house. He grabbed the key that was under the mat and slowly opened it and motioned me to go inside.

"Thanks, Rome." I said, walking past him.

"Welcome," he muttered, staring down at Moon. He nodded and followed me inside the house.

I placed Moon's fragile body on the sofa and began to examine her hand. It was covered in dry blood, but there were no cuts or bruises on her pale skin.

"I thought Leah attacked her." Romeo said, staring at her arm. "She doesn't look hurt." he mumbled, walking to the kitchen. "She looks peaceful and tired."

"Wow," Paul Maximus exclaimed, sitting next to her head. "She's beautiful! I thought she was going to get ugly. You know what they say about beautiful babies, turning ugly when they're grownups." he joked.

I looked up at him and growled. I wasn't in the mood for stupid comments. I needed to make sure that she was alright. She was slowly breathing and her heartbeats were erratic. She had Nessie's pale complexion and the rosy tint on her cheeks. Her dark hair was like Seth and Jacob, straight and long, if I wasn't mistaken, it felt just below her waist.

My hands trembled as I reached to touch her face. I slowly touch her cool skin, and felt my heart skip a beat. I could feel the same current, from earlier, running through my entire body. I felt alive and there was this new sense of hope beating hard at my heart.

I continued to inspect the contours of her perfect, flawless face. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped; her mouth was flawlessly decorated with thick, luscious and succulent reddish lips. She was perfect, entirely and completely perfect. She was a great, unblemished and unadultered masterpiece of a woman.

"Here," Romeo said, bringing me back to reality, as he handed me a wet towel.

I thanked him and with shaky hands cleaned the dried blood off her arm. The twins stood in front of us, staring as I cleaned her white porcelain skin. She started fidgeting in her sleep. I wanted to sooth her worries and calm her spirit.

"You should put her in the spare bed." Max suggested, nodding his head as he stared down at his second-cousin. "She looks uncomfortable."

Romeo shrugged and sat on the couch. "I'll stay here tonight, to make sure that she's being treated well." he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him and a deep growl escaped my lips. "What do you mean by that, asshole?" I asked, wanting to grab the idiot and throw him out my house. "You don't think I can take care of her?"

"I didn't say that. I know you can, you're just a player and might take advantage of her state!" he teased, laughing ironically.

"I would never hurt my imprint." I hissed, throwing a decorative pillow at his face. He quickly caught it and placed it behind him.

"Oh," Paul Maximus said, handing me a beer bottle. He threw one at his brother and they both stared at me. "Then that makes everything different." Max said, walking to the couch where Romeo was sitting. "If she's your imprint, then she'll be fine! I don't know why Leah made it sound like you were goin' to molest her." he laughed, as he shook his head and drank his beer.

Romeo stood up from his seat and smacked his brother on the head. "I gotta go, I promised Nala, that we were going to see the waterfalls early in the morning." he said, taking his brother's beer from his hands.

"Say hi to Collin and his daughter from me." I whispered, staring down at my perfect angel.

"Will do!" Romeo muttered, hitting his brother on the head again.

"What the fuck, Rommy?" Max whined, following his brother towards the door. "Give me back my beer, idiot."

Romeo stopped in front of the door and turned to face me. "Take care of her." he said, nodding his head and opening the door.

"Bye, I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's doing." Max said, waving and trailing after his brother. He closed the door behind him.

I took Moon's body and cradled it against my chest. I inhaled her sweet aroma and walked up to my bedroom. Tonight, she was going to sleep in my bed and I was going to take the spare room. I wanted her to be comfortable.

I slowly sat her on the bed and covered her cold body. _Was it so normal to have a pulse and be so cold to the touch?_

I fluffed her pillow and kissed her forehead. It all felt so normal and right. I was happy. I felt completed. I wanted to protect her. I felt gratitude and devotion towards Moon. She came into my life when I thought I was empty.

I loved her, and it was a sweet kind of love and I felt the need to protect her heart, soul, her smile and body. I didn't want to see that sad smile that she offered Leah. I wanted her soul to feel the joy that would light her green eyes.

I wanted to see her shine. She needed to shine brighter than the sun. It was my task and goal in this life to accomplish that!


	7. Content

**Broken Moon **

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I know that most of my stories are too sad and there is always death. For those that don't know... well, I lost my husband. It's a very hard process and I feel that I am still on the second stage of grieving. I am trying hard to cross that line, to the next stage, until I can completely find acceptance. I just hope that you bare with me, in this chapter of my life. I don't ask for pity or anything like that...

I just want to be able to write, my stories, with my own style. If the characters are OCC, sorry. But it's my imagination, my own view and that's how I see them and how I want to write them. Please, don't send me PMs telling me that I should've done something like this or like that. Also, don't tell me how to live and feel. I am not a doll, that can change her expressions and feeling at the switch of a button (I am saying this to a specific person). I have never PM'ed (if that's even a word) a person and told them what I wanted from their stories, how to write and what I wanted them to do in their stories.

It doesn't work like that. It's disrepectful and despicable. We are all individuals and that gives us the diversity and creativity to write amazing fanfics. I appreciate those that review and leave awesome comments and kind PMs. I love you all for caring and for worrying. I just wanted to speak my mind and transfer my frustrations to words. I apologize if I have offended anyone. But this is mainly for an individual that is truly irritating me beyond words.

Thanks again for those kind people that are amazing and awesome.

PS: I am not writing this to any of the people that reviewed! I am writing this to a specific person that totally annoys and irritates me.

Serenity Vega-Leigh

* * *

**Content**

I groaned when the chirping of the birds began to get louder and the rays of the morning sun invaded the room. I covered my face with the bed sheets and rolled over onto my stomach. I was sprawled on the bed, sighing with contentment. I still needed a few hours of sleep to feel completely rejuvenated. I felt so tired, sleepy and hungry!

I heard the turn of a doorknob and the door softly opening and I quickly opened my eyes. Where was I? I'd forgotten where I was. I was no longer at my house. I didn't remember stopping at a hotel to rest. I didn't even make it to Alaska. I had followed a werewolf and then Leah, she bit me and everything went blank.

I sniffed the air and caught an enjoyable scent. I rapidly turned on my back and covered my face with the comforter. I was afraid to face where I was. I didn't want to know, but at the same time… It was him!

"Good morning," a deep, thick husky and sensual voice said. I slowly uncovered my face and found myself staring at those deep gray wells of his. I unconsciously touched my hair and tried to rearrange it as neatly as possible.

My eyes fell over him, examining and inspecting his figure. He was tall and had a pleasant smile on his rosy lips. They looked beautiful on his russet skinned face. His midnight black hair was trimmed short and his bangs covered half of his right eye. I felt the itch to run my fingers through them.

I swallowed hard as he took a few steps closer. I couldn't believe how handsome a man could be. It was a crime against nature. It just wasn't fair. He was gorgeous and breathtaking. Ruben didn't hold a candle to him. He was utter perfection; unadulterated perfection!

He had a tray with food and a glass filled with orange juice in his hands. He was neatly dressed and he smelled divine; a combination of his cologne, salt, sea breeze and earth. He smelled freshly showered and looked mighty handsome. I slyly began to pretend that I was sneezing, just to sniff my under arm and make sure that I didn't smell funky.

I lowered my eyes to the bed and swallowed hard. I smelled like blood! Great! My heart was beating hard and I could feel the air leave my lungs as he got closer to the bed. I wanted to speak to him, but my voice in the mornings was horrendous. I felt shy and I hated the insecurity that was consuming me. I didn't want to be like my mother when she found out that my father imprinted on her.

I didn't want to cause him pain. I wanted to learn to love him. I wanted and needed to give in to my destiny. I wasn't running. I would never run from such an amazing thing. I was just too afraid to fuck this opportunity. Everything I touch turns to caca, pure shit!

I wanted to be strong! There was no Addivani; it was only me. There was no more Ruben; it was only him. I gathered my strength and smiled at him.

"I brought you breakfast." he said, setting the tray on the night table beside the bed.

I stared at him then at the tray on the table. I swallowed hard and fidget on the bed. I was a bag of nerves. I didn't know how to react. How do you talk to an angel like him? He was my guardian angel! My protector and defender!

_Just relax! You could look like a clown and he'll find you extremely beautiful!_ I thought wryly.

"If you don't like the food, I can go and hunt with you." he said, smirking at me.

_Did he know what I liked? Nah, I just misheard, right? He must know! He was my father's good friend or was it my grandfather? Mommy?!_

I gasped as his lips curved into a perfect smile, decorated with white straight teeth and dimples. His smile actually made my heart beat a thousand times faster. It was so bright that it illuminated the room. He had the same effect as my mother's smile. He could turn a gloomy day, beautiful.

I couldn't help smiling at him. I felt happy, joyful, giddy and content. I was safe and I knew that I would always be protected in his arms. My eyes drifted from the food to him. I really didn't like human food, but I would not let him know. He'd been kind to me and I would reciprocate the feeling. I couldn't hurt him! Something inside me just wouldn't let me!

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing full well that he would be able to hear it.

He chuckled and walked towards the windows. The sound of his laughter made my stomach feel like hundreds of thousands of butterflies were fluttering their wings to take flight. I was so nervous around him. I couldn't describe it! It was strange. I felt alive and sad at the same time. I couldn't believe that I felt so happy, just by hearing him laugh and chuckle.

But like always, I had to think of her. The thought of seeing my mother sad, erased every feeling that I had felt earlier. I no longer felt content. I felt a void, a gap growing larger in my heart. If I was happy and she was sad, didn't that make me a hypocrite? What about my promise to always make her smile?

"You're welcome!" he said. His husky voice brought me back to the reality. I watched as he walked to the window. He smiled at me and turned to stared outside.

I felt a tear descend down my face and I quickly wiped it with my sleeve. I looked away from him and felt the sting of more tears behind my eyelids. I didn't blink. I wouldn't cry! I left my family to find my own happiness, right? I would find it! If I turned my face, I would be staring at it! He was the answer to many years of prayers! I could extend my hand and practically touch my happiness in the form of a handsome heartthrob!

But I still, couldn't shake the hurt and pain that I was feeling. I had always hid my pain and kept it so deep in my heart, that it became second nature to feel numb and dead inside. I still had a broken heart… I was broken and wrecked. Was there any hope for Broken Moon? Can he really be the sun that would help me shine?

One treacherous tear slid down my face and before I was able to wipe it, he'd turned to face me.

"Oh, no, Moon! Don't cry!" he said, ambling towards the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, a couple of feet away from me and touched my leg. "Please, don't cry." he said softly.

I sobbed and wiped my tears away. Why was it so hard to start anew? I was away from home, in a new place that I knew for sure would bring happiness; yet, I still felt like an empty shell! I still felt the same: empty.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying to laugh.

He scoot closer to the bed and his hands slightly trembled as he cupped my face in them. "You don't have to worry. Just don't be sad anymore, please, Moon." he said, smiling down at me.

I nodded, watching as he stood from the bed and walked to the window. He turned around and leaned against the wall, still staring at me.

I lowered the covers and reached for the food, without removing my eyes from him. He was very tall, almost reaching the ceiling. He could easily be more than seven feet tall. He turned to face the window, and I felt deprived of his handsome face.

I reluctantly placed the plate on my lap and stared at the scramble eggs and toasts that were on the plate. To be honest, they smelled good and I was famished. I grabbed the fork and began eating, taking slow bites. I continued to stare at him, every fluid movement and step that he took. He was intriguing and fascinating. I loved everything about him; his hair, smile, the softness of his hands, his voice and everything that made him. I wasn't in love with him, but I knew that I was attracted to him!

He turned around to face me, a big grin on his perfect russet face. I felt the heat of my embarrassment grace my cheeks. I lowered my eyes to the plate and continued to chew on my food. It was awkward, I had so many questions for him, but I didn't want to bother him. I had already taken over his bed, and probably, soon… I would take over his entire heart.

He paced around the room, playing with his hands as I slowly ate. I felt like in high school again. It reminded me of when I met Ruben. I should erase him from my mind and replace him with the man that stood before me.

"Um," I said, trying to articulate the words and make them come out of my lips. He quickly stopped pacing and turned to face me. His eyes opened widely, expecting what I would say next.

"Yes," he muttered, standing in front of the bed, the sun rays that penetrated the window behind him creating a large shadow of him over the blankets.

I rested the plate on the night table and sat straight on the bed. I found it hard to use my words to communicate with him. I wanted and felt the urge to use my ability to speak to him, but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around me. I didn't want to push him away from me.

"Well," I said awkwardly, playing with my hands nervously.

"What is it Moon?" he asked worriedly, sitting at the foot of the bed. I felt the bed sag under his weight and I quickly curled my legs under me.

"Are you shy?" he said softly, laughing heartedly.

I bit my lower lip and nodded. It was the truth! There was understanding in his eyes. I felt myself relax as I stared in to his gray eyes. I looked at my food and took the plate in my hands.

The food was good and edible. I smiled at him and continued to eat. When I was done, I swallowed the entire orange juice in less than a second. I was still hungry, but what I craved was something different. I wanted blood, a lot of it.

"Was it to your liking?" he asked worriedly, scooting closer in the bed to grab the plate in his enormous hands.

"Delicious," I nodded and offered him a smile. I didn't know what to do or say. I was awestricken by the perfection of my imprinter. He made me feel protected and I really felt at home. I still ached for the loneliness of not having my parents with me, but I knew that I had found my place in the world.

I decided then and there that I wasn't going to fight my destiny. I would embrace it with opened arms. I just needed time to adjust to the abrupt change and turn that my life had taken. I would! I knew I would and could!

He was staring at me. There was no sadness in his eyes. It felt good to stare in to his gray orbs. They only held love, protection and the desire to keep me safe.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Seventeen in body and in age." I mumbled, playing with the bed sheets between my fingers. "I stopped aging at nine." I said, staring at him.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't at your birth." he whispered softly, grinning at me.

I shook my head and shrugged. "It's OK. You didn't miss a lot!" I laughed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why do you say that?" he asked inquisitively. "Aren't you happy with your life?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. He was my imprint, right? There was no need to lie to him. He was the person that was meant to protect my heart.

"I'm not happy." I confessed, pulling the covers to my face. "I haven't been happy for a while, sir."

"Sir?" he asked amused, raising a perfect brow and staring at me. "Do I look that old?" he asked oddly.

"Um, well… no… but," I stuttered, feeling the heat of my embarrassment getting stronger in the form of a blush. "It's just… well; I was taught… my father taught us… to respect our elders."

"You aren't good with words, are you?" he asked softly.

"Not really." I admitted, chuckling.

"You can use your ability with me." he said happily. "I won't freak out!"

I stared at him in confusion. He knew so much about me, but I didn't know much about his life. I wanted to know everything about him. I would give my new life a chance. I was going to embrace every good, redeeming quality that he possessed and I would embrace every habit that my mysterious imprinter had. What's his name? I needed to start there!

"What's your name?" I muttered, adjusting the covers all the way up to my shoulders.

"My name is Embry Call." he answered, getting to his feet and walking towards the door. "You can call me Em."

"Why are you leaving?" I asked disappointedly, removing the covers off me and running towards him. It was so fast that I startled him.

"Em," I uttered, running my hand through my forearm. "Ugh…" I muttered annoyed. I couldn't articulate my words correctly. "Why are you leaving?" Great! I sounded needy!

"Um, well, I was going to take the dishes downstairs." he replied, smirking at me. "But I have a feeling that you want me to stay with you."

"Ohh," I laughed self-consciously, scratching my head nervously. "I thought that I had pushed you away!" I said with relief.

I wasn't going to pretend to be someone else. I would be me and hopefully he would make me fall in love with him. He was going to help me forget Ruben! Yes, he had to!

"You can't push me away, not unless… you want me to." he said softly, "Not unless you want me to stay away from you." he said, his eyes filling with sadness.

"No! I don't want that! You're my soul mate, right?" I asked bluntly, leaning against the door.

His lips curved in to a breathtaking smile. I couldn't describe him. He was perfect. His face was flawless and his skin was so smooth.

"I'm your soul mate!" he said smugly, nodding his head. "And you don't want to push me away, right?"

"I don't." I quickly said, "I don't want to push you away." I said, placing my cold hand on his warm forearm.

He looked down at my hand and then looked up at me. "Sorry!" I mumbled, removing my hand from him and taking a step back. "I just thought… never mind… sorry!" I quickly added, gesturing with my hands.

_Great! Just shut up and stop fucking everything up, Mallory!_

I felt embarrassed and humiliated by my inexperience with this man. I guess that was the reason they all ended up with Addivani.

_Fuck, Addivani, why don't you come here and take him away from me! You might be the first person to break the imprinting bonds!_ I thought sarcastically.

I shouldn't be thinking about her. I had better things to think about. I needed to let go of the past and embrace the future. Embry Call, my soul mate, the man that made my heart pound faster and hectically, was my future.

I heard noise downstairs and sighed, placing my hand on my chest. It was Leah. I could smell her scent and I felt my heart dance with happiness. I was determined to make her like me! I would become her friend and confidant!

"It's my Aunt Leah!" I muttered cheerfully, balancing on the balls of my heels, like a child. I quickly relax and calmed down.

"She's here!" I said excitedly, smiling up at Embry. "Do you live with Leah?" I asked; my grin dying on my lips.

"NO!" he said shaking his head vigorously. "Your aunt is an old, very old friend."

I touched his hand and looked up at him. I sighed and felt a pang of jealousy invade my heart.

"You two are friends. Also, you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." I said a little upset, but hid it behind a smile.

"How do you know?" he asked skeptically. "I never told you about my history with her."

I let go of his hand. "I-I just know, Embry." I said, walking back to the bed, my knees touching the mattress. I felt sad. Why? I didn't know; I just felt defeated.

I was in an emotional roller coaster. I went up and down! I needed to change. I needed to change for me, for him, for our life together and for our future.

But, what if Leah still had feelings for him? I didn't want to be the Addivani of this story. I didn't want to make her suffer if that was the case.

First, I needed to find out if there were any feelings left between them. Second, I would react accordingly. I wasn't going to jump in to conclusions without having hard evidence. Embry was mine! Well, he was my imprint... imprinter... whatever! Anyways, thirdly, if she had feelings for him; I would step aside. But only after I knew that she was truly, madly and deeply in love with him! Yes, that's what I would do.

"So, are you thinking that I still have feelings for her or she has feeling for me?" he asked, placing the tray on the dresser.

I looked up at him and nodded. Boy, this imprinting shit was sharp. He was attuned to everything that was regarding to me.

"Well," I said softly, playing with my pants, my very dirty pants. "I just don't want to be…"

I sighed and flopped on the bed and reaching for a pillow. I hugged it tight against my chest and sighed again. He knelt in front of me and took my hands in his large hands. I felt a chill run down my spine as he held my hands. I've never experienced such intensity, just by touching.

"Moon," he began, kissing the back of my hands softly. "There is nothing going on between us two. Our relationship ended seventeen years ago. To be exact, it was the day that you were born when I ended the relationship." he said, smiling up at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and butterflies in my stomach. I felt pride for him. I was giddy, his words brought the light back to my heart. I couldn't describe the emotions that surged through my heart. His smile had the power to make me happy once again.

"Good!" I said satisfied with his words. "I don't have anything to fear! You're mine and that's it!" I said, pulling him up.

He laughed, as he stood beside me. "Strong and beautiful!" he said contently, cupping my face in his warm hands. "I only want to see you smile with happiness!" he said, kissing my forehead and hugging me.

I smiled. It was a smile that truly showed how content and happy I felt.


	8. Angel

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: ?

**

* * *

******

Angel

I could hear Mallory Moon shifting on my bed. She had slept the entire morning and evening. She must've been tired from last night accident. I was relieved that she was breathing and alive. I would've killed Leah if anything bad to happen to her.

I placed my left hand on the doorknob and turned it softly, balancing the breakfast tray on my right hand as I gently opened the door. She had covered herself under the blankets, groaning in irritation at the chirping birds. It made me laugh! I was so happy to have my imprint, sleeping safely in my bed (nothing bad happened!).

She turned on her back and slowly uncovered her face. She looked beautiful, her long straight hair was a little messy, but it fell faultlessly over her face. She looked so much like my two great friends, Jacob and Seth. I couldn't help feel a little nostalgic. Seeing her stare at me brought many fond memories of my early years as a werewolf and the good companionship of my friends.

"Good morning," I said.

I stood a few feet away from the bed and gazed down at her. Her green eyes studied me carefully, appreciating my amazing body (I hoped she was). I felt ashamed of my shallow thoughts, but I couldn't erase the fact that I was very handsome.

I walked closer to the bed and heard her catch her breath and slowly exhale. There was no denying that she liked me or at least, thought that I was handsome. _Kudos for me!_

Moon was beautiful, her rosy cheeks turned crimson red, when she pretended to smell her underarms. It was cute, she wasn't discreet doing it. I stifled a laugh, but continued to stare at her.

_Was she shy?_ If she was, I would love her even more. I wasn't too outgoing, but I still had conversations with other people. I smiled down at her and swallowed hard, when I heard her erratic beating heart. It was so fast, faster than mine. _Did I make her nervous? Did she think I was going to hurt her? Please, don't think that._

I took a few steps back and gathered my thoughts. I wouldn't do anything to upset her. She was so beautiful and precious to me, that I rather die than hurt her! I didn't want to dream of hurting her. She was my world and I gravitated around her. I just wanted to see her happy. I wanted to see the beautiful smile of hers.

"I brought you breakfast." I said, setting the tray on the night table beside the bed.

She stared at the food and licked her lips. I knew she was hungry, but I really didn't know what her main diet consisted off. I knew that she preferred blood. I also remembered Leah's thought, recalling a family Thanksgiving and a young Mallory Moon eating regular food. At least, the scrambled egg and toast might do for now.

She trembled nervously, but tried to remain calmed. I studied her face and memorized every corner of her lips and eyes. I was falling in love all over again. I only wished that she wouln't run away from me, like the last time. I didn't want her to ever leave me. My heart would be devoid of her smile and green eyes if she left me again.

_Please, stay forever with me_, my heart screamed silently. I cleared my throat and slowly inhaled her delicious scent, as I trudged to the window. She smelled so soft and sweet. I couldn't describe it, but trust me… it was enticing.

"If you don't like the food, I can go and hunt with you." I said, spinning around to face her, smirking at her. I knew that she preferred blood, but I didn't want her to go hunting. She looked tired and needed time to rest.

She gasped when she saw me smile. Oi, I had an effect on her. Her heart began to beat even faster and the crimson tint of her cheeks returned. Her lips were pursed, but they slowly turned in to the most radiant, most beautiful smile that my eyes had ever seen before. She illuminated the entire room. There was no greater gift than her smile.

Her green eyes completely sparkled when she smiled. She eyed the food and then at me.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

I chuckled and walked closer to the window. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent that lingered, floating freely in the room. I couldn't believe that I had found someone that was the perfect match for me. She definitely was my better half!

"You're welcome!" I said, giving her a fleeting look and then turned to stare outside the window.

I heard her chewing on her food and turned around, because I was missing her perfect face. It all happened too fast, she had one silent tear sliding down her porcelain face, she tried to wipe it, but I caught her. Her eyes held so much pain and hurt. What would I give to carry her burden.

"Oh, no, Moon! Don't cry!" I said, ambling towards the bed and sitting at the foot of the bed, just a few feet away from her. I didn't want her to fear me. "Please, don't cry." I said softly, touching her leg.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, laughing behind her tears. _She wasn't fooling me!_

My angel was crying and I felt my heart breaking with every tear that she shed. I tried to stay strong, for her sake. I needed to protect her. I couldn't be a little fucking pussy and cry beside her.

I scooted closer to her and with trembling hands cupped her heart shaped face. "You don't have to worry. Just don't be sad anymore, please, Moon." I said, smiling down at her.

I needed to calm down. I got on my feet and walked towards the window. I heard her sobbed and quickly turned to face her. I had to see her pain and suffering. My fallen angel was hurting and I couldn't do shit to heal her heart. I leaned against the wall and watched her reach for her food. She wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand and sighed, taking the spoon from the tray and started eating her food.

It was nice to see her eat the food that I made her. I probably looked like an idiot, grinning widely. I couldn't stand still, I was nervous. It's like being in high school all over again. I was nervous to even speak to her.

"Um," she whispered.

My angel was fucking speaking and I was pacing around like damn idiot. What did she want to say? I needed to hear her voice again.

"Yes," I muttered, standing in front of the bed.

She was nervous, as she rested the plate on the night table and sat straight on the bed. She was struggling to communicate. I definitely didn't blame her.

"Well," she said awkwardly, playing with her hands nervously.

"What is it Moon?" I asked worriedly, sitting at the foot of the bed. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"Are you shy?" I laughed, when I waited a while for her to finish articulating her sentence.

She bit her lips and nodded. _Bingo! A shy angel for me!_

"Was it to your liking?" I asked worriedly, using the empty plate as an excuse to get closer to her.

"Delicious," she nodded and offered me a smile

She looked so young and beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her. I wanted to ask her so many questions. I wished to know everything that pertained to her.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Seventeen in body and in age." she mumbled, playing with the bed sheets between her fingers. "I stopped aging at nine." she said, gazing at my eyes.

I wished with all my heart that I had stayed for her birth. Maybe I would have had the honor and privilege of seeing her grow. It could've been like Jake with Nessie or Quil and Claire. I just felt miserable for not being there.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't at your birth." I whispered softly, grinning at her.

"It's OK. You didn't miss a lot!" she laughed, looking at the ceiling.

She wasn't happy. I could hear the pain behind her words.

"Why do you say that?" I asked inquisitively. "Aren't you happy with your life?"

"I'm not happy." she said coyly, pulling the covers to her face. "I haven't been happy for a while, sir."

_Sir? Did she just SIR me? I didn't look old._ I continued to phase and that helped me retain my youth. I still looked like I was twenty five years old or younger. She made me feel fucking old! I had to know...

"Sir?" I asked amused, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do I look that old?"

"Um, well… no… but," she stuttered, her cheeks growing rosy. She had the most beautiful face in the world and I was one lucky son of a bitch. "It's just… well; I was taught… my father taught us… to respect our elders."

"You aren't good with words, are you?" I said teasingly.

"Not really." she admitted, chuckling.

I knew her smiles, but there were so many things that I wanted to know about her. What was her favorite food? Probably blood. I wanted to know her favorite color, activity and her hobbies. Did she play any instrument? Everything about her, I wanted to know.

"You can use your ability on me." I said happily, wanting to feel her cool touch. Her eyes opened wide, but smiled. "I won't freak out!"

"What's your name?" she muttered, adjusting the covers to her chest.

"My name is Embry Call." I answered, getting to my feet and walking towards the door. _I'm yours and you can have my heart forever!_ "You can call me Em."

I felt the wind blow against my face, but it was Moon rushing towards the door. She was blocking my path, her eyes silently pleading me.

She didn't want me to leave her alone. I felt my heart swell with love for her._ I'll stay forever!_

"Why are you leaving? Em," she uttered. "Ugh…" she groaned frustrated. "Why are you leaving?" she said hastily.

I chuckled, shaking my head. _Fuck! I couldn't believe this. My angel was sad or frustrated because I was leaving?_

"Um, well, I was going to take the dishes downstairs. But I have a feeling that you want me to stay with you." I said smugly.

"Ohh, I thought that I had pushed you away!" she said mortified, scratching her head.

I wasn't going anywhere. I would stay forever with her, until she got tired of me and wanted to push me away.

"You can't push me away, not unless… you want me to. Not unless you want me to stay away from you." I said. It hurt my heart just to think about it. Being away from her was going to be hell.

"No! I don't want that! You're my soul mate, right?" she said abruptly, bringing my heart back from the brink of death.

I couldn't help smiling. I loved to be with her. I loved her voice, her smile and everything about her.

"I'm your soul mate! And you don't want to push me away, right?" I said smugly.

"I don't. I don't want to push you away." she said, placing her cool hands on my arm. It felt amazing to feel her hands on my skin. I looked down at her hand and saw the amazing contrast of our skin. It was like mixing cold milk with brown chocolate, the perfect mixture and combination.

"Sorry!" she mumbled, removing her hand from my. "I just thought… never mind… sorry!"

I heard a noise coming from downstairs and mentally cursed myself. I hated to see my conversation with Moon end. I took a whiff of the air and caught Leah's scent.

"It's my Aunt Leah!" she said cheerfully, rocking her body on the heels of her feet. "She's here!" she said excitedly, smiling up at me.

_Hurray! Leah was in my damn house! Not only her, but most of the pack had gathered in my house. Again, hurray_! (Sarcastic note)

Her smile quickly died and I immediately knew what she was thinking. "Do you live with Leah?" she asked sadly.

_Ahh, no, nope, no! I rather blow my fucking brains off! I have been there and death was better. I love you, princess! I love you!_

"NO! Your aunt is an old, very old friend." I said quickly. I didn't want her to think that Leah and I were still romantically linked_. Oh, please believe me._

She touched my hand and looked up at me.

"You two are friends. Also, you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." she said, giving me a despondent smile.

"How do you know?" I asked surprised. I never told her of my relationship with Leah. She must be able to hear or read thoughts. "I never told you about my history with her."

"I-I just know, Embry." she said, letting go of my hand and walking towards the mattress.

Her shoulders were slump and her head hung low. _Why was she so sad?_ It was cleared. Moon was jealous of my past relationship with Leah.

_Poor angel! She was so young and naïve. I wondered if someone broke her wings. I hoped that no one had hurt her precious heart._

"So, are you thinking that I still have feelings for her or she has feeling for me?" I asked, placing the tray on the dresser.

She nodded as she gazed up at me. "Well, I just don't want to be…" she trailed off, sighing and flopping on the bed.

She reached for a pillow and held it tightly against her chest. Her heart was filled with disappointment and disenchantment. I knelt in front of her and took her small, cold hands in mine.

"Moon, there is nothing going on between us two. Our relationship ended seventeen years ago. To be exact, it was the day that you were born when I ended the relationship." I said gently, kissing the back of her hands and smiling up at her.

"Good! I don't have anything to fear! You're mine and that's it!" she said satisfied, helping me get up on my feet.

I had to laugh. Her words caught me off guard, but I felt happy. She wanted me and I was hers. _I'm yours forever Mallory Moon!_

"Strong and beautiful!" I said contently, cupping her face in his my hands. "I only want to see you smile with happiness!"

I kissed her forehead and hugged her. She was so small and soft in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. She was mine and she belonged with me. She deserved to be the queen of her own castle. I enjoyed the moment. It was strange, but I fell in love with her at that moment. I felt alive just by holding her.

She pulled away from our hug and silent tears began to fall down her face. I didn't understand what was happening. _Did I overstep my boundaries?_ Have I offended her in any way?

"Embry," she whispered, taking my hands in hers. She was breathing hard and quickly let them go.

"I have to go downstairs!" she said frantically, spinning around and running out of the room. I followed after her, but she was already in the living room, where Leah, Jared Jay, Romeo, Max, and other friends had gathered.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Leah shouted, leaping towards Moon. She looked angered and annoyed. "Didn't your damn mother teach you manners?" she barked, pushing Moon against the wall and walking towards the kitchen.

Moon trembled as she followed Leah in to the kitchen. I gave Jared Jay a questioning look, but Jared Jay and Romeo shrugged and stood up to follow them. I passed by the rest of my friends that were sitting in the living room, worried that Leah would hurt my angel.

"Please don't call my father!" Moon pleaded, taking my house phone away from Leah. "Don't call my father, Leah, please." she begged, kneeling in front of Leah.

Fuck, no. Mallory Moon didn't need to kneel in front of the damn harpy she called aunt. I ran to Moon and pulled her up to her feet and held her in my arms. There was no fucking way in hell that she was going to kneel in front of Leah. She didn't do anything wrong to be asking for forgiveness.

"Moon, don't worry. Leah won't call Seth. We will do whatever you want." I whispered in to her ears, caressing her back with my hands. Moon rested her head against my chest and cried.

"Are you crazy?" Leah said angrily, grabbing Moon's arm and pulling her away from my embrace. "Seth is my little brother and her father. I will tell him that you are here. He is probably worried, searching for you and while you are playing house with Embry."

"Leah," Romeo said angrily, walking up to her. "That's enough!"

"Let go of my Moon." I said furiously, using my commanding voice. She hesitated a bit, but removed her hold from Moon. "Don't ever touch her! If you can't treat her with the respect that she deserves, don't even look at her!"

Max placed his hand on Moon's shoulder, but she shrugged, moving away from them and walking towards me. Moon only felt safe with me; in my arms. I was a little content about that, but a little agitated by Leah's attitude. I was also angry at Leah's disrespect and last night's fiasco.

"Embry, I am sorry for turning your life upside down." she mumbled, opening her arms to hug me. "I don't want to go back home. I'm sorry! I don't want my father to know where I am. He'll…I don't want him to know where I am!" she shouted desperately, tears fell on my shirt. "He'll take me back to that damn house. Addivani will torment me as she always does!"

Leah laughed sarcastically and placed her hands on her hips. "Liar! Addivani is an angel!" Leah shouted back, shaking furiously. "Your sister is an angel. She is perfect! There is nothing evil about her. "

Moon stared up at me and I felt my heart break. Her green eyes were puffy and red and her face was blotchy as tears descended on her creamy face. She was so very beautiful.

Moon gazed up at me with those green orbs, melting my heart with so much love.

"Embry, Addivani is mean. She hurts me and mistreats me. She lies and she broke my heart in thousands of little pieces. You believe me, right?" she cried, clutching at my shirt and shaking me slightly. "You believe me, right?" she asked hopeful.

Her eyes were searching mine. "I do believe you, princess." I said, taking her hands in mine and kissing them. "I believe you! I can see the pain in your eyes."

"You don't fucking know her and your taking her side, Em." Leah spat, pacing around the dining room. All I needed now was a furious and angry Leah, to phase in my kitchen.

"You don't know her either. You spent a fucking Thanksgivings with us and that makes you a damn expert about my family?" Moon shouted, turning to face her aunt. "No, it doesn't. I know her, because I felt the pain. I lived the damn pain every day for the last nine years." she wept.

I ran my hand on her hair, soothingly caressing her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held on to me tightly. I could feel that she was gathering her strength from me. She felt able to voice her feelings and frustration better.

"Your sister is an angel!" Leah said lividly, leaning against the wall and staring daggers at Moon and me.

"Allegra, Alexis and Diego are angels. Addivani is a damn devil!" Moon yelled. "Angels don't find fascination and joy in hurting others. They help the weakest and give strength to the needy. They don't break your wings and step on you over and over again." Moon said in a low, trembling voice.

"Why would you lie about your sister? You know she's not here to defend herself!" Leah growled, taking a step forward to where we stood.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Moon said, pulling away from me. "Mallory Moon Black would never lie about something so serious." she muttered.

"So, what is the truth that Mallory Moon wants to say?" Leah said mockingly.

"Angels don't steal the man that you love!" she said softly. "They don't send you a fucking letter telling you to meet him in a secluded area of the damn beach. They don't fuck the only man that you've ever loved! They don't tell you in your face that he was experienced and that his lips tasted like glory!"

My heart sank in my chest. I didn't want to hear anymore. I just couldn't hear anymore. I had to get away from everything. I slowly walked out of the kitchen door and made my way down the backdoor steps. I felt anger and fury for everything that happened to her. I hated the man that had her heart. I hated him and I wished him dead. I was enraged and the only thing that would ease my irated heart was to run away for a while.

I ripped my shirt as I made my way to the woods. I heard Mallory Moon Black-Clearwater screaming my name, but I needed to be somewhere alone. I needed to clear my head and give my heart a chance to beat again.


	9. Catching Up

Broken Moon

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot.

AN: I stayed up all night on Sunday and wrote a lot, since I lost all my chapters for all my stories. A lightning struck my house and the computer and my creative mind suffered a lot. I decided to make this chapter about Moon, some of the pack and Leah. I hope that it's to your liking and I am sorry if it has any grammatical mistakes. I have been suffering with a tiny laptop that sucks, but at least it gets the letters nicely together to conjugate words.

PS. To that curious person that asked me if I was really sixteen years old. Yes! I graduated high school at sixteen! It's possible and doable! Anyways, enjoy and leave messages and reviews. Together we can make it to a hundred. Shout out to Jen, Laurita, Lucianita and Zareen.

* * *

**Catching Up**

I stared out the door where Embry had exited from. I could still smell his scent lingering around me. It filled my nostrils with his rich aroma of ocean, sand and breeze, mixed with his cologne. I missed him. The blanket that had kept my heart warm and protected was slowly falling down and I could feel my hurt inundate my soul. I hated how I had fucked everything up.

"Embry!" I shouted, running towards the door. I needed to explain myself. _Please, turn around and talk to me!_

"Embry!" I yelled, but he was already running towards the trees.

"Moon, get in here it's raining!" a female voice said behind me. I didn't turn; all I wanted was to run after him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and just calm his spirit.

"Mallory Black, come inside." Leah said in a commanding voice. I couldn't move. I was petrified to the spot. I needed him. I didn't know how or why? I just wanted to be next to him. I missed him so much. It was indescribable and scary at the same time.

"Mallory Black-Clearwater, get inside, now." Leah said more sternly. I turned to face her and I felt my tears start to fall.

"I can't, Leah!" I said, controlling my voice. "He's hurting because of me! I should've kept my mouth shut." I sobbed, turning to face the woods.

"He'll be back." she said, walking down the back door steps and placing her warm hand on my shoulder. "He only needs time to cool off." she said softly, placing her arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry that I doubted you, Moon."

I looked up at her and felt something inside me break. "You didn't do anything wrong, Aunt Leah." I said relieved. "I know how Addivani can be. She is such a hypocrite." I said, pulling away from her and walking inside.

"Moon, come back, please." Leah said, sighing. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's just a little upset for what happened earlier. He'll be back! You are his imprint and he won't be able to be away from you for too long."

She smiled at me, her russet skin shining brightly. The light of the patio, created a halo around her head, making her look like a beautiful angel. She was so beautiful and had my father's smile. Her white teeth decorated her perfect smile and her straight hair, fell over her right eye as she stared at me.

"I hope he comes soon." I said, leaning against the wall, running my hand over my other arm, as I looked down at my feet. I missed him! It wasn't because the bonds that united us. I missed him, because he was so kind and always wanted to make me happy.

"Have you decided when you are going to tell your parents that you're here?" she asked me, ambling towards me. "I know that Seth must be worried."

I shook my head and continued to stare down at my hands. I thought that I could stay with Embry Call, hopefully I would fall in love with him and marry him. That was the plan that I came up with early in the morning. I didn't think of anything else.

"I don't want them to know." I mumbled, sighing and covering my face with my hands. "If they find out, they'll hop on a plane and take me away from Embry."

Leah raised her perfect eyebrow and stared at me curiously. "Are you in love with Embry"

"No, but he is my soul mate, my better half. I admire him and I do feel attracted to him." I admitted, removing my hands off my face to look at her. "I have no one, Leah." I confessed, giving her a poignant smile.

"You have me, I am your aunt after all." she said haughtily.

"I know Leah, but you scare me sometimes. You're too blunt for me." I told her staring down at the floor. It took all my strength to not hug her, when she said that she was my aunt after all.

"I am sorry, Moon. It's just so strange to have a niece that can speak and poke inside my head." she said, shrugging. "Do you remember when we met?" she chortled, shaking her head as she recalled that day.

"We met the day of my birth, Leah." I said, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. "Then we met when you came to visit us in Rhode Island, nine months after." I said, recalling that day.

"Yes, I went to visit your mother. She was still in high school and... well, you remember." she laughed wearily.

"True, I remember everything from my birth to this day." I said, bringing my knees closer to my chest. "Leah," I paused, inhaling a deep breath, because what I was going to ask her was too important to ignore. "Do you still love Embry?"

She gasped and sat on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. "Wow! That question came out faster than what Quil and Embry bet!" she sniggered.

It was nice to see my bitter aunt laugh. She looked so much beautiful. Her face illuminated the room, with her precious smile.

"I did loved him, Moon. He was my love and I felt empty when I lost him. I searched for him and he never came back to me. I was a bitch. I am still a bitch, but I want him to be happy. It does bother me that he imprinted on you. But, I guess, it's just like a pill... you just have to swallow it and let it take effect."

"You still haven't answered my question... do you like him?" I asked, crossing my fingers that she didn't. I was selfish when it came time to be with Embry. I wanted him for me. He was my soul mate, I didnt want anyone to be with him.

"I don't love him." she said, standing up and patting my head. "Embry Call is all yours!"

I felt my heart fill with relief as she said those amazing words. I felt the burden being lifted off my shoulders. In the mist of my suffering, something good happened.

"I am so happy." I whispered, gazing up at her. I was. Leah didn't love him. I was so content.

"Mallory Moon, do you want to move away from this house?" she asked me, tapping my leg with her foot. "It's not safe for you to stay in the house of a bachelor. You can stay with me… if you want to." she said.

She looked uncomfortable, but her invitation was coming from the bottom of her heart. I guess blood is thicker than water. Family is always there to help you... or destroy you. I didn't want to inconvenience her. She probably had a phobia for vampires and children of such said people.

"I'll think about it. I don't want to bother you. I know that you have a small house and that you need to have some privacy." I said, grinning at her behind my tears.

She rolled her eyes at me and then stood beside me. "I don't have a boyfriend if that's what's worrying you... I do, but he is more of a friend right now." she said quietly, looking down at her own hands. "I'll tell you another day."

"Um, OK, Leah. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later." I said nonchalantly, getting up and standing in front of her.

"Yeah, you reek of vampire." she laughed half-heartedly.

"I do! I also smell like mongrel!" I laughed, sniffing my clothes. She nodded and punched my arm playfully.

"Alright, I 'll see you later. I'll be here if you need me." she said forcefully.

I sauntered down the mudroom and then in to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, a sea of shocked faces was staring at me. I felt bashful and self-conscious as I trudged to the living room, then up the stairs.

I dashed towards the room that I had slept in and found my backpack on the floor next to the bed. I reached for it and rummaged inside. I found my last clean pair of jeans and threw them on the seat that was next to the window. I was angry and sad at the same time. I felt useless for hurting my soul mate. I was happy for having a nice, somewhat descent conversation with my aunt. I was still a mess. I didn't want to fuck Embry's life up.

I searched for a clean shirt and underwear. I threw myself on the bed and cried for my failures. I cried for the broken promises that I made myself. I thought that I was going to be happy by now. My smiles never lasted longer than a few seconds. All I knew was how to damage another person's life. I had a fucking long list.

I missed my mother. She would be here with me, caring for me, holding me in her arms and I would be able to tell her how I felt. I would never find someone like that. I was doomed to wander the four corners of the Earth alone. I was meant to be a lonely soul.

I stood up and dried my tears with the black Pink Floyd t-shirt I was going to wear after I took a shower. It smelled like my mother. It made me feel nostalgic and alone. I missed her so much. I also missed my Papito; his smile and the brown of his eyes. I missed my family, even Addivani the skunk.

I opened the door to Embry's spare room and walked in. His scent still lingered in the air. I sat on the bed where he'd slept and grabbed his pillow, inhaling his smell. It calmed my aching heart. He'd the power to comfort my heart.

"I'll make it up to you, Embry." I said to myself. I knew that the downstairs was packed with werewolves with excellent hearing. I didn't care if the heard what I said. I was going to make it up to him, but before that, I was going to give him the silent treatment.

My mother used to that to my father and it drove him insane. I knew that Embry wasn't going to be able to resist it. I would make him hurt a little bit, but not too long.

I got to my feet and went in to the bathroom and took a long shower. When I was done, I dried myself, got dressed and let my long hair air-dry. I hurried downstairs, hoping that I was going to find him, but he still was running away from me..

I moseyed over to the living room and sat on an empty easy chair. I quickly became the center of attention. All eyes were on me and I could feel my blush growing stronger.

"So, you're the famous Mallory Clearwater?" a middle-aged man asked me. He wasn't smiling, but looked down at me.

"I am." I said, trying not to sound scared. "And you are?" I asked him politely.

He turned to the woman that was beside him and nodded to her. "I am Sam Uley and this is my wife, Emily." he said, facing his wife and smiling lovingly at her.

"We are friends of your parents." Emily said, as she reached for her husband's hand. "It's been so long since we heard of them, though." she said, shaking her head slightly. She had three pinkish scars that ran down her face and neck. Her eyes were dark as the night and they held so much compassion. For a moment, it felt like staring into my Esme's eyes.

She made me miss my family. I wanted to go up to her and hug her. I was such a wuss. I would never survive on my own. I really didn't want to be alone. I craved the companionship of other, but everyone seemed to be afraid of me. I would never hurt anyone. I lived by the standards that the Cullens, my family, taught me. I would never kill a human for his or her blood. I could survive on animal blood and I would do so. I rather hurt myself than hurt anyone.

"Hey, I am Alfred and this is my wife Riza." a young version of Sam Uley said, smiling at me.

I stared up at him and smiled. Beside him was his lovely wife Riza. She had a distant look on her face and she barely smiled at me.

"Hi!" I said gently, waving at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shifted uncomfortably on the chair and tried to smile at them. They continued to stare at me and I felt too self-conscious.

A tall, dark man sat on the armrest and tapped my head gently. "You look just like your grandmother and grandfather." he said cheerfully.

"Um, uh, thanks." I muttered, scooting away from him. "Which grandfather and grandmother?"

"Nessie and Jake, of course." he said annoyed.

"By the way, I am Ayton and this is my younger brother Ayden and his wife Brianna Morris Uley." Ayton said, smiling at me, as he pointed at his brother. "You've already met Alfred. He is my older brother. That's my old man and beside him is my adorable mother." he said, pointing at Sam Uley and blowing a kiss to his mother. Emily smiled and caught the kiss in the air and smiled. That was so cute! Someday, Embry and I were going to have beautiful sons and daughters, that would love us and respect us.

"We used to be part of your mother's pack." Ayton said, staring off to space. He then smiled down at me and continued to play with my wet hair and I wanted to shoo him off. It was annoying to have someone tapping your head continuously.

"I hear so many good things of her pack." I said, grabbing Ayton's hand and pushing it away from my head. "She told me of her two cousins and how they helped her during her most difficult times." I said casually, staring out the window and the kitchen door, hoping to see my angel.

"Did she mentioned the Uley brothers? We were there when she was attacked by that damn leech... sorry!" Ayton said, looking down at me with apologetic eyes.

I raised my hands up and waved at him. "No offense taken." I said nonchalantly. "She did mention you guys and a guy name Morris, I don't remember."

"Jared Jay Morris?" a deep voice called from the entertainment room. I gazed down the hall and saw a tall, brown haired man sauntering down the hall.

"I think that's what she said." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. He looked angry and serious. He was like a scary version of my Aunt Leah.

"I'm Jared Jay. I was your mother's best friend." he said in a low voice.

I nodded and gazed at the door. _Embry come back, please!_

"So," Jared Jay paused, walking closer to where Alfred and his wife sat. "How come you don't smile like you used to?"

I used to smile? I don't remember!

"I was a happy baby?" I replied.

"Very funny!" he said sarcastically. Leah and Jared Jay made an excellent couple. "What I meant to say is why you don't smile and giggle like when you were a baby?"

I sighed. If he only knew. I had a horrible life, after Addivani came to the world.

"Well, a lot of things happened between then and now." I answered bitterly, turning to the kitchen, but still, there was no sign of my Embry.

I narrowed my eyes and felt the awkwardness of the moment. Ayden felt my uncomfortness and cleared his throat.

"Moon, does your mother still phase?" Ayden asked, holding his wife's hand.

I shrugged. I really couldn't answer that question properly. I knew that she could phase, but she stopped doing it to be able to have children. That was what she told me, before she got pregnant with the triplets.

"I don't know if she still does. I know that she stopped phasing for a year, because she wanted to have children. Afterwards, she got pregnant with the triplets." I said softly, my eyes darting from them to the kitchen door.

_When the hell was he going to come back? I needed to see him!_

"She stopped phasing for how long?" Leah asked, standing by the doorway that led to the kitchen. I stared at her and saw her eyes glazed with hope.

"Um," I mumbled, getting up from the recliner and started to walk towards her, but stopped. "She stopped phasing for a year to two years and then had the triplets." I said quickly.

She smiled at me and hastily walked to where I was and took my hand. "Come, Mallory, I want you to come with me." she said, dragging me across the living room and out the house. I looked back at the people in the living room and waved awkwardly at them. It was raining outside, but she didn't care.

We ran to her Toyota FJ cruiser at human speed and she opened the door for me. "I can't go Leah. What if Embry comes back and I am not here?" I asked worriedly.

She laughed so warmly, that it made my heart skip a beat. "Don't worry so much. Be happy that you have someone that loves you and cares for you!" she said, getting inside her car. I followed after her and closed the door. "I still have to wait a year, before I can have my special person." she whispered to herself.

"Moon, tell me exactly what she did!" she said hopeful. I really didn't know much, but I knew enough to help her.

"What she did what?" I asked confused.

"Ali, your mother! What did she do to have children?" she asked seriously.

"Well," I paused, looking around us, hoping that I would see my Embry.

"MOON!" Leah said annoyed. "He will come back! Just relax! You remind me of your mother waiting impatiently for Seth." she said irritated.

"Sorry, Aunt Leah!" I whispered, buckling my seatbelt and leaning back against the seat. "I'm just… I am worried." I said honestly, gnawing at my lip. "What if he hates me?"

I wanted to cry, but Leah's grin gave courage and hope.

"Don't worry so much!" she said, running her hand through her short hair. "You could point a gun at him and he'll be happy to die with a smile on his lips."

I nodded and then look ahead at the gravel road. The clouds were getting darker and the raindrops were pelting against the roof of her car.

"I would never do such a thing, Leah." I said timidly, averting my eyes to her.

"You need to loosen up, Mallory. You are young and you need to live your life the way you want to. Don't become so dependent on Embry." she said harshly.

"I can't Leah. He's hurting because of me." I said ruefully.

"Whatever!" she sighed. "Anyways, tell me about your mother and how she had the triplets."

I told her how my mother stopped phasing and got her period and was able to conceive the triplets. She had a smile on her lips as I told her the story. I knew where Leah was going, she needed to know how my mother conceived. Leah wanted a child of her own. She wanted to become a mother! I hoped that she would be able to have children. Hopefully, she would love them equally.

"Leah," I paused, swallowing hard. "There are other ways to have children." I said daringly.

Leah arched her eyebrow quizzically as she glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

I cleared my throat and scooted closer to the door. "You could have your ovum cryogenically stored. You could have them fertilized in a lab, by using the sperm of your boyfriend or male of interest. If you want to have a child so bad, you can have the doctor place the fertilized egg in a surrogated mother. She'll carry the child or children full term and then you can raise them. They'll still be your children, right?"

She glared at me and then nodded her head. "That's another interesting way!"

Leah patted my shoulder and placed the key in the ignition and turned on the engine. "We'll be back in a few hours. You need to spend some time with your aunt! We got some catching up to do." she said happily.


	10. I Need You To Love Me

**Broken Moon**

* * *

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I own nada

**AN:** I am proud of this chapter. Enjoy the rest and review. I will post more later on. There are three more juicy chapters coming in the next few days. I hope that you enjoy them.

* * *

**I Need You To Love Me**

_Embry's POV_

I couldn't help smiling. It was so cute to see her act angry at me. She didn't talk to me after I got back. I felt sad for running away like a fucking idiot. But I needed to relax, calm down and just meditate on what had happened. I didn't want to hurt her. It was never my intention to cause her to cry. I apologized and begged for her forgiveness, but she just kept quiet and didn't answer. She only nodded and left with Leah.

"Bye, Embry." she mumbled, waving her little hand at me and getting in Leah's Toyota FJ cruiser.

I thought that she would come back. I thought that she was just teaching me a lesson, but she left. Moon left with her and didn't even look back to see how she broke my heart with her silence.

_Wasn't she doing the same thing to me?_ She left me aching and wanting her companionship. But I was fine with knowing that Leah would protect her. They needed each other and if what she needed was time away from me, to strengthen the bonds between aunt and niece, I would not object or step in the way.

They deserved each other's company. In a way, they were both alone. Leah was alone and in need of someone to care for. She was hurt by the death of her mother, Sue, and hopefully Moon would be there to provide her emotional support and vice versa.

It was good to see them get along so well... But, I fucking missed Mallory so bad. I missed her smile. I was devoid of everything that I loved. I got to see her when she was visiting Paul's photography studio in downtown Forks. She didn't look at me, she just passed by me and didn't acknowledged that I was there. _Did I hurt her so badly?_

She was avoiding me and perhaps, just maybe, I deserved it. I deserved to be punished for running away like a fucking idiot. _Man, was I a fucking dumbass!_

It was never my fucking intention to upset her. She just broke the news so fucking fast. I wasn't prepared to hear the pain in her voice when she spoke of how her sister stole the only man she ever loved. I thought that my imprinting was going to be easier than Seth's, Paul's, Brady's and the others. I didn't even think that she'd already loved someone. It pained me in a way that I never thought possible.

It had been a two fucking months and three mother fucking days since I last heard her voice. I was pissed! The house became a battlefield of emotions. I had destroyed most of my cups and plates. They were all slammed against the damn wall and thrown everywhere. I wasn't eating! I barely went to work. I only drank beer, but the fucking yellowish liquid didn't do a fucking thing to my damn system. I needed to drown out the pain, but there was nothing that could calm my weary heart. I was fucked up over a woman. I became a fucking pathetic loser. I hated the way I was feeling. If only I could find something that would calm my damn anxieties, I was beyond repaired. I have never been at this lowest. I had never felt so down or depressed in my fucking life. For a minute, I hated this fucking imprinting. I wanted to run away and just fucking die. Moon wouldn't miss me, right?

My fucking love for her was greater than my own selfishness and damn pity. I loved her more each passing day and I needed to be with her. I wanted her to be near me. _Damn, I couldn't do it anymore without her_. I had to go to Leah's house and see her.

Moon (I swear by my mother's grave, that she would soon become Mallory Moon Call), was the only one that could fucking bring me back to life. She had to come back and put the pieces of my heart together... But, _what if she didn't want me anymore?_ Oh, fuck! I couldn't live another day like this! I needed to see her! I just needed to see her green eyes.

I was sick of wallowing in my own fucking self-pity and self-doubting. I trudged and paced up and down the damn living room, until I created a deep dent on the carpet. I had to come up with a real good excuse to see her. It had to be a masterful excuse... something that I would even believe!

"Hi, Leah... I came to promote you back to Beta!" I muttered to myself. _Hell, no!_ Something different.

"Hi! I just wanted to see if you had sugar!" I said in a high pitched voice... _Who the fuck was I kidding?_ I lived ten minutes away from Leah and I didn't need sugar.

"I came, because someone called me RESTRICTED and I thought it was you!" I said, running my hands through my face in irritation. _Whatever! I sound fucking desperate! But damn, I fucking was desperate!_

"I heard Moon screaming and I came to... fuck! Ten thousand and a million times fuck! Nothing would do! I just need to see Moon! "

I thought of thousands of reasons and excuses to see Mallory. I went upstairs to my room to retrieve the keys to my Nissan Titan. I was going to see her. I didn't care if Leah tried to kill me. I was going to see my imprint, Mallory Moon.

I stopped in front of the mirror and tried to fix my unkempt hair. It had gotten longer and it fell a little longer, up to my ears. I was a walking mess. _How could I let myself get so down?_

"Just tell her that you miss her, idiot!" I told myself angrily, when I heard the front screen door opened, followed by a soft, almost inaudible knock.

I could sense the pull of my imprint calling me. It was tugging at my heart beckoning me to open. I jumped down the stairs and landed on my ass, as I tried to get the door. I got up and tried to tidy the living room a bit, but that would make my angel wait. I forgot about the appearance of my house and sprang towards the door.

"Hi." she said timidly, wiping the rain off her face. _Angel, I missed you!_

I opened the door wider and in came my angel. She was completely drenched in rain water and her white tank top clung to her chest, outlining her perfectly round breast and rosy nipples. She looked beautiful. I wanted to touch her and wondered how her breast would feel in my hands.

"Mallory." I whispered, sounding like a fucking idiot, looking at her chest, like a fucking pervert. _Great! How shallow can Embry be?_

"I... um, I wanted..." she trailed off, taking a step away from me. _Oh, c'mon, don't leave!_ "I wanted to see... you... if you ate." she added quickly, turning around and waving at me. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Wait, wait, Mall. Where... where the fuck are you going? Why are you leaving so fast? It's pouring out there! You can get sick!" I said worriedly, bringing her inside the house and locking the front door.

"It's alright, Em." she said softly, taking a step away from me. "I've never gotten sick."

"Oh, I didn't know!" I muttered, raking my fingers through my hair, feeling stupid. "Are you hungry?"

_What kinda stupid question is that?!_

She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't leave so soon. She had the fucking remedies to my maladies and pain. She looked so sad, so haggard and broken. Her hair was lose and wet. She was an ethereal being. Her white pale skin could be compared to the moon and her red lips were like scarlet roses, begging to be kissed. She was a living Snow White; beautiful and breathtaking.

I had missed her so badly. After what seemed like an eternity, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I held on to her, thanking my lucky star for giving me an angel to quench my thirst and need of her. I held her tightly, pressing her against my body, never wanting to let her go.

I inhaled her rich scent and memorized it, just in case that there were future days without her. I couldn't live without her. It was obvious. I had been dead and now my heart was beating hectically. She brought me back from the dead. She resurrected my broken soul and now I saw everything with a new sense of hope.

"Embry," she whispered softly, snaking her arms around my neck, bringing her cold body against me. I wanted to taste her lips and erase that faceless man that had a hold of her heart.

"Mallory Moon, I've missed you!" I told her kissing her cheek softly. _Oh, goodness! Her womanly softness was making me crazy. I needed her in so many ways._

"I have to go." she said, pushing me away from her. "I came to see you. I needed to know that you were alright. I wanted to know that you were still alive." she said shyly, placing her arms on her sides.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said desperately. "You just got here." I said, taking her small hand in mine. They were so tiny that they got lost in my large hands. "Stay a little bit longer, please."

She shook her head and stared down at the floor. "I can't." she said softly.

I kissed the back of her hand and prayed that she would spare me a few more minutes. I needed her. I longed to be with her. I hated all the barriers that stood between us. I hated her past! I hated that idiot that occupied her precious heart.

"Stay, princess." I begged her, bringing her closer and imprisoning her in my arms. I couldn't let her go.

"Embry, I just came to see you. I know that I... I have to go." she said, her voice breaking.

I felt my heart sink in my chest and my soul shatter in to tiny pieces as I saw the silent tear stream down her pretty face. She looked so damaged and hurt. Her green eyes were dimmed and her face held no light or sign of the happy Moon that I adored.

She looked up at me and tried to force a smile. "I'm hurting without you, Embry." she whispered, kissing my lips softly.

"I'm hurting without you, Mall. I missed you so badly. I apologize if I hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you or break your heart. I had to run and meditate on what was happening. I was mad and I needed to clear my thoughts, Mall. I was upset, but never with you, angel." I said quickly, trying to make her understand, that I wasn't angry at her. I could never be angry with her.

"You weren't!" she said surprised, wrapping her arms around my waist. I shook my head and kissed her creamy forehead and pressed her closer to me. It felt right. I was completed. With Mallory Moon beside me I could survive. I just needed her with me.

"I want to love you and protect you." I said bluntly, entwining her dark silky hair in my fingers and softly forced her to look at me. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. I want to make you smile. I want to take away everything that clouds your smile. You deserve the world."

She began to cry. My angel was crying. She was suffering so much, but I didn't know what to do. _How could I comfort her soul?_

I bent my head to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head. Our lips met and it was delicious. The kiss was better than I had dreamed. Her lips were soft and parted, as my tongue prodded her warm mouth. Our lips molded perfectly. Her lips were delectable; they were warmer than what I had expected, but they were as tantalizing as I had imagined. I wanted her. I wanted to ignite the fire in her heart and warm her spirit with hope, love and adoration. She closed her eyes and I felt her body press tighter against mine, getting my own clothes wet.

I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her closer to me. I wanted her to be close to me. She wound her arms tighter around my neck and brought my face closer to hers. It was all physical attraction for her, but for me... I was giving her my heart and my soul.

She brought her hands to my face and didn't let go when I tried to break the kiss. She wanted a cheap distraction to forget her sorrows and pain. I hated it! I hated the fact that I was just there to help her forget the faceless asshole.

Just thinking about that fucking faceless moron made me want to phase and run away. I hated him. I wanted to rip off his damn head and feed it to the fucking dogs. I wanted to skin the mother fucker alive. Just the thought of seeing him squirm in pain gave me satisfaction. How could such an asshole do such a terrible thing to an angel? How could anyone hurt her? It was like ripping the white wings of a cherub with green eyes and let her fall to her death. It bothered me so fucking much to know that she still carried the burden of a broken heart.

She slowly pulled away from me and looked in to my eyes. She was crying and I didn't know what to do or say.

"I heard your thoughts..." she trailed off, removing her hands off my face and looked down.

"You... you heard my thoughts?" I asked incredulous.

She nodded and wiggled uncomfortably in my arms. "I heard your thoughts and I am so very sorry that I have to put you in that position." she paused and cried more.

"I can't forget him! I have tried, but it's not something that you can do over night. It's been five months since it happened and I still can't forget him. I hate him for falling so easily under Addivani's trap. I hate him so much, but I can not seem to get him out of my heart, my mind and soul!" she cried angrily.

I placed her down on the floor and took a step back. I didn't know what to say. I knew that she could speak telepathically, but I wasn't aware that she could hear my thoughts. I felt ashamed that she had to hear them, but at the same time... I couldn't give a fuck. I hated the guy and that much was true.

"I don't want to hurt you, Embry. I also don't want to use you. But I need to forget him. I want to erase his kisses and place you in my heart. I want you to erase his touch from my skin and replace him with yours. I want to love YOU!" she sobbed, kneeling on the floor and grabbed my pants in her hands.

"I need to love you! I feel safe with you! I miss you when we aren't together! I know that I can love you! Please, help me learn to love you!" she begged, staring up at me from behind her tears.

I knelt in front of her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I want you to love me. I will do everything that I can to make you fall in love with me. I won't give up on you, because you have placed all your trust in me, angel." I said softly, fighting back the anger and helplessness that I was feeling.

"I know I will fall in love with you." she said, placing her hands on each side of my face. She crashed her lips against mine and kissed me fervently. "I want to love you, Embry." she said against my lips.

I gently pulled her away and kissed her forehead. "You will fall in love with me, I have no doubt about it. I know it will eventually happen, but... not like this." I said, standing up to my full height.

She nodded and stood up too. "I understand!" she muttered, forcing a weak smile. "I have to go. I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble." she sobbed, turning around and exiting the front door in to the cold rain.


	11. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: I hope that it was to your liking.

Bittersweet

_Embry's POV_

Two more weeks passed and I was alone again. I didn't understand why it was so hard to love a person. I know that love is not easy, but I have a theory: Girls are the one that make a relationship difficult. They tell you that they want to fall in love with you, but then they don't do anything to work towards their goal. I was mad at the situation.

Mallory Moon was my life. I spent the entire two weeks and yesterday and today, thinking of possible ways to make her fall in love with me. I thought about sending her a dozen roses everyday, until she fell in love with me. I thought about taking her to the Bahamas and enjoy a nice weekend together away from all these werewolves that were now protecting her and keeping her away from me thanks to Leah.

I wanted her heart to know the true joy of being loved. I wanted to be everything to her. She became my life, the second our eyes met. I knew that she felt something for me. She felt safe in my arms. She only desired to be with me, but she didn't love me.

I sat near the cliff and stared at the setting sun. It was another waisted day. I went to work and sulk all day. I am glad that I have Jared Jay and Paul Maximus to help run the auto shop, because I have been a mess for the last two months and fifteen days.

I sighed and scooted closer to the edge of the cliff and let my legs dangle. I wasn't going to jump in the water or kill myself. With my good luck, I probably would not die. I laid back and watched the shapeless clouds floating in the vast sky.

"I know you are there." I said softly. I could smell her scent and hear her fast heartbeat. "You shouldn't sneak up on old person like me." I said jokingly, closing my eyes.

I didn't want to see her. She had caused me too much sleepless nights. I just wanted to face the darkness and let it be my companion, until the day she tells me that she loves me.

"Sorry." she muttered. I could hear the crunching of twigs and the ruffle of leaves as she got closer to where I was.

"Why are you here?" I asked nonchalantly, inhaling her sweet and soft scent. "I thought that you didn't want to see me?" I asked her, placing my hand on my face to block the clarity of the evening.

"Um," she paused, crouching beside me and placing her cool hand on my cheek. "I have done some thinking, Embry." she said quickly, taking my hand away from my face.

"And?" I said calmly. Though, inside I was dying to wrap her in my arms and kiss her.

"I want to... I want you to be my boyfriend." she said hurriedly, forcing me to open my eyes widely. She wants me to be... her boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" I asked her, just in case my ears were deceiving me. "You want me to be your boyfriend? Why is that?"

She looked hurt by my words, but I swear that she was turning me in to a bitter Leah and Leah was turning in to a fucking happy punk.

"I want to be with you. I like you. I want you!" she said nervously, moving towards my head and raising my head in her hands and positioned it on her lap. "I want you for me." she said with determination.

"I don't think that is how it works." I said curtly, sitting up straight, my back was to her. "Have you thought about my feelings, Mallory?" I said angrily.

What about those two months were she left me alone and bleeding? I had feelings too! I had a fucking heart that had been shattered, stepped on and broken many times. I couldn't just let my heart beat with every single word she told me. I needed to be sure that she really wanted me.

"Embry! I want you! I do! I can't forget our kiss. I want to be with you!" she said sadly, placing her legs around me, until my back was resting against her chest. She felt so cool against my scorching skin.

"I know that I made you suffer for a few weeks. I apologize for it." she said, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I am so sorry for turning your life upside down. I am just a teenager that doesn't know what to do. I promise to be mature and become the woman that you need. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want to live happily with you. I promise to try!" she said crying.

Why does she keep saying the words that my heart wants and longs to hear? She'll probably tell me all these things and then quickly changes her mind. I couldn't afford another heartache.

"Please, baby!" she whispered, resting her forehead on my back. "Please, Embry!" she said dejectedly.

She was crying for me, but why? If doesn't seem feasible that she was in love me. If she doesn't love me; why did she cry for me?

I got up and turned my back away from her. I couldn't think clearly. I needed time to think. I did want to believe her. But like she said, she was still a teenager and was confused. I was once a teenager. I made so many mistakes and made so many promises, that to this day... I wasn't able to keep. What if I did cave and became her boyfriend, what next? What if she decided the next day or the next, that I wasn't what she wanted? I phased and ran like the little bitch that I was, leaving her hiding behind a mask of tears..

Ten more days passed and this time, I was the one hiding from her. I could smell her lingering scent when I entered the porch and unlocked the front door. She had been coming for ten mother fucking days. She was being stronger than me. I wanted to believe that this was the chance that I had been waiting for. But, was it? Was it my time to feel her love? What if she hurt me? What if we made love and she cried out his name? _I fucking hated my life!_

It was Saturday evening and I had finished patrolling and I was tired. I had been in a mother fucking awful mood! _Fucks, I hated being around Leah._ She was happy with Mallory, while I was bitchy and moody. I hated everyone. I only liked patrolling with Jared Jay. He was always serious and quiet. He didn't intrude in my thoughts.

"You should talk to her." he said.

_I was saying?_

"She's hurting and crying for you." Jared Jay said and showed me images of how Mallory Moon looked. She had lost weight and she was probably not eating enough. "Don't lose her, bro."

I was a few dozen feet away from my house when she opened the door to my kitchen. I hid behind the trees to phase and change in to my cutoff jeans. She was standing by the steps, waiting anxiously. I slowly walked, but she ran towards me and found refuge in my arms. She sobbed and begged me never to leave her again. _Why did she cry for me?_

I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me. Her green eyes sparkled for me. _Why would she reserve such precious smile for me, if she didn't love me?_

She had her hands on my face and was speaking telepathically in my mind. Her mellifluous voice filled my heart with peace. I still hated myself for making her cry. She was my green-eyed cherub. I only wanted to make her smile.

_"I missed you!"_ she said in my head. _"Don't ever leave me again! I don't want to be away from you!" _

"I am sorry, Mall. I have been so tired of playing around. I want to know for sure that you want to be with me. I can't just..."

She got to her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my lips. "I want to be with you!" she said coyly, taking my hands in hers and squeezing them softly. "I am sure! I won't hurt you. I will be faithful." she said, smiling behind her tears.

She was shy and her green eyes, practically blazed with an unknown passion, when she smiled. I wanted to bathe her with kisses and hugs. My desire was to protect her. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. She was so broken and hurt, all she needed was someone to believe in her and tell her that she could reach the stars if she wanted to. She just needed a little shove.

"Mallory," I said, kissing her cheek. I was afraid to kiss her. She was so fragile and I was afraid to touch her. I didn't want her to break in my hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked happily.

She smiled and jumped in to my arms. We walked hand in hand to the house and I took a quick shower and got dressed. I didn't want to waste another second away from her. We drove to Port Angeles and had dinner at a nice Italian Restaurant. It felt wonderful to be with her. She lighted my world with her smile. Everyone turned their heads to see her pass by. I felt proud to be holding her hand, for now.

We went to see a movie and I'd forgotten about all the sleepless nights that hunted my past. I was filled with a surge of happiness and security, as I held on to my princes hand. When we got back to La Push, I asked her if she wanted me to take her back to Leah's. She shook her head and asked to stay with me.

"I'll stay in your house!" she said cheerfully, kissing my cheek. "But you take back your room and I'll sleep in the spare bedroom, OK?"

I nodded and parked my truck next to the house. I got out of the car and mosey over to the passenger seat and opened the door for her.

"I'm happy, Embry." she said, smiling widely at me. "Thank you!"

I was smiling too. I felt renewed and alive. I carried her in my arms and twirled her around. She was mine! Maybe this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

I watched her sleep, practically all night, but stopped myself when I thought that I was a freak. _Didn't I criticize Edward for watching Bella sleep at night?_ I looked like an idiot with my mouth opened widely staring at a beautiful sleeping princess.

I left my door opened to have better hearing if she woke up and needed me. I tend to not hear things when I fall asleep. I didn't want to miss a thing. Damn, WWIII could come and I still would not wake up.

The following morning I found Moon sitting on the edge of my bed. She had a breakfast tray in her hands and the food smelled like heaven. She had made breakfast for me and to be honest, I was famished. I didn't care if her toast tasted like asphalt or the scrambled eggs tasted like toothpaste. I would not hurt her feelings. I already made her cried and I wasn't going to put her in that position again. I would praise her and make her see what a wonderful soul she was. I would eat any food she wanted to give me.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." she mumbled, carefully getting up on her feet. "I know that I have said things that could've been better worded and I had been a pain in the buttocks."

I watched her walk to the side of the bed and placed the tray on the night table. It was great to see her in the bed where one of this days, I was going to make her mine. I enjoy her company and knowing that she was worried about me, made my heart swell with love.

"It's alright!" I said, sitting up in the bed. "I am also at fault for not acting mature. I should know better than… It's OK. Let's forget about it for now." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

She gnawed at her lower lip and her eyes drifted to my exposed chest. I laughed mentally, but covered my chest with the blanket. I forgot that I was completely naked and only the bed sheets covered me.

_She wanted me!_

"OK, but we'll have to talk about it later, Em." she said softly, her voice ringing like bells in a cold winter morning.

I nodded and stared up at her. She motioned me to move and sat beside me. I felt my heart beating fast and a flock of butterflies invaded my stomach. She knew how to make me feel uncomfortable and at the same time, feel peaceful. I'll get her one of these days!

"I made you breakfast!" she said lightly. "I hope it tastes as good as the one you made me the first time we met!" she said, smiling at me, as she reached for the plate filled with eggs and toast. "I made Huevos Rancheros and toast. I also made some chocolate chip pancakes; I'll bring you some when you are done. If you eat like my Papito, you will want second and third servings. I really hope you like the food, Em." she said shyly, uncovering the hash browns and bacon plate.

I took a whiff at the food and felt my mouth water. I was always hungry, but when a pretty girl like Moon made breakfast for me… it made me feel like a child opening his Christmas presents. _I felt loved!_

"It looks great, Mallory." I said, taking the plate from her hands. I grabbed the fork and took a taste-bite and the scrambled eggs tasted great. "Mmmm, who taught you how to cook?" I said, chewing on my food.

"Um, my mother." she said timidly, playing with the hem of her sundress. She looked like a little angel, with a light pink dress that exposed half of her creamy back and fell below her knees. She must have gone to Leah's house to get dressed. "She made sure that I learned to cook."

Her straight black hair fell down her shoulder in a tight braid with a white ribbon tied at the end. She smelled like a field of gardenias. I never thought that I would like the soft sweet citrus scent on her. It was soft and it didn't overpower my nostrils like the smell of a vampire would.

"Ali can cook better than Nessie." I said, smiling at her. She giggled and nodded. "How is your mother?" I asked her, not noticing the drastic change in her mood. "Have you spoken to your parents?"

She got up from the bed and walked to the window and sighed. "My mother was sad the last time I saw her. I broke her heart when I left the house. It's been almost six months since I spoken to them, baby." she whispered sadly.

I put down the fork and hated myself for asking such stupid questions. I should know better. _Damn it!_ _Damn, I hated myself for making her sad. I was fucked up beyond reason._

"I'm sorry, Mallory." I said regretfully.

She shook her head and sighed sadly. "It's fine, Embry. You are fine. Do not worry."

"I'm taking you shopping today." I said, hoping that she would turn around and face me. "I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to, Embry." she said, grinning at me. "I don't want to bother or trouble you."

"Don't beautiful girls like to go shopping?" I asked her, smirking at her and winking at her. "It's no trouble for me. It's actually a pleasure for me."

She giggled, her cheeks turning crimson red with awkwardness. _What a lovely creature! I loved her! I loved her smile and everything about her._

"I do need new clothes." she whispered to herself, looking down at her dress. She walked to the foot of the bed and sat down. _My beautiful shy angel!_

"I have my own credit card that my great-grandfather gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I can use it! You don't have to waste your money on me." she said bashfully.

I sighed and wished that I could scoot to where she sat without showing anything that would send her running out of my house.

"I don't want you to use your money, Mallory. You are my imprint and it's my desire to buy you anything that you want. I have plenty of money to provide you a comfortable lifestyle. I'm not wealthy like your family, but I do have money." I said seriously.

I wanted to spoil her. I wanted to bathe her with gifts and jewelry. I wasn't rich, but I did have money. I had plenty of it. I had managed the auto shop properly (OK, lately, it had been Jared Jay and Paul Maximus) and I had done good investments with the help of Alice Cullen.

"I don't know, Embry. I don't want you to use your money on me. I don't deserve it!" she said, reaching for my leg. "But… it would make the other girls jealous when they see me with such a handsome man like yourself." she said teasingly. "My boyfriend!"

"That would make the girls jealous." I said, laughing heartedly. She laughed too and sighed contently. "Girls want to train their boyfriends to go shopping with them!" I laughed.

_Definitely, Mallory didn't have to train me. I would do it with a fucking smile on my lips. I was already a trained puppy!_

I continued to eat my breakfast, watching Mallory Moon, rummage through the room. I had to stifle my laugh. She looked so cute with her tongue cocked to the side as she went through my clothes in the closet.

"You also need clothes, Embry." she muttered, as she turned to face me. "I checked on the other closet and most of your clothes are covered in car grease, ripped in to tiny pieces. Your shoes are dirty and you are in dire need of new shoes." she said timidly, hiding behind the closet door. "You have some anger issues, don't you baby?" she laughed.

I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast. So far, I was actually enjoying my relationship with my girlfriend, Mallory.

"Then we definitely have to go shopping, Embry." she said.

"Whatever you want, princess. I'll do anything to make my girlfriend happy!" I said, hiding my smile, behind my hand.

"Then, we must be going, because I love to shop!"she said, hoping on the bed and taking the plate off my hands, resting it on the night table. She wound her arms around my neck and kissed the tip of my nose.

_Bingo! Even hybrids girls like her enjoyed going shopping!_

"It's settled then! When I finish my breakfast, I'll take a shower and get dress and then we can go to the mall!" I said, placing her on my lap.

Moon clapped her hand and grinned happily. "Will you hold my hand?" she asked coyly.

"If you want me to." I said nonchalantly, but inside I was shrieking like a happy school girl after getting asked out for prom.

I kissed her creamy chin and she giggled. She was beautiful and perfect. Her green eyes were shining brightly, illuminating the entire room.

"Will you kiss me, too?" she asked timidly, getting off from my lap and off the bed.

"If you want me to." I said lowly.

"Good, baby." she said, walking towards the closet and started picking out the clothes that I would be wearing. "I'll iron your clothes. You gotta look good today for me! I want the girls to fall in love with my tall, dark and handsome werewolf!" she joked, stepping out from behind the closet door.

"Remember to hold my hand and kiss me without asking me!" she said bashfully, holding my clothes in her hands and pressing them against her chest.

"I'm yours, Mallory Moon. I'll do anything that you want me to do." I told her, feeling my heart swell with happiness and love for her. Her smile was the medicine that I needed to be happy.

"You're mine, Embry." she whispered, walking towards the door and turning to face me. "I'll be completely yours someday!"

She exited the room and closed the door behind her, leaving me with a bittersweet taste in my mouth.


	12. Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part I

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part I

I had wandered far in to the woods, passing the invisible line that separated La Push and Forks. I had a need to walk. I didn't care if the cold rain was falling copiously. I felt numb and dead inside. I just wanted to get away from here and think. There was a storm brewing in my mind. I knew that I would have to face Embry sooner or later, but right now, all I wanted was to be alone and meditate on my life.

I was confused. I wanted Embry to erase all the memories of Ruben. I wanted him to become the only thing my heart desired, but at the same time… I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt anymore, but watching Embry leave, as I called out his name, sent me in a state of paranoia. He probably hated me, but because he imprinted on me he felt it was his duty to be with me and protect me. It reminded me of how my father left my mother, when she had Seth Jacob.

I knew that I should've never compared both scenarios. Yes, they were totally different. But at the same time, they felt the same. I needed to concentrate on what I truly wanted. It had been four weeks since I last saw him. I wanted to keep a safe distance from him. I needed to really think everything through. I wanted Embry. I swear that I did! But, I didn't want him in a romantic way; at least, not yet.

I hated all the drama in my life. I continued to trudge down the woods, until I came across a gravel path. The road was empty, but there were fresh tire tracks and the dirt particles, were slowly setting on the ground. I felt curious. I knew that I shouldn't be going into someone's private property, but I had to. There was this newfound curiosity growing inside me.

I went up the path and could smell different scents lingering together. It felt familiar, but at the same time, different. I continued to walk, hiding among the trees, to prevent others from seeing me. As I got nearer, I could smell the scent of my family. It was them! It wasn't my mother's scent, but my grandfather's and grandmother's. I could still remember their sweet, soothing scent.

I walked faster up the path, until I found myself standing in front of a large tri-level home. It was covered in large windows that led in the sun's rays. It was beautifully decorated, with vast gardens and trees surround it. It was the house where my Nessie grew up in. I had seen it in many pictures that my mom had lying around the house.

My heart was beating fast against my ribcage and I felt happy, but afraid. It had been almost six to seven years since I had last seen them. _What if they didn't want me?_ I felt shy and turned around to leave, when the door burst open and I found myself engulfed in the warmest arms.

I looked up and found my Papa Jacob smiling down at me. His smile lighted up the entire sky. His dark eyes held such love for me, that I felt unworthy of it all. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve his love, his kindness or even him! I had made his only daughter cry. I was responsible for the dimness of his daughter's spirit.

"Dad, I don't deserve you." I cried, pulling away from him. "I hurt my mom and she is sad, because I broke her heart." I sobbed, looking down at the floor.

"Silly girl!" he laughed, pressing me closer to his chest. "You are worthy of all my love, princess."

He placed his hand behind my head and brought me closer to him. I reluctantly, wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt so small and insignificant. I didn't feel worthy of anything. I only ended up hurting the people that actually showed me love and compassion.

"Come inside, angel." he whispered, kissing the crown of my head. "Mama made you some hot cocoa. We were expecting you."

I looked up at him and found myself smiling up at him. "Alice?"

He nodded and together we walked inside the mansion. As soon as I entered the house, my grandmother, wrapped me in a towel and rushed me to the downstairs bathroom. She already had dry clothes laid out for me to change in to.

She was smiling, tears falling down her face as she dried my hair. "You are so beautiful, Moon." she cried softly. "I can't believe that you're here, darling."

I couldn't believe that they weren't angry at me. I felt a wave of feeling pour over me as I saw her smiling down at me. I sat on the rim of the large bathtub and let her towel dry my hair. I've never been in this Cullen mansion. It was as mesmerizing and beautiful as the other ones that I've been to. My parents tried to steer away from La Push, Washington, so I never came to this exact house. Being in Washington brought them too many sad memories.

"Have you heard from mom?" I asked nervously, placing my hands on my lap.

"Yes. She's doing fine. Why?" she asked me nonchalantly, as she wiped her own tears with the back of her hand.

Nessie Cullen-Black was my dearest grandmother. She was young and would never age. We looked about the same age and alike. We both had the same porcelain complexion and the crimson cheeks, when we were embarrassed. My eyes were green and dead, but hers… Her deep chocolate eyes were warm and kind. She had bronze hair, just like Edward.

I always remembered her and dreamed of her often. There were times, that I found myself wishing that she was my mother and Jacob was my father. They were always so kind to me. I felt special in their eyes.

"Thanks, Mama." I mumbled, taking off my hoodie. "I appreciate everything you do for me." I said, holding back my tears. I looked at the wall, but she forced me to look at her.

"Don't cry!" she said softly, placing both of her hands on my face and projecting images of us together in to my mind. I saw myself sleeping in her arms when I was younger. I was her angel and little princess. Oh, gosh, she loved me so much. "You'll are safe with us. We won't let anyone hurt you."

I nodded and stood up, wrapped my arms around her tiny body and wept. "I'm sorry that I hurt your daughter! I apologize."

Papa knocked on the door and walked in. He looked worried when he saw us crying. He trudged to where we were and wrapped his arms around us and carefully lifted us both.

"Why are my princesses crying?" he asked solemnly. "There is no room for tears. We should be celebrating that our angel is back in our arms." he said, placing us on the floor.

My grandmother pulled me away from her and smiled at me. "Jake is right." she giggled, taking my hand in hers. "We are going to celebrate that my little Moon is safe." she said happily, wiping her tears with the wet towel.

She turned to Papa and shooed him out of the bathroom. "You need to leave now." she ordered, pushing him out of the bathroom and smacking his behind. "Out you go, handsome."

I laughed and for a second, I thought of Embry. I didn't want to hurt him. I would never want to hurt his heart.

Nessie closed the door and turned the lock. She veered around and clapped her hands happily as she ambled towards me. "You need to take a shower and wear this clothes that Alice and I bought you." she said, her silky mellifluous voice ringing softly in my ears. I felt calmed and peaceful in her presence.

"Um, Mama…" I said, rocking on the balls of my heels. "I missed you." I said, extending my cold hands to her warm hands. "I am glad that Alice can see me."

She pulled me to her and gave me a tight hug. "You are so sweet! I can't believe that I haven't seen you in such a long time! You've grown so big!"

"Mama, you're holding me too tight. I got to breath!" I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just too excited!" she exclaimed, unwrapping her arms from my waist. "I promise not to go too overboard. But I can't say the same about your grandfather."

She turned around and walked to the other end of the bathtub and opened the faucet, letting the water run. "Do you still like your water lukewarm?" she asked me, creasing her forehead. I nodded and laughed. "You were a bit eccentric, Moon."

"I still am." said, biting my lower lip. She continued to let the water fill the tub and poured in essential oils and then the bubbles. She then turned on the whirlpool jets and spin to face me.

"All set! Mallory, you have made my life happy." she said, smiling at me. "I still can't believe that you are gracing us with your beautiful presence."

I bit the inside of my cheeks and held myself together. I was not going to cry anymore. Nessie made me feel so special and loved. It was like standing in front of my mother. She was my mother's substitute. I should feel elated and content, but I missed Ali. I missed my mother.

"I'm glad, Mama." I said, taking off my wet shoes. Nessie turned and started to walk towards the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob and started to turn it. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I didn't care if she got wet, or her curly hair turned freezie. "Thank you, Mama. I needed to feel wanted and loved." I confessed, resting my head on her back.

She placed her hands on mine and sighed. "Your mother loves you, Moon. Your father is going crazy without you. At least, speak to them. Let them know that you are fine. I know that Alice has called them and told them that you were alright; but, it's never the same if they don't hear it from you. What happened to you should've never happened. I can't judge your parent's mistake, but I do know that they love you and care for you deeply." she said quietly, taking my hands off her waist and turning to face me.

"I know, Mama. I just can't… I can't face them… at least, not yet. I need more time." I said weakly.

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Take a bath and then we'll talk, angel. We have so much to talk about."

I nodded and watched her exit the bathroom. I took a long luxurious bath and took my sweet time to get dried and dressed. My grandmother had laid out a nice red dress that fitted perfectly. When I was done, I stepped outside and timidly made my way to where they were. Mama and Papa were making out in the living room; his hands were all over Nessie. I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed as usual.

"Mallory, you are done!" Jacob said, placing Nessie on his side. "Come sit beside me. We have to talk about tonight." he said, his thick voice filling the room. "We have a surprise for you!"

I nodded and obeyed. I sat beside him, unable to relax. I knew what they were going to ask me. I looked down at my hands and nervously played with them.

"Jake," my grandmother said, hitting my Jacob playfully on the arm. "Don't tell her!"

"Ouch, woman!" he laughed loudly. "Stop abusing me!"

"Guys," I said sheepishly. "What is it that we have to talk about?"

"We heard that you were on your way to Alaska. Is it true?" he asked curiously. I nodded, but didn't reply. "What's in Alaska? Alice cant see you pretty good, but she said that you got sidetracked. How did you end up in La Push?" he asked, taking my small hand in his.

They felt warm like my father and like Embry's. "_I miss him!"_ I whispered in to his mind, using my ability.

"Who? Your father? Embry?" he asked, smiling widely at me.

I looked up at him and felt my eyes well with tears. "_Embry and Papito_."

My Nessie's eyes were darting from Jacob to me. She had a confused expression on her face. Papa turned to her and explained what was going on. "Ohh, I get it! Alice told me that she was going to explain later." Nessie said with relief.

"How is Embry doing?" he asked me softly, caressing my hand with his index. "I called him the other day and he just cursed like a sailor."

"I hurt him too. All I do is cause pain. I am doomed to wander the planet alone!" I mumbled, sighing with sadness.

"Don't say that! You aren't doomed to wander this forsaken world alone. Remember that you have your aunts and uncles that love you and adore you. You have me, Jake, Ali, Seth, Addivani…"

"Don't say her name, please." I interrupted her. I yanked my hand away from Papa and stood up. "I don't… I c-can't stand her name." I muttered angrily.

"Um, sorry, angel." she mumbled, standing up and ambling towards me. She placed a gentle hand on my arm and sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to emphasize that there are people that love you."

I faced her and nodded. "I understand… it's just that her name brings back memories that I am dying to forget. She really hurt me, Mama." I whispered, taking her hand in mine.

"Oh, sweetie." she said calmly. "Don't worry about that. Soon, it will be water under the bridge. We should go to Port Angeles and celebrate that you are here with us." she said.

Papa stood up and took my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead and smiled brightly at me. I loved his smile. He was so sweet and so kind. "I'll be the most envied man in town tonight." he laughed heartedly. "Two beautiful women in each arm and they're just for me."

We laughed for a while. My Mama helped me blow-dry my hair. She used the curling iron and gave me similar curls like hers. We looked like sisters. It was great to be the center of attention for once. I felt the wall around my heart, slowly start to crumble. I felt welcome, safe, wanted and adored.

But no matter how happy I was, there was always a shadow of pain lurking in my heart. We went to dinner at a small secluded restaurant and ordered food for like ten people. My Papa ate four, sixteen ounce steaks and loads of baked potatoes. Nessie and I shared a meal and we had a pleasant time.

We walked through downtown and took lots of pictures. Many people turned to watch us. We looked like models that had stepped out of a fashion magazine. My Papa caught the eyes of many females, but Nessie, would lasso him with her arm, stating her ownership over him. I wanted to have a relationship like theirs.

Papa treated us to some ice cream, but I didn't like sweets. I ate it to be kind. I was still hungry. I barely ate. I wanted to drink blood. I wanted to go hunting and drink as much blood to keep me satisfied and satiated for a few days.

It was getting dark, when we decided to head back to the mansion. I was excited and eager to spend more time with my family. I also had forgotten to call Leah. She must've been worried that I wasn't home. I borrowed Nessie's cell phone and dialed Leah's number.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Leah?" I asked, staring at the road. "It's Moon. I won't be home for a while. I am with my family. I just wanted to let you know." I told her.

"Um, look Moon; Embry came over to see you. He has it bad for you! Do you want me to tell him something?" she asked nonchalantly.

I noticed Papa staring at me through the rear view mirror. He nodded and I sighed. "Um, well… Don't tell him where I am or who I'm with. Tell him, that'll talk to him soon, Leah." I said briefly.

"OK, you say hi to your family from me." she said and then I heard a male voice in the background.

"I will, Aunt Leah. Say hello to Maximus." I said mischievously. "Anyways, I'll see you soon!"

"Leah's with Max?" Papa asked, but I ignored him.

"Bye, Leah. Have a pleasant time with Maxi!" I said mockingly.

Leah protested, but I hung up the phone and handed it back to Nessie. My hands were trembling and my heart was aching at the thought of seeing a dejected Embry. I had it bad. I wanted him, but at the same time, I didn't! I wanted Ruben. He was the only one that I loved.

Nessie unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped to the backseat. "You need a hug." she said, pulling me to her arms. "You'll be fine, angel. I promise that you'll learn to love him and you'll be real happy."

I rested my head on the crook of her neck and silently hoped that she was right. When we made it to the mansion, I became aware that there were many cars parked in the driveway. I looked at Nessie and she just shrugged.

"I take it that we have visitors." Papa said curiously. "We should go and see who the hell is in there."

He parked the Audi and Nessie took my hand, to help me out of the backseat. As soon as I stepped outside, I could discern who was in the house.

"I can't go in there!" I said to Nessie, trying to pry my hand from hers. "She's in there and I'll be damn if I want to see her."

Papa took my free hand and kissed it. "We won't let her hurt you. I promise." he said softly, caressing my face with his other hand.

"You promise?" I asked him, biting my lower lip with anticipation. "Promise, Daddy?!"

They both nodded and together we trudge towards the cobblestone pathway that led to the entrance of the house. I sighed loudly and held my breath when Papa reached for the doorknob.

My feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't move. I felt like I was walking to the slaughter house. My destiny hated me. I had been mocked by Lady Luck, yet again.

When the doors were opened, I could distinguish every smell that lingered in the foyer. One in particular was the strongest.

As soon as I stepped in, my father was coming down the steps. He was dressed in a buttoned shirt and loose khakis. His hair was cropped short and his eyes opened wide when they spotted me. I felt my world shifting. He looked so young and so handsome. I knew why my mother loved him; but, tonight, I was reminded again.

"My princess!" he exclaimed and in three strides he was standing in front of me. "Oh, fuck, Mallory! Come to your father!" he said, opening his arms for me. "I missed you so much!"

I felt my tears falling with shame, hurt and pain. It was the hardest thing to just forget the anger I felt for him, but I loved him. He was my father and in my heart, there was always this longing for him.

I let go of my grandparents' hands and slowly made my way in to his arms. He quickly wrapped me in his sheltering arms and lifted me off the floor. My feet were dangling and my face rested next to his heart. It was beating fast, in cadence with mine.

He kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose and hair. It felt strange, but in a way, I needed him. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you! I am so sorry for hurting you and mom." I whispered.

"It's in the past. I am so sorry that I didn't see your pain. I am so sorry angel. Please, forgive me princess!" he cried, burying his face on my shoulder. He placed me down and continued to kiss my cheeks.

He pulled away and smiled at me. He'd been crying. _Why? Was it because of me? I didn't deserve his tears_. All I've done is caused him pain.

"Moon?" a deep voice said. I looked behind my father and saw him. He looked as handsome as ever. I missed him so much, but I wasn't going to tell him. I missed his smile, his dark smoldering eyes and his thick Spanish accent.

"Ruben?" I muttered, holding my father's hand tighter. He was standing next to Addivani. In his arms he was holding a tiny baby, covered in pink, soft blankets.

"Mallory, sister!" Addivani said, walking towards me, her arms opened. "Sister, it's so great to see you. Come give your little sister a hug."

_The fucking nerves!_ I tensed as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt dirty in her arms. I looked down at her and pushed her away.

"You have to meet my daughter, Cristal. Ruben knows what we are. It took him a while to accept, but he doesn't want to be away from our princess." she said derisively.

I took a step away from her and walked towards Ruben and their child. He smelled so delicious. His dark eyes looked lost. I smiled up at him and then at the babe. She was beautiful. She didn't look like her bitchy mother. Her skin was dark and her lips were similar to her father's. This little angel should have been mine. I should've been the one! I lost everything because of Addivani.

Addivani tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her. "Did you see the ring that Ruben bought me?" she said sardonically. "We got married. Mother arranged everything. I brought picture for you to see!"

I felt pressure building in my chest. I swallowed hard and nodded. "I am truly happy for you! Congratulations." I said, forcing a smile.

_I hated her!_ I hated myself, for feeling so fucking jealous. I turned to my father. He was standing next to Jacob and Nessie.

"Where are the rest of my family?" I asked warily. "Where is Mom? Ally, Allegra and Diego?"

As soon as I asked, my mother entered the living room. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and behind her my two little sisters and brother stood. She was smiling at me. Her blue eyes were shining brightly.

"Baby!" she said loudly, running towards me. "Oh, goodness… look at you." she said, twirling me. "You look so different."

We hugged and she cried some more. It was a great welcome, but I still couldn't shake the thought of Ruben and his daughter. I turned to look where Ruben stood and Addivani quickly placed her arm around his waist. He looked so sad. I wish I could return his lovely smile.

"I have to go, Mom." I said, holding back on my damn tears. "Leah is waiting for me and she… I have to go. I will come back early." I said, turning to face her.

"But you just got here… we have so much to talk about." she said sadly. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Plus, Edward, Bells, Alice and Jazz are here! They were hunting, but should be back in a few hours."

"I will be back. I won't go anywhere. I found my place in the world." I lied, taking her hand. _"_I'll come and see them soon."

She reluctantly walked me to the door. "I love you, lil' Seth." she smiled weakly.

I hated that name! I hated when she reminded me of the past, but I didn't want to make her cry anymore.

"I love you too." I whispered and hugged her. I waved to my siblings and at Ruben. I ran out of the door and stormed towards the woods.

I stopped near a tree and wept. I cried for all the pain that came crashing back at me. I cried for what could've been with Ruben. I cried for the way I lived my life and for causing my family all that pain.

"Mallory?" someone said behind the trees. I looked up saw a shadow behind moving behind a large trunk.

"Jay?" I said, wiping my tears with the collar of the red dress. It was his scent and smell.

He came out of the thicket, wearing only his cutoff jeans. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked softly, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Um," I stopped and looked away from him. "I'm running away again." I laughed contemptuously.

"Why?" he asked seriously. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in to a warm bear hug. "Why do you run away?"

"My sister! She is here and she gave birth to a little girl that should've been mine. She stole him, Jared Jay." I cried in frustration. "She took him from me. I still love him! I just saw him and I felt jealous. She takes everything away from me!"

"You have Embry. He will never leave you. You are his and your sister won't ever…"

I placed my arms around his neck and got on my tiptoes and planted an angry kiss on his lips. I kissed him hard on the lips. I was angry. I wanted to forget about Embry and Ruben. At first, he didn't respond. But as I continued to kiss him, his arms moved up and down my back and his tongue slowly prodded in my mouth. I felt nothing, but that is what I wanted. I just wanted to forget and Jared Jay was there to help me.


	13. Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part II

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

**Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part II**

I dug my fingers in his dark hair and felt his hands roaming freely on my back. His tongue slowly glided over my lips, hungrily. I opened my mouth and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head closer to mine. His tongue slowly thrust passed my lips and explored every inch of my mouth. It was all physical desire. A fucking attraction that I didn't fucking need.

I wasn't like Addivani. I was different! _Then, why the fuck was I doing this to myself, to my parents, to Jared Jay… to my Embry?_

I was acting like a wanton bitch. I only wanted to forget. I wanted to erase everything that was hurting me and thus, gave in to his arms, but it was all wrong. I didn't see Ruben's face, when I closed my eyes. I saw Embry's kind smile. I saw his caring and loving face. _Oh, fuck! What did I fucking do? What did I just do?_

My actions were going to hurt Embry. I didn't want to see him hurt anymore. I had already punished him enough. I pushed Jared Jay away from me and clasped my hands over my mouth. _Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! _I didn't want to even think of the pain that was going to go through Embry's heart when he saw the images in Jared Jay's mind. I didn't want to even imagine it. _My angel!_He'd been so kind to me and so supporting. Embry gave me enough space to clear my head. But here I was, sticking my damn tongue down someone else's throat.

"Jay," I whispered my hands still on my mouth. "This is wrong! This is so damn wrong! Oh, please forgive me. I didn't mean to kiss you." I cried nervously. I paced around anxiously, thinking about what I had done. "I didn't mean to use you. I just wanted to forget about everything. I am just so confused, Jared Jay."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "It's OK. I understand. You don't have to apologize." he muttered, placing his hand on the tree trunk.

He exhaled and turned to look at me, as I continued to pace like a crazy woman. "Wait!" he paused, and I stopped walking. "You know!" he hissed furiously.

"What? What is it?!" I asked ashamed, looking down at the floor.

"I don't... I don't fucking get it! I really don't understand. What the fuck just happened?" he asked angrily.

I shook my head and sobbed. I wasn't supposed to screw everything up. I needed to fix this. I didn't want…

"Hey! Stop crying, shit! Crying doesn't fix shit! Just relax and tell me what the fuck just happened." he said curtly. "Damn, I am screwed!" he said aggravated, raising his hands in the air.

"I kissed you." I blurted out, placing my hands on my stomach. I felt lost and ashamed of my actions.

"No, fucks!" he said mockingly. "I understand that! I am not a fucking dumb or an idiot or stupid." he said crossly, running his hand through his hair. "You kissed me and I responded. What the fuck was I thinking? You are Em's girl! Damn, Embry is going to decapitate me." he cursed, punching the tree trunk angrily and pacing in front of me.

"No, he won't!" I bellow. "He won't! He won't kill you. I swear that I'll take full responsibility. I will speak to him and tell him it was my entire fault." I said desperately. "Don't worry! You didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I did it to you. I took advantage of your kindness… and… and ended kissing you."

"Ha!" he said haughtily, now it was his turn to pace. He started to stride in front of me. "I kissed you! I fucking kissed and I… I fucking kissed you, Moon." he said heatedly. He stopped in front of me and gave me an irate gaze. "He's gonna cut my damn balls. Can you imagine a fucking werewolf, missing his testicles!"

I touched his arm, and felt his biceps flexed under my touch. He looked down at where my hand was and I quickly removed it. What could I do to calm him down? _Oh, shit! I_ was getting deeper in this shit.

"Um, sorry." I muttered, looking down at the ground. I knew that everything was going to get screwed. "Jay, I apologize. I really am sorry."

He chuckled and patted my head. "You are so different from your mother. She was fearless and…"

"I am nothing like my mother or my father. I am me! I can never be like her! She is perfect, kind and amazing. I am the opposite of her! I am a fucking mistake. I have a fucked up view of my life. I am weak and I am definitely not strong like her. I screw everything up. I just hurt Embry and probably destroyed your friendship with him. I-I c-can't live like this any longer." I cried, interrupting him. "I should've died instead of Seth Jacob!"

I turned around and started to trudge back to Leah's house, but Jared Jay grabbed my arm and spun me around. He rolled his eyes and pulled me in to his arms. I buried my face in his chest and I cried. I didn't understand his change of heart, but I was glad that I could cry in his arms.

"I don't hate you, Moon." he said softly, kissing my forehead. "Just don't let it happen again, OK? Don't kiss anyone that isn't Embry, alright? Men tend to take advantage of girls that are vulnerable like you. You got it?"" he said, holding me tight in a safe embrace. I lifted my head to face him and nodded. He was smiling down at me and I had to laugh.

We stayed closed to each other for a while, until I was ready. I pulled away from him, afraid to find hatred in his eyes. He just smiled down at me and took my hand in his.

"C'mon," he said in his deep voice. "I'll take you to Leah's. I don't want you to get hurt, while I am on watch."

He held my hand all the way to La Push. It was a dark, cloudy and moonless night. I still felt sad for what happened earlier, but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go beyond that kiss. Jared Jay was an honest person and he wouldn't jeopardize his friendship with Embry (any more than it already was).

We walked in silence, my hand in his as he guided me up Leah's front porch. "Thank you!" I said, removing my hand from his. "I appreciate your kindness." I muttered, turning around to open the front door.

"You are welcome. Just be careful next time!" he said gruffly. I nodded and opened the door. "You don't know how another guy might have acted."

"I will. Thank you and good night, Jay." I whispered, entering the house. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. It was quiet inside and I knew that Leah should've been already asleep. She usually went to bed around ten and woke up early to go to work. But I couldn't even hear her breathing. The house was empty. She probably decided to stay at her "mysterious boyfriend's" house.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed, thinking about my entire day. I couldn't believe the fucking events of the night. I couldn't understand why I had launched myself at Jay. He was always so serious and so distant. I barely knew him; all I knew was that he was a good friend of Leah and Embry's. I should have thought things through. At least, I got to see my father. He hugged me and cried for me. He was the sweetest man in the world. My mother looked so beautiful and so did my little brother and sisters. I felt my heart swell with pride as I thought of them. My little niece, Cristal. She was so beautiful and so innocent.

_Ugh! I hated her mother_! She knew how to get under my skin! One of this days, I was not gonna hold back and just beat her face against a wall!

There was a soft rasp on the window and I got up to see who it was. I opened the curtain and found Jared Jay. He was waving at me.

I hurriedly opened the window and poked my head out. "What are you doing here, Jay?" I asked curiously.

"Hey, Moon!" he said softly, smiling at me. "Um," he muttered, scratching his chin. "I know that you kissed me first... but, I am also to blame. I thought that if I kissed you… I thought that if I kissed you, I could forget someone that I loved and cared for. She was the best girl in the world." he laughed nervously.

"What happened to her?" I asked curiously, staring down at him.

"Well, she moved on. She never saw the potential in me. She loved me as friend, but that was it. I never had a chance." he murmured, reaching for a strand of stray hairs and pulled it away from my face.

"Who was she?" I asked, staring attentively at him.

"She was your mother. I know that it sounds strange... but, she was so amazing and so easy to love. So, I do understand you. I know how it feels to have a person that you consider a br... forget it. I just wanted you to know that I understand how you feel." he said gloomily, tapping my head and winking at me. "Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow or some other day." he said, turning around.

"Am I forgiven?" I shouted, when he was getting closer to the trees.

"Only if you make Embry happy!" he shouted over his shoulder.

I didn't respond, but I knew what he meant. I knew that I would have to talk to Embry eventually. I just needed more time to think. What was I going to say to him? I was confused and just completely lost. I had to come up with a better plan to see him. I watched as Jared Jay ran and disappeared in to the darkness.

_AN: Hey! How is everyone?! I pray that good and healthy. Anyways, this is the second part (of four ) of Moon's two months away from Embry. It'll get real sweet and watch out Addivani! Moon is not gonna take your shit!_


	14. Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part III

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I changed the rating to T, just for now. But the rating will change in the future, sex-o-phobes have been warned.

* * *

**Recap of Two Lonely Months III**

It was a beautiful autumn in Forks, Washington. My family had been staying at the Cullens' Mansion and I had spent the last three weeks with Papa Jacob and Papito. Jared Jay was also in the picture, since he imprinted on Allegra. She was ecstatic and so was Alexis. She rejoiced in knowing that her identical sister was happy.

Addivani was jealous (like always, because she wasn't the center of attention anymore), because now she was married and couldn't do anything fun without bringing her husband in tow. She didn't let me get too close to Cristal, her daughter, because she was afraid that I was going to drink the infant's blood (what an idiot!). What a bunch of crap! I should drink hers and end the poor child's misery. I pity her for having such a witch for a mother.

But then again, I was happy for everyone. I did feel ashamed for kissing Jared Jay a few weeks ago, but Ally forgave me. She said that it was in the past and I was glad that it didn't bother her. I only wished with all my heart that Embry would forgive me too.

In a way, everything was starting to get better. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling in to their corresponding place. I still needed to speak to Embry. I had decided to do it soon. I had been spending all my time with my father and grandfather Jacob, that I didn't have enough time even for myself.

It was a Thursday afternoon and my family had been sitting around the table eating dinner. It was an uncomfortable and awkward silence that filled the atmosphere. Addivani demanded all the attention and I didn't want to start a fight. I just stared at the food in front of me and ignored her senseless babbling. My mother's blue eyes darted from Addivani to me. She was afraid that I would say or do something to ignite a heated conversation. _Oh, boy, was she right!_

My Papito tried to steer the conversation away from Addivani, but she continued to center the topic around her. Everyone was getting tired. I looked around the table and noticed my Nessie rolling her eyes and shaking her head in annoyance. Daddy Jacob continued to stuff his plate with more food and chewed loudly to ignore my sister rant.

I never understood why I was my grandparents' favorite, but I loved being their center of attention. I loved the adoration that they gave me. I loved Nessie so much! She was like my ray of sunshine. My Jacob was the light of my life. He was always so welcoming and kind.

I gazed at my mother and she smiled tenderly at me. Her blue eyes were shining softly under the lamp light. My mother was my world. I had missed her so much. Staring at her made everything feel better. My eyes were fixated on my father. He looked so handsome and elegant. He was practically my entire universe. I always wanted to tell him how much I adored him, but the gap that stood between us was so grand, that I kept the words to myself. I hoped that one day, I would have the strength to say them.

It was strange, but I still felt like I didn't belong with them, either. I had only felt that I belong with Embry. I didn't feel comfortable around Ruben. He had been an important person in my life, but that was a long time ago. I had not forgotten him, yet. But I wasn't hurting for him. I was suffering and missing Embry.

"Aren't you going to eat Moon?" Ruben asked, bringing me back from my Embry induced stupor. I gazed at him and narrowed my eyes. "I haven't seen you eat, since we got her and that's like almost a month." he said concerned.

Addivani rolled her eyes and huffed. "Leave Mallory alone! She doesn't eat human food." she said haughtily. "She's a weirdo."

Ruben laughed nervous and then looked at me. "What do you eat?" he asked curiously, setting the fork on his plate.

"Ruben," my mother said nervously. "Would you like more meatloaf?" she asked, flashing her eyes at Addivani.

He shook his head and continued to stare at me. "No, thank you, Mrs. Clearwater." he said politely, resting his elbows on the table.

"That's not acceptable!" Diego said, taking a large bite of his meatloaf. "Elbows on the table shows lack of manners." he said with his mouth full.

"Diego," my mother scolded, but Diego just shrugged his shoulders and ignored her.

"And talking with your mouth full shows that you are an idiot!" Allegra said, chuckling as she drank her orange juice.

"Ally," my father said, reprimanding her.

"We should talk about how fast I lost all that baby fat, after Crissy was born." Addivani said cheerfully.

I laughed, nothing had really changed. The only thing that was new, was having Ruben, Nessie, Jacob and baby Cristal with us. It was fun to watch Addivani try to steal the spotlight. I wanted to laugh, but deep down I was empty. I missed Embry.

"Shut up, Addivani!" Allegra said annoyed, serving Jared Jay some salad.

He stared up at me and gave me an understanding gaze. I bobbed my head and grinned.

"Addivani, pass me the mashed potatoes, please." Alexis said. She waited for Addivani to pass her the mashed potatoes, but Addivani was busy, staring at me.

"Here, Lexi." I said, handing her the bowl, still staring at my sister, Addivani. "There's plenty, so eat my serving." I said, turning to face my little sister and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Luna (Moon in Spanish)! You are the best!" she exclaimed, taking the serving spoon and splattering a large amount of mashed potatoes on her plate.

One thing the rest of my sisters and brother had inherited from my father, was his large appetite for food. They ate like wolves!

"You are welcome, Lexi." I said, smiling at her. Ruben was still staring at me, as if he was examining my facial features and complexion.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Moon, b-but I am curious. What do you eat?" he asked intrigued, taking the glass to his lips, but stopped.

"Ruben," my father began. "Leave Moon alone. Concentrate on Addivani and your daughter, please." he said, as he leaned back against his chair.

"It's alright, Papito. Let him asked. He is part of this family, right?" I said nonchalantly, smiling kindly at my father. Papito raised his perfect eyebrow and shook his head.

"Whatever you want, angel." he muttered, taking the fork in his hand.

"Go ahead, Ruben, ask anything that you would want to know about your sister-in-law." I said, slouching on my chair.

"Moon, sit properly, sweetie." Nessie said, pointing at me with her fork. I nodded and sat properly in my seat.

"Sorry, Mama." I said sheepishly.

Ruben looked around the table, then at me. "Moon, is it true what Addison said about you?" he asked skeptically.

"What did she say?" I asked coolly, taking a sip of my water. I watched Alexis quickly shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in to her mouth, before my mother would reprimand her for her lack of table manners.

"She said that you are a vampire. I know that your father is a werewolf..." he trailed off, swallowing hard and staring at my father.

"Go ahead son, say what you need to say." Jacob said irritated. "We don't have all day for you."

Leave it to my grandfather's straightforward ways! I loved it! My grandmother pulled at his shirt and reprimanded him with her eyes.

"What?" Jacob mouthed, raising his hands. Nessie just stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

Ruben continued to stare at him and nod. "Did you really tried to kill her?" he asked nervously.

I sighed and glanced at Addivani, she placed her arm over Ruben's shoulder and nodded softly at him. "She did!" Addivani sobbed.

"That's so not true, Addison." Allegra said angrily. "Why would you say that?"

"I said the truth!" Addivani protested.

"No, you did not! I was there and I know the story." Allegra said defiantly. "I think it's time that Papito and Mom knew about it."

Daddy Jacob sat straight; his eyes darting from Addivani to me. "Tell the story Allegra Suzanne." he ordered.

She looked down at her plate and nodded. "I will, Daddy Jacob." she whispered, raising her head and looked at Papito. "I'm sorry, Papito."

"Go ahead, princess." Papito said, motioning her to proceed.

"It was a night when Papito and Mom, went to a banquet in his honor. They had told us not to leave the house, but Addivani convinced me to follow her. Alexis, Diego and Moon stayed in the house and followed our parents' orders. We were playing outside when Addivani and I, picked up a strange scent, similar to Papa Edwards and the rest of our Cullen family." she said, sighing and staring up at me.

"It's alright, Allegra, you don't have to say it. It won't change a thing." I muttered, getting up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Ruben, Papa Jacob and Papito asked in unison.

"Let her leave. She is such a coward, all she does is run away." Addivani spat, throwing her napkin on the table. "I honestly think, that she should've died." she said angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

"Addivani, shut up!" Jacob said, getting to his feet and striding over to where she stood.

"How could you say that?" Papito asked,pounding his fists on the table.

Addivani jumped, startled by my father's anger. She stared helplessly at my father, but he just narrowed his eyes at her, then turned to face Allegra. "Continue, Allegra. What happened that night?" he grunted.

"We wandered a little far from the house and a vampire attacked Addivani." she blurted out.

"Fuck, Allegra! You weren't supposed to tell! You broke our promise." Addivani shouted, stepping away from Daddy Jacob, ready to launch herself at Allegra. "How could you do that to your identical sister?"

Jared Jay quickly got to his feet and stood in front of Allegra's table, ready to defend her. "You touch her and I personally, will kill you." he grounded out, his nose flaring with anger.

"Calm down, son." Jacob said, walking passed Addivani and touching Jared Jay's shoulder. "Take it easy."

"And you young lady continue." Jacob said to Allegra.

Addivani took a step back and bumped against Daddy Jacob. He turned around and stared daggers at her. "Sit!" he commanded, pointing at her chair. She hurriedly sat on her seat and kept her mouth shut.

"Papito, Mom, Moon... I am so sorry!" Allegra cried, burying her face in her hands. "I didn't know the amount of damage a single lie could do!" she wept.

Jared Jay hugged her softly and rocked her softly, until she stopped crying. _The magic of imprinting._ Allegra had her own personal comforter.

I could hear Ruben asking Addivani, what the fuck was going on. She told him to shut the fuck up and leave her alone. I pity him, but in a way, he got himself in that situation.

"... Addivani was screaming in pain and... and she was suffering. I screamed and I guess that Moon heard me... She ran to us and defended us... The vampired was going to kill me too. She managed to get him off me. When he ran, we noticed that Addivani was suffering. The poison was slowly spreading, killing her. Moon drank some of her blood, removing the poison and then she stopped. Addivani opened her eyes and started screaming at her. She said that Moon wanted to kill her. I guess that Moon got scared and ran to the woods for a few days, until Papito went to get her. Addivani made me swear not to say anything. She told Papito that Moon tried to kill her." Allegra sobbed.

My Papito slammed his hand against the tabled and ran his hand through his face. "Why did you tell me that your sister was the one that attacked you, Addison Vanessa?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"They are lying, Papito!" Addivani cried, clasping her hands on her mouth.

"She is lying, Papito." Alexis said, shaking her head. "She took advantage of you after that. She began to tell us all this lies about Moon. She would forbid us to play with Mallory Moon. You also forbade us to play with her, remember?" she said, staring at our father.

My father didn't answer. He knew that she had touched a very vulnerable and tender spot in his heart..

"It's OK!" I said nonchalantly, smiling sadly at my father. "I don't blame you. I know that it must be hard to lose another child. I understand, Papito. I never hated you. I just... I didn't like it when you compared me to Addivani." I mumbled.

"How come I couldn't hear their thoughts?" my mother asked sounding miserable.

"Addivani is a shielder, Mom. She covered the little girls' mind, preventing you to hear their thoughts." I said.

Ruben was completely lost... but, I didn't give a fuck!

"Angel, I am so sorry." my father said, standing from the chair and walking towards me. "I feel like a fucking ass. I should have heard you."

I laughed. "How could you? Addivani has a special ability and so do the other three." I said.

Nessie, Jacob, Mom and Papito all stared at me. "What special ability?" my mother asked, getting up from her chair and walking towards Addivani. "And what about the others?"

"Addivani can touch a person and control their mind just by touching them. Allegra can create false sensations and thoughts in a person's mind and Lexi can hypnotize a person just by touching them." I said calmly.

My parents glanced at the triplets then at me.

"That's impossible!" Addivani shouted, shaking her head frantically. "I don't know what she is talking about!"

"Shut up, Addison." Alexis said, taking a bite out of her broccoli. "There is no point in hiding it, any longer."

"Oh, shut up, Addison. You know it's true." Diego said, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Did you used it on me?" my father asked, he began to tremble and we knew what that meant.

"Daddy, calm down!" she said softly, pouting at him.

"Addivani, did you used your fucking ability on me?" he asked, emphasizing every syllable.

"No, Papito." Alexis and Allegra said at the same time. "We took advantage of your fear of losing a child and used it against Mallory Moon." they said in unison.

My father couldn't believe his ears. He felt ashamed and so shamelessly confused. "Why? Why would you say that your sister tried to kill you? I was afraid, because..." he said, his voice breaking.

"It's alright, Papito." I said, smiling weakly at him. "It's alright. I don't care anymore. It was better that it happened. I got to grow and experience new things. It had to happen. I needed to get out of the house and live my own life. I was just occupying space that could be used for something better." I said, recalling Addivani's words.

"Why would you say that?" my mother asked hurt. "You were my first love! We loved you just the same."

"Mom and Dad, it's alright. I don't want to speak about it anymore. I don't care about a thing anymore. I just wanted you guys to know that Addivani is a bitch. She is egoistical and selfish. She only cares about herself." I said, staring at Addivani and Ruben.

"Yep!" Diego said, nodding.

"Be quiet, Diego." Allegra said, pulling away from Jared Jay. He still had his arm around her waist. Diego shrugged and continued to eat.

"Addison is jealous of Moon." Diego said nonchalantly. "Moon is the best sister in the world and she does everything better than Addi."

"Shut up! Moon is nothing compared to me." Addivani shouted.

"No! She is better than you. Everything she does is ten thousand times better than you!" Diego spat, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Liar!" Addivani said, shaking her head and went to touch her husband. "Baby, they are all lying!"

"I can't defend you!" Ruben said. "They are stronger than me. I can't do a thing to protect you. You lied to your family. You hurt your sister!"

He lifted his eyes to me and gave me a dejected look. "So, you never broke up with me, Moon?" he asked sadly.

"Break up with you?" I asked confused. "When? Wait..." I trailed off. I scratched my head and moved my hands excessively. This was all wrong! "You sent me a letter on the eve of my birthday. It said to meet you at a secluded spot on the beach. I went and saw you, rolling on the fucking sand with her." I said angrily, pointing at Addivani.

"She said that you had someone else." he said, removing Addivani's hand off his arm. "You lied to me." he said weakly, staring at Addivani. "How could you?"

"I-I never..." she paused, turning to face me. "I hate you!" she shouted at me. "You ruined everything!" she cried, getting up her seat and running towards me. She slapped my face and then pulled at my hair.

I wasn't going to stand around and let her abuse me. I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. I was stronger than her. I could easily snapped her neck and have killed her, but I wasn't going to stain my hands with her filthy blood. I would show her that Mallory Moon Black wasn't afraid to fight. I was the better person.

She was gasping for air and clutched at my hand. She wasn't hurting me. She couldn't inflict no physical pain on me. It would take something stronger, like a werewolf to hurt me. I slammed her against the wall and smiled up at her. Never again, will I let her or anyone else, walk over me. I was going to stand up for myself. I would be someone that Embry would be proud off.

"Don't ever, lay a hand on me." I said calmly, shoving her against the table. She landed over all the food and plates that reseted on the table. "Don't ever fuck with me. Next time I will really do like you said; I will drain you of your damn blood and finish you off." I said, turning around and walking passed Ruben, Daddy Jacob and Nessie.

"Bitch!" she cried, placing her hands on her neck and coughing. "I'll kill you!"

"You had your shot! Just try it and see what will happen." I said, gnashing my teeth angrily. "I just want to see you try!"

"Finally! She stood up for herself!" Papa Jacob said, smiling at me, as he clapped his hands.

"Daddy! Don't say that." my mother said offended.

"Fuck you, Jake." my dad muttered furiously.

Nessie punched his arm and pushed him out of the dining room. "Let's go, Jake."

"But I am just stating the obvious." he said, letting Mama Nessie guide him. "My angel is finally standing up for herself." he said smugly, as Nessie and him walked down the hall.

"Moon, apologize to your sister!" my mother ordered, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"No." I said, walking so fast towards the door that Ruben got startled.

"How did she do that?" Ruben asked.

"She's part vampire, idiot! Haven't you been listening to the family history." Diego said.

"Diego, be quiet!" my father ordered ireful.

"Sorry." Diego muttered. "It's the truth. He's an idiot. He should pay attention."

"Diego, callate!" Alexis said annoyed.

"Geez, I have a right to my opinion. We are in America after all." Diego said. I turned around to face the table and notcied Diego getting up his chair, muttering something as he exited the dining room.

"Mallory, apologize!" Mom ordered sternly.

"I won't apologize for defending myself. I will not do what you want anymore. She may be my sister, but no one has hurt me more than she has. She destroyed my life; she took my first love. She knew I cared for Ruben... I will not apologize for defending myself!" I said over my shoulders.

"Mallory... she is your sister." she said crying. I turned to face the door and shook my head.

"I don't want her as my sister." I said. My mother gasped. She probably fainted when she heard my words.

"But, she is my daughter... with all her flaws and... she is still my daughter and I love her." she whispered, taking my father's hand in hers.

"I don't want her as my sister." I said defiantly. "Addison Vanessa is dead to me." I said with finality.

"Moon!" my father called. "Moon Clearwater, your mother is talking to you! Don't walk away from her." he said angrily.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am not walking away from my mother. I am just ignoring the topic. It's useless... Addison won't ever change. She is selfish and conceited. I don't want to talk about her anymore. I am leaving. I will talk to you another day. I have to go see someone." I said casually, opening the door and stepping in to the cold, numbing rain of the night.

* * *

AN: So, here is another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope that you are still enjoying the story. I will post another chapter soon, so stay tune... or is it tuned? By the way, I love you all and thank you for the kind and long and amazing reviews.


	15. Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part IV

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: So, what did you think of the triple whammy! I hope that it gives you plenty to read for the weekend. I am going to post this last chapter and then... I will write more on Embry and MOON! Yes, finally!

* * *

**Recap of Two Lonely Months, Part IV**

I stood in Embry's porch. I could hear him pacing around the living room. It was dark outside and the rain was falling profusely. I looked down at my shirt and noticed that I wasn't wearing any bra. I could see the outline of my nipples and I sighed with embarrassment. I didn't want Embry to think that I came here to seduce him. I wanted to see him. Jared Jay and Paul Maximus had been pressuring me to see him. Leah told me that Embry wasn't eating. Romeo Black said that if I didn't he wasn't going to hunt with me anymore. My father also told me that Embry was in bad shape and Daddy Jacob told me to let him suffer for a few more days. I was worried for Embry. I had never stopped caring about him. I couldn't even get him out of my mind.

I had done so much soul searching and I came to the conclusion that I cared for him deeply. It was necessary and urgent that I see him. I didn't want to live without him anymore. I didn't love him, but I needed him. I definitely wanted his friendship. I missed his kind smile and gentle words. I know that we didn't get to interact long enough, but I was his imprint. There was a special bond that connected us. He was my soul mate. Perhaps, that was the reason why I felt so safe and protected. I felt attached to him.

I decided to forget about everything that happened before I met Ruben. I couldn't do a thing about him anymore. He was Addivani's business now. He was a married man and a father. I didn't have the right to loose sleep over that, anyways. I had been given a second chance at life, when Embry came in to my life. I would take that chance and embrace it. I didn't care what the fuck happened in the end. I didn't want to live a life of what if! I wanted to experience every aspect of life. I wanted to love, be loved and be in love. I would only give Embry Call that chance.

Deep down in my heart, I knew that he would be the one to erase my pain. He was the answer to all those silent prayers and wishes. I found my better half and I was going to fight for him. At least, I would try to fight for him. I needed to convince my heart of letting go and starting a new. It's easier said than done!

I could hear Embry's crazy rants, as he trudged up and down his large living room. _Was he drunk? _Werewolves didn't get drunk with beer!

"Hi, Leah... I came to promote you back to Beta." he said softly. _I doubt that!_ She liked her free time with her mysterious boyfriend (Max).

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you had sugar!" he said in a falsetto voice. _Was he really serious?_ I stood there by the door, petrified to move or speak. His voice sent chills up my spine. It was so deep and husky. He sounded so manly and raspy.

"I came, because someone called me RESTRICTED and I thought it was you!" he said in his normal raspy voice.

I wanted to laugh at the crazy excuses he would come off, just to see me. I needed to make this man happy. He was going insane because of me. I felt guilty as usual.

"I heard Moon screaming and I came to... fuck! Ten thousand and a million times fuck! Nothing would do! I just need to see Moon! "

_Ha_! That one was so funny! I knew that I should be slamming my fists against the door and demanding him to let me in, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I heard Embry run upstairs and that's when I made up my mind and took an initiative to fight for my happiness. I knocked on his door and waited, hoping patiently that he would open.

To my surprise he did. It took him a while, but he opened it. I froze when I saw his unkempt hair and the smoldering of his eyes.

"Hi," I said shyly, feeling drops of rain running down my face. I gently wiped them off and continued to stare at him. I noticed him staring at my breast and felt the heat on my cheeks grow stronger.

"Mallory." he whispered nervously. His eyes were still fixed on my breast and I wanted to slap him for being a fucking pervert. I ignored his blatant disrespect and continued with my mission.

"I... um, I wanted..." I trailed off, my words failing me. _Why did he make me feel so nervous?_ I wasn't so pretty. I was pasty white and I was too skinny. _Why was he staring at me like he wanted to fuck me?_

"I wanted to see... you... if you ate." I quickly added. _That was the stupidest thing to say_! It was too much. I didn't have the willpower to tell him that I wanted to give us a chance. I turned around and began to trudge my way out the door.

"Wait, wait, Mall. Where... where the fuck are you going? Why are you leaving so fast? It's pouring out there! You can get sick!" he said, his voice full of concern, as he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"It's alright, Em." I said softly, taking a step back. He was making me feel different. I couldn't describe it. "I've never gotten sick."

"Oh, I didn't know! Are you hungry?" he asked, raking his hair with his fingers. _Starving!_

I shook my head and sighed. I had to leave. I wasn't prepared for the feeling of awkwardness that lingered in my heart. It felt like a shadow following me. I stared in to his eyes and I felt my own world shifting. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

_Please, keep me safe!_

His body pressed against mine, was what I needed. It was what I have been longing for, for the last two months. All this time, I had felt empty, alone and he was the answer to my life. I needed his arms to feel complete. I had missed him so much. I wish that I could love him with the same intensity that he loved me.

I pressed my body tight against his and hoped that he would never let me go. I inhaled his musky scent and memorized it. I would never want to forget the feeling of being held by him.

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist. "Embry," I said lowly, snaking my arms around his neck. I got on my tiptoes to reach for his mouth, but he started to kiss my cheek.

"Mallory Moon, I've missed you!" he said, planting kisses on my face. His lips were so soft and I needed them. I wanted to taste him. I had to replace the memory of Ruben's and Jared Jay's kisses with his. I needed to forget about everything and just give in to his love_. But, I am so scared!_

"I have to go." I said, pushing him away from me. "I came to see you. I needed to know that you were alright. I wanted to know that you were still alive."

My hands arms fell to my side and I felt defeated by my self-pity. I felt so empty without him in my arms.

"You gotta be kidding me! You just got here. Stay a little bit longer, please." he said desperately, as he took my hand in his.

I couldn't stay. I had to leave for a minute and collect my thoughts. I feel suffocated. _You are screwing up with my mind and heart_. "I can't."

He kissed the back of my hand. There were so many things that would not let me give in to his love. I had to overcome all those obstacles.

"Stay, princess." he begged, pressing me tighter to his body. He wouldn't let me go. I didn't want him to let me go. My heart wanted to run, but my body wanted to stay beside him. I was struggling with inexplicable forces.

"Embry, I just came to see you. I know that I... I have to go." _Liar, you don't want to go!_ " I'm hurting without you, Embry." I whispered, letting go of all my inhibition and tasting his soft lips.

"I'm hurting without you, Mall." he whispered against my lips. His eye were closed, and I kissed him again. This time it felt different. I couldn't describe it. I wanted to taste his lips once again. They were magical.

"I missed you so badly. I apologize if I hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you or break your heart. I had to run and meditate on what was happening. I was mad and I needed to clear my thoughts, Mall. I was upset, but never with you, angel." he said swiftly.

"You weren't!" I said surprised, wrapping my arms around his waist. He shook his head and kissed my forehead gently.

He was apologizing to me! I felt like such a bitch! I hated myself even more, for making him think that I had been away because he hurt me. He was too good for me! I didn't deserve him. How could I face him, when I kissed Jared Jay and thought incessantly of Ruben? He was thinking that he hurt me all this time..

"I want to love you and protect you. I don't want to see you cry anymore. I want to make you smile. I want to take away everything that clouds your smile. You deserve the world." he said, grabbing a strand of hair and wrapping it around his finger.

I couldn't hep it anymore. I felt so guilty and ashamed, tears began to fall down my face. It was too much. He was unknowingly punishing me for my mistakes.

He bent his to kiss my cheek, but I turned my face to his. My lips met his again in a passionate kiss. His kiss was soft and tender. There was no hurry, it was soft. It was amazing. There was so much gentleness in the way he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. My lips were parted, when his tongue glided over my lips and then inside my mouth. He tasted sweet and our lips molded perfectly together. His mouth was the drug that I needed to forget all my worries. I could die in his arms. His touch was what I had imagined. It was full of tenderness, patience and understanding. I had been so blinded. I decided to give in.

I brought my hips closer to him, my drenched clothes, damping his. I wanted to get closer and just let his kisses erase all my sadness. He placed his hands on each side of my hips and lifted me closer. Our faces were now leveled. He was so closed to me; I could feel his breath on my face, prickling my skin. I wound my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I couldn't get enough of his gentleness and loving arms. I had to keep kissing him, until I had surrender my heart to his. I think I am falling for him.

I felt desire to possess his entire heart. I didn't see him as an excuse to forget Ruben. I had gotten over him. Ok, maybe I had, not completely. I wasn't interested in any one else, in that specific moment. I wanted Embry and I wanted to love him. He was slowly burning all the walls that I had placed around my heart.

I kissed his lips, prodding my tongue inside his warm mouth. He tasted like sweet honey. I was intrigued about how it would feel to...

I brought my hands to his face, wanting to know if I occupied his thoughts. I was wrong. He was thinking of things that truly hurt my feelings. I felt dejected and abandoned. I didn't want him as a cheap distraction to forget my pain and sorrows. Maybe I did, but that was before I tasted his lips!

I didn't want him thinking that I still wanted Ruben. I didn't! Not anymore! I wanted to be with him! I was not an angel that got her wings broken! I was a lost cause. I didn't deserve him, but I wanted to give us a try.

I slowly pulled away from him and looked in to his eyes. "I heard your thoughts..." I trailed off, removing my hands off his face and looked down.

"You... you heard my thoughts?" he asked incredulous.

I nodded, struggling to get out of his arms. I would prove to him, that I was not a fallen angel. I was a confused woman. I just needed time to think. I wanted... "I heard your thoughts and I am so very sorry that I have to put you in that position." I paused, sobbing.

"I can't forget him!" _Why did I say that? I could forget him! I had forgotten him, didn't I? "_I have tried, but it's not something that you can do over night. It's been five months since it happened and I still can't forget him. I hate him for falling so easily under Addivani's trap. I hate him so much, but I can not seem to get him out of my heart, my mind and soul!" I cried angrily. _I still loved him!_

He placed me down on the floor and took a step back. _I fucked it up! I had to get out of here! _

"I don't want to hurt you, Embry. I also don't want to use you. But I need to forget him. I want to erase his kisses and place you in my heart. I want you to erase his touch from my skin and replace him with yours. I want to love YOU!" I sobbed, kneeling on the floor and grabbed his pants in my hands.

"I need to love you! I feel safe with you! I miss you when we aren't together! I know that I can love you! Please, help me learn to love you!" I begged, staring up at him, my tears falling mercilessly. _Help, me, please!_

He knelt in front of me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to love me. I will do everything that I can to make you fall in love with me. I won't give up on you, because you have placed all your trust in me, angel." he said gently.

"I know I will fall in love with you. I want to love you, Embry." I said, placing my hands against his face and kissed his lips.

"You will fall in love with me, I have no doubt about it. I know it will eventually happen, but... not like this." he said, standing up to his full height.

"I understand!" I muttered as I stood up."I have to go. I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble." I sobbed. _I will forget him, Embry. I will for you! I will do it for you and for me. I want to have a future with you. I will love you!_

***

It was still raining when I got back to my Aunt Leah's house. I was tired and hungry. Another day that I didn't go hunting. I took a warm shower and made my way to the kitchen. Leah was no where in sight. She had gone to the twins' apartment again.

It was good to be alone. I didn't want to be interrogated by her. She knew of my inner struggles. In a way, she was very intuitive. She could read me like the palm of her hand. There was so much that I could take in one freaking day. I wanted peace and quiet; a chance to think things through. I needed time to meditate and... fucks! I had fucked everything up, but what else was new. I was good at screwing things up. I was a klutz and just.

I ambled to the kitchen after my shower and prepared a grilled cheese and poured some lemonade in a plastic cup. It was the best that I could do on an empty stomach. I sat alone in the table and practically forced myself to eat. I took a large bite of my grilled cheese and thought of the first time I met Embry.

It was the day, I ran like a fucking idiot. I was afraid to fuck our relationship, but even before it became something... I had already damaged it. _Ugh!_ So many complications. Why couldn't love just be easy and manageable?

I finished my food and threw the plate in the sink. I didn't feel like cleaning. I was in a shitty mood and I just wanted to think. I trudged to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I grabbed the pillow and wept like an idiot.

I missed him. I missed him so badly. _Embry! I miss you so much!_ I cried for a few hours, when I heard someone outside the house.

"Mallory Moon." my father said, as he knocked on the door of Leah's home. "Open up, baby, it's Daddy." he said. I sighed and marched my way back to the living room, holding my tear-stained pillow in my hands.

"Hi." I said dejectedly, hiding my tears behind my bangs. "What do you need, Papito?"

He shook his head and took one look at me. "Don't cry, baby." he said and wrapped me in his arms. "What is wrong, princess? Why are you crying? Tell me everything, angel." he whispered softly, caressing my hair as he gently rocked me.

"I have done so many bad things." I sobbed, sniffling back my tears. "I hurt Embry. He won't love me ever again..." I sniveled, burying my face in his chest.

"Shh, don't worry, baby girl. He'll love you forever. You can't destroy love so easily." he reassured me. "You are so beautiful Moon. I am so proud of you, my little girl. I want you to know that I love you and I always did."

"Why were you scared when I first touched your hand?" I asked, forgetting about my love problems for a while.

"Because you spoke to me." he said honestly. "You told me you loved her. You told me that you love your mother and I thought that Seth Jacob was the only child I had. I never knew that it was twins." he said against my forehead.

"I love you, Papito." I mumbled, tightening my arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"I did too, pumpkin. I felt so ashamed when I let you go. I want to make it up to you. I am so sorry." he croaked, his voice breaking.

"You have Dad. You have!" I said, smiling up at him, behind a curtain of tears.

"I have? How?" he asked curious.

"By being here. I don't ask for much. I just wanted to know that you loved me. I wanted to feel loved. That was all I wanted from you." I sniveled.

"I adore you, Moon. I love you with all my heart. I love your smile, those radiant green eyes and that left dimple on that hides behind your smiles. I love your voice, your heart, and everything that has to do with you." he said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, Papito." I stuttered, holding on to him. "I wish I could love Embry the way I love you." I said dejectedly.

"Baby, imprinting is something that you can't fight it. It's your destiny and it will eventually happen. I promise you that Embry won't be able to be away from you."

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I spoke to him telepathically and told him what I had done all this time. I told him about Ruben, about kissing Jared Jay and other things. He didn't once judge me. He accepted me the way I was. There was no gap in between us, any longer. There was nothing that could separate me from him. It was only my father, me and the beat of our two hopeful hearts. It was how it supposed to be all along:a daughter and a father, sharing a tender moment.


	16. Only Us

**Broken Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Only Us**

I walked down the mall's enormous halls and felt my heart speed with excitement. Embry was correct! I would love the Seattle mall. It was like being in another city, within the city. I was baffled at all the amazing stores.

"Do you like it?" Embry asked, holding my hand tighter.

"It's beautiful! I am going to go berserk just by choosing a simple outfit!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"I knew that you would like it." he said, kissing my cheek softly. _How could he drive me crazy, with such a simple act?!_ "What do you mean by simple outfit?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well," I swallowed hard. "I am only choosing a simple outfit. I don't want to spend your money." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"That is not going to happen!" he said with finality. "You are going to get plenty of clothes. I want to spoil you, Mallory."

"I know, but, I don't want to spend your money." I said bashfully. "You have worked hard for your money. I don't want to spend it." I said, letting go of his hand.

"You, my angel, are the most important thing in my life." he said, taking my hand in his and guiding me to a bench.

"Would it be alright if we sit here?" he asked politely to two young teenagers. He smiled at them, showing them his pearly white teeth.

"Um," one said, staring at him. She looked like she was mesmerized by his smile. "You can sit here, beside me." she quickly added. Her friend just nodded and motioned for him to sit.

Embry sat on the bench and pulled me towards him. "Thank you, girls." he said kindly, as he smiled once again.

I heard the blond one sigh, as she inhaled Embry's fresh morning scent. I felt a bit jealous, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Princess, you can sit on my lap." he said, pulling me down to him. I warily sat on his lap and stared down at my hands.

"I wish I was her." the brown haired girl whispered enviously. "Ugh!"

"Calm down, Itamar, you can easily steal him from her." the blond haired girl said in a low voice.

They reminded me of Addivani. I was so tired of those types of girls. They thought that they deserved everything. Well, there was no way in hell that I was going to let them have my Embry.

I looked up at them and smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, but one of arrogance. They wanted Embry? Let's see them try to steal him from me, Mallory Moon.

I turned my face to Embry and placed my hand on each side of his face. He was just smiling contently at me.

"_Can I kiss you?"_ I asked telepathically, as I bit my bottom lip. He looked so tempting and handsome. I enjoy tasting the sweetness of his kisses. He nodded and brought his face closer to mine.

I kissed his lips lightly, as I snaked my arms around his neck. I felt ashamed for being so conceited, but I wanted to show those mortals, that he was mine! I parted my lips and felt his warm, soft tongue glaze over my lips, as it slowly prodded in to mine. It explored every corner of my mouth eagerly. I touched it with my tongue and felt the heat of his desire.

I pulled away from our kiss and stared down at his face. His eyes were closed and he sighed. I could kiss him nonstop, but I didn't want to do it, while there were people staring at us.

"Yuck! Get a fucking room!" the brown haired girl said in disgust.

They both got up the bench and disappeared through the crowd of passerby. I sighed and rested my head on Embry's shoulder. Sweet Victory! I had the satisfaction of tasting Embry's lip once again and of standing up for myself.

"I guess that those girls don't want me kissing you." I said, kissing his lips softly.

"Do you enjoy kissing me, Mallory?" he asked contently. I nodded and kissed him again. "Do you feel attracted to me?" he asked, kissing my cheek gently.

"I do." I said honestly. Oh, no! I had said too much!

"You do?" he asked, placing his hand on my waist.

"I do, Embry." I said softly, smiling weakly at him. "I do like you. I really do."

"I know, sweetie. I just want more from your heart. I want you to love me." he said sadly, kissing my nose.

"I will, just don't force me, Embry." I told him as I got off his lap. "Let's continue to walk around this place. I want to see every store and the food court. I like pretzels and doughnuts." I said, smiling at him.

"You do?" he asked, getting to his feet. "Then we definitely have to stop by the food court, to get my princess some pretzels or doughnuts." he said, laughing heartedly.

I smiled at him and continued to stroll down the mall. I laughed when I saw many girls staring at us. We looked so different. His skin was so much darker than mine; it was the loveliest russet color. His eyes were gray with soft, brown starburst around the pupil. His lips were smooth, lush and fleshy. When he smiled, his dimples showed; decorating his handsome face. He was like a dream! Any girl would fall head over heels for him; except me. I felt sad for not trying hard enough to love him. I liked him and I wished to be with him all the time, but… Oh, fucks! It was Addivani and Ruben. Of all the places they could be, they had to be in the same mall as Embry and me.

"Oh, no…" I trailed off; pulling Embry the opposite direction we were going. "Let's go this way." I said nervously. I didn't want to continue down the path that we were going. I wanted to avoid my sister at all cost.

"What's wrong, angel?" Embry asked, stopping me on my tracks. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, taking both of my hands in his. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I don't want to be here, Em." I whined, looking down at our hands. "We have to go somewhere else." I said dejectedly.

"But baby, you were smiling just a few minutes ago. What happened?" he said, kissing my hands. I looked towards the direction that Ruben and Addivani were. "I just want to go that way." I said, forcing a smile, and pointing towards the Old Navy Store.

"Liar!" he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I am not stupid, Mallory! Tell me what is wrong, sweetheart!" he said sternly.

It was too late; Addivani saw us and was making her way towards us. She had a cynical smile on her lips, as she held on to her husband. I couldn't take my eyes off Ruben. He was still part of me. I once loved him. There was a time that I would forget to breathe when he was near me. I didn't love him anymore. I still cared for him, though. It was hard to forget the beautiful moments that we shared, but they all got tainted by the memory of them rolling in the sand; making love.

"What a coincidence!" she shrieked out loud. Embry's back was to her and I could tell that she wanted to see who the person holding my hands was. Ruben's eyes were sad and I tried hard to look away. I gazed up to Embry and smiled at him.

"Yes," I began, placing my arm around his waist. "It's really a coincidence, Addison." I said cheerfully. "Who would have thought that we run in to each other?"

Embry straightened his back and stood his full length. His expression changed as he stared down at Ruben. I instantly knew what he was thinking. I had my hand over his chest and felt him tense. I could hear all his scheming thoughts. He wanted to rip Ruben in to tiny pieces for hurting me.

"_It's alright, Embry, calm down!_" I said to him telepathically. "_I don't love him anymore."_ I said.

He looked down at me and smiled when he saw me smiling. "_I only want you! Let's get rid of them and continue on our fun adventure to find clothes for us!" _

"I'm Addivani Ochoa."Addivani said, extending his hand to him. "And you are?"

Embry wrapped his arms around me and smiled politely at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said sarcastically, looking down at her hand. "I am your future brother-in-law."

Addivani stared at him and then placed her hand on her side. "Um, Luna and future brother-in-law, you have met my husband, right?" she asked, turning to face a very uncomfortable Ruben.

"No, I haven't met him." Embry said casually, without even bothering to release his hold from me. "But I do know that you took him from your sister! I must thank you, though." he said in an acerbic tone.

"Excuse me?" Addivani asked baffled.

"Oh, you heard me perfectly, Mrs. Ochoa!" he said mockingly. "I really do thank you. If it wasn't for your jealousy and covetous ways, I would not have ended with such a lovely angel." he said, squeezing me tighter. "Thank you, Ruben! Your idiocy in letting go of such a marvelous and wonderful woman was my gain. I found my better half! If you guys don't mind now, we have things to do. Hopefully, the next time we do see each other again; it will be at our wedding!"

Embry held me tightly to his side, as he nodded his head to an astonished Addivani and Ruben. We walked passed them and I swear that my heart could not beat any faster. When we were far away from them, Embry looked down at me.

"Are you OK?" he asked nervously. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling at him. "You defended me and I felt so protected in your arms." I said, feeling tears of happiness and joy falling down my face.

"That's why I am here for you!" he laughed, kissing my forehead. "I am here to protect you and keep you safe."

I got to my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He removed his arms from around my waist and cupped my face in his hand. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his face to mine.

"I love you Mallory Moon!" he said, bringing his lips to touch mine. I felt the world stopped spinning and it was only us.

* * *

**_AN: I hope that you like it! I spent almost three days writing this damn story and I had lost all my will to write it, then I started looking at pictures of my husband and me and it got me thinking of what he would have done in a situation like this. I really hope that you felt as giddy as me when I wrote the last part. I adore each and every one of you. Enjoy and review! I have another surprise for everyone in the next chapter!_**


	17. I Love You

**I Love You! Let's Forget the Past**

How could a sister be so unkind to another? I would never be able to comprehend; I could see the pain and hurt in Mallory's eyes. I wanted to shield her from such a terrible heartache. She was devastated when she saw her sister creeping on us, with that asshole, she called husband. I swear that I could tell what kinda woman that Addivani was the minute I smelled her.

She was beautiful on the outside, but so damn rotten on the inside. I hated her smile, it was conniving and calculating. She was so determined to flaunt her husband in Moon's face, that I knew it cause her so much suffering. She was so different from her older sister. She was so cold and Moon was so warm and loving. It was hard to believe that they both came from the same parents.

It was ironic that Moon would fear her. She was stronger than that girl named Addivani. She could easily destroy her; snap her in two like a twig. Addivani was normal, she probably didn't have any special ability, but could live an eternity. Poor husband of her... not really; he is mainly the reason why Moon is so sad all the time.

Just staring at her longing face, while she stared at him, was enough to fill me with rage and make me phase. I was jealous beyond my control; for a second, I wanted to be him... The "him" that got to see her smile and love. But at the same time, I wanted to skin him alive and just destroy the asshole. How could he be so stupid to lose such a valuable and amazing young girl like her? How could he destroy my angel's pure and beautiful heart? Just thinking about it, made me angry.

She was the sun that gave life to everything in my life. She should love me and only me. I would erase all the memories of the tears she had cried. I would bathe her with love and shower her with kisses, until she was so weak on the knees that she could not stand on her own, but needed help from me. I wanted to take her away from here and make her forget all the suffering she had endured at the hands of her evil sister and that idiot, Rick or Rene or was it Robert... I didn't give a damn; I just wanted them gone from our path.

I pictured Moon writhe under his body and I wanted to skin him alive. He was probably her first. That may be the reason why she suffered so much when she discovered him and her sister, fucking at the beach. I loathed that asshole, with such passion.

When I heard Addivani's voice, I couldn't believe how sweet and innocent it sounded. Her voice was soft and melodious. She looked so fragile and delicate, but in her eyes I could see that she was a witch, hiding in an angelical outfit. I hope to the stars that none of my pack brother ever imprint on her. She was beyond redemption. I wonder why she was so jealous and evil. What did Moon do to make her sister hate her? I doubt she did something; Moon could never hurt anyone. She was the definition of love and tenderness.

"What a coincidence!" a melodious voice shrieked from behind me. I was holding Mallory's hand, when I felt her tense up. Her body temperature is usually cool, but at the sight of her sister, her body temperature dropped down significantly.

Moon gazed up at me and smiled sadly at me. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears and I immediately knew that something was wrong. I just know when she was sad. I guess is the magical bond that unites us. I know when she is suffering and when she is happy.

"Yes," Moon said, placing her cool hand on my waist. "It's really a coincidence, Addison. Who would have thought that we run in to each other?" she said feigning to be cheerful.

I stiffed at the mention of Addison's name. It left a sour taste in my mouth. I straightened my back and stood in my full height. I turned to face Addivani and her husband. They had to crane their necks, just to stare at me; did they fear me? He should! I could skin him alive and truly become a savage!

I hated him and I wished with all my heart that Mallory forgot him. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that he was a fucking wimp, hiding behind his wife's skirt. He should show some fucking backbone, at least, be a man and say hello to the woman that you truly love. I could tell that he was unhappy. I didn't give a damn, though. I just pity the idiotic fool for having Addivani as his wife.

I started to tremble with anger, but Moon had her hand over my chest and I tensed. She wanted to know what I was thinking. I should have warned her that it wasn't safe at the moment, to prod inside my mind. Right now, the thought of killing him was palpable. I wanted to rip that idiot in to tiny pieces for hurting her.

"_It's alright, Embry, calm down! I don't love him anymore._" she said telepathically.

"_How could I be sure of that, Moon?_" I thought sadly, wishing that it was only us two in the world. I wanted to find a way to make her love me.

I forced a smile, as I looked down at her beautiful face. "_I only want you! Let's get rid of them and continue on our fun adventure to find clothes for us!" _she said, biting her quivering lip.

"_It will be a pleasure, angel."_ I thought, cupping her face in my hands. I loved her with every fiber in my body. It was insane how crazy I was for her. I felt like a teenager again. When she smiled at me, I could feel the flock of butterflies in my stomach, starting to take flight, making me nervous when I held her in my arms.

"I'm Addivani Ochoa." Addivani said, extending her hand for me to shake it. "And you are?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around Moon and smiled politely at Addivani. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said dryly, as I stared at her extended hand. There was no way in fucking hell that I was going to remove my hold on Moon. She was mine and I would defend her with all my strength. "I am your future brother-in-law."

She looked baffled. I would have laughed at her face, but I didn't want to stoop to her childish games. Reluctantly, she placed her hand on her side and the atmosphere became even tenser.

"Um, Luna and future brother-in-law, you have met my husband, right?" she asked, turning to face a very uncomfortable Ruben.

"No, I haven't met him." I said casually, without even bothering to release my arms from around Moon's waist. I gave him a scrutinizing stare and I could see him, shuffle uncomfortably on his feet.

I wanted to insult them, but I didn't want to sound jealous. No, I wanted to make them see how thankful I was for what they did to Moon (not the hurting part), because in a way, their actions are what brought My Moon closer to me.

"But I do know that you took him from your sister! I must thank you, though." I said in an acerbic tone.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised. Her brown eyes opened widely as she stared at us.

"Oh, you heard me perfectly, Mrs. Ochoa!" I said mockingly, trying hard not to laugh at the expression that she had on her face. "I really do thank you. If it wasn't for your jealousy and covetous ways, I would not have ended with such a lovely angel." I said, kissing Mallory softly on the lips.

I turned to face Ruben. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. He was angry and I could tell that he wanted to decapitate me on the spot. I wanted to see him try it. It would be my pleasure, but I knew that Mallory would be devastated if I hurt him.

"Thank you, Ruben! Your idiocy in letting go of such a marvelous and wonderful woman was my gain. I found my better half! If you guys don't mind now, we have things to do. Hopefully, the next time we do see each other again; it will be at our wedding!"

That was the best polite comeback ever! I bet that Jake would be so fucking proud of me! It was a fucking monumental moment for me! I got to see the faces on those two and it was a moment of celebration. I couldn't believe that Mallory didn't smack my arm, for hurting her sister.

I held her tightly to my side and nodded my head at the stunned couple. They couldn't believe what I had said, neither could I. But I needed them to know that Moon was not alone. I was here, to protect her and watch over her. We walked passed them and I could hear Moon's speeding heart. I was hoping that it was not caused by being so closed to that idiot of Ruben, but because she felt something for me. I wanted to be the reason that she loved and breathe for. I sighed when we were far away from them.

"Are you OK?" I asked nervously, preparing myself for the wave of insults that were definitely gonna come from her mouth. But nothing came out of her lips, she just simply nodded and wrapped her tiny arms around me and sighed.

"Thank you." she smiled beautifully. "You defended me and I felt so protected in your arms." she said, tears falling down her face. She wasn't mad at me. My heart softened and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"That's why I am here for you! I am here to protect you and keep you safe." I confessed, kissing her creamy forehead.

I was not expecting her to kiss me, but she did. I don't know exactly what I did right, but she kissed me. I was content. Mallory Moon kissed me and I felt the world stop spinning and I said, what I promised not to say, until she was ready to reciprocate the feeling.

I cupped her face in my hands and stared down in to her green eyes. "I love you Mallory Moon!" I said, bringing my lips to her.

"I l-l... um, like... love you!" she said, pushing away from me and clasping her mouth with her hands. "Um, I am sorry. I know you think I don't... love you... um, well, but I do. I didn't mean to just say it. I-I, um, I am sorry, Embry. I don't mean to lead you on... but, I do love you. Just not in the way, you want me to love you."

I kissed her hard on the lips and placed my arm around her shoulder. I was hurting; her words had cut deep into my already bleeding and aching heart. "It's alright. I know that it just slipped, but please, don't take it back. I can't ..." I trailed off when she placed her index finger on my lips.

"It didn't slip. I meant it. I just didn't want to say it. Not yet! Not until, you are the only one that I love and occupies my heart completely." she said, resting her head on my chest.

"You still love Ruben, right?" I asked her wearily.

She shook her head and stared fixedly into my eyes. I was bracing myself for the pity speech. It was going to be hard, but I was going to fucking take it like a damn man.

"I don't love him anymore." she said quickly. My heart skipped a beat. _She didn't love him anymore?_ "I still care for him. I bet he is suffering because of Addivani, but... I do care for him, Embry." she said honestly.

Damn, this was hard. I could feel my heart sinking deeper inside my chest. Those damn beautiful green eyes were the window to her soul. They just couldn't lie to me. She was being completely honest. She still cared for that idiot. She should step on his memories and replace them with mine.

Oh, man, my heart was hurting. I didn't want to share with him a place in her heart. I wanted to be the only one for her. I was being selfish, but what was the sense of imprinting on her, if she was not going to love me, with the same intensity as I loved her. _Imprinting hurts! It sucks and it hurts more than being kicked in the damn balls!_

"Hush, Embry. Don't say that! It hurts me, too." she said, her hand still on my forearm. "I don't want to cause you all this trouble. I want to love you. It's just painful to see him with her. It hurts that he chose her over me! Addivani is better than me at everything. She takes everything from me. I bet that she could find a way to steal you from me, too." she said, closing her eyes, as tears fell down her face.

"She can't take me away from you!" I said softly, kissing her lips. "I am yours! There is no way in hell, that I would let her take me away from you, beautiful."

"You don't understand. She has a power to manipulate man." she said desperately. "She can just touch you and she makes you do anything that she wants. She has taken so much from me. I don't want her to take you too. I would die." she sobbed softly.

_Why did she cry for me?_

"Because I love you. I swear that I do. I know that I may switch back and forth between my feelings, but I do love you. I feel safe in your arms and those two months that I was away, I never stopped thinking about you. You were always present in my heart. I cried for you. I cry, because I fear that she is going to take you away from me."

I nodded and sighed. "Why didn't you come to me, during those two months?" I asked her sadly. "Why did you leave me for so long? I was hurting too."

"I love you, Embry. I know in my heart that I do. I just need enough time to sort certain things first. I don't want to use you. It has never been my intention to use you. But, something happened. I did something that I still regret, because I know that when I tell you... you'll hate me. I fear that you will never want to speak to me." she wept.

"I can't hate you." I told her, holding her hand softly in mine. "Whatever happened, it's part of the past and it should stay there."

She squeezed my hand tightly and cried. "Let's sit down. I want to tell you. I need to get it off my chest. If I don't I won't be able to look you in the eyes." she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Damn, today was supposed to be our day out. It was our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Nothing was working out. Everything was turning in to shit. I thought that we could have fun, but this damn day, was turning more tedious and ominous as the minutes ticked by.

We walked hand in hand and sat in a private corner of the mall. She sighed nervously and smiled weakly at me. I wonder what was going through her precious mind. For a minute, I wanted to be Edward, just to know what she was thinking.

"OK, what is so important that we have to talk about?" I asked, running my hand through my face. I was bracing myself for the news. I wasn't going to yell at her, phase-that definitely, was not a wise thing to do! - or push her away. We were going to try to fight against the current, until she loved me, and we became one beating heart. I would not give up on her.

"Em," she began, licking her lips anxiously. "I kissed a guy before you." she whispered, tears falling down her precious, creamy face. _Damn, that hurt even more_!

"Before me?" I asked confused.

She nodded and a new bout of fresh tears began to fall down her face. "I don't really care. If it was before yesterday, I don't give a damn." I told her, feeling my hands clamming up from the sweat. I felt my mouth go dry and I wanted to punch someone.

"It was a few weeks ago. I kissed him, he was just there, but I wanted to vent my frustration, so I ended up kissing him. I wanted to erase you from my heart and I wanted to bury Ruben's face. I was desperate. I wanted to forget you!" she said dejectedly.

She scooted closer to where I was sitting and took my large hand in hers. "I don't want to keep secrets from you! I want to be able to open up and just tell you what I am thinking. I don't want to push you away. Promise, that you'll still love me when you find out who I kissed, please!"

I laughed when I remembered; Jared Jay. He had told me one night that he had kissed Moon. He was begging for forgiveness and whatnot. I wasn't so forgiving with him, as I was going to be with her. I had bitten him, dragged him and beat his fucking ass, and then accepted his apologies. I had been so fucked up back then, that I felt betrayed by my good friend... I could see his memories of that kiss. He was surprised by her kiss. He showed me that he didn't mean to kiss her back. He just wanted to forget his long unrequited love, Sarah Rosalice Black. It was all in the past. I had forgiven him and her that same night. She didn't need to apologize to me anymore. It happened long ago! From today forward, it was only us two. I loved her and I didn't like to see her cry. I know that keeping that secret for so long, was hard on her.

"I forgive you, baby girl." I smiled. "Just kiss me. Kiss me, until I can't breathe anymore." I said.

She grinned at me and I kissed her lips softly. She parted her lips, and I took it as an invitation to slip my tongue and taste the intoxicating wine of her mouth. She tasted like sweet fire that slowly burned my soul. It was useless to fight it. I wanted her and I needed to feel her passion. I wanted to make her erupt with longing and love for me.

"_Forget Jared Jay's and Ruben's lips. Think of me only, Moon. I want you to only love me. Please, I need to be the only man for you."_ I begged in my head.

"I will," she said against my lips. "I will!" she moaned. She kissed me fervently and cupped my face gently in her hands. "I do love you! I just need to love you more, until my heart aches, when you aren't close to me." she whispered.

* * *

AN: Here is Chapter 17 of Broken Moon. I have been doing so many things lately that I got tire of posting. I wanted to take a few days to write more chapters to my other story, since I am planning on ending it... I ended up writing twelve chapters and now I have to post them, because they are like HOT!


	18. Learning to Love

**Learning To Love**

I didn't want to let him go! We had been spending so much time together, that it was hard to let him go, whenever he dropped me at my Aunt Leah's house. Since we started dating, my heart had chained itself to his. I couldn't let him go. I was falling hard for his kindness and his love. His arms were my sanctuary; my heaven. He had the power to lift the curtain of pain that had wrapped itself around my heart. It was indescribable and honestly, it scared me. I wanted to love him. I had grown to care for him. I swear, in the last three months, he'd become everything important in my life. I was smiling and it wasn't a pretentious smile. It was an honest smile. It was the kinda smile that reflected the joy that was slowly growing within my heart.

It was all thanks to him; Embry brought out the best in me. I wasn't hiding behind a masked, forced smile any longer. I was content. I had accepted my place in the world. I had found where I belonged. I couldn't believe that happiness could be found away from my mother, my universe or my father, my sun.

I didn't hurt when I thought of them, anymore. I had my parents love, their forgiveness and in a way, they had given me their blessing to find love in Embry's arms. Now, Papa Jacob was something different. He was still opposed of Embry and I dating. He said that I was still too young and that I needed to finish college, before I started a relationship with him. I really couldn't understand, why he was being so possessive. But he was my grandfather and I loved him dearly. I tried hard to keep everyone happy, but I just couldn't bring myself to be away from Embry Call. I would laugh, because my grandfather was more overprotective of me than my own father. I felt loved and in a way, I was beginning to love myself.

My mother wanted me to move in with them, but I still couldn't bring myself to live in the same house as Addivani and Ruben. I still needed more time to venture on my own; to live my own life. I needed to accept that I was no longer their moon. I was Embry's by destiny's right, but not yet by heart. At least, not yet! I still didn't love, love him! I despised myself for that! I longed to love him and strip away all those obstacles that didn't let me love him with all my heart and soul, but it was impossible...

I was still broken. A broken heart takes time to heal. I was in that process. Embry's smile had the power to mend those shattered pieces together. Little by little, his love for me was giving me the strength needed to become whole again. I had found someone that made me smile. His smiles often reminded me of my father's serene smile. Seth Clearwater was and still is, the greatest man alive. I remember watching my father's devotion towards my mother and I always wished that for me and my sisters.

I wanted to believe that there was someone that would love me like that. I wanted to be someone's universe. I wanted a man that would make me his world and watch the sun rise and set in my eyes. I found him! I found Embry. He was the kind of man that would love me and protect me.

I found him when my life was dark and there wasn't a single ray of hope left in me. I was completely broken. I had run away from the people that I loved. I turned my back on my old life, with the determination of finding myself. Little did I know, that my family would be part of my healing process. I had my father with me. He accepted me and it was like nothing ever happened.

I had been in so much pain and I felt so numb. I used to hated feeling so abandoned and hopeless. My mother and father loved me, but I always thought that I wasn't as important to them as my little sisters and brother. I felt that they were constantly being pulled on every direction by their children. To me, Addivani demanded too much attention. My other sisters also wanted to feel that they were loved and appreciated. Diego was the smallest and needed more attention than the rest of us.

But then there was me; I was satisfied with just having my father smile at me. I was content with my mother's joyful smile. I didn't required so much. I just wanted to see my mother happy. I needed to see her blue eyes shine with joy. That was all that I wanted! That was all that I needed!

I held on tightly to Embry's waist; inhaling his earthy scent. I loved the security and protection of his arms provided. I pressed my body closer to his and looked up at his smiling face. Maybe that was it... I didn't believe that I deserved him. I have always thought of others' needs before mine, that I let myself go. I didn't believe that I had the right to be loved.

"I take it that you missed me!" he chuckled, kissing my forehead. I nodded and just rested my face on his chest.

"_You have no idea!_" I said telepathically. "I did! I missed you very much. I made dinner." I said softly, tightening my hold around his waist. "I had to fight Leah to let me come over today. She said that you can survive a day without me." I said, pulling away from him and linking our hands together.

He smiled and kissed my forehead again. That was all that he ever did; he barely kissed me. We held hands and hugged and fell asleep watching television on the weekends. He would always kiss my forehead or my cheeks. He never pressured me to do anything. He was taking his sweet time. I didn't mind it. I was relieved to know that he didn't want me in a sexual way. I wasn't prepared for that kind of intimacy, not yet. I liked the innocence of our relationship. I loved that he respected my wishes and never forced me to do something that I didn't want.

But there were times that I wanted him to kiss me and that was the reason why I would initiate most of our kisses. I love the way his lips tasted... and how they could erase the memories of how Ruben's lips felt on mine. I wanted to be completely freed of Ruben's memories, that were constantly plaguing me. I wanted to rip everything that reminded me of him out of my heart. I didn't care if I became emotionless in the process; all I wanted was to forget him. It was hard to completely forget him, since he lived in the mansion with my parents and was everywhere I went.

"I see." he said, kissing the back of my hands. "She sent the twins to watch over you, didn't she?" he asked laughing sweetly.

"She didn't! It was Daddy Jacob." I nodded, pulling him inside the house. "They have been pulling patrol around your house for about three hours. There is a vampire loose around La Push and they want to protect everyone. Max and Rome were hungry, so I fed them; I hope that you don't mind." I said sheepishly. "They ate most of the food that I made for you earlier, but I went to the store and got you some groceries. I cooked something even better for you."

"I don't mind... only because you made something 'even' better for me." he said, smiling down at me.

I loved his smile. It was the medicine to my maladies. Everything that he did, had a positive effect on me. I was slowly finding things that were making me fall in love with him. There were so many redeeming qualities that he possessed, but I still felt the need to take my time. I didn't want to rush myself into loving him with all my heart; it was going to eventually happen.

It had been three months and I was starting to feel something slowly growing inside my heart. I felt something special for him. It was adoration and appreciation, it was something deeper... but, I was still scare to venture deeper. I still mourned the loss of my first love. Every time that I saw my niece Crissy, I felt the pang of jealousy overwhelm my heart. She should've been mine! I also knew that it was impossible, Ruben made his choice and destiny took mine away from me; but I wasn't complaining. I used to believe that a person never truly forgets their first love; but when I was with Embry, I forgot my past!

"What's wrong, Moon?" he asked worriedly, stopping me in the middle of the hall. "You look so sad." he said, removing his hands from mine and cupping my face in them. "Your eyes look sad and you stopped smiling. What's wrong? Did I do or said something that offended you?" he asked concerned, leaning towards me to inspect my face.

"Nah!" I said quickly, placing my hands over his. "I was just thinking about... my life and how I want my family to be happy." I lied, smiling up at him. I hated lying to him. I know it was wrong and I was deceiving him, but I never wanted to upset him again, the way I did before.

"Have I told you that you are a terrible liar!" he said, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're so much like Seth."

"Why do you say that? I am nothing like my father. I don't like comparisons, Em." I snapped, feeling a little hurt by his words.

"Mallory," he said, pausing briefly. "I didn't say you were your father. I only said that you are so much like your father. There is a big difference. Neither of you can lie!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at the floor. "What do you mean by it?" I asked haughtily.

"OK, now you sound like Leah." he said teasingly, releasing his hands from my face and leaning against the wall.

He folded his arms across his chest and gave me a scrutinizing gaze. I felt like a little child, being reprimanded by her parents.

"Leah you say!" I said, trying to fill in the awkward silence that was slowly setting among us.

"Yes, like Leah." he said arrogantly. "You got that little Ms. Clearwater attitude going on right there!" he said, smiling mischievously, pointing at me with his index finger.

"I'm Black-Clearwater, in case you don't remember. And what attitude are you talking about? I have an attitude?" I said jokingly, walking up to him. "I have an attitude?"

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him. I tried to imitate my Aunt Leah when she was snapping at the waiter of her favorite restaurant or the cashier at the gas station.

"It's the same as Leah. You got your hands on your hips, narrowed eyes and the pout on your lips." he laughed, bobbing his head. "I knew that you should've stayed in my house instead of hers. Leah Clearwater is definitely a bad influence for my precious angel."

I opened my eyes and gasped. I didn't know that he wanted me to stay with him? I knew he loved me, but I never really considered the fact that he wanted me to stay with him.

"You wanted me to stay with you? At your house?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheeks, anticipating his answer. "Here!"

He nodded, putting his arms down. "I did and I still do." he said, smiling impishly.

"But," I paused, looking down the hall. "You didn't stop me last time, when I was fussing and complaining that I didn't want to stay with my parents. I didn't want to move with Leah." I confessed, feeling my cheeks grow hotter with embarrassment.

"You didn't?" he asked, placing his finger under my chin to force me to look at him. "Then why did you leave? I mean, why you moved with her?" he asked softly

"I thought it was what you wanted, Embry." I said shyly, holding my arm bashfully. "I thought that you... wanted... to be alone."

He took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I wanted you to stay with me. I like seeing your beautiful green eyes everyday of the week." he smiled.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I said timidly. I still found it hard to tell him how I felt and what I wanted, but I was slowly learning.

"I thought that's what you wanted." he said, bringing his long arms around my shoulders. "You need to tell me what you want, Moon." he said, pressing me closer to him. "I'm not a mind reader, love."

"I want to," I sighed. "I really want to, but I just can't stay here. You are single and my Jacob would burn the house if he found out that I was leaving with you." I admitted

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at me. "You need to worry less, about that old fart of your grandfather! I also, would like it if you express your thoughts and feeling, Mall! You have to start voicing your opinion. People need to know what you want or else…" he trailed off, looking down, as he took my hand in his. "Otherwise, people will misunderstand you."

I sighed in exasperation. "I know, Em. I just don't want to be mean or hurt anyone. I don't like hurting people's feelings." I said in frustration.

"Well, princess, you are going to have to start someday. You are more important." he said, kissing my cheek. "You need to start telling people what you want. If you don't you'll be missing on a lot of things."

I stared puzzled at him. I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean, Embry?" I asked him confused.

He cleared his throat and took my other hand and guided me towards the kitchen. He motioned me to sit on the counter.

"Sit on the counter." he commanded softly, placing his hands on my waist and effortlessly lifting me up. "Good." he muttered, turning around and walking to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked him puzzled. "Why do I have to sit on the counter?" I asked him, but he wouldn't answer. He just rummaged and raided the fridge. "What are you looking for? I can help you, if you want me to!"

When he was done, he slammed the fridge door shut and had a pickle jar in his hand and on the other a Cool-Whip whip cream can and strawberries.

"OK!" I asked suspiciously. "I take it that you are trying to teach me a lesson." I said warily.

He laughed and set the pickle jar, Cool-Whip topping can and strawberries beside me.

"OK, Mallory, you say that you don't want to hurt other people's feelings, right?" he asked smugly, opening the pickle jar. I nodded and watched as he continued with his demonstration. He reached for a pickle and shook the liquid off it.

"What are you doing, Emmy?" I asked disgusted, when he started putting whip cream on the pickle.

"Imagine that I am a coworker." he said, standing closer to me. "I invite you over to my house to try my new dessert. Let's say that I came up with it the idea for an amazing dessert one night that I didn't have enough food in my fridge." he said, smiling mischievously at me.

"Imagine that I cooked a killer fajitas and carne asada. You enjoyed the main course, but when it's time for the dessert; I bombed it. I serve you a plate with three pickles covered… Nah! Not covered, but smothered in Cool-Whip cream topping. Would you eat it, trying hard to spare my feelings?" he asked playfully, bringing the smelly pickled covered with whip cream close to my lips.

I closed my mouth shut and turned my head away from the hand that had the pickle. That was so nasty and disgusting! He was laughing at me, but placed the pickled on the counter.

"Would you eat it, just to spare my feelings?" he asked again, this time more serious. "Or would you not eat it?"

I knew what he was trying to teach me. I sighed and looked down at the counter. "I would probably eat it." I admitted sadly.

"Angel, you need to learn to say no. People will walk all over you and take advantage of your peaceful nature." he said softly.

He placed his hands on my lap and sighed. "I don't want you to suffer. I want you to shine and be strong. Just promise that you…"

I clasped my hands on each side of his face and brought my face closer to his. His gray eyes opened widely, as he licked his lips.

"I know what I want Embry." I said softly.

"What is it Mallory Moon?" he asked lowly, his husky voice barely a whisper.

I stared in to his deep gray orbs and found my reflection. He was madly in love with me. I could see his thoughts in my mind as if it was a slow motion film rolling in my mind. All he saw was me, smiling at him and being happy in his company.

"I want to kiss you, Embry Call." I said boldly, bringing my lips to his and kissed him. I wanted to erase Ruben's lips, his memory; everything that reminded me of my past. I wanted Embry's love, his lips. I wanted his kisses to replace everything with his memories.

"Mallory," he whispered against my lips, as he kissed me gently. He positioned himself between my legs and continued to kiss me. It was mesmerizing the way his lips molded to mine. I could feel my heart beating fast against my ribcage, as his warm tongue glazed my bottom lip.

"I..." he muttered, biting my lip softly. "I... um,..." he said, trailing off, as I initiated another kiss. I didn't want him to say that he loved me again, not until I was be able to say it too.

Suddenly the back door to Embry's house, burst open and in came a large werewolf with russet fur. It was growling and grunting as it took a few steps back. "Jake, you fucking ruined my door!" Embry said, as he pulled away from me. "You are fucking gonna pay, asshole." he said angrily.

I laughed, in a way, my grandfather saved me from saying something that I wasn't ready to say. I did love him, I just needed to love him more. Why couldn't I imprint and get over this mess?

AN: Yes, Jake ruined the moment. Have a great day and be good to others... you never know when you'll need a caring and sweet smile to make your day.


	19. Family

**Broken Moon**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_AN: So, my first week of college was good. It started out bad, but I dropped a four credit class that I didn't need. I finished all my homework. I did laundry and cleaned my little studio and now it's cute and clean. I wrote this chapter in like one hour and I don't really care if it has grammatical mistakes. This is just to have something posted. I appreciate the awesome reviews that I keep on getting for this story._

_Song for his chapter Abrazame, by Camila. A Mexican Pop group. They sound beautiful. Besos a Laurita y saludos de Serenity._

* * *

**Family**

It was a great sunny afternoon, when I arrived at the mansion. Something was different. I could sense it. I stared at Daddy Jacob and at Embry, they were smiling at each other, even after my grandfather broke Embry's door. They had argued, but I guess the old ties of their friendship were hard to break.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious, arching my brow as I stared at Embry's lovely face. He smiled back at me and I felt my heart pounding so hard that it wanted to break free from my chest and run into his hands.

"Nothing." he said, smirking at me and placing his large hand on my waist. I love the way his warm hands sent currents down my back.

"Keep your nasty hands off my pearl, Embry." Papa said, punching Embry on his arm. They looked like two twenty-something years old, goofing around.

"Don't hurt my baby, Daddy!" I laughed, furrowing my brows, pretending to be angry at him. He chuckled and pulled me away from Embry and lifted me in his arms.

"What about Daddy, precious?" he asked, pouting. I hugged my grandfather and rested my chin on his shoulders, as I looked back at Embry and sighed. If I could only love him with all my heart. I bet that all my troubles would become easier to handle.

"So, Embry's your baby? This guy is like fifty years old." he teased, turning around, still holding me in his arms, and staring at Embry.

I nodded and blew a kiss at Embry. "For real! He looks so young." I exclaimed, staring down at Embry. I reached my hand for him to hold. "I love older man!" I said impishly to Embry, as he took my hand. My Daddy Jacob ran up the driveway, separating Embry and me. "Grandpa, you are a meanie." I laughed.

"No, I am not!" Jake said, chortling. "Plus, I am younger than your decrepit imprinter." he said, hoisting me over his broad shoulder.

"Only by two weeks." Embry laughed.

"Whatever, loser, I am still younger than you!" he jested.

"Don't call me loser, Idiot!" Embry retorted, running after us to catch up. I could feel the lightness of the conversation. I felt at ease being with them.

"Guys, stop it. You two are supposed to be best friends." I whined, hitting my Papa on the back like a drum. He laughed heartedly and started to twirl me.

"We were, Moon, until he imprinted on my angel." Jake said, placing me down on the floor. I stood facing him and he bend down his face to give me a tender kiss on the forehead. "He wants to take my princess away, but I won't let him!"

Embry came from behind him and pushed him away. Now he was standing in front of me, taking my hands in his and softly planting kisses on the back of them. "Sorry, ol' fart, she's mine."

"Over my dead body." Papa said, grabbing Embry in a head lock. "That little girl is still my first granddaughter. You best keep your dirty mechanic hands off her." he said, narrowing his eyes and looking down at Embry's face. Embry was not even paying attention to my granddad's banter. He was staring lovingly at me. I felt a flock of butterflies take flight in my stomach. His gaze left me breathless. Why did I feel so... so weird- the kinda good weird- around him?

"I'll gladly see that you are dead, so you stop minding our business." Embry suddenly retorted playfully, turning in such a way that Jacob's legs were wrapped around his arms. Boys were crazy! But I loved how great Embry, Daddy and Papito got along. They were good friends, if only Quil would look like them. He had aged with his wife Claire and stopped phasing a few years ago.

I laughed as they wrestle and felt warm hands on my shoulder. I rested my face against those loving hands and touched perfection. "Guys, Moon is my daughter. She is my angel and only belongs to me!" Papito said, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Daddy!" I shrieked , corresponding his gesture. "I've missed you!" I said, hopping like a little girl, when she sees her father coming home after work.

"I missed you too, princess." he said, removing stray hairs off my face and tucking them behind my ear. He was smiling tenderly at me. I couldn't believe that my father was finally looking at me. The real me, Mallory Moon Black-Clearwater. He hugged me again and slowly pulled away, turning to face Daddy and Em.

"Seth had to come and ruin the fun." Embry said, feigning defeat.

"My Papito always triumphs!" I said proudly, tucking my arm around my father's waist.

It was hard to believe that this bunch of old farts, like Embry says, looked so young. We had an eternity to be together. I didn't want to miss a moment away from them. I found myself needing my father, like I needed air. I couldn't live a way from my grandfather, he was essential in my life. I couldn't be too far from Embry, my heart would not allow it. I tried it and it ended in total chaos. I loved each of them with a different kind of love. They were all my pillars of strength. I only needed Diego and my collection of hunky, loving men would be completed.

"That's right!" my father said smugly.

"I thought that imprinting was stronger." Embry said confused.

"Nope," a soft voice said from behind us. We all turned and found my two younger sisters- Allegra and Alexis- coming down the driveway path, their arms linked together. We all looked like a bunch of teenagers and young adults.

"Our Papito triumphs over you two-" Allegra said smiling.

I saw Embry tense as my grandfather released him. I knew that he saw Addivani in them. But they were so different from our sister. They were sweet and their eyes were truly the windows to their soul.

"Embry," I called him, extending my hand for him to take. He trudged to where Papito and I stood. "These are my little sisters." I said proudly, as he took my hand. They smiled at him and I felt him relax.

"They look so much like Addivani." he said slowly, turning to look at me. I felt my father shift uncomfortably on his feet, but ignored him.

"Duh!" Lexi laughed, releasing her hold from Allegra. "I'm the youngest of the triplets. My name is Alexis Marie." she said sweetly, hugging Embry.

"Hi!" he said, grinning at her. "She's definitely not Addison."

"I am the second of the triplets. I guess we have met, when I went to the automotive shop where Jay works." Allegra said shyly. "I'm Ally, short for Allegra.." she said, taking Papito's hand and linking her arm in Alexis'.

"Oh, yeah," Embry said. "Sorry about the cold shoulder. I thought you were, um, your other sister." he said embarrassed.

"It's alright." she mumbled, looking at her feet. "We apologize on her behalf if she did something to upset you."

I stared at Embry and smiled. "They are sweethearts." I mumbled timidly and let go of my Embry's hand. I smiled at Papa Jacob and Papito.

My sisters were the best. If they only knew what Embry was talking about. He disliked Addivani because she was so cold and heartless. He didn't want anyone to hurt me! He loved me and one day, I was going to love him with all my heart.

"Did you see Moon's smile?" Lexi said contently, unlinking her arm from Allegra arm and taking my father's free hand in hers.

"I did!" Allegra said sheepishly. "She looks so different. Like-"

"She's finally happy!" Lexi finished, winking at me.

"Did you see the shine in her eyes?" Ally asked, smiling contently.

Lexi nodded and smiled brightly. "It's so exciting to see her smiling! It's like she is-"

"In love!" said a masculine voice, from behind the trees.

"Diego, quit hiding behind the bushes." Papito said annoyed.

Diego, my little brother, was not as little as he was a few weeks ago. He was towering over Allegra, Alexis and me. He was still shorter than Embry, Papa Jacob and Papito, but he was tall.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, clasping my mouth with my hands. "You grew!"

Diego looked down at me and frowned. "You look different." he said, tilting his head to the side and eying me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, taking a step forward and getting on my tippy toes to see him better.

"Your eyes are shiny, your heart is beating faster than before and every time you stare at Embry, you sigh." he said mockingly.

I punched his stomach and narrowed my eyes. I placed my hand on his forearm and sighed. "_OK, what if I liked Em? He likes me! We are dating, and little by little, I will fall in love, D. I mean, I am his soul mate!" _I said telepathically.

He grinned and hugged me. I pulled away from him and he walked to where Embry stood. He stared from Papa to Embry, with a serious expression on his face.

"See Embry," Papa Jacob said proudly. "Even my boy doesn't like the fact that you imprinted on his sister."

Diego stood between Papa and Embry and nudged Embry on the ribs. "Good job, Embry. You should give Jared Jay some pointers to woo Allegra. She is even meaner, now that he imprinted on her."

"I thought that you were on my side!" Papa said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I like anyone that makes my Moon happy!" Diego said, winking at me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Diego, you are hot!" I said confused. "Have you turned in to a werewolf yet?"

"Not yet. But he grew thirteen inches in three weeks." Lexis said, holding tighter to our sister Ally.

"Wow." I managed to say. He was tall, but he still looked so young and lanky. "Now you really look like Papito."

"I know!" Lexi and Allegra said in unison, laughing together at their outbursts.

"So, enough about me! This is Mallory's day! She should be the center of the party." Diego said shyly, pushing me against Embry. "Gramp, be kind to Embry."

Papa snorted and pushed Diego away from me. "I'm still your grandfather, you should respect me." Jacob said mockingly.

"Whatever." Diego muttered, as he stared at our sisters. "Oh, and back to the previous conversation. Imprinters triumph over Fathers." he said smugly, winking at me.

"Not true." Papito said.

"It's true!" Diego replied.

"Nuh-uhh!" Jacob said.

"It's not!" Embry said, smirking at my sister and at me.

"How do-" Alexis started to say.

"...You know?" Allegra finished, as she glanced at him.

"Werewolf intuition." Diego shrugged.

"Liar!" I grinned.

I looked at Embry and found him laughing. "Your brother and sisters are so different." he whispered in to my ear. His hot breath tickled on my skin and I felt shy around him. "I like those three!" he said, kissing my cheek.

"Oohh!" Lexi and Ally exclaimed.

"Allegra wants to be as happy as Luna." Lexi said cheerfully

"I am as happy as Luna, Jared Jay is the best." Ally said, blushing.

We continued walking towards the mansion, but I stopped when I smelled my mother's sweet scent. I loved her with all my heart. If my life would have been as good as it was now. I always wanted to have sweet memories like this one.

"A Daddy always takes the first place in a daughter's heart."." my mother said, as she came out the door to greet us. She hugged Jacob tightly and stared happily at me. "Moon, you may say that Seth is the best father in the world, and he is. But my Daddy is just the sweetest." she said, looking lovingly at Jacob.

"I know!" Papa said impishly. "Look at the beautiful little girl that I made with my hot wife." he said arrogantly, kissing my mother's cheek and winking at Nessie as she appeared in the doorway.

"I won't argue with your opinion, Sarah Clearwater. But I do know that Seth Clearwater is the best Papito in the world!" I said, hugging my father.

"Yeah!" Diego, Ally and Lexi said in unison.

My father laughed and nodded his head at his children. "I taught them well." he said mischievously, smiling down at me.

"Hi, Mom! How are you?" I asked, gazing at her. She smiled sweetly and unwrapped her arms hold from Papa Jacob and walked to where I stood. "I am fine, sweetheart, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." she asked, staring curiously at Embry.

I smiled at her, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. "I have been with Embry." I said, licking my lips naughtily. "And with Leah and the twins." I quickly added.

"You prefer Embry than your own parents?" she asked, batting her lashes as she pouted her lips. "What about your mother?"

"She is so over dramatic" I heard Diego murmured

"I know!" Lexi mumbled to Ally. "Now we know where Addi gets it from."

Hearing Addison's name, brought a bitter taste to my mouth. I continued to smile at Embry and at my mother. "I love my parents," said quickly, staring down at my black Converse. "But, I, um, I also love Embry."

They stared at Embry and then at me. I didn't know what was so strange. I did love Embry and he made everything in my life better. I wanted to spend every waking minute with him.

"He makes you happy?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes. "This shy idiot makes you happy? He was a terrible wing man!"

Lexi and Ally snickered and turned around, ambling towards the house. "He makes her happy! Did you hear that?" my sister exclaimed at the same time, shrieking with delight. "Oh, We are so happy for her!"

"I'm leaving too. I don't want to hear Grumps arguing about the same thing." Diego said, turning around. "Bye Mallory. Look for me when we aren't talking about love." he said over his shoulder.

"Grumps? Seth Diego calls, Jake, Grumps? Gosh," Nessie laughed. "That kid is something else. He looks like Seth and acts like Jacob." she said proudly, veering her head to stared at my brother walking around the mansion.

"Yes, Mom. He calls Daddy Grumpy Grandpa, but he shortened it to Grumps." my mother said happily.

"Grumps. I like it!" Jacob said. We stare at him puzzled. "It's unique." he said proudly.

They all turned their attention back to me and I felt timid. "So?" Nessie said, bobbing her head. "How is the birthday girl?" she smiled.

My smile turned in to a frown and I shook my head. "I don't like birthdays, Mama." I said annoyed and walked away from them.

I hated my birthday. It reminded me of Seth Jacob. I didn't want to be reminded of how I suffered because of him. I was too happy to remember him. I ambled to the backyard and I saw Addivani and Ruben. They were arguing and she hissed when she saw me. I veered towards the woods and continued walking.

"I hate my fucking birthday!" I grunted, slamming my fist against a tree trunk. "You can come out of hiding. I can smell you!" I said irritated.

"I was looking for Leah." a masculine voice said, as he stepped out from behind the large tree. "Is she not here?" he asked in his thick Spanish accent.

I turned around to face him and shook my head. "She doesn't mingle with my family that much." I said flatly, leaning my back against a rock.

"Your family is very kind." he said, taking a few steps closer to where I stood. "I have met them before."

I turned my face to him and nodded. "They are. Too bad that the rest of the Cullens aren't here." I said casually. "Why do you need my aunt, Nahuel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I stare at him quizzically.

He hesitated for a minute, but took another step closer. "How do you know my name, young lady?" he asked intrigued.

"I just know." I grumbled.

"I apologize if I have offended you." he added quickly.

"You haven't." I said dryly. "But you hurt my aunt." I added quickly, as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My apologies again." he mumbled. "I wanted to see her and let her know that I am ready." he said.

"Ready for what?" I asked curious.

He sighed and stared into my eyes. "To be the man she deserves." he said solemnly.


	20. Matteo

**Broken Moon**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nada, just three pairs of old Converse. Those things are comfy!**_

_**AN: If you can guess who the person at the end is... you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter. I bet that you don't know! Anyways, this story is also soon coming to an end.**_

* * *

**Matteo**

_**Embry's POV**_

I followed after a very angry and beautiful Mallory Moon, as she trudge through the backyard of the Cullen's Mansion. She stopped on her track when she saw Addivani and Ruben arguing. She shrugged and continued walking. I held my breath for a few seconds, as I watched that idiot, staring at my imprint.

I continued to follow her and saw her muttering angrily at herself. I wanted to know why she hated her birthday. I guess, that it could be the fact that her twin brother died when they were born. I don't know pretty much about the details of Moon's and her twin brother's birth, because, I left before they were born. I do know that after they were born, Dr. Cullen kept the little boy's body to study it and find what caused his death. Or that's what I was told by Jake.

"I hate my fucking birthday!" she grunted, slamming her fist against a tree trunk. The poor tree cracked in half and slanted to the side. "You can come out of hiding. I can smell you!" she said irritated.

At first, I thought that she was speaking to me. I stepped out of the shadows and that's when the wind picked up and I smelled him, too.

From the thicket, came the thick voice of Nahuel. "I was looking for Leah." Nahuel said nervously, as he stepped out from behind the large tree. "Is she not here?" he asked in his thick foreigner accent.

"She doesn't mingle with my family that much." Mallory said dryly, as she walked towards a tree and leaned against it.

"Your family is very kind." he said, taking a few steps closer to where she stood, I started to freak. W_hat if he hurt my angel? And what the fuck did he want with Leah? _"I have met them before."

_Duh! I remember. If it wasn't for you, Nessie would have died. I couldn't imagine a life without Nessie. If she wasn't born, then Sarah and Moon, would not be here. I can't fathom a life without Moon. _It hurt my heart just thinking about it.

"They are." Moon said happily and then turned serious. "Too bad that the rest of the Cullen aren't here. Why do you need my aunt, Nahuel?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she stare at him quizzically.

_How did my precious girl, know him? I bet that Leah showed her pictures or she probably touched Leah and saw her memories._

He hesitated for a minute, but took another step closer to her. _You, sir, better keep your distance from my imprint. "_I want her to know that I am ready." he said.

"Ready for what?" she asked intrigued. _Yes, ready for what, Nahuel?_

He sighed and stared at Moon. "To be the man she deserves." he said solemnly.

I took a step and stopped when I heard Moon laughing. "You are so late." she grinned, taking a step towards him. "Look, Nahuel, she is with someone and she is expecting his baby." she informed him.

_OK, this has seriously turned into a fucking weird conversation. Leah pregnant? Who was the father? Is that why she barely went on patrol? Curiosity was killing me! Damn, I wanted to know!_

I continued to listen to their conversation, but I had to sneeze. . "Embry, you can come out too!" Moon said annoyed.

I did as I was told, smiling nervously at her. She pouted her perfect lips, but then smile at me. Nahuel took a couple of steps back and went rigid. He knew what I was and since he met us, he had kept his distance. _The bloodsucker was smart!_

"Nahuel," I said emotionlessly. "I wonder what brings you here."

He straightened his back and nodded. "Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been more than thirty years since we last saw each other." he said casually.

"I believe it has been that long." I said politely, walking to my angel and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mallory snuggled closer to me and encircled my waist with her arms.

"Do you know where Leah is?" he asked, playing with his hand.

"No," I answered, staring down at him. "She might be in Seattle." I told him. Hell, I didn't keep tabs on her. I only cared for Mallory. I only wanted to know where she was.

"She suffered so much after you left her." he said, his eyes focused on the us two.

"And you picked up the pieces of her broken heart, I bet." I said sardonically.

He nodded. "You left her broken and empty. I happened to come across her in New Jersey, when she was searching frantically for you." he said sourly, narrowing his eyes as he stared at me.

"Look, Nahuel, I think that you should leave." Moon retorted angrily. "IF you have something against Embry, then you have something against me."

Nahuel raised his hands, to calm her down. "I don't have anything against either of you. I only want to find Leah to speak to her. I hurt her too and I have come to apologize to her. I did not mean to be offensive"

_Sure, sure, he does't have anything against me! Please, you can tell that the mother fucker is jealous of me!_

Mallory sighed and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when you attack my boyfriend like that. I also don't like to be reminded that my own aunt and my boyfriend dated back in the days." she said dejectedly.

_I am so sorry, Moon! I didn't know that I would be meeting you and that you would be , my soul mate and my ex-girlfriend's niece._

"I am sorry to bring up the past." Nahuel said, staring daggers at me. _Of course, you aren't! _"I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Ms...." he trailed off, extending his hand for her to take.

"Ms. Black-Clearwater." she said proudly, extending her hand to greet his. I knew that the only reason she took his hand was to see what he was thinking. Her powers were very useful. She held his hand for a little longer and eyed him suspiciously.

"What brings you to Forks, WA, after three decades of not being here?" I asked curiously.

Nahuel shifted uncomfortably and then turned to face the woods. "I have that wanted me to come with him to Washington. I came with him and thought that it would be nice to see Leah again and pay the Cullen's a visit too." he said gravely.

_Leah? Cullens? A friend of his? I didn't like the sound of it. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I knew it involved Moon._

Nahuel puckered his lips and started to whistle. "I also came to help my good friend find answers to his past." he said nonchalantly, veering his head to face us. He smiled smugly at us and I felt Mallory's entire body tense.

_What the fuck? Why was Mallory acting so peculiar? She unwrapped her arms from around my waist and started ambling towards Nahuel._

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly, as I watched them both staring at the thicket. I stood behind Mallory and placed my hands on her shoulders, gazing at the same direction she was glancing at.

"_My heart is hurting, Em_." she said telepathically. "_I feel pain and hurt, but those feelings aren't mine." _her voice barely a whisper in my mind. _"I am feeling someone's pain. I don't understand!_"

I gulped hard and whiffed the air as a strange scent invaded my nostril. It was familiar, yet different from what I had smelled before. "_Baby,_" I thought, knowing full well that Mallory Moon would be able to hear me. "_Do you smell that?_"

She nodded, turning her head to face me. "_I do and I feel his agony and suffering. Nahuel's friend is very confused and hurt. He wants to find his past. I feel his anger and I don't know why." _she said sadly in my head.

"_Has this happened before?"_ I asked her worriedly. She shook her head and sighed.

"_Not like this, Embry."_ she said softly in my head.

I glanced at Nahuel and he stared at us confused. It was none of his business. The cold wind began to blow stronger and the scent became stronger. Mallory was getting edgy and unsettled. _Fuck, what was happening?_

"I am scared." she murmured, as she played with her pale hands. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. Whatever she was feeling was out of my reach.

After a minutes of staring at the vegetation and dense trees, a dark figure emerged. He was wearing jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. He was as tall as me and his hair reached his shoulders. He looked Native American, but I didn't know him. I have never seen him in La Push. He smelled familiar, looked familiar, but at the same time, I didn't know who he was.

I felt Mallory Moon move under my touch, as she took a step forward. The stranger was staring at her intensively. _Had he fallen in love with my green-eyed angel? Fuck, I wasn't going to let that happen!_

"Hi!" he finally said, as he extended his hand for Mallory to take. "I'm, um, well, shit! I forgot my name." he laughed nervously, running his hand through his dark locks.

I was starting to shake, but then stopped when Moon took a step back and collided with my chest. "_Embry, I am scared!_" she said telepathically, as she looked up at me. _"I'm scared of him."_

She turned her head to face him and waved shyly at him. "I-I, um," she trailed off, when Nahuel laughed.

"His name is Matteo." Nahuel said heartedly.

I stared at Nahuel smug face and wanted to punch him and his friend Matteo. I had a feeling that those two were hiding something.

"M-Matteo." Mallory stuttered nervously. "I, well, um, I am Moon. Mallory Moon Black." she managed to say, still leaning her back against my chest.

"I know." Matteo said impishly, his smile broadening. "I have known."


	21. What Took You So Long?

Broken Moon

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: I know that this chapter may be confusing, but I will unravel the mystery of Matteo Alejandro soon. I will give you a sneak peak about him at the end of the chapter. But if you want to know more, you will have to read. I hope that you like it!

* * *

**What Took You So Long?**

_How did he know my name?_ I wanted to know everything about him. He knew something about me and I intended to find out.

"You know Moon?" Embry asked surprised. "How?"

"I, um," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think I want to tell you." Matteo said impishly.

Embry growled and held on tightly to me. "I will respect your decision. But if you have come to hurt Moon, I will kill you." Embry said angrily.

"I won't ever hurt her." Matteo said, grimacing at Embry.

"Let's hope that it stays that way." he gritted at Matteo.

Nahuel stood in front of Matteo and placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down, Matteo." he ordered.

Matteo was slightly trembling and I feared that those two were going to fight. I didn't want any of them to get hurt. I didn't want to see Matteo or Embry in pain.

I felt too overprotective of Embry and of Matteo. I didn't understand why, but there was this feeling in my heart. It was the perpetual need to keep them both safe._ What was this feeling that kept tugging at my heart?_ It was fear mixed with anticipation and love. I was in love with the man that stood in front of me. I feared him, because in his eyes, I could see the suffering that he carried in his soul. I could feel the hurt that he carried, as if it was my own.

I loved and loathed him. My love for him, wasn't the lusty, _I need you baby,_ kinda love. It was a tender, soft and gentle love. It was stronger than myself. I didn't want to be physically with him._ I did feel a strong connection to him... but why?_ Many questions danced freely around my head. I wanted to know Matteo.

I loved him, like I loved Diego, my father, Jake, Edward and my uncles Jazz, Emmett and the twins, Romeo and Max. I loved him, like a sibling or close relative, but he scared me. His smile was so sweet and I wanted to touch the dimples on his cheeks. I wanted to stare at his blue eyes. Those blue eyes were the reason why I needed to protect him. They held the secrets that hid behind his soul.

"Matteo," I said, drawling on his name. It was a faint whisper but he heard it.

"Yes, Matteo Alejandro." he said, smiling happily at me. His eyes didn't leave my sight. We were just staring shamelessly at each other. I was still leaning against Embry for support. I felt safe with him beside me.

"It's n-nice to meet you." I said softly, pressing my body back against Em. He placed his arms around my neck and held me softly against him. Embry kissed the crown of my head and whispered I love you in my ear. I would never forget it!

"The same here, Mallory Moon." he grinned. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Matteo," Embry said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Where are you from?"

"Um," he said, his eyes still on me. "I am from Sequim, WA." Returning his eyes to me. I knew that he found me curious.

"I was born in Sequim, WA, too." I said jovially.

Embry grunted and tightened his hold on me. "How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Matteo asked annoyed.

"Just curious." Embry mumbled.

_Oh, man!_ These two didn't like each other. I didn't want Matteo to leave without telling me about his life. I knew that if he talked about his past, I would understand why I felt so happy to have him in my life.

"Would you like to come to the mansion and meet the rest of the family? I asked quickly. "You too Nahuel." I added swiftly, turning my face to smile at him. "I bet that my grandmother would be delighted to see you again. If it wasn't for you, she would not be here and I'm sure that we would not be having this conversation with you." I smiled at him, as I took Embry's arms off me.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure." Nahuel said, bobbing his head at me and giving Matteo a strange look..

"Well," Embry paused, taking my hand possessively and pulling me to his side. "Follow us."

We walked silently back to the mansion. I would give Matteo side-glances and turned to look forward when his eyes met mine. I notice that Embry was slightly trembling, but stopped, when I ran my hand through his arm affectionately. "_I love you, Embry. Don't forget it!"_ I said to him, using my ability. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or uneasy at my sudden attention to Matteo.

When we reached the backdoor that led to the kitchen of the mansion, I saw Matteo and Nahuel exchanged looks. Those two had a secret and it definitely had something to do with me.

"Are you alright, Matteo?" Embry asked, when he noticed that Matteo turned rigid.

"I am fine." he mumbled, offering us a forced smile. I could feel his discomfort. I didn't understand why, but I felt his emotions as if they were mine. I couldn't explain it, I just could feel them.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly, still holding Em's hand tightly.

He nodded and gave me a genuine smile. "I'm fine, Luna." he said tenderly.

_Did called me Luna?_ I felt my heart beating hard against my chest. Why? _Why did he make me feel happy and somewhat complete? Did he feel what I felt?_

"Alright then, let's go inside." Embry said impatiently, as he opened the door and practically dragged me inside behind him.

Nahuel and Matteo followed us. "This is a beautiful kitchen." Matteo said, as he looked around the vast kitchen.

"It's a large house. There are still rooms that are unused." I said, not knowing why I was providing him such private information. "My little sisters and brother are here. My parents and grandparents are here too."

"I bet." Matteo laughed, turning his face to me. Our eyes met and I felt pity for him. "I bet that you had a very blessed childhood."

I shook my head and sighed. "I wish I did. But I had a very sad childhood. But it's all in the past."

"You did?" he asked curiously.

"I did, Matteo. What about you?" I asked intrigued. "Where did you grow up?" I asked interested.

Embry sighed frustrated and removed his hand from mine. I looked up at him and slumped my shoulders, because I didn't feel safe anymore.

"I'll go get Seth, Jake and the rest of _our_ family." he said harshly. _Yes, Embry, I am going to marry you and my family will be yours!_

"Come back soon, please." I said gloomily, staring at his face. "Please, Em, come back soon." I begged. He nodded at me and then turned to Nahuel.

"Come, I'll take you to see Nessie. I bet that she would like to speak to you." he said haughtily. "I'll be back soon."

"Sure." Nahuel said, giving Matteo a strange look. When they left I turned to Matteo.

"It's strange to see a person of your skin color with blue eyes. They remind me of my mother's."

"Is your mother a sweet woman?"

"The best!" I said excitedly.

"What about your father?" he asked, walking towards the counter and leaning against it. I stared at him and studied his features. He was Native American. He was tall, probably six feet and five inches or more. His hair was long and it fell a little below his chin.

"The greatest!" I said, offering him a smile. "How about yours?"

He sighed and his eyes turned sad. "I didn't grow up with them. I did meet my father and mother briefly." he added, smiling despondently at me.

"What happened?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"He thought I was dead." he said softly, staring down at me.

"_They_ thought? How is that?" _Please, tell me!_

"I was born without a heartbeat. They thought I was dead." he said glumly.

"Then you were dead." I said as matter-of-factly.

He laughed and ran his hand through his face. "Technically, I was, but then again... I am not a hundred percent human. " he said, smirking. "I am a special young man." he said teasingly.

"Explain, please." I said confused.

"Well," he paused, smiling at me. "I can tell you certain things, because I am not a completely sure of what I am... but, I..." he trailed off, when he heard my family approaching.

"You were saying." I said impatiently. I wanted to know everything about him. _Damn, I needed to know what he was and why did I feel this way._ I wanted to protect him and care for him. I felt spiritually closed to him.

"Um," he laughed nervously, and stared at the kitchen entrance. "I don't want to be rude, but I don't think that I feel that comfortable explaining myself to you... not yet." he said softly, turning his face to me.

"I understand. I know how you must feel." I said sadly. _Didn't he trust me? Or did he have ulterior motives with my family?_

"You really don't understand." he said sharply. "I don't think that anyone can ever understand, what I feel and what I went through."

"Of course," I paused, and silently wished that my family didn't enter the kitchen. I needed to have more time to speak with Matteo. There was something that he was hiding from me.

"How old are you?" I asked him. "And please be honest with me."

He placed his hand on the counter and sighed. "Your same age." he said sternly.

"Twenty?" I lied, expecting him to correct me.

"Seventeen, goof ball." he laughed.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him curiously. "And how do you know my age? And why don't I know a thing about you, Matteo?" I said desperately.

"I think that I can answer that." he grinned lightheartedly. "Can I touch your face, Luna?"

I nodded, but he hesitated. He took a step closer to me and sighed. "I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, Mallory Moon Black-Clearwater." he said seriously.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Hurry up, Matteo Alejandro."

He walked up to me and cupped my face in his large hands. I could feel the warmth of his hands and immediately knew what he was. I closed my eyes and started seeing his thoughts. Tears began to fall down my face and I wanted to wail loudly. I understood why I felt his pain. I knew why I felt the need to protect him

"Why are you crying, Moon?" he asked me sadly, wiping my tears with his thumb. "You don't have to be sad anymore. I will protect you." he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I looked at him and smiled. "What took you long?" I asked him, laughing behind my tears.

"I had many detours, Moon. But I find you." he smiled, a tear running freely down his face.

"Yes, you found your path back to my arms, Seth Jacob!" I cried, grabbing his hands and kissing them tenderly.

* * *

AN: How did he live? Easy, wait until next chapter..


	22. Never Jump to Conclusion

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: Yes, it's me! Enjoy! I love you all!

**Never Jump To Conclusions**

_Embry's POV_

I held my breath and controlled myself. I didn't want Mallory Moon to think that I was a jealous boyfriend. Damn it! I was. I was jealous at the sudden attention she was giving that stranger. _Really, what did she see in him?_ He looked arrogant and conceited. What was going on here? I want to know why Mallory was so attracted to that idiot. Yes, he was handsome. Shit, he looked very handsome, but I didn't give a fuck. I could erase his fucking smile in one fucking single punch. But I didn't want her to think that I solved every problem with violence. Mallory was mine! Damn, what fucking bad luck do I have! This freaking imprint shit was not going to be easy for me, was it?

First, I had to compete with Ruben, the dick and now with Matteo Alejandro, the fucker. Damn, we were having such an amazing day! Why does everything turns so fucked up for me? I mean, I can never seem to spend a quiet and nice day with Mallory. If it's not the old fart of Jake barging in to my house and destroying my house or Addivani and the dick, ruining a nice day at the mall. And now, I had to put up with Nahuel judging me for mistakes that should've been left in the past and his friend Matteo. I swear that those two were hiding something from us and it bet, that it had something to do with Moon.

I walked Nahuel down the spacious hall that led to the Cullen's family room, where everyone had gathered around to watch television. I noticed Jacob and Nessie kissing in the back of the room, like two teenagers in love. Shit, I wanted to be able to kiss Mallory like that. Yes, without someone interrupting us.

"Uhh-hmm." I said, clearing my throat.

"Yes, Embry." Sarah said, lifting her head from Seth's shoulder and staring at us quizzically. "Where is my daughter?" she asked, looking behind me, hoping to see her daughter.

"She is in the kitchen." I answered bitterly. Seth lifted his head to face Nahuel and me, when a wide smile spread over his lips. _Happy Punk!_

"Nahuel?" he said excitedly, placing Sarah's arm down on her lap and getting up from the seat. His daughters and son, stared at us intrigued.

Nessie stopped kissing Jake when she heard Nahuel's name. "Nahuel? Oh my!" she shrieked, getting up from Jake's lap and running to greet him. She wrapped her pale arms around his arm and gave him a tight side hug.

"It's great to see you again, too." Nahuel said in his harsh accent. "I did not think of finding you here. I thought that you had moved to Denmark." he said, pulling away from her embrace. _He was gay!_

"We did live there for a while." she said happily, turning to face a very annoyed Jacob. "Jakie, come and say hello to Nahuel." she ordered him.

Jacob grunted, but did as Nessie said. "Hey." he mumbled, and stood beside Seth.

"Hello Jacob." Nahuel said, greeting Jacob with a brisk handshake. "Seth." he said, shaking Seth's hand firmly.

"What brings you to Washington?" Seth asked, placing a hand on Nessie's shoulder. She turned her head to face him and smiled tenderly.

"I came to visit Leah." he said nonchalantly, looking around at the rest of curious faces that were staring at him.

"Leah?" Seth asked confused. "I thought that you two weren't on speaking terms."

"We aren't, but I would like to try again." Nahuel said seriously.

Jacob laughed, and shook his head. "You are a little too late." he mumbled under his breath. _OK, so Mallory was as sarcastic as her grandfather._ Nessie nudged him hard on the ribs and stared daggers at him.

"Sorry about that Nahuel." she said softly, smiling pleasantly at her old friend. "Leah is not dating anyone."

"That is not what I have been told." Nahuel said dejected.

"I didn't know she was with someone." Nessie said indignantly. "She didn't mention anything to me."

"She is pregnant and is dating Paul Maximus." I said annoyed at the conversation. "Seth, come with me." I said aggravated. "We need to talk." I said, staring evilly at Nahuel. Jacob gave me a curious glance, but I ignored him.

Seth quickly stood beside me and I motioned him to follow me. I was quiet as we exited the family room and ambled down the hall.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me curiously, when I slammed my fist against the concrete wall. I punched it lightly, not wanting to harm Esme's house.

"Nahuel brought a friend and he is in the kitchen with Moon." I said bitterly, raking my fingers through my hair.

"Do I know this friend?" Seth asked cautiously, as he stared at me.

"I don't know." I said in frustration. "I really don't think so".

He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. Typical Seth. He was always the pacifist of the old Renegade Pack. "Why is she alone with a total stranger? We both know full well, that Nahuel drinks human blood. His friend must too. Moon has a heartbeat and blood runs through her veins. She might be in trouble." he hissed.

I nodded and drew in a deep breath. "I know." I said irritated. "She seemed to want to be alone with this idiot. He seems to know stuff about Moon and I bet about the rest of the family." I said despondently.

"Well," Seth said intrigued. "He is friend of Nahuel. He is closed to the Cullen Clan."

"True, but…" I trailed off, unable to deduce a conclusion of why I felt so uncomfortable with Matteo and Nahuel.

"Why did you leave them alone together?" he asked annoyed, walking towards the hall. I stopped him and sighed.

"Because Moon was intrigued to speak with him and I think that he wants to tell Moon something important. He wouldn't have said a thing if I was present." I said, leaning against the wall.

"What could be so important? What if he is part of the Voulturi?" he asked, his eyes opening wide, as he mentioned his worst fears.

"Damn, I didn't think of that!" I said infuriated. _Damn, I was the worst imprint in history!_

"Well," Seth said, regaining his composure. "Let's go and see what this friend wants with our girl." he said determined.

"What is it that we are going to go see?" Jacob asked, as he entered the hall. He looked interested in what we were talking about. He stood beside Seth and stared quizzically at us. "So?"

We ignored him and continued with our conversation. I could tell that Jacob was annoyed, but we didn't have time to fill him in.

"He's handsome, Seth. I think she imprinted on him." I said upset, leaning against the wall.

"Moon isn't a werewolf, idiot." Jake said annoyed.

"I know," I paused, staring at my best friend. "But she had that spastic look in her face, when she saw him."

Jacob and Seth stared at each other and shrugged.

"Well, maybe he caught her attention. She really doesn't have many friends her age." Seth said nonchalantly.

"I don't think so , Seth." I said bothered by his casual mood. "He knows things about her and he won't speak to me. I think he doesn't like me."

Jake laughed. "I wouldn't like you either. You are too uptight when someone wants to speak to her."

"It's true." Seth interjected.

"I just want to protect her, she is my imprint, for fuck's sake!" I retorted in a low voice.

"We know and that is why I haven't said anything." Seth said frustrated. "I know that your mission is to keep her safe and protected, but she is only seventeen and… well, eighteen if you count today. The truth is that she is still a young girl and she has a long life ahead of her. You have to give her space, my friend."

Jacob nodded and patted my shoulder. "You have to let her breath." he said, smiling sarcastically at me. _Idiot!_

"I do." I said hurt, my eyes fixed on the floor. "She lives with Leah and I barely get to see her. I am always at work and when I get to spend time with her, assholes like you, destroy my fucking door or ruin my fucking day."

"Well," Jake said mockingly. "Suck it up!"

I growled at Jacob and he shrugged coolly.

"We can stand here and argue all afternoon or we can go and meet this friend of Nahuel." Seth snarled.

"Let's go!" Jake and I said simultaneously.

We walked down the hall that led to the massive and enormous kitchen, but stopped in the hall. Seth looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. He started to whiff the air around us.

"I didn't fart." Jake mocked.

Seth growled at him and turned his attention at me. "He smells different." he said in a low voice. I nodded at him. I had noticed that a while ago. "Nahuel's friend smells like a vampire and a…" he trailed off, staring at the kitchen entrance.

I could hear Seth's heart slow its beats. He was using the same techniques we used when pursuing a vampire and didn't want it to know that we were around. Jake and I did the same and slowed our breathing.

"Listen." he mumbled and I concentrated hard to listen to the conversation that Mallory and Matteo were having. The first thing I did, was noticed that Mallory's heartbeat was pounding fast. I hated that she was so enthralled with that fucker.

"Nahuel's friend's heartbeats, listen to them, or better yet, it." Jake whispered. _Fuck! His heart barely thumped. What the fuck was he?_

I leaned against the wall and started to eavesdrop on their conversation. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. I knew that it was wrong, but my imprint, my life and my world, was in there. Anything that pertained to her, was enough to make me break any rules!

"Well," he paused, and I could picture him, impishly smiling at her. _I don't understand why, but his arrogance reminded me of a younger Jacob_. "I can tell you certain things, because I am not a completely sure of what I am... but, I..." he trailed off. _But I, what, dick?_

"You were saying." I heard an impatient Mallory say. _Why are you so interested in this idiot, Moon?_

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but I don't think that I feel that comfortable explaining myself to you... not yet." he laughed._ Idiot!_

"I understand. I know how you must feel." she said shyly. I could picture Moon's pale complexion and the blush that decorated her cheeks.

"You really don't understand." he said sharply. "I don't think that anyone can ever understand, what I feel and what I went through."

"Of course," Moon said, pausing briefly. "How old are you? And please be honest with me."

"Your same age." he said sternly. I stared back at Jake and Seth. They both had the same puzzled look about their face.

"Twenty?" Mallory said annoyed.

"Seventeen, goof ball." he laughed._ He was seventeen years old? They had so much in common. Maybe those two were perfect for each… Fuck no! I was her imprinter and she was my… Pay attention, idiot!_

"How did you know my name? And how do you know my age? And why don't I know a thing about you, Matteo?" she asked desperately. _Yeah, Matteo, tell her everything! That way, we can all know what the hell you want with her!_

"I think that I can answer that. Can I touch your face, Luna?" he said softly.

_Shit! That mother fucker wanted to touch my angel. Say NO, Moon!_

"I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, Mallory Moon Black-Clearwater." he said seriously. _How did he know her name? You better not hurt her or I will not rest until you feel my pain!_

I stared at my friends and they had the same face as before. _Why did Matteo know so much about Moon? Has someone been following her? Did they want to hurt her?_

"Well? Hurry up, Matteo Alejandro." Mallory said annoyed. _Don't let him touch you! Please, don't let him touch you!_

"Why are you crying, Moon? You don't have to be sad anymore. I will protect you." he said.

_Asshole! He made my princess cry!_ I trudged in to the kitchen and found Matteo's forehead leaning against Moon's. My heart broke in to tiny pieces. _Why, Moon?_

"What took you so long?" she asked him, laughing behind her tears. _Why did she smile at him like that?_

"I had many detours, Moon. But I found you." he smiled.

"Yes, you found your path back to my arms, Seth Jacob!" she cried, grabbing his hands and kissing them tenderly.

_OK, maybe I did jump in to conclusion! I should've never jumped to conclusion so swiftly._

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be on Seth's POV. I hope that you guys will like it! I already have three more chapters written for this story. I hope that you enjoy it. Read and review if you wish so. I shall love to know what you think of the story so far.


	23. Seth Jacob

**Broken Moon**

_Disclaimer: I own this plot and nothing else._

_AN: I got bored of Moon's and Embry's POV. I decided to put Seth POV and I used some of the dialect from __**And Then Came You**__, when Seth was holding Seth Jacob's little body, the night that the twins were born. I cried for a second there, but then remembered that this is just a story. I hope that it brings a tear to your eye. If it doesn't then you are just heartless. Just kidding. Enjoy!_

**Seth Jacob**

Seth's POV

"Seth Jacob?" I asked myself. _Did I hear that correctly? Nah! I did not! I did not and I swear that these werewolf ears are getting old._

"Daddy! Em! Papito!" Mallory Moon shouted excitedly. "It's Seth Jacob!"

I didn't want to stare at her. I was looking at the tall, young man that held her hands. It couldn't be. I knew for sure that it was not him. But why did I have this nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach?

"Why do you fucking lie to my daughter like that?" I asked angrily. I was pissed and I hated how easily Mallory could be manipulated like that.

How can he be so audacious and imply that he was my dead son? My beautiful son that I held in my fucking hands eighteen years ago? _No, it was not him!_

"Dad," Moon said furiously. "Please, don't talk to him like that!" she said protectively.

My gullible daughter. What did that idiot do to make her believe that he was her twin brother?

The boy just stared at me and smiled. His hand never left Mallory Moon. I could feel Embry's anger. This kid was playing us for a fool, but he was wrong. Mallory had plenty of people that loved her and wanted to protect her.

"I would never lie." he said softly, as he took a step forward.

Embry growled at him and in three strides stood in front of him. Embry was slightly taller than him and stronger. He stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight for Moon. He didn't want anyone to hurt her. She was the light of his eyes and the ray of hope, his heart had desired. He loved her too much to let anyone harm her precious heart. I would too! I lost many years of my life, not being able to see the gem that my daughter was. I had been given a second chance to love and accept my daughter for what she really was; precious.

"Get away from her." he barked, yanking Moon's hand from the stranger. She protested, but Embry pulled her to where we stood.

"Why should I believe you?" I growled.

"Because I can prove it to you." he said, his eyes darting from Moon to the entrance of the kitchen. I looked around and found Sarah Rosalice standing beside her mother, Nessie. Her blue eyes fixed on this kid that was pretending to be my son.

"What's going on here?" she asked curiously. Her eyes averting from us to the young man that stood before me.

Nahuel walked between us to reach his friend and stood beside him. "I told you that they would not believe you." Nahuel whispered to the young man.

"Nahuel," Nessie said suspiciously. "What is going on?"

Nahuel hesitated, but spoke. "He's Seth and Sarah's son. His given name was Seth Jacob." he paused, staring at us, his expression serious. "But when Zafrina brought him to my aunt I, we named him Matteo Alejandro." he said, his eyes fixed on Moon. "We didn't know…"

"That's impossible." Nessie interjected. "Seth Jacob died and we buried him!" She was crying. It was a sad memory, but these two mother fuckers were making us relive it again.

"You said… you said Zafrina, right?" Ali asked, taking a step closer to where Nahuel and Matteo stood.

"Yes, Zafrina." Nahuel said, nodding his head slowly.

"Zafrina came to visit us after the funeral. She…" Nessie said.

A sob escape from Ali's lips and I quickly trudged to where she stood and held her in my arms. She didn't need this shit. _What a fucking bastard! How could he bring our innocent child in to this? He was already dead! Probably rotten by the years that he had spent in a fucking grave!_

"How could you be so cold, Nahuel?" Nessie cried, moving closer to where he stood. Nahuel stood stoically, without saying a word. He just stared expressionlessly at us. "You should fucking die for deceiving us!" she screamed, raising her hand to slap him in the face, but in a blur, Matteo stood in front of Nahuel. Nessie's hand landed against the kid's face. It made a loud sound that reverberated in the entire room. Matteo didn't flinch, but stare at her with the saddest expression in his eyes.

"He is not lying." Matteo said sadly. "I am not a stranger. I can show you; I know that it's unbelievable, but it's all true! I am Seth Jacob." he said with determination, his sad blue eyes fixed on Sarah.

I didn't notice his blue eyes, until he gave Moon and Ali a despondent glance. Those eyes were the same shade of blue as Sarah Rosalice, my beautiful Ali. I didn't pay too much attention to them, because that was probably a pure coincidence. _There were many Native American with blue eyes! Not a lot, but there were many_. I stared in to his face and found many features that reminded me of my wife.

Matteo closed his eyes and Sarah gasped, removing her arms from around me. _Damn it! What was happening?_ She took a step closer to him and cried.

"Jacobina," Jacob said worriedly. "Stay away from him. He is delusional and might hurt you!"

"But how?" she whispered, reaching her hand softly, as she nervously touched his temple. "How? We buried you the next morning and we never looked back."

I stared at her, as she closed her eyes and nodded fervently. "I can't believe this! Seth Jacob!" she cried, holding Matteo's face in her hands. "You… are," she sobbed, her shoulders quivering as she inhaled and exhaled. "My baby!"

Jacob stood beside me, holding Nessie next to him. His expression was unyielding. _How could she believe that… that the person that stood in front of me was my son?_

I remembered the coldness of that day, when I held him against me. It was the hardest day of my entire life. I felt numb and dead when I held his motionless little body against my chest. Seth Jacob was born dead. I saw him and I held him tightly, because I wanted to remember the perfectness of his little body and russet skin. I remembered my tears that fell on his tiny, flawless face, as I cried for what could have been. I felt the emptiness fill every corner of my soul. Everything slowly dissipated; vanishing like smoke before my eyes.

It had been a little boy, with the russet skin like mine and dark hair that resembled the night he was born. He was beautiful… my sleeping angel, my child was only that, a faint memory of happier days. I still recalled the crying. I sobbed when I pulled my lifeless child's body against my chest.

I didn't care about the bloodstains that tarnished my clothes. I did not care at all… I only wanted to hold him tightly. I didn't care about anything. I couldn't turn around to face the sadness in Ali's face, when she saw her dead son. There was no way that I could survive if I saw the pain reflected in her blue eyes. But I had to turn. I needed to see her. I needed to see that she was alive! I wasn't prepared to see the anguish that hid behind her eyes.

"Seth, don't recall those days, baby." Sarah begged, as she listened to my thoughts. She walked to where I stood, towing Matteo with her, as she took my hand in hers. I watched as silent tears fell down her face and she smiled happily at me. _How could you believe him, Ali?_

"He is not lying, love." she whispered.

"He is lying, baby girl." I muttered, hugging her tightly. I saw Moon walking past us and stood in front of him. "Moon, baby, get back here next to your Papito." I said.

"He is not lying, Seth." Ali said, as Moon brushed a few tears away from her perfect face.

"Show him, Matteo." Moon said, turning her head to face me. "Let him show you, so you can believe us. Just hear his thoughts..." she said with determination.

"Baby," Embry said in a pleading voice, taking a few steps closer to Moon. "How can you believe him? He is using you."

"I just can, sweetie." she said to him, smiling sadly. "I found half of my heart, Embry. I won't lose him again." she said, sobbing. " I won't! Not again! I have you, my family and Seth Jacob. I am finally completed."

Ali took my hand and pulled me to her. "You will understand, Seth. Let him touch you. Let our son touch you!"

I nodded and reluctantly let him touch my hand. His hand was a little warm to the touch and I swear that I heard his heart beat swiftly and then it stopped.

He smiled at me and then I started hearing what Ali had heard. It was the night when she had the twins. It had been dark in that room. I remembered when Carlisle gave me my son's dead body. I held it tightly and I didn't want to give him to her.

"_Seth! Seth, come back with my baby! I need to see him, please!" Ali screamed as she begged me to give her our dead son._

"_I can't, baby! I just can't, baby girl!"I barked at her in frustration at seeing my hopes and dream die with my son._

"How did you do that?" I asked, jerking my hand away from him. "Did you steal our memories and use them against us?

"I am not stealing anyone's memories." he paused. "They are my own memories. They are what I recall hearing that night seventeen years ago. I was alive! Not in a human way! But I was alive!" he shouted angrily at me.

"You fucking liar! Liar!" I shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his white shirt.

"I would never lie! I would never lie to you, I swear. I would never lie to my father." he said, his eyes narrowing. "I wasn't raised to lie and deceive people. Nahuel raised me to be honest."

I let go of him, when Ali, gave me a threatening stare. _Damn it! She was as gullible as Moon!_

We stared at Nahuel and he nodded. "I did raise him as if he was my child. I instilled in him the values and moral that my aunt taught me. I raised him to be a kind, courteous and a righteous man."

"Whatever!" Jacob shouted in his alpha voice. "You come to our house and fucking lie to us!"

"They are not lying." Diego's voice boomed from the hall, as he entered the room. "Matteo and Nahuel are saying the truth."

"Great! Another mind reader?" Jacob said annoyed. Moon and Diego nodded simultaneously. "Diego, this is none of your concern."

"You hear it too, right, Diego?" Ali asked, smiling lovingly at our youngest child. Diego nodded and walked passed us and stood in front of Matteo. "Since when?"

"We'll tell you later, Mom." Moon said softly.

"You got my Mom's eyes and you look just like my Grumps." he laughed, running his hand through Matteo's hair and tousling it. "Do you turn in to a large wolf, too?"

Matteo stared at him quizzically and then nodded. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked confused.

"Before I answer," Diego stared at us and then shook his head. "Did you grow up really fast? I am chronologically seven years old, but physically I look twenty. Much older than my pretty Moon."

"Yes, why?" Matteo asked concerned. "I was really short for the first five years of my life and I stopped aging and growing at the age of nine. Before my ninth birthday, I grew about seventeen inches and I have looked the same for the eight years." he explained.

"OK, cool!" Diego said, sounding mature beyond his ten years. "Moon stopped aging and growing when she was nine too. What a coincidence! Can you smell a vampire? Hear things that a normal human can't hear? See pretty darn well at night?"

"Um," Matteo said, smiling at Diego. "Yeah, I can smell a vampire a few miles away, but then again, I was raised by vampires. I run fast and I can see, smell and hear better than normal humans." Matteo shrugged.

"It's true." Moon sighed. "All of Mom's children grew exceedingly fast. She was four or five when she stopped growing."

"But you do transform in to a large wolf, right?" Diego asked excitedly.

"Yes, but that has nothing…" Matteo said, but Diego interrupted him.

"Wow, I am so excited that my older brother is a werewolf!" Diego said, punching Matteo's arm.

"Shut up! He is not our brother!" Alexis and Allegra shouted, as they moved past us. They stopped by Ali and stared at her worriedly. "We heard everything! Are you alright Mom?" they said in unison, and then turned to Matteo.

"I have more sisters?" Matteo asked happily, his smile growing wide, displaying perfectly straight teeth. "I… I always felt alone. How many brothers and sisters do I have?"

"None!" Jacob said angrily. "You are not family!"

"Daddy! Don't talk to Seth Jacob like that!" Moon bellow. I heard Embry sigh and walk to where she stood. Moon stared at Matteo and smiled at him. "I used to feel alone, too, Matteo." Moon replied. "I was so alone and lived in the shadows of a brother that I thought was dead."

I heard the pain and suffering in her voice. I should've seen the pain I was causing my daughter, when I preferred my other children before her.

"You have four sisters and little Diego, he's more like my little angel, but…" she laughed.

"Wow, I have sisters, Nahuel." Matteo said happily and turned to Nahuel. Nahuel nodded but remained quiet. "Moon, I am so… I am so sorry that you suffered because of me." Matteo said, taking Moon's hand in his. Embry growled and pulled Mallory away from Matteo.

"We should go to the living room." Embry suggested, still holding Moon's arm firmly.

We moved from the crowded kitchen to the ample living room. Everyone gathered around Nahuel and Matteo. Embry and Jacob were ready to pounce and kill those two. I still couldn't believe that he knew what I had said that night.

"How did Zafrina find you?" Nessie asked, as soon as we had all gathered in the living room. She looked angry. Her perfect face was twisted in a mixture of feelings.

"I thought that Carlisle kept the body to study the cause of its death." Embry said dryly, staring daggers at Matteo.

"He did." I said, my eyes fixed on Matteo.

"I thought he was buried, after, um, after we thought he died." Ali said sadly. "Why didn't I know and you did, Seth?"

I just knew. "I kept in contact with your family, when I left after the birth of Moon and SJ. Carlisle told me." I said gloomily. _Oh, how it hurt to remember those months when I was away from them._

"Carlisle couldn't do it." Nessie said, sobbing. "He couldn't deal with SJ's death. He buried him under the peach tree that grew in the backyard of Rosalie's and Emmett's mansion."

"Is that why they stayed behind? That is why they stayed behind, when… Moon and I moved with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice to Rhode Island?" Ali asked, running a caring hand through Matteo's face. "But I smelled my child."

Jacob nodded and sighed. "Yes, Jacobina, we placed the bloody blankets in the small coffin and made you believe that your child was buried. We didn't want you to suffer anymore..." Jacob said miserably.

"I have to make a phone call." Allegra said, as tears fell down her face. Alexis towed behind her and stopped in front of Moon. They smiled sweetly at their older sister and hugged her. "We'll be right back, Moon."

Moon nodded and waved goodbye to them.

"Um," Ali sighed. "But, when does Zafrina comes in to the picture?"

We all stared at Nahuel and Matteo. They had the answers to all of our uncertainties and they were the only ones that could unravel the mystery of who Matteo Alejandro truly was.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! If you knew that he was my child… Then why did it take you so long to return him to us, asshole?" I yelled, as I stared at Nahuel's calmed expression.

"We didn't know." Nahuel said nonchalantly. "Zafrina only gave us a bit of information, about where she found him." Nahuel answered.

"Fuck you!" Jacob shouted. "You are fucking with the wrong family! I swear that I will skin you alive and make you beg that your aunt would've killed you when you were born, if you don't fucking give us more information, asshole!"

"I am aware that this is hard to understand and believe." he paused and stared at Jacob. "But we are being honest. We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You think!" Nessie shouted angrily. "You knew that my grandchild was alive and hid him from us? How could you be so cruel?!" she hissed, raising from her seat and slapping Nahuel on the face.

"I am sorry, Nessie, but that is not how it happened." he said wearily. "Matteo, would you like to tell your parents how we came to know that you were their son."

Matteo nodded and sighed, as he stood up from his seat. I released my hold from Ali's hand. We were nervous. I knew that this was going to change our lives. I straightened my back against the seat and waited for Matteo to speak.

"I have always had the same recurring nightmare, since I could remember." he began. "I would hear strange voices yelling and screaming in my dreams. It always ended with the same soft voice that spoke to me. It gave me strength and made me feel safe."

He smiled shyly at me and then turned to Moon. "In those dreams, I would hear the tender voice speaking to me. It was the sweetest, most mellifluous voice that I have ever heard. It kept saying 'Think of my Seth's smile. I love you, mommy!" he said sadly.

Nessie and Ali sighed. "Moon used to say that when she was still in my womb." Ali said gently.

Moon ran to him and touched his face softly and laughed heartedly. She was communicating with him through her special ability. "Was that the voice that you heard, Matteo?" she asked softly. Matteo nodded and looked down at his feet.

"What did the other voices say?" Embry asked angrily.

"They spoke about a dead child. I remembered a voice that sounded just like yours." he said, smiling wearily at me, as he pointed at me.

"What did it say?" Embry asked sternly, standing up from the arm rest of the couch Moon had been sitting.

Moon and Matteo stared at each other and smiled tenderly. They had the same smile, the same dimples decorated their faces. Their skin contrasted each other. Moon was too pale in comparison to Matteo's tanned russet skin. But I couldn't deny myself that there was a connection between them. Moon and Matteo didn't look like individuals when they stood beside each other; they acted and carried themselves like a single entity. Their movements were fluid and elegant. They were one! But…

"Daddy," Moon whispered, her eyes still on Matteo. "You cried for him." she mumbled, caressing Matteo's face.

"Mom, do you hear his thoughts?" Moon asked, her eyebrows furrow attentively, as she waited for her mother's answer.

Ali nodded and cried more. "I do! Oh goodness, how could this be?"

"Daddy, you said: '_Oh god! Why? Why did you take him and not me? I've lived a lifetime! My son had only begun his journey! My angel. My beautiful son! I loved you so much. I'm sorry that we didn't get to meet properly.'_ But now you can meet your son." Moon sobbed, tears falling down her face.

I went rigid, as I heard Moon's voice repeating the words that I had said in the solitude of my suffering, when I mourned the death of my sweet son.

"I love you, my son." I whispered. "That's what I said to my son that night." I mumbled, staring at Ali's face. "After a while…" I trailed off. "Jacob came to get me. What did I say to him?" I asked angrily to Matteo.

_He was a liar! I knew that he was not my son. I bet that he was not going to be able to answer my question._

Matteo swallowed and looked down at his hands that were linked together with Moon's. "After that a male's voice called your name; Seth." he said, his eyes averting to Jacob. "The voice was deep, just like that man that stands beside Nessie." he said, pointing with his eyes at Jacob.

"What did he fucking say to me and what did we say to each other during the rest of the conversation?" I yelled.

"He called your name several times." Matteo said, closing his eyes. "You didn't answer," he paused, opening his blue eyes softly and smiling widely at Moon. "I remember some things. You held me tight. Your hands were warm and I was getting cold. Jacob came and said something about Jacobina needing to say goodbye to her son, too. You wouldn't give me up. You mumbled: '_I can't! I can't let him go. I tried to give him to her, but I froze. I just can't!'"_

_Damn! I did say that! But how did he know? _

"It was probably Zafrina that put those images in your mind. She is good at creating illusions that seem real." Nessie said dejectedly.

"Zafrina would never do that!" Matteo shouted defensively. "She wasn't there. I would have heard her thoughts. I still recall the voices and the screaming of that night. I can remember everything of that night." Matteo said desperately.

He turned his face to me and started to shake. "I remembered the tears that you cried and fell on my skin. I remember being placed in different callous hands and carried back to soft and gentle hands that held me tight and wouldn't let me go."

Matteo stared at Nessie and then at Ali. He took Ali's hand in his and placed it against his face. "This is the gentle and loving touch that I remembered against my skin. I heard your despondent cries, because you I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move or cry, but I felt the abandonment when I was buried. At night, I thought that I was going crazy. I thought those dreams were only that, dreams."

Moon was sobbing as she heard Matteo's words. "I didn't know, Matteo." Ali wept.

"I don't blame you. I always thought that I was different." Matteo laughed sadly. "I thought that Nahuel was my brother and his sisters were mine. But then I began to change. I didn't drink blood that often and one night I turned in to a giant sandy colored wolf."

Everyone turned to look at me. _OK, too many coincidences_. "And what else?" I asked annoyed.

Nahuel cleared his throat and spoke. "Zafrina told us that she found the child buried under a peach tree. I asked her why was he buried. She only answered that he was alive and deserved a second chance. My sister Marcela, fell in love with the baby. She is the only of my sisters that doesn't drink blood, so I entrusted her help to raise the little boy. We raised him and were a little surprised when certain tendencies that I had noticed from the werewolves of La Push, were being manifested in Matteo. Two weeks ago, we saw the Cullens in Brazil. They were heading to Esme Island for vacation. We stayed a night in their villa and as you must be aware, half-human/half-vampires also need to sleep and rest." Nahuel said, smiling smugly.

"Just get on with it, mother fucker!" Jacob shouted.

"Apologies," he paused. "That night Matteo had his usual nightmares. Edward heard his thoughts and recognized the voices. He asked us where did we find Matteo and we went through the same thing that we are doing now. Except that that time, we searched for Zafrina and she told us what happened."

"What happened?" Moon asked desperately. "What happened, please, tell us!"

"Two days after the boy was born, Carlisle buried him under the peach tree behind Rosalie's and Emmett's backyard. Zafrina and Kachiri had gone to visit Ali to congratulate her on the birth of her child, but they arrived too late. After the child was buried, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella and Alice left. Rosalice and Emmett went hunting, when Kachiri heard a heartbeat. Kachiri followed it and it led him to Carlisle's improvised tomb. He unburied it and found a little boy, with bright blue eyes and a full set of white pearly teeth, staring at him. He gave him to Zafrina. Zafrina thought that the Cullens had tried to kill the child… but it was all a misunderstanding. She brought him with her, when she came to visit us. He was a blessing in my life, as well as the lives of my sisters. But when Edward told us what had really happened the night of… well, you can imagine, Matteo wanted to meet his biological family." Nahuel said, nodding his head at Matteo.

"It's all true!" Alexis said, as she entered the living room with a cell phone in her hands. "Moon it's for you." she cried, as she smiled at Moon.

Moon reluctantly left Matteo's side and took the phone from Alexis' hand. "Hello?" she said softly.

"Happy Birthday, Moon." said the chirpy voice of Alice. "I hope that you like the birthday present we sent your way. Now you can have all your brothers and sisters with you! You won't feel lonely ever again, beautiful!"


	24. Epiphany

**Broken Moon**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada._**

**_AN: I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I have been going through some hardship. I had my wisdom teeth pulled and it is the most painful thing in the world. For the last five days, I tasted the metal flavor of my blood. Terrible. Anyways, I have also been writing the end to my other story __Falling for Brady__ and __Second Chances__. I hope that everyone likes this story. Let me know what you think. Have a great day and I will try to post soon. A special thanks to D'Novo. She is my sister and has been beta reading my stories. If there are any mistakes blame her. Yes, blame her!_**

**_Mercury Serenity _**

**Epiphany**

I woke up to the soft sound of the stroke of a guitar's strings, creating harmonious music. It was a soulful, mellifluous and smooth sound that reverberated throughout the entire living room of Embry's house. The sound of a mysterious voice caught my attention. It slowly carried me to the warm, tropical nights beside the beach. I could imagine the waves slowly crashing against the shorelines and the moon shining down, as it created perfect patterns of shadows on the sand. I could almost feel the warm breeze slowly blowing, making me forget my troubles.

I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and looked around, but didn't find anyone. I laid on the sofa for a bit longer, staring at the white ceiling and smiling to myself. Everything was wonderful in my life. I had my parents' love. My sisters were amazing and beautiful. I had Seth Diego and Seth Jacob in my life. I was falling in love with the most amazing guy in the world. I only needed to make amends with my sister Addivani. I needed to get through to her. We needed to meet halfway and if this was to be possible, one of us needed to take the first step.

After thinking of ways to make Addison talk to me, I decided to get off the couch and go in search of Embry. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was still early. Embry usually left to work at around eight in the morning. I wanted to see him. It'd been a long time, since we spend time alone; just the two of us. I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. The sound of the guitar died down and I became curious. I wanted to see the way Embry skillfully played his favorite instrument. I wanted to see his concentrated expressions as his fingers elicit soft, melodious sounds from the cords. I needed to experience the perfection of his voice. I just wanted to see him. My Embry was the light of my days.

"Embry?" I said, knocking on his door.

"Come in," I heard his voice booming over the hall. He sounded like he was in a bad mood. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Hi," I said softly, as I poked my head in his room. I glanced around and found everything in order. But what caught my attention wasn't Embry's face; it was his perfectly sculpted muscular chest... My eyes darted from his face to his chest and up again. He was a living, breathing masterpiece. His muscles bulged as he placed the guitar on his King size bed and rested his hands on each side of him.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly and got up from his bed. I was mesmerized by the fluid movements of his body. He was tall, with dark, soft tanned skin that felt warm to the touch. His gray eyes stared at me for a brief second and then turned to face his window and sighed.

"How is Matteo?" he asked annoyed.

_What does Matteo have to do with us?_ I raised an eyebrow and eyed him quizzically. Did I detect a hint of jealousy in his tone of voice? Nah, it must've been my imagination!

"He's fine." I mumbled and as I open the door wide enough to let me through. "He should be coming over later in the afternoon."

He grunted and placed his large hands against the bay window and growled. "Does it have to be in my house? Why can't you just go to Leah's or the Cullens' mansion?" he retorted.

"Embry," I whispered surprised. "Why are you mad, sweetie?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Dunno." he muttered and continued to stare out the window.

_OK, I didn't understand what was going on. Did I miss the class UNDERSTANDING MEN 101, because seriously, Embry was pissed at something and I didn't know what it was._

"Dunno?" I growled. "Seriously? You can't speak with complete sentences anymore?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Moon." he said, drawling on my name. "Why don't you just go and spend all your time with your brother. It's not like I don't have important things to do."

"Embry," I whispered. He'd never talked to me like that. I wasn't used to his harsh tone. I didn't do anything to merit that kind of attitude. I didn't expect this from him. Shit, Addivani was the only person that had ever spoken to me in that tone.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why are you using that tone with me?" I said, taking a few steps towards his bed. "I haven't done anything to offend you. If I did, I am so sorry."

He sighed and turned to face me. "I'm sorry." he said, shaking his head and walking towards the bed. He stood in front of me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "I am just, ugh; I just, I-I just need some time alone."

"But, why?" I mumbled softly.

"Because I am furious and I don't want to take my anger out on you." he said harshly, as he removed his hand off my shoulder. "Because if I speak to you when I feel this way, I might hurt your feelings and that's not what I want!"

"I don't mind! I can take it!" I said, reaching my hands up to cup his face. "I can take it, Em. I am not made of glass."

"I don't want to offend you or hurt your feelings." he said, placing his hands on mine. "What if I say something stupid and destroy what we have together?"

"We won't let that happen." I reassured him, getting on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek. He was serious and his perfect face was somber. I wanted to see his dimpled smile. It always made me feel happy and content. I wanted to see the happy Embry that I loved. "What's wrong? Please, tell me, I can help you! I want to help you."

He shook his head and grabbed my hands in his. "I think that you should leave. I don't know, go to Leah's house for a few days and spend time with your family. You are young and you've barely lived your life. You should experience the world, Mallory. Have an adventure and then come back, when you have lived. I'll be here waiting,for you."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, clutching the waistband of his pants with my hand. "This doesn't sound like you at all. What is wrong? Why are you telling me this?"

He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor and avoided looking at me. "It's just that your father and Jacob were right." he complained. "You are young and I am just wasting your time. You need to make friends that aren't part of the pack. I mean, you need to go to places and not just be stuck with me, here in La Push, in this house and in my life."

"My father said this? Papito and Daddy Jacob told you this?" I asked angrily, pulling him closer to me. He avoided my gaze. "Do they have something to do with this? Are they responsible, of… of- With… with this decision? Why would they say that?"

"No," he finally said. "I'm just exaggerating. I have to get ready for work. I don't want to be late." he said, pulling away from me. I wasn't ready to end the conversation or let him go. I was not going to let him walk away from me. I needed to hear everything. I clutched tighter to the waistband of his band and then placed my arms around his waist.

"You aren't going anywhere." I said. "You'll stay in this room with me and you'll tell me what the fuck is wrong with you Embry Call. Got that?! I don't care if we have to spend all day in this room. I will get an explanation."

"Mallory, I have to go to work." he said in a commanding voice. "I would appreciate if you let me go."

"I am not one of your werewolves to command and order around, Em. I am your girlfriend!" I hissed, pulling his rock solid body closer to me. I could feel the heat of his proximity. His skin was scorching hot, practically blazing under my touch.

My eyes averted from his gray orbs down to his muscular torso. I have held Embry, he was perfection, many times, but today was the first time that I wanted to explore every crevasse, dent and valley of his chest. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, when his hand touched my hip. We were so close and yet, he was so inaccessible and unreachable. I could easily read his thoughts, but I wanted him to tell me. I wanted to hear it from his lips.

"Embry," I whispered, my voice filled with so many emotions. "I could easily hear your thoughts, but I don't want to. Please, tell me what is wrong with you? I want to make it better, baby."

He pursed his lips into a thin line, his perfect brows were knitted together as he stared down at me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, let me in your heart. I want to know how I can make this better." I said, biting my bottom lip, as I waited for his answer.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He looked so handsome. I wanted to kiss his lips and explore every corner of his sinuous mouth. I needed to taste the sweet wine of his lips, until I was so intoxicated, that his name was the only thing I could say. I wanted to be inebriated with his glorious scent. I just wanted to be loved and be forever in his arms.

"Mallory," he said sternly, as he pushed me away from him. "Just go."

I took a step backwards and lost my footing and landed on his bed. I stared up at him in confusion, mixed with surprise and hurt. Why was he alienating his heart from me?

"Yeah," I whispered, rolling on the bed, until I was on the other side. "I guess, that it would be wise to go. I won't come back if I leave."

I got off the bed and walked to the door. I reached for the doorknob and turned around to see Embry. I didn't notice that he had moved and was now standing in front of me. His large hand was cupping my face and his other hand was shutting the door, preventing me from leaving.

"Don't go." he said, as he pinned me against the door with his large, muscular body. "You can't leave. Please, don't go. Just touch me and hear my thoughts. I can't watch you leave without knowing how I feel."

He bent his head down and gazed at me. "Please, don't go." he begged, caressing my side and then touching my face with his other hand. "I'm stupid. I don't know what I am saying. I don't know why I feel so despondent. I need you. Please, don't go, Moon."

I reached my hands up to his face and closed my eyes. "I won't leave, but I won't hear your thoughts. I want you to tell me, what is bothering you."

I could feel him nodding, as his hand slowly caressed comforting circles on my back. "You forgot about our date last night." he said slowly. "I waited for you, until the candles died. I waited and you never showed."

Oh, no! Our seventh month anniversary! I totally forgot. I had spent all day with Seth Jacob. I totally forgot about Embry. To be honest, I had been pushing Embry to the side. Wasn't he my imprinter? Weren't we supposed to be soul mates? I was acting totally the opposite. I was technically, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry." I said, opening my eyes. "I am sorry, sweetie. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just don't forget about me." he said sadly. "I don't want to be forgotten by you. I love you and I adore you, Moon. Just don't forgo-"

I placed my finger on his lips and gently raised my head to kiss him. I couldn't forget about him! I was in love with him. I had run to his house late last night to tell him that! I was totally and shamelessly in love with him. I know that I wanted to take things slow, but I just needed to put everything in priority. I loved my family and I was glad that I had found Seth Jacob. I was completely happy that for the first time, I felt complete. I couldn't ask for more. I had everything that I wanted, but above all things, I had him.

"I had an epiphany last night." I said, as I broke the kiss. I offered him a sincere smile and stare in to his gray eyes. "Last night, I had an epiphany."

"What was it?" he asked, his hands, moved slowly up and down my back.

"That I love you." I said, pecking his lips slowly. "That you are my happiness, my joy, gladness and adoration, all wrapped into an amazing guy. I love you!"

"You love me?" he asked confused. I nodded, jumping in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Mallory Moon loves me?" he asked incredulously, smiling happily.

I nodded again and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you. I need you and I want to be with you."

"Promise?" he said, against my lips. He kissed me again, his tongue gliding over my lips and shyly prodding into my mouth. I suckled softly, becoming inebriated and intoxicated on its heat. A moan escaped my throat, and I felt one of his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me firmly against his body.

"I want you, Embry." I said, pulling away from the kiss. "Make me yours." I said hoarsely into his ear.

"Mallory," he moaned. "Don't say things like that. I might not be able to control myself." he whispered, as his lips came crashing against mine, and his hand caressed my back.

"I don't care." I said, threading my fingers in to his silky locks. "It's with you and I know that it's meant to be."

He slid his hand under my shirt, as he kissed me. I savored every tender kiss and caress. It was all meant to be. I loved him and tomorrow was going to be another day filled with joy and happiness.


	25. Addivani

**Falling for Brady**

_Disclaimer: I own nada_

_AN: This chapter is in Addivani's POV. I don't know if I did it justice. I tried to think of my older sister, when writing this chapter. But, to be honest with ya, she isn't like this. She is conceited and arrogant, but she is nice to me. We argue, but she has never hurt me physically, emotionally or any other way. In fact, she is a great girl and I am glad that she is my sister. _

_By the way, I didn't proof read this chapter. I just thought I tell you._

**Addivani's Secret**

_Addivani's POV_

I always thought that my older sister was not really related to me. She was always quiet and didn't really interact with us, her younger siblings. Allegra, Alexis, Dieguito and I, were always rambunctious and loud. We loved to run around the house, backyard and the woods, following our Papito in his wolf form.

We loved to laugh and scream, just like normal children, but she never partook in our activities. She watched as we played, always silent and emotionless. I always tried to include her when I played with my identical sisters, but she never wanted to play with us. I know that she's five years older than us, and when I looked like a toddler, she already looked like a teenager. We had different interest and I understood that!

I understand now, that will never be normal. We come from a family of mystical creatures; vampires, damphirs and werewolves. We are human only by appearance. But Mallory Moon was always different. She rarely used her words to communicate. She preferred to converse with us through her special ability.

She would touch my sisters and speak to them telepathically. I would watch them laugh and answer the questions that Moon asked, but when it was my turn to interact with her; I would not see anything. I could not hear her. I felt alone, estrange from my own sister. I wasn't able to see or hear her words. My mind acted as a shield against her powers: it would block any type of communication that she would try to have with me. I had inherited my great-grandmother's special power: I was a shielder.

There were other physical aspects that separated Moon from us. She didn't look like the rest of our sisters and brother. Her hair was a soft shade of brown, with pale skin and the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen. Her heart-shaped face was pure perfection. She has the most beautiful dimpled smile: it's rare to see such raw, delicate and ethereal beauty anymore. Mallory Moon Black-Clearwater was beautiful, but behind her beauty was hiding the sadness of the loss of her twin brother that plagued her.

We all knew that our father mourned the death of Seth Jacob. He cried for him, as he held him close in his arms. Moon's smile, often reminded our father of our deceased brother Seth Jacob. He was constantly reminded of his still-born son, whenever he went to tuck Moon at night. I often heard him speak of how her peaceful smile resembled her twin brother's smile. I could sense the pain behind my father's words.

Perhaps, that was the reason why Mallory rarely smiled. She didn't want Papito to see his son in her. She began to build walls around her heart, alienating us from her. She became a ghost and the only time, we saw her beautiful smile, was when she was with our mother. She only seemed happy when she was around our mother. My mother was her sun and when they were together, Moon would shine brightly.

Our mother adored her. She thought that the sun rose and set in Moon's eyes. She forgot about me and my sisters, whenever Moon entered a room. I hated to see our mother's eyes sparkling with adoration and pride at Moon.

I knew that to our mother, Moon was special. She had helped her heal her broken heart after our father left her. He didn't know that Moon was born after SJ. I tried to understand, that without Moon, our mother would have died in pain. Our father's departure left a gaping hole in the center of her chest and Moon, with her love and adoration, slowly filled it. Moon was perfect! She was perfection and I was nothing like her.

I envied the bond my sister shared with my mother. I wanted to be part of their secrecy, of their laughter. I wanted with all my heart to know the secrets of their love. I wanted to be part of their world; but neither Moon nor our mother, ever let me in.

I wanted to know why Moon only used words with our mother, but became quiet as soon as our father entered the room. I wanted to know why her eyes held so much sadness and pain, whenever she saw our father. I always wanted to get closer to her, but she always held me at arm's length. I could never get close to her heart. She hid the key to her heart and gave it to my mother. No one was allowed to know the real Mallory Moon; only mother.

I knew she loved us; her actions spoke louder than her words. But I wanted more from her. I wanted to have an older sister. I didn't like the robotic smiled that reciprocated our smiles. I wanted a breathing, living, and caring sister. I wanted to see the real Mallory Moon!

One night, our Papito and mother, went to a convention, after he was nominated for his astounding work as a doctor. They left Moon in charge of watching over us. She was upstairs with Diego and Alexis, playing 'Guess Who?', while Allegra and I played downstairs.

We quickly grew bored and disobeyed our parents' orders. I was already going down the wrong path. I started to not like being around Moon. She only spoke with her ability and got tired of not being able to hear her. I started hating her, for not including me in her life.

"Let's go outside and play," I said to Allegra Suzanne, my identical sister.

"We can't." Allegra said afraid. "Papito said not to leave the house, Addivani. He left Moon in charge. What if she tells on us? What if we get hurt?"

I stared at Allegra angrily. _Why was she so afraid of Moon_? Yes, she was our older sister, but who cared? To me, Moon was stupid! I hated her! We didn't need to be taken cared by a girl like her. We were strong and could easily take care of ourselves.

"I am your older sister and you'll come with me, because I say so." I said angrily, grabbing Allegra's hand in mine.

"OK, Addivani." Allegra said softly. _Push over!_

We wandered far away from our house, when we came across a large figure, emerging from the shadows of the trees. I held my sister's hand and cried. I was afraid. We'd family that were vampires, but this vampire was different. I could see his eyes in the darkness of the night. They were crimson and he was hungry. We were aware that there were evil mystical creatures that survived on human blood, but, it was the first time that we'd one among us.

"Ally, run!" I yelled, as I pushed my sister. She had remained frozen, staring at the vile vampire. We could smell him and his proximity was terrifying. "Run," I screamed at her.

I pushed her, but it was too late. I could feel the cold hands on my warm skin. I was afraid; I could hear Allegra screaming my name, but it was too late. The vampire's teeth were slowly sinking into my flesh and I felt my insides burning.

I struggled to fight and to keep my eyes focused on Allegra. She was screaming and crying. The sadistic vampire was laughing.

"I'll let you watch how I kill your sister." he said in a low freighteing voice.

"No," I muttered. "Kill me! Not my Ally!" I pleaded.

He threw me on the cold grass and slowly made his way to where Allegra stood. She was cemented to the floor. I could see Allegra being cornered into a tree and the vampire laughing sadistically as it lounged towards her. But then I saw a pale figure, pouncing towards the vampire, as it fought him. It was Moon. She leaped at him and attacked. She was clawing his face and biting ferociously at him. She didn't yell or scream. She was strong. The expression on her face was menacingly and I became afraid of her. I could barely keep my eyes focused on her. I could hear screaming and cursing, but they weren't coming from Moon. She was fine. I could hear Allegra softly sobbing, when I cold hands touching me softly. Moon was cradling me in her arms. I could feel her tears falling on my face. I wanted to see her face filled with pain. I wanted her to feel remorse for never including me in her life.

I tried to hate her, but in that instant, she became my sister; my older sister. She was only nine, but she looked like she was fifteen or seventeen years old. She wasn't completely human, but neither was I. But she was normal to me. Her tears were cold, just like her touch and for a brief second, I was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Is she dead, Luna?" Allegra asked sadly.

"She is barely alive, baby," Moon chocked. "Addison, please, open your eyes." she cried, as she slowly shook me. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My eyelids felt so heavy and the pain that coursed through my body was unbearable. "Ally, turn around, Chiquita" Moon's soft voice ordered. "Please, turn around."

"OK," Allegra sobbed. I heard Allegra's footsteps shifting around us. "Save her, Moon." she pleaded.

I opened my eyes and saw Moon opening her mouth and then I felt her teeth sinking into the same wound the vampire had left. I was afraid of her. She reminded me of what the vampire did to me. She was one of them. The pain that an instant ago was coursing through me vanished. I could move once again, but when I opened my eyes, Moon, was still drinking my blood. I saw her true nature. She was a monster hiding behind an innocent face.

"Ally, she wants to kill me!" I screamed, pushing Moon away from me.

"I don't want to kill you." Moon said softly, her face twisted in pain. "I would never hurt you."

She removed her hands off me and turned to face Allegra. "I would never hurt you. I-I..." she trailed off.

"No, Addi, she was saving you." Allegra shouted. Moon was running towards the woods. "Moon, don't go. Please, don't go!"

She never came back the same. She truly became a ghost. It took my father three months to find her. When they came back to the house, she was the shadow of my older sister. She was cold and barely used her ability around us. She stopped going hunting with my father and mother. Moon became like the dark side of the moon, cold and lonely.

It became hard to acknowledge her. She became my mother's shadow. My father barely spoke to her after the incident. We barely spoke to her and she kept her distance from us. I was afraid of her true nature. She was a vampire. She preferred blood, over human food. I avoided being around her. I took advantage of my father's fear of losing another child and I used that fear against her. I used him and got whatever I wanted. I would lie to him, telling him things that Moon supposedly did. In a way, I wanted her to react, but she just took it quietly. She never complained. All she did was smiled at my mother. If my mother was happy, then she was happy. She would also travel around the world with our grandparents. Even they preferred her over the rest of their grandchildren.

It became a vicious cycle, the one my life entered. I wanted to make Moon react to something. I wanted her to speak to me, but she didn't. All I could get from her was a sad smile. Her eyes always held a glimpse of sadness. She was distant, emotionless and unyielding. I didn't know if she was truly alive!

The years continued to pass and I slowly alienated my identical sisters from her. I told them lies about what I felt when she tried to save me. I told them lies, because I wanted her to feel alone. I wanted her to feel completely alone. If she was alone, she would have to talk to us… but she never did! Our mother was her only friend.

Time slowly passed and she met Ruben one sunny afternoon. He made her smile. When they were together, her eyes would glitter and sparkle. She never smiled like that for me or any of our sisters and brother. I was always in her shadow, lurking, hoping to find a simple gesture that would indicated that she acknowledged me.

I learned of my new ability to use men to my advantage. I used Ruben and before she knew it, I had him wrapped around my fingers. We fucked and while he was fucking me, I began to hate myself. I had taken the only thing that made Moon happy. I had lost every hope of knowing my sister. I began to see my true evil self. But it was too late. For the first time in my life, she saw me. She stared at me and I saw hatred, hurt, pain and suffering.

We fought and for a second there, I saw rage in her eyes. I wanted to stop myself from saying all those vicious words. I wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but I was in too deep. I had become this ice statue. I hurt her even more with my words. I had gotten carried away and now I'd truly lost my sister. I lost the sister that I wanted to get to know. I ran after her, but she was too fast for me to catch. I yelled for her to come back. I saw the void her absence left in my heart. I didn't want to feel that way, but it was too late. She was gone.

I remember crying by the beach the night I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't want the unborn child to live with me. I had condemned an innocent soul before, and now I was going to become the mother of one. I hoped with all my heart that this child would help me redeem myself from all my sins.

A few months passed and we came across her. She was in a small Native American reservation. When I saw her again, I felt envious. She looked different, happy and she looked alive. Her green eyes were alive and I felt bad again. I didn't want her smile to leave her pretty face. I wanted her happiness!

I wanted to ask for her forgiveness. I wanted to try again, for the sake of my daughter, my sister and me. I wanted Moon to be part of Crissy's life. But when I started to apologize, I saw Ruben's face. He was smiling happily at her. He still loved her. He still fell like the same for her. I knew that I was just his wife, because I got pregnant and had his daughter.

I hated my life, because for the first time, I saw the consequences of my mistakes. I had taken the man that my sister adored and loved, from her. I had destroyed any chance of happiness that she might ever had. But I was also jealous, because, I'd accidentally fallen in love with my husband. Seeing the way he looked at her, made my heart sink in my chest. My soul was bleeding with pain. I had created this persona and that was how everyone perceived me: _Addivani the Bitch_. I could only react like that. It was my way of hiding my pain.

I sat on my bed and felt the tears strolling down my face. I had truly fucked up my relationship with my siblings. I only had myself to blame. I wanted to ask for their forgiveness, but I was too headstrong to even try. I heard a soft knock on the door and I could smell her. I could sense Mallory Moon.

"Addison?" she said softly, as she opened the door to my room.

I quickly wiped the tears from my face and turned around. I didn't want her to see the tears on my face. I was too proud. I didn't want her to see how frail I truly was.

"Addison," she said again, her voice was low and carried so many emotions. I heard her open the door and I could just picture her worried face, as she poked her head inside the room. "I heard you crying." she said worriedly.

"I'm not crying." I said crossly. _Why do I have to be such a fucking bitch?_ "Did you come here to make fun of me?"

"No," Mallory said softly, as she opened the door wider. "I wouldn't do that. I would never do something so horrible."

I knew that she would never do such a thing. Moon was an angel. "Just go, please." I whispered.

_Please, don't go! I don't want you to leave me!_

I heard her footsteps approaching my bed and she stopped. "I wanted to speak to you." she said, as she walked closer to where I sat. "I don't want to argue with you. I want u-"

"You know me, Moon! I don't think that you and I could ever have a real conversation. I only want to hurt people. That's what I am, a bitch!" I screamed, turning around to face her. "Look at me, Moon! I am so fucking fed up with my life! I want to die! I don't know what else to do… I want to change, but I don't know how!"

"Addivani," she whispered, her porcelain hands reaching for me. "I know how we can start." she cried, as she stared at me with her green eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"How?" I asked dejectedly.

"Will you forgive me?" she said slowly, her voice faltering.

I stared at her surprised and confused. _What did I have to forgive her for?_ I was the one that constantly destroyed her life. I took the only man she loved. I stepped over her feelings a thousand times, without ever looking back at her. _Why was she asking my forgiveness?_

"Are you fucking kidding me, Moon?" I asked her. She shook her head and wrapped her cool arms around me. "Let me go, Moon!"

I fought and struggled to make her release her hold on me, but she was stronger. She didn't let go. She held on to me and I could hear her sobbing.

"I won't, Addivani! I am tired of letting go. I don't want to let you go. You are my little sister and I want us to be sisters." she whispered, holding me tight against her arms. "I won't let you go! Not until you tell me that you forgive me!"

"I can't, Moon!" I cried desperately. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Why?" she mumbled, her arms holding me firmly against her. "Why can't you forgive me? Please, Addi, tell me." she begged.

I sobbed, as my own arms folded around her small frame. I cried so hard, heaving for air, as she held me close. I could feel the rhythm of her heartbeats. They were fast, just like mine. I could feel her tears falling on my skin. She was not a monster; she was a girl, my sister, asking for forgiveness, for things that she'd never done to me.

"I'm sorry, MOON!" I wailed. "I-I a-am s-s-sorry!"

"It's alright, Addison Vanessa." she whispered, her cool hand stroking my hair. She slowly rocked me and whispered how much she loved me. I couldn't believe my ears.

We cried together, holding on tightly to one another. Hoping that tomorrow brought rains of healing and forgiveness. I have never thought that holding my sister tightly, would feel so right. I never wanted to let go of my older sister. She had been the Moon of my mother's dark night. I understood why. She was light, love, laughter and happiness. I comprehended that night, why my mother treasured her so much. It took me years to understand why Moon was so dear to Papa Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Bella and my mother. She was love and when you find love, everything in life feels perfect. Mallory Moon was truly the light that I needed, to find my path in the darkness.


	26. Imprint, Part I

**Broken Moon**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: As you all can tell, I have been having writer's block. I am tapped out, since I started doing so many essays for English and Science class. I tried to write a story about Moon and Embry, but I couldn't get it to where I wanted it to go. I started reading the messages that I got and I came across one that Laurita, my good friend, wrote. She suggested about writing more about Seth Jacob and here is something about him. It is on Em's and Moon's POV. I hope that you guys like it. By the way, I made one of the triplets a werewolf. I hope that it's entertaining. Also, this is part I of III, so enjoy and review. _

**Imprint**

_Embry's POV_

I swear that today was not my day. First, I was angry at Moon for forgetting our anniversary dinner and now… she was in my arms and I was pinning her against the door. I didn't want her to leave me. I loved her and she was my world. I couldn't live a day without her. We were going to take our relationship to the next level, but then the doorbell rang. Ugh! I hated the damn door bell. It was annoying and it was interrupting my alone time with Moon.

"Don't answer it," she moaned against my lips, as she pressed her body closer to mine. I tightened my hold around her and shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered into her ear. "What if it's your father and he catches us in this compromising position. He might kill me and I won't ever get to make you my wife." I said, giving her a cocky smile.

"No," she whined, wrapping her legs around my waist. "It's not Papito or Daddy Jacob. It's Seth Jacob."

"Great," I said, pulling away from her. "I will see what he wants."

"Embry," she sighed, as I sat her on the bed. "I know he is my brother and I love him… But it was getting good, baby" she said with an impish smile. I nodded at her and gave her one last kiss on the lips, before I sauntered down the staircase and ambled towards the front door.

I growled inwardly as I opened the door and found myself staring at Matteo Alejandro, AKA, Mr. Seth Jacob. He smiled and peeked inside my living room, trying to see who was inside. I sighed and returned his smile with a forced grin.

"Matteo," I paused, taking a step forward and closing the door behind me. "How can I help you?" I said nonchalantly.

Matteo took a few steps back and stood there uncomfortably. He played with his hands and looked at our surroundings. "I was following Moon's scent and it led me here." he said, smirking_. Damn, it was like looking at a combination of Seth and Jacob. Totally creepy!_

"And?" I asked uninterested.

"Well, we were supposed to go hunting together." he said casually. "Is she in there?" he asked, pointing at the house. I nodded and leaned back against the wooden wall of the porch. "Are you guys, um, busy?"

"Excuse me?" I asked embarrassed. _Dude, that is like an inappropriate thing to ask!_

He faltered and then turned around to face the porch steps. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to pry in my sister's business. To be honest," he said, turning around to face me. "I have no idea how to act around my family, especially her."

_OK, this was intriguing._ "Why?" I asked curious.

He walked towards the balustrade and leaned against it, as he crossed his arms around his chest. "Well," he paused and then scratched his chin nervously. "They all have their interesting lives and I am just an average Joe. I have nothing to contribute to the family. I guess, that, well, I don't know, have you ever felt out of place?" he asked me, his blue eyes staring at me quizzically.

"I, well, right now." I said. He chuckled and then turned his head to the side. "I mean, I was young once and I felt awkward, but, yeah, I have felt out of place many times in my life."

He sighed and placed both hands on the balustrade and groaned. "It's just too much to retain in my head. I was expecting to find my parents and I thought that it was enough to fill my heart, but, today, I was in the supermarket and I saw this girl. She was a little younger than me, but, I wanted to follow her and protect her." he said sadly. "I followed her around the store and I got sad when she didn't pay attention to me. She completely ignored me and I felt empty."

I laughed. "You followed her around? Like stalking her?" I asked mockingly. He narrowed his eyes at me and nodded. "Describe how you felt, while being around her, Matteo?"

He shifted on the balls of his feet and shrugged. "I don't know. I was happy being around the triplets and my niece Crissy this morning, but when I saw her, I, well, I felt alive. It's strange. It was like my life didn't matter anymore. All I cared about and still care about is her. For example, she is too skinny and I wanted her to eat enough. What if she was sick? Not getting enough food? I started to worry a lot about her. It's strange, because I don't know her." he said, slamming his hand against the wooden column of the porch. "I wanted to protect her… when I saw her cross the parking lot to her car and disappear down the street… I felt lost and empty and cold..."

I bit my lip, trying hard to not laugh. _Poor dude, he had imprinted and he didn't even know!_ "Dude, you have to know certain things that happen to us, werewolves." I said, walking up to him and bobbing my head.

"You," I paused, when I saw a red blur fall from the sky. I adjusted my eyes and found Moon smiling widely at us. She had overheard our conversation. "Mall, what the fuck?" I laughed.

She smiled at me and then turned to her brother. "I couldn't help overhearing the conversation that the two of you were having." she said sheepishly. "I, um," she cleared her throat and then played with her hands. "I wanted to hear the conversation better, so I kinda, well, I was leaning against the window ledge, when I lost my balance and fell. I am a little klutz at times, thanks to my great grandmother, Bella." she said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"It's OK, sweetie, come." I said, reaching for her hand. She quickly recovered from her embarrassment and hopped up the steps and took my hand. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we stood facing her brother.

Matteo was smiling at us and then his expression changed. I knew that look in his eyes. I felt it many times… but, deep down, I was hoping that he found that girl. She was his happiness and universe. Without her he was going to feel completely lost in the world. I could imagine feeling helpless and lost without my Moon.

"So, you were saying?" Matteo asked impatiently. "What happens to us, werewolves?" he asked eagerly.

"Y-" I began, but Mallory Moon placed her finger over my lips.

"Don't tell him yet, love." she ordered. "Give me ten minutes. I have to get Papito and Daddy to hear this. I bet that they are going to be happy!" she shrieked, then took a step forward and stood in front of her brother. he was looking down at her and smiled, as he placed his enormous hands on her shoulders. "S.J., I am going to get Daddy and Papito. So, don't start the conversation without them!"

I could see Matteo's expression and he didn't want anyone to find out, but before he could object she was gone.

"She is fast." he said, as he looked at the direction she had taken. I nodded and then turned my attention to him. I might as well be kind to my future brother-in-law. "OK, she is gone." he said, turning to face me. "Tell me what the fuck happens to werewolves?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Always." he responded curiously.

"Then let's go inside and have something to eat, because what I have to say is going to take a little long to explain."

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the back porch barbequing ribs with Matteo. We were talking about different things, as we waited for Moon to return with her father and grandfather. He asked me about how I became a werewolf and how I was affiliated to his Cullen family.

"Who the hell are those two wolves with Moon?" I asked loudly, when I saw that Moon was back and four werewolves were following her.

I recognized the russet furred and the sandy colored furred wolf, but there was a black one with red patches of fur around the head and eye and a fairly small brown wolf with her. Matteo stood up and ran towards them. He reached for Moon's hand and started to speak in their unnatural ability. I watched them and saw that he was smiling just like her. _Damn, I wanted to know what the fuck was going on!_

Moon released his hand and turned to the small werewolf and rested her hands gently around the wolf's muzzle. She stroked her hands tenderly around the wolf's fur and leaned her head towards it. It was an intimate gesture and I quickly understood. I threw the BBQ tongs on the patio table and ran to them. I stood beside Moon and held her waist. The russet wolf, Jacob, growled and exposed its razor sharp teeth and the sandy color wolf, Seth, rolled his eyes at us. "When did your sister turned into a wolf?" I asked.

Moon raised her face to me and pouted. "She got in a fight with Diego." she said, shrugging. "Diego ate her brunch and she was very angry at him, the next thing she knows she is a massive ball of fur and…" she said, as she listened to her sister's thoughts. "I'm sorry, but they are still having a mental argument. Diego's thoughts are loud and I can barely hear Alexis'. Shut up Diego!" she hissed at her brother. The wolf with the red fur patch around the eye growled, but Seth quickly subdued him. "Shit, you are lucky that I am not a wolf! I would have bitten your legs off."

I laughed mentally and then turned to Seth and Jacob. They were all as confused as I was. I guess that only the Clearwater family had the gene to create female werewolves. That was my hypothesis.

"Don't cry Lexis." Moon said sadly, caressing her sister's fur. "It's all right. Oh, you are still sad that you haven't had lunch. Don't worry! I will make you something delicious, just for you, princess."

"So, um, I guess, that we can talk about my problems later." Matteo said, as he tried to take an about face, but Jacob stopped him, as he stood in front of him. "OK, I guess, we can wait."

*^*

_Moon's POV_

We sat in Embry's patio furniture and stared at Alexis and Seth Diego. They were staring daggers at each other and Embry sat in between them. _Poor guy! I hope that he didn't get hurt!_ I stared at him and offer him a sheepish smile. I wanted to be next to him. I wanted this morning to have gotten farther, but it could wait, right? I had to be patience.

"So, you imprinted?" Daddy Jake asked curiously. "Did you ask for her name?"

S.J. shook his head and continued eating his food. "I didn't, grandfather."

"Well, did you, I don't know, follow her to her house or something?" Jacob asked interested.

S.J. shook his head and looked dejected. "No, I didn't do anything. I was carrying Crissy, while Allegra and Addison got the milk and the formula for the baby." he said hopelessly. I felt sorry for him. I could feel his pain and I didn't like the feel of it. I wanted everyone to be happy.

My Papito explained to S.J. what happened to those that became werewolves and what imprinting was. My brother didn't take it that well, but he understood that the girl that he met in the store was his soul mate. It was my mission as a sister and his twin, to find her.

"I'll never find her." S.J. said despondently.

"No grandson of mine gives up!" Jake said, shaking S.J. "We can find her, son."

"How?" he asked, looking around the table, trying to find strength in any of us. "I mean, Forks isn't a large town, but there are like four thousand people. Am I supposed to sniff around every house until I find her scent?"

_OH, YES! Great Buddha!_ "S.J., I got it!" I said, leaping from my chair. I watched as Embry arched an eyebrow and stared at me, an impish smile on his lips. Damn, he was making me lose concentration.

"You've got what?" Papito asked me curiously.

"Well, I got it. I know how we can try to find her." I said excited. "We can go back to the store and stand exactly where you found her and we can sniff around for her scent and follow it. Oh, but S.J. said she got inside a car. So, that is outta of the question."

"Wait, baby girl, that is a good idea. I love the way you are thinking, but maybe we can us a different alternative, a different method." Embry said, as he smiled at me. "We could, well, we can all turn into wolves and have Matteo think of her. That way, we can all see his thoughts and when we see her, we will know who she is and we can follow her."

"I liked that one better." Alexis said, as she batted her lashes at Embry. I laughed and shook my head. "I bet that if we do what Embry suggested, we will be able to know who my new sister-in-law is." she said with too much myrrh and happiness in her voice.

S.J. looked quizzical and skeptical about the whole thing. I could see that he was hurting without his imprint. Shit, I wanted to know who she was. I wanted his happiness. Deep down my heart, I knew that we were going to find her.

"OK, let's go into the woods and phase." Papa Jacob suggested, as he got up his chair and clapped his hand. "Come on let's get a move on. I don't want my grandson to suffer without his imprint any longer!" he said in a commanding voice.

All of a sudden, even I was standing up. "I'll stay with Lexi and we can meet by the clearing, alright?" I said, taking Lexi's hand in mine. They all nodded and started running towards the woods, but Embry was the last to leave. We stared at each other and I ran to his arms.

"Don't think about what we were doing!" I commanded, kissing his lips passionately.

"I can hear that!" Alexis sighed and started to walk to where we stood. "Come on, Moon, we don't want Matteo to suffer any longer."

"That's true, baby. I will see you later." Embry said, kissing me briefly and then running towards the green thicket.

I felt cold without his cold arms around me. I turned around and sighed as I faced my little sister. She looked nervous and then started crying. "I know who Seth Jacob likes!" she wailed.

I walked up to her and hugged her. "Who, Chiquita?" I asked, but she was sobbing hard. I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "Alexis Marie Clearwater-Black! Who is the girl that S.J. imprinted on?"

She sobbed, but nodded. "She is Samantha Uley. Alfred and Riza's daughter. I hate her!" she cried and hugged me tightly. I held on to my sister's warm body and tried to comfort her as much as I could.


	27. Imprint, Part II

**Broken Moon**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: For those that don't remember who Alfred and Riza Uley are, they are married and Alfred is Sam Uley's oldest son. They are briefly introduced in the previous story **And Then Came You**. I just wanted to give you a brief info about them. Anyways, I hope that you like the story so far._

**Imprint, Part II**

_Embry's POV_

My life, yes, my life, could not get any worse. I didn't want to break the kid's heart so easily. If he only knew that he imprinted on Samantha Uley. What could I say to make this boy, Matteo, feel better. Jacob and Seth tried in vain to calm him down. He was desperate to see his imprint. I understood from experience, but I didn't want him to suffer.

Samantha "Sammy" Uley, was a beautiful girl. Not as beautiful as my Moon, but she was beautiful nonetheless. She was seventeen years old and was the biggest snob in the history of La Push. In a way, she was just like Riza, her mother. Samantha Uley was raised to be the pampered princess of the Uley household. She was placed in etiquette and modeling classes at an early age. She participated in a few beauty contests and won must of them. She thought that everyone around her was less than her and she was constantly belittling others, just to get a kick out of it.

"_Embry, you aren't helping my son with your thought of Sammy_." Seth said in my mind. I growled and changed to images of Moon, running in the sand.

"_This is about S.J."_ Jacob groaned. "_We need to find a way to get those two together. I don't want my grandson to suffer without his imprint." _

I nodded my head and turned around to face the trees. Moon and Alexis were still by the house, but the wind carried my angel's scent. I felt the urge to run to her and cradle her in my arms. I could feel the rush of happiness surge through my entire body and I instantly felt guilty. Poor kid!

Matteo was feeling depress and my happy thoughts weren't helping him. "_Sorry, kiddo. I can't help being in love with your sister._" I said sheepishly.

"_It's alright."_ he said dejectedly. "I _just wish that I could see her and just, you know, talk to her."_

"_Well,"_ Jacob said, as he started projecting images of the Uley's residence. _"We could go there and pay them a visit. I am sure that Alfred would understand."_

_"I doubt it."_ Seth said. "_He doesn't know what imprinting is or how it feels. He never imprinted on Riza. They were high school sweethearts and ended up getting married when she got pregnant with their son."_

"_If he doesn't understand, we can beat some sense into him. Only if he is as dense as Sam was."_ Jacob said angrily. "_But I have a feeling that he is."_

"_Jake,"_ Matteo said despondently. _"I appreciate your help, but violence is not the answer."_

"_OK,"_ I laughed. "_He is truly Seth's son!"_

"_I have no doubt about it."_ Seth said proudly.

We waited for the girls to show up at the clearing and I began to get nervous and anxious when Moon didn't show up. I started pacing around the clearing, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't. Diego just sat quietly, staring at us in a bored manner. This kid looked like Seth, but acted so much like Jacob. He was arrogant, but he was fiercely loyal to his family, especially Moon.

"_Especially Moon_," he retorted, getting on his haunches. "_Especially my Moon, Embry. Try not to forget that."_

I nodded, feeling a bit exhausted from pacing around. I started to look around the trees, when a gust of wind carried Moon's scent into my nostrils. I felt my heart beating fast, when I saw her walking slowly beside her sister. She was truly beautiful. I loved her and all I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms and kiss her.

"_Embry,"_ Seth said annoyed. _"WE can see your thoughts. Please, respect the fact that you are standing in front of her father."_

"_And grandfather."_ Jacob said angrily and growled at me, exposing his sharp incisors. "_You better keep your thoughts pure, when you are thinking of my angel, bastard."_

_"Oh, please_, _Grumps! Em's thoughts of Moon are always pure. They aren't like your thoughts._" Diego said in irritation. _"Like your thoughts are pure, when you are thinking of my grandmother."_

I laughed. "_Kid's gotta point there, Jake."_

"_Fuck you, just shut up."_ Jake snarled at me.

"_Guys, calm down!"_ Matteo and Seth said simultaneously.

"_Finally!"_ Diego exclaimed, as he stood on his four legs.

I could see the images of his sisters, as the approached us at the clearing. He admired Moon. I was glad that he felt that way for her. She deserved all the love in the world. She deserved her father's love, adoration and devotion. I was so glad that my Mallory was not the same girl that I met a few months ago. She was stronger and her light was shining brightly when she smiled. She was the light that shone brightly in the darkness, to light a person's path. She was my life and I adored her.

"_OK, we get it! You adore, love, like and worship Moon, Em."_ Diego said, shaking his head.

"_Punk!"_ I hissed.

"_Whatever!"_ he said.

"_Guys,"_ Matteo said shyly. "_What, um, how are we going to make Samantha talk to me? Will she hate me?" _

Everyone was quiet. I had forgotten about Matteo's love problem. I was too caught up in Moon. She was like an ocean wave, crashing against the walls of my heart, making me forget everything that did not pertain to her. She was my focal point, the center of my universe.

"_If she doesn't want to talk to you, S.J., I'll pound her ass to the floor_." Alexis said. Her voice was full of determination.

"Yes, we'll make her see what a wonderful brother we have!" Moon said, as she touched her sister's muzzle. "She needs to see what a handsome and intelligent man our brother is."

Mallory release the hold she had on her sister and ran to me. She cradled my head in her arms and kissed the fur around my eye lovingly. Her cool skin felt great against my scorching hot fur. Just being around her gave me the strength to be better.

"_Let's get this over with!"_ Alexis said, running towards the trees, deeper into the woods. Mallory Moon dropped her arms and pulled away. She gave me a gentle smile and sprinted after her sister at full speed.

"_She runs fast."_ Diego said, dashing after his sisters. Soon, we were all racing after them. Alexis was as fast as Leah and to be honest, I was glad that the similarities ended there. Being around Alexis mind was like taking a walk into a happy place. She was a happy girl that loved everything around her. Her life centered around her Papito (Seth), Addivani and Allegra and Moon. She also adored her mother and she loved her food, a lot. She was still a little agitated by the fact that she was a werewolf. It was all thanks to Diego. Her annoying little brother, loved to irritate his older sister. He knew of Alexis love for mashed potatoes with gravy. That afternoon, when Lexi wasn't looking he took her food. That made her so angry that she phased into a large brown wolf in the middle of the Cullen's kitchen.

_"I will get you, D."_ Alexis thought angrily, as images of their fight surface in my mind.

_"Kids."_ Jacob laughed.

When we made it to the Uley's place, I could feel Matteo's hesitation. I knew how he felt, but this needed to be done! We were going to be his support team. Sammy Uley was going to fall head over heels in love with my future brother-in-law!

_"The only future you'll see is my fist in your face, Embry! Stop thinking about marrying my angel."_ Jacob snarled as he walked behind a large tree trunk to change back into a human. Lexi did the same and Mallory followed her, after a few minutes, we were all back into our human self.

"Dad," Matteo said nervously. "Um, let's go back. I can live without my imprint."

"Son, no you can't." Seth shook his head and placed his large hand on Matteo's shoulder. "We can do this!"

"Come on, let's make the ogre fall in love with S.J.!" Diego said, as he galloped towards the house. Alexis and Jacob followed after him.

Moon walked to her brother and placed her hands on his face. They started to talk in their special ability and he managed to smile. "You are right, Moon. Thanks." Matteo said, kissing her forehead.

"C'mon, Dad, we are going to meet my imprint." he said with determination.

Seth trailed after him, turning his face to us and smiled. He raised his hand and waved back at Moon. "You need to come and give your brother support, Moon!"

"I will!" she said, gesturing at him.

When we were alone, she turned to face me and smiled. "Thank you!" she said happily.

"What for?" I asked, closing the space between us. "I didn't do anything special."

She giggled, as she encircled her arms around me. "I heard your thoughts. I mean, I didn't mean to do it! I was just trying to listen to Alexis thoughts, as she spoke to me, but then your thoughts became hers and I well, I heard them. You love me that much?" she asked incredulous.

"Much more, Moon!" I whispered against her lips. "Much more than that, love!"


	28. Imprint, Part III

**Broken Moon**

_I own nothing._

_I hope that you like this chapter. I got too involved with my new story A Fire to Keep Me Warm, so I have been a little too negligent about my other stories. Please, forgive me and have a nice night._

**Imprint, Part III**

I sat nervously in front of Alfred Uley and his wife. He was excited that his little girl got imprinted on, while Riza Uley was staring daggers at my Papito and us. I wanted to leap from my seat and scare her, but if I did something stupid, S.J. would be the one to suffer the consequences. I loved my brother too much to jeopardize his future with Samantha, the snob.

"Let me get this straight," Riza said snootily. "Your son thinks that my daughter is his soul mate?"

She raised an eyebrow and stared disgusted at Seth Jacob. I groaned inwardly. _Why did we, the Clearwaters, have to such bad luck?_ I just prayed that this Uley girl didn't destroy my brother's heart the way Sam, her grandfather, destroyed Leah's heart.

"He doesn't believe so, he knows so." Papa Jacob retorted, glaring at her.

"I've never heard of such stupidity in my entire life!" she said ostentatiously. "It's ludicrous and just plain idiotic."

"Sweetie," Alfred said softly, placing a caring hand on her lap. "It's not ludicrous and it's possible. It's a rare thing to happen, when a wolf-man goes through the necessary changes to completely become a werewolf, he imprints. That's the way he finds his soul mate; his better half." he explained, articulating his words softly and easy for her to understand. _Dumb, bimbo!_

"I've never heard of such thing, honey." she said baffled. "Did you imprint on me? Am I your soul mate?"

He stared at my father, but my dad remained quiet. I averted my eyes from S.J. to Diego. He looked nonchalant and practically bored.

"Well," I began, gnawing my lip anxiously. I had Riza's attention and I felt bad, because what I was going to do was lie. "According to the information that has been passed down from generations, it's a rare thing to happen. But it's a way of establishing strong lineage on weak wolves. Your husband didn't imprint on you, because... um,"

"Because his genes are strong and he doesn't need it." Diego said casually. His face was unyielding and expressionless. "What we are trying to say is that your husband didn't imprint on you, because you already make him a stronger wolf."

My dad opened his mouth to protest, but Embry was already talking. "He knew that he loved you from the beginning." he said to Riza. She was smiling lovingly at her husband. Lies were good every now and then… yes, they were.

"Oh, honey, I can't believe this!" she said sweetly kissing his lips. "Is this true?"

Alfred stared at Embry and then at Diego. "Technically, it's true."

She kissed him again and was now smiling brightly at us. "So, your son has weak genes and he needs my daughter Samantha to establish a stronger lineage of werewolves?"

"Technically," Alfred said, hugging his wife and staring at Diego, Embry and then at me. "Yes, sweetie, technically."

She pulled away from their embrace and stared at Diego. "So, this kid is the one that imprinted on my daughter?" She stared at him, her forehead creased in disappointment.

Diego stood up and snorted. "Oh, please, I have better taste than that! Pfft. I've seen your daughter, she ain't my type."

I stared at him surprised. "Diego, stop being so freaking rude!" I hissed, staring menacingly at him. "You better apologize or I will..."

"Suck my blood?" he said arrogantly. "Not gonna happen!"

Riza stared at me with eyes wide open. "Y-you drink b-blood?" she asked nervously. I knew that she had been attacked by a vampire a long time ago and if it wasn't for my mother, she would not be sitting in front of us, having this conversation and definitely, not staring at me that way. I felt sorry for her. I could see the fear in her eyes and I felt sad. "Are you a vampire?"

"She is not." my father said quickly, staring irritated at Diego. "My daughter is normal. But let's continue with our previous conversation. Is it alright if my son comes by every so often to visit and get to know your daughter? It will help him... a lot."

Riza stared at Alfred and then at us. I could see Alexis glaring at the picture of Samantha that hung on the wall. I knew that Alexis was a kind girl, but when she hated a person, there was no limit to her hatred... or wrath.

"I wouldn't mind having your son come to visit our daughter, but," Alfred said, staring sadly at Riza. "Well," he trailed off.

"What the fuck, Alfred? Out with it! Just tell us what the fuck is wrong?" Papa Jacob hissed angrily. "Can't you see that my grandson is suffering without seeing his imprint? Imagine your dad suffering without Emily! That's how lost he is without your daughter."

"Samantha ran away two days ago." Riza said, a silent tear falling down her face.

S.J. quickly stood up and walked to where Riza and Alfred sat. He knelt in front of her and took her hand gently in his. "Mrs. Uley, I know that we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Matteo and Seth Jacob. I know that it must be strange to have a bunch of people telling you that your daughter has a soul mate. I apologize if we have made you uncomfortable. But, I really need to see your daughter. I want to know that she is secure, safe and protected. Please, I beg you, where is she?"

"She is safe, if that consoles you." Riza said tenderly. "She called this morning and said that she was alright."

"Where is she?" Diego and Jacob asked simultaneously.

"I don't know where she is." Riza said sadly. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"She is with my parents." Alfred said, standing up from the couch. "She got in an argument with Riza and she ran away."

"You knew where she was all this time?" Riza asked confused. "Why didn't you say something before, Alfred Uley?"

"I'm sorry!" Alfred said apologetically.

"Let's go, S.J." Diego said, yanking S.J. by the arm and pulling him to his feet. "I know where Sam Uley lives."

"Dad," S.J. paused, staring at our father. "I gotta go. I have to go!"

"Go son, we'll catch up later." Papito said, smiling proudly at my brother.

"Thanks," S.J. said happily, turning to face me.

He winked at me and ran out of the door, Diego trailing behind him. Diego and S.J. were already out of the house, before Alfred could give them an explanation as to why she ran away. I wanted to know, but there was no time. Seth Jacob needed to see his imprint. It was easier to deal with the situation at Sam's and Emily's house. They knew the power of imprinting, but if Sam was like Jacob, my grandfather, then S.J. was screwed.

"Thanks for everything. I promise to drop by again and give you guys a proper visit." I said politely, before I took off running after them.

"Bye," Embry said quickly and before I had a chance to process what was happening, Embry was trailing behind me. We walked side by side and held hands. It was a beautiful afternoon and just being with him was enough to make me happy.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Embry asked me, as he stopped walking and pressed me closer to him. "Do you think that Matteo is going to have an easy imprint?"

I laughed at him and got on my tiptoes to kiss him. "I don't know! I do hope so, but knowing about Samantha, I know she will make his life a living hell. What do you think?"

"I don't think so, sweetie. I think that she is going to take it pretty nicely. I hope." he said, kissing my cheek softly. He gently kissed my lips and smiled. "Tell me that you love me, Mallory." he commanded. "Tell me that you love me very much and that you want to be with me forever, please. I need to hear you say it."

I kissed him again, this time harder on the lips, digging my fingers in his hair, as he lifted me off the ground. "I love you so much, Em." I whispered against his precious lips. "I love you with all my heart..."

"Em," my father said, as he appeared through the green thicket. "Stop kissing Moon before Jake sees you."

My father and Lexi walked passed us and continued walking. Alexis looked back at us and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and gave me two thumbs up. I laughed and turned to face my lovely Embry. I kissed his softly on the lips one last time. He placed me down and kissed my nose.

"We should get going, right?" I smiled, extending my hand for him to take.

"Yes, we should go." he mumbled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "_But we still have to pick up what we left undone this morning_." he said in his mind.

I laughed and nodded, as we trudged behind my sister and my father. When we made it to Sam's house, I saw S.J. leaning against a tree. He looked pensive and frustrated. Diego walked around him and he also looked frustrated.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. "Did she say something?" I walked up to my brothers and stood in front of S.J...

"We were waiting for dad and Jake." Diego said. "S.J.'s tension and nervousness is rubbing off on me. I am more anxious than him."

"Are you planning on going inside?" Embry asked annoyed. "If we stand here all day, you are going to get even more anxious. Is better to get it over with, bro. C'mon, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Diego said exited.

S.J. shook his head and walked to where I stood. He placed his hands on my shoulder and stared sadly at me with his large blue eyes. "_I don't want to be or sound like a coward, but I am scare that she will reject me_. I'm _already hurting without her, what if she steps over my heart. I would die, Moon."_

"She won't!" I said reassuringly. "She is going to look at you and she is going to see that you are the man for her."

"I don't want to be mean, S.J., but if she doesn't accept you, I will sleep better at night." Alexis said casually. "She's not worth it."

"Alexis Marie!" Papito reprimanded. "Don't say that to your brother. We have to be supportive and have a positive attitude that everything will turn out alright and that she will see the amazing young man your brother is."

"I'm sorry, Papito, but she is just mean." Alexis said sheepishly.

"Lexi," I chastised her. "She may be whatever she is, but she is our brother's imprint."

"You are just jealous, because she was flirting with Collin's son!" Diego said annoyed, pushing my little sister.

"That's not true!" Alexis hissed, pushing him back.

Papito and Papa stood between the two of them. "Enough!" Jake said loudly in his commanding voice. Good thing he was an Alpha and all the werewolves had to obey him! "You're not little kids anymore. Start behaving your age or I will do something to teach you two to respect each other."

"Yes, Grandfather." they said in unison. Papa Jacob nodded and then turned to face the rest of us.

I held Embry's hand tightly and sighed; when Sam Uley stepped out into the front porch and laughed as he saw my Papito and Jake chastise my younger siblings. "What is Jake Black doing in my humble home?"

"I came as a supportive committee for my grandson." Papa said smugly. Sam Uley laughed and shook his head. "How are you, Uley?"

"Great, Black." he answered.

"Hey, Call, Clearwater, let me fix that, Clearwaters!" Sam said arrogantly.

"Um, hello, Sam." Embry said, guiding me up the front porch steps. "You remember my lovely imprint, Moon, right?" he said, turning to face me, flashing me a knee-weakening smile.

"I do..." he said, observed me and then at Embry. "I met her at your house a few months ago."

"Hello, Mr. Uley," I said politely, extending my free hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"The pleasure is mine." he said kindly, taking my hand.

"So," he paused. "I take it that a Clearwater imprinted on my granddaughter an Uley. How bizarre!"

I nodded and pointed at S.J... "My older brother did."

He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Thank goodness. I thought it was the young one over there." he said, pointing at Diego. "He reminds me of an arrogant younger version of Jake. I wouldn't allow someone like him in my family."

"Oh, please," Diego said loudly. "I rather die than imprint on your insipid granddaughter. She is too much of a b-"

"Diego," Papito hissed, hitting him on the head.

"It's true." Alexis said, taking Diego's hand and stepping away from Papito. "She is an insipid baboon."

"Oh, I take it, that you've met my granddaughter." Sam said sternly, glaring at my siblings. "I will tell you that she is not an easy girl. But I won't tolerate you two idiots bashing my granddaughter."

"I apologize for my younger siblings' behavior. But, can I see your granddaughter. I," S.J. muttered, trailing off. His blue eyes searching for my father's hazel eyes for strength. "I still want to meet her, if it's alright with you, sir?" he asked politely.

"Of course, but please, give her time to understand that she is your soul mate and better half. I don't want you to hurt her or anything like that." Sam said worriedly. "I was a young werewolf once and ended up hurting my imprint. To this day, I still suffer for hurting her and for permanently scarring her."

"I won't force her, Mr. Uley. I will give her all the space she needs." S.J. said softly. "I just need to see her."

Sam nodded and turned around to face Embry and me. "Come on in, Emily is already in the kitchen baking muffins. She is ecstatic and happy that our only granddaughter has someone to watch over her and protect her. She said that she can die happy now."

I smiled at S.J., he was still nervous, but so far things were turning positive. Embry patted my brother's shoulder and shoved him inside the door. He followed after Sam and my father. I was more excited than S.J. I had a feeling that Samantha wasn't going to take it lightly, but at least, this was a start. As soon as we step in to the living room, I saw her. She was beautiful. Her black hair fell like a dark curtain down her back and her honey glazed eyes, were bewitching. Her lips were pressed together in a perfect pout. I turned to face S.J. and I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. Samantha was too occupied watching television to even acknowledge that there were people in the living room. _She's rude! Stupid, insipid arrogant baboon!_

"That's so true!" Diego the mind reader muttered, nodding at me.

"Honey," Sam said sweetly.

"Yes, Papa?" she said, leaning back against the sofa, her attention still on the television.

"We have company." he said, but she was too concentrated on the show she was watching "Turn off the television."

She groaned, but obeyed. "Happy?!" she said annoyed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that S.J. had stepped outside. "SO, which one of this looser is my imprint?" she asked belligerently. "Oh, please, the freak clan? What are they doing here? Did that idiot imprint on me?" she asked disgusted, staring at Diego.

"You are such a..." Alexis growled, launching herself at Samantha. "Bi-"

"Alexis Marie." I hissed, getting in between them. When S.J. heard the commotion, he walked inside and stared at us. "Please, we aren't here to avenge your disappointing night at the party. This is about our brother. He needs you to be the best little sister in the world. You are acting like a petulant little girl. Act your age!" I said sternly.

"Alexis Marie and Seth Diego Clearwater-Black," my grandfather said angrily. "Let's go, now!"

Lexi and Diego sauntered over to our Papa Jake and lowered their head, like two little kids being grounded. "Sorry, Papa, but she is annoying and a bi- a… ugh!" Alexis said heatedly. "An insipid, well"

"Baboon," Diego finished.

"I know." my grandfather said, shrugging. "But still, be kind to her for the sake of S.J."

"No," Alexis whispered. "She's is just too annoying."

"Let's go." Papa said, grabbing them by their arms.

They nodded and together stepped out of the living room. "I guess that the Black-gene didn't skip your children, Seth." Sam Uley said irritated.

"And the arrogant and hardheadedness in your family is still as intact as before, Uley." my father retorted. _Uley, O and Clearwaters 1. Booyah! Baby!_ "I apologize for my children's behavior, but, I'm not here to be correcting their attitudes, they get that from my Ali's side of the family. I am here for the sake of my son's heart."

"I understand, Clearwater." Sam said, walking to his granddaughter and placing his wrinkled arm around her shoulder.

"Um, who is that?!" Samantha said, staring longingly at S.J... He was standing by the doorway, staring at her so lovingly. His blue eyes shining so sweetly for her! I wanted to cry. My brother was hopefully getting a happy beginning. "Don't tell me he is my imprint?" she said.

"Look, it was a mistake coming here. I'm sorry for my brother's and sister's behavior." S.J. said, as he walked out of the living room.

"Wait," I shouted, releasing my Embry's hand. "Matteo Alejandro, espera! ¡Regresa! Wait! Come back!" I shouted, begging my brother to return.

"What are you doing?" I said, when I caught up with him. He was shaking savagely and his blue eyes were clouded.

"She doesn't like me, Moon." he said, his hands clenched in fists. "She's beautiful, disrespectful, her lips are perfect… OH man, shit, imprinting is hard."

"Yep," Embry said, as he approached us. "Very hard at first, but after that first step, everything turns out perfect, right Moon?" he asked, winking at me and placing his hand on my waist. "Do you remember those two months that you left me dying without you?"

I nodded and then turned to face my brother. "Go to her!" I ordered.

"I don't know why I imprinted on her, but, I can tell you that just by staring at her and hearing her talk bad about my brother and sister, that she is going to make my life a living hell!" he said.

"You can't fight it!" I whispered, low enough. "It's your destiny. It'll find you wherever you go. She is your destiny, S.J.. She'll learn to love you."

"I'm leaving. I can live with hole in my heart. I rather live with the 'unknown' and the 'what ifs', than a girl that is so vane, beautiful and so spoiled!" S.J. shouted as he ran away from us and turned into a sandy color wolf. His shredded clothes was scattered around him and he ran to the woods.

"S.J., get back here." I screamed.

"I'll go after him." Embry said, kissing my lips. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, baby girl."

I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry if I ever made you hurt that way. I will never do it again. I will love you and make you the happiest man in the world, Em, I promise." I said, framing his face in my hands and pulling his lips to mine. "I promise."

"I love you." he said, smiling at me. "You are the best."

I watched as he ran to the woods, and started stripping to his boxers. I smiled sadly and turned to the Uley's house. I saw Samantha sitting by the steps, her face in her hands as she stared at me curiously.

"So," she paused, gnawing at her lip. "He forgot about me? He really doesn't want anything to do with me, right?"

"I don't know." I whispered, standing in front of her, crossing my arms over my chest and stared at her angrily. "You are pretty conceited and snobbish. I don't think that you deserve someone as great as my brother, S.J.. He is the best. They are all great. I know they tend to be annoying, but they are great."

"I've never had a man reject me before. I must be undesirable, because my soul mate, just walked out of my life." she said, a tear falling down her face. "It sort of kinda hurts. I didn't know it was him. I thought it was Diego. He is annoying and just so fucking irritating. I saw your brother, S.J., in the supermarket this morning. I felt my heart beating fast for him… when I described it to my Nana, she said it was love at first sight. I laughed in her face. I thought that she was just getting dilusional with her age. But, I guess it's true. I saw him this morning and I thought that he was married. He had a little girl in his arms and then that sister of yours Alexis was standing beside him. They were holding hands, so I thought that they were together and I just lost it earlier. I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"You aren't lying, right?" I asked cautiously. "I know when a person's lying!"

She shook her head. "I won't lie about something like that." she said, playing with the hem of her sweater. "I would never do a thing like that. So, your brother is my imprinter? How is he?"

"A great brother. He's just great all over." I said proudly.

"So, he's not married?" she asked hopeful.

"No," I shrugged.

"Good," she sighed.

"He's single. That little girl that you saw is my little niece. You see, Alexis has two identical sisters." I said, thinking of Addivani and Allegra. "Addivani is the oldest and she is Crissy's mother. S.J. was just spending time with his sisters. We weren't raised together, so having S.J. in our lives is just wonderful. We want to spend as much time possible with him."

"Thank you for not judging me." Samantha chuckled and reached for my hand.

"Um, OK," I said, feeling awkward, by having her touch me.

"You have to take me to him. I have to talk to him." she said, standing up. "I need to let him know that I am ready for love. I want to give our relationship, or future relationship a chance. If he is going to be as loving, kind, respectful and great as my Papa, then I am on board on the whole imprinting boat. Please," she trailed off. "I want to make him smile, just like my grandma makes my Papa smile. I want their kind of love."

"I will, but the minute you hurt him, I will hurt you and turn you into a punching bag for Alexis and Diego." I said menacingly.

"I won't let your brother down. I swear!" she said, hugging me. I felt strange being held by her. "You, my friend, are cold!" she shouted, as she pulled away from me.

"I'm a vampire, darling." I said sarcastically, smiling viciously at her. I grabbed her hand and in a swift motion, I was carrying her and running fast into the woods. "Try to keep your eyes close, I wouldn't want you to get dizzy and puke on your lovely silk blouse!"

When we made it to Embry's house, I could smell S.J.'s scent. "OK, next time, let me know that you are running at superhuman speed along the forest. That was wicked!" Samantha said excited.

"OK, I will, if there is next time. It all depends on you." I said, walking around Embry's house and knocking on his door. "Remember. Punching bag. Alexis. Diego. Vampire."

"Come in, Moon." I heard Em's voice. I dragged Samantha inside and I could hear her heart beating fast against her chest, when she saw a shirtless Embry. She was blushing. I wanted to punch her, but then S.J. walked into the room and her heart began to thumb harder than before.

"Hi," S.J. whispered.

"Hello, Matteo or was it S.J.?" she giggled nervously. "I, um, wanted to apologize. I think we started off on the wrong foot." she said, taking a step closer to my brother. "You see, my name is Samantha Liz Uley and I thought that you were married when I saw you at the supermarket. I apologize if I hurt you." she said nervously.

I was crying for my brother's happy ending, but I knew that it was going to take much more than an amicable conversation to make his life complete. They were just starting, but it was enough for me. I only prayed that destiny was right. I wanted them to be happy forever, or until… I began to cry, when the realization hit me. My brother was going to live forever and Samantha wasn't. I stared at a smiling Embry and when he saw me, his smile vanished. Why did it have to be so sad?


	29. My Children

**Broken Moon**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**My Children**

Ali's POV

It was late in the night when I heard the muffled sounds of laughter and whispering coming from downstairs. I sat up in my bed and looked to the side of the bed where Seth slept. He was softly snoring. His long bangs covering his beautiful face. I sighed longingly. I gently swept the loose strands of hair away from his face and felt my breath hitch in my throat. Seth always had that effect on me. I touched his face and drew in his beauty. I couldn't remember a life without him. I couldn't picture an eternity without him. Everything about him, made me feel happy. Knowing that he was near me, sent a wave of peace that made me feel safe and protected. We were united by a connection that would never be broken. I remember that I once tried to break it and it completely backfired on me. I fell harder for the man that slept beside me. I didn't regret anything about our life together. I couldn't and I would never regret my love for him.

I bent down and kissed his russet cheek and he opened one eye and smiled up at me. He framed my face with his large hands and brought my face closer to his. I could feel myself melting at his touch. Twenty years later and I was still putty in his hands.

"I love you." he whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." I said, as I kissed his lip softly. "Thank you,"

"For what, Ali?" he whispered, staring at me questioningly.

"For our life together." I said, caressing his cheek. "For our children! For a lifetime of happiness beside you."

He smiled at me again and slowly drifted back to sleep. I waited until he was completely asleep and got up from bed. I grabbed the robe that was on the sofa in our bedroom and gently opened the door to exit the room. I put on the robe and tightened the robe's sash around my waist and ambled down the large and spacious hall of my grandparents' mansion and descended the stairs. When I got to the living room, I found my children sitting around the coffee table staring at old family pictures that Moon had on her computer.

"Mom," she said happily, as she got on her feet and ran to greet me. She wrapped her pale arms around my waist and smiled contently at me. "Did we wake you up?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head and smiled. I looked around and found my children staring at me quizzically. Seth Jacob's blue eyes were on me and I knew that he wanted to ask me so many questions. I didn't need to read his thoughts; the expression on his face was enough to give off the answers.

"Mom," Allegra said from the floor, as she scooted closer to Addivani. "Come sit between us."

Addivani had my sleeping granddaughter in her arms, as she smiled at me. I felt my heart leap with happiness inside my chest, when I saw the peaceful smile on her lips. I looked from Addison to Moon and I could see that there was a silent agreement between those two.

"Before you sit down, Mom, is there anything that I can get you from the kitchen?" Moon asked concerned. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, sweetie," I said, as I took her hand in mine. "I'm fine. I just wanted to know what was going on. I heard the sound of whispering and laughter and I wanted to know what was going on."

"I knew we were too loud." Diego said annoyed, as he got up. "Sorry, Mom, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie." I said, touching my little boy's face.

OK, he really wasn't a little kid anymore. He looked old for his age. He was an exact replica of my husband. His light eyes and dark hair were identical to Seth's. His attitude was exactly like my father. I loved him dearly. I loved each of my children with a different love. They were all special in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Moon continued to ask.

"We can make you something to eat, if you want." Seth Jacob said, as he got to his feet and walked to where I stood. "I know how to cook."

"No, my son." I said. "I'm fine."

I couldn't believe how complete my life was. I had my son, my beautiful Seth Jacob with me. It took seventeen years, but he was finally beside me. I couldn't believe how he miraculously survived. I thought that he was a stillborn. I remember holding his tiny and cold body against me, when he was born. I didn't hear his heartbeat and I felt a piece of me die that day… I turned to Moon and I remembered how I remained alive. She'd been my strength during Seth's days of absence. She'd kept me afloat during those difficult and harsh times.

"Why don't you join us?" Alexis said. "We were just telling S.J. stories about our childhood and you know, showing him pictures of our house in Bolivia and the Dominican Republic."

"Mom," Diego said excitedly. "We discovered something amazing tonight!"

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"Moon's and S.J's powerd… they are awesome." he said, wounding his arm around Moon's shoulders. "Can we tell her?"

Diego looked at Moon and waited for her to answer. Moon nodded and sighed. "We don't keep secrets from Mom, idiot." she laughed.

"So," I paused and stared at Moon. "What is your awesome power, dear?"

Moon blushed and then turned to face Seth Jacob. "It's something that S.J. and I discovered." she said shyly.

"Tell me," I smiled. "I want to know."

"Sit here, Mom." Allegra whined, patting the space between her sister and her.

Moon took my hand and walked me to where my other daughters were sitting. I sat between Addison and Allegra.

"Here, Mom," Addison said, as she flashed me a smile and handed me my granddaughter. "She's been asking for her grandmother."

"She can talk?" I asked confused.

"No," she shrugged. "But she's heavy and I wanted to take a break!" she said nonchalantly.

"OK," I whispered. "I'll never say no to carrying my little princess."

I had to admit… I never thought that I would find my six children together, getting along so well. But, I knew that Moon was the glue that held them all together. She was an amazing child and any parent would be proud to have her as a daughter. She'd grown up so much in the past few months. I had to thank Embry for helping her. His love was a big part of her change.

"So, what is your awesome power?" I asked again, as I cradled Chrissy in my arms.

Moon blushed again and sighed. "S.J. and I can, um; we can project images to people's head as long as we are in contact with each other."

"For real?" I asked incredulous.

Seth Jacob nodded and took Moon's hand. "We can show you." he said proudly. "What would you like to see, Mom?"

"Can you show me your life in Brazil? I want to see you as a child!" I said, my voice cracking with sadness.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Moon asked.

I nodded. "I want to see you growing up Seth Jacob." I said, wiping a stray tear. "I've seen my children grow up, except you."

"I was a happy kid, Mom." S.J. said tenderly. "But, I knew that something was missing and I am glad that I found you." he said, smiling down at me.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and smiled at him. They weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness and joy. I watched as Moon and Seth Jacob held hands. They were facing each other and smiling.

"Ready?" he asked Moon. She nodded and closed her eyes. "OK, here we go."

I waited patiently, staring curiously at the twins. Then I saw a younger version of Seth Jacob in my head. He was smiling and laughing as he ran after Nahuel. Different images began to project in my head. I wanted to laugh and cry. The images of his childhood continued to flood my mind, when they were done… all I could do was stare at him.

"You always knew that you belonged somewhere else, right?" I asked.

He nodded and squeezed Moon's hand tighter.

"I always knew that I belonged somewhere else… and now, I found my way back home… to Moon, to you and Dad, to the triplets and Diego. I found my place in this world and I am very happy."

"I'm glad." I said jovially, unable to hold back the tears.

I held my little Chrissy tighter to me and sighed. I was happy. The tears that fell down my face weren't tears of sadness.

"I'm fine, kids!" I chuckled. "I'm just a little emotional."

I stared around the coffee table and found my children staring worriedly at me. I felt so completed. I smiled at Seth Jacob; he'd been away from us for so long, but in that instant, he seemed to have been with us all this time. He'd got along with his twin sister and with the rest of his sisters and brother. I was proud of him. I was happy. I had truly found happiness. I had a loving husband, wonderful children and a grandchild. I had loving parents that showered me with love and raised me to follow my heart and dreams. Everywhere that I turned, I was surrounded with love and I swear that I didn't know what I did to deserve such an amazing life. I would never take anything for granted. I had an eternity to be thankful for the wonderful life I had!

* * *

**_AN: I have been stuck with this story and I just wanted to update it. I remembered one time when I dreamed that Ali Black-Cullen was watching as all her children laughed contently around a family photo album and told Seth Jacob stories about their childhood. I thought it was lovely, so I decided to write it! I hope that I did it justice and that it meets your approval. _**

**_-Serenity_**


	30. Circumstances

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this headache that's killing me.

* * *

**Circumstances**

_Embry's POV_

I have been so preoccupied with my imprint, that I had neglected other personal matters. I know that my imprint occupies everything in my life, but there were other things that were important too.

I walked through the apartment corridors of where my mother lived. She had retired from work and moved with her boyfriend of almost twenty years (I know! Strange) in a small town twenty minutes from Forks. She had been diagnosed with cervical cancer almost four years ago, but thanks to the advances in medicine and the care of family members, she had gotten better and was now in her third year of remission. I was content that she was healthy and still had a few more years to live. It had always been my mother and me. I never met my father and after a few decades of not knowing, I decided to forget about him. He was never present in my life, so you can't miss someone that you have never seen or met.

When I reached apartment 235-A, I knocked on the door and waited for my mother to answer. To my surprise, Mallory Moon was the one that answered. She blushed when she saw me and smiled sheepishly.

"What, um, I mean, how are you, Embry?" she asked softly, as she stepped to the side to let me in.

I ran my hand through my hair and smiled at her. "Um, I am fine, sweetie." I said confused, as I stare at her quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she paused and smiled again. "Ms. Call and I, well, we're great friends. I come to visit her every week and help her with cleaning the apartment and just keep her company… sorry that I didn't tell you that I know your mother."

"Why would I be mad? I think that's great!" I said happily.

"Are you sure, because if you aren't happy… well, I can't guarantee that I'll stop coming, but I'll come whenever you can't come to visit her."

"Oh, no! I don't mind. It's sweet that you want to help my mother out. I've been so busy with the expansion of my business and courting this beautiful girl that lives in Forks-"

"Is she pretty?" Moon interjected.

I gave her a curious look and then nodded. "She is beautiful. Just gorgeous and amazing."

"Good!" she sighed. "What else were you saying?" she asked.

"Well, I have been too enthralled with this beautiful girl, she has green eyes that are mesmerizing and she is just beautiful, that I have truly neglected my mother."

"Wait you said... courting?" Moon laughed heartedly. "Embry you really are old!"

She was laughing, when my mother called from the kitchen. "Who's there, Mallory?"

"Oh, it's your son, Ms. Call!" Moon said, smiling sweetly.

"Call me Sienna, darling." my mother said loudly.

"Um, sorry, Sienna," Moon said, smirking at me.

"Hey, mom," I greeted her, when I walked inside the apartment and walked into the kitchen. My mother hugged me and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you? I am so glad to see you!" she said, letting go of me and looking up at me. "You don't grow old, son!"

"Well, I have good genes, Mom." I said, winking at her. "I apologize for not coming before. I have been so busy with work."

"Sure, work, yes, of course." she said, waving her hand dismissively. "So tell me Embry, darling, when are you bringing your girlfriend over here for me to meet?"

"Well," I said, looking at a very shy Moon. "I think you've met her."

"I have. Oh Lord, am I absentminded or what?" my mom laughed heartedly.

"Ms. Call," Moon said nervously, biting her lower lip. "I mean, Sienna, I'm Embry's girlfriend. I believe I told you the first time we met."

My mother smiled sheepishly and walked to the counter. "You did?!"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, I apologize." Mom said embarrassed. "It's just that my son is so old and you're but a baby."

"You are calling me old, Mom?" I said feigning being angry.

"Well, son, you are almost…"

"Hush, Mother. OK, enough, Moon doesn't have to know my age." I said embarrassed.

"Moon? But her name is Mallory."

"Her name is Mallory Moon, mother." I said to my confused mother.

"OH, I guess I am really absentminded." she chuckled and smiled at Moon and me.

"I think that you are." I laughed. "What smells so good?"

"Mallory is cooking an Italian dinner for Steven and me." Mom said nonchalantly, as she walked up to Madison and took her hand. She guided Moon to the living room and I trailed after them.

"Where is Steve by the way?" I asked, when I noticed that his recliner was empty.

My mom shrugged and stared at Moon quizzically. "He is playing poker with our neighbor."

"They play poker every Thursday at four." Moon informed me. She was staring back at my mother.

"How do you know, Moon?" I asked curious. "How long have you been coming over to visit my mother?"

"Leah brought me here." she said coyly. "She is a good friend of your mother and through her, I guess I became acquainted with Sienna."

"Oh, I get it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mom said annoyed.

"Nothing." I said, taking the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the television. We watched a few commercials when my mother dropped a very delicate topic. "Do you want to watch the news, Mom?

"Sure," she said nonchalantly, as she sat back on the couch. "So, when is the wedding, Embry?"

"Wedding?" I choked, staring at Moon.

"Yes, wedding! Unlike you, son, I am not getting any younger. I want to know my grandchildren before I die. With the pace that you are living your life, son, I'll never meet my grandkids." she said haughtily.

"Mom, Moon and I started going out a few months ago. We are still getting to know each other. Plus, she is still young. I want her to get an education and see the world, before… well, before she settles down and have a family with me. Mom, don't start, please." I said aggravated.

We watched television for a few minutes, when my mom excused herself to check on Steven. She walked out of the living room and left us alone.

"I agree with your mother, Embry." Moon scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

Moon folded her arms over her chest and groaned softly. "I agree with Sienna, you aren't getting any younger and she needs to see that you settle down with a family."

"But, you need to finish school, first." I said.

"Are you Jacob or my Papito to tell me what's right for me? I know that I need an education, but I'm going to live a freaking lifetime and I'll get a chance to fulfill my educational dreams."

"You are young, Mallory Moon." I said.

"You sound just like them!"

"I'm not your father or your grandfather, but I agree with them that you need an education." I said, getting up from my seat and sitting beside her. "You are only eighteen years old, Moon."

"So, I'll look eighteen for ever, so man up and ask me to marry you, dummy" she said irritated, as she pouted. "I want to marry you!"

"You want to marry me?" I asked shocked.

She nodded and stared attentively at me with those bright green eyes. "Of course, since the first time I saw you."

I grinned and took her hand in mine. "But, how, you didn't love me back then?"

"So!" she shrugged. "I wanted to marry you, because I knew that you would give me pretty children."

"Oh, that's all you wanted from me at first?" I said teasingly.

She nodded and smile. "No, but I knew that you and I would fall in love eventually and give in to our destiny."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" I asked her, placing my index finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Say what?"

"That you wanted to marry me?" I said slowly, as I dipped my head to her lips.

"Because you never asked." she said, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I am asking now." I said, getting closer to her lips. "Would you like to marry me?"

She giggled and then turned serious. "Are you asking because you want me to marry you and not because you feel forced?"

I kissed her soft lips and framed her cherub face in my hands and inhaled her sweet scent. "I am asking because you and I deserve to be together forever and I can't live without you any longer!"

She kissed my lips, snaking her arms around my neck and nodding. "Then, Mr. Call, I would love to be your wife."

"Then, Ms. Black-Clearwater, you will be my wife?" I asked, feeling so elated and content.

"Yes, love!" she shrieked happily.

** Moon's POV **

I thought that being honest with my best friend and confidant, my grandfather Jacob, was going to make things easy, before I broke the news of my engagement to my Papito, but I guess I was mistaken.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell, NO! My angel will not marry that old... Embry!" Papa screamed, as he slammed his fist against the table.

"But Papa, we love each other very much!" I said sadly, as I stepped back.

Papa got up from his chair and started to pace the length of the kitchen.

"I said no!"

"B-but," I stammered.

"I said no, Mallory!" he growled furiously.

I clenched my fist and hit him on the stomach. "You aren't my father to give me permission! I love you, but I think that you are being unfair! And you are supposed to be my best friend and tell me that what I am doing is the right thing, Papa! It's unfair!"

"Unfair!" he scoffed. "You are young and you need to graduate college and live life before you take on a decision so serious like marriage." he said angrily.

"I am serious and I will go to school, I want to marry him. I don't want to go against you, but I will marry him. I love him! I want to do things the right way, Papa. I want to be marry and enjoy Embry!"

"No, you will not marry him!" he ordered.

I ran to the kitchen entrance and saw my grandmother listening to her Ipod and rocking to the beat in the living room. She was oblivious to the conversation I was having with my Papa.

I looked back and saw my Papa's nostrils flaring angrily. "Don't you dare, Moon!" he threatened. "Don't get your grandmother involved!"

"Grandma!" I yelled loudly and ran to her.

I hugged her hard and hid my face in the crook of her neck and cried. "Mama, Papa doesn't want me to..." I trailed off.

She pushed me away from her and looked down at me. "Jacob! What did you do to my baby? Why is she crying?!"

Papa shrugged and narrowed his eyes at me. "Nothing! I told her that she will not marry Embry!" he said dejectedly.

"I love him, Mama!" I whined.

"Yes, she will!" Nessie said defiantly. "You'll marry him, princess. We'll make it the most beautiful wedding."

"She will not, Nessie!" Papa grumbled acidly.

"Jacob Jeffrey Black," she hissed, as she wrapped me in her arms again. "Do you love me?" she asked softly/

"Yes,"

"Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Of course," he said defeated.

"Embry is good for our girl. He loves her and he'll never hurt Mallory. She deserves to know the joy and happiness that marriage brings. You don't want her to... remember what Ali did before she got married, right, baby?"

Papa sighed loudly and shook his head. "I don't like the idea of having my angel with Embry. He's almost,"

"I know how old he is! If I'm not mistaken, you are sixteen years older than me, baby." Nessie said smugly.

"It's different."

"How is it different?"

"I don't know but it is…"

I left them talking to themselves and exited the kitchen. I found my parents and my mother siting outside in the backyard patio furniture. They were cuddling and smiling happily at each other. I felt envious of them. That's what I wanted for me. I wanted someone to hold me tight and kiss me, with such passion and love, that I turn like putty in their hand.

"So, the idiot of Embry finally asked you to marry him?" Papito said nonchalantly.

I nodded and took a step closer to them. "You heard my argument with Papa?"

"Yes," my mother grinned. She moved away from my father and patted the space between them, motioning me to sit. I obliged and felt the heat of my parent's love surround me.

"Do you really love him?" Papito asked seriously.

"Yes,"

"Are you sure you are willing to commit to a lifetime of marriage?" he proceed to ask me, as he rested his head on mine.

"Yes, Papito." I said honestly.

I loved Embry too much to live another day without him.

"Then all I can I say is that I wish you the best, angel!"

"For real!" I said excitedly.

My mother placed a kiss on my forehead and nodded. "For real! I know that he'll make you happy!" she said happily, as she stared at my father. "They always make us so happy." she said as she stared lovingly at my father, her imprinter.

"Thanks, Papito, Mom!" I said cheerfully.

My dad hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You are welcome, princess."

"When is the wedding?" my mom asked contently, as she played with my long hair. "I want to know so we can get everything ready."

"Soon, I've to consult Alice and Rose to help me with the wedding plans." I said merrily.

"Good idea." she said, patting my hand gently.

I sat between them, enjoying their body heat and their kisses and hugs. I felt so loved and adored. It was the happiest day of my life. I couldn't believe that my life was actually looking so brightly. I have overcome so much and in such a little time.

"Mom, come here, please!" Allegra called frantically, as she stopped by the sliding doors that separated the living room and the back porch.

"What's all the yelling about?" Papito said annoyed, as he stood up from the patio furniture. "It better be important, Ally."

"You won't believe what happened?" she yelled loudly, her brown eyes resting on Papito. "Come quick!"

"What happened, baby?" Mom asked worriedly, as she squeezed my hand tightly. She quickly calmed down and I knew that she was reading my sister's thoughts. I used my ability and heard my mother's own thoughts.

"It's a double imprinting!" I squealed happily.

"What?" Papito asked confused.

"Just come here! In the kitchen!" Seth Jacob said, when he appeared through the sliding doors with his imprint Samantha. "It's like the coolest thing. You should see their faces."

My father took my hand and practically forced me off the seat and dragged me inside to the kitchen. Seth Jacob was right. It' was hilarious.

"Holy fucks," Quil shouted angrily, as he pushed Diego away from his daughter. "This shit is not fucking happening!"

"Quil?" Papito asked puzzled.

"I swear that I didn't know that it was going to happen! If I knew that this shit was going to happen to my children, I would have never brought them." Quil yelled angrily.

"What's going on?" Addivani asked, when she entered the kitchen and stared around at us.

"Diego imprinted on Ivory Ateara!" Allegra shrieked. "And Alexis imprinted on Chase Ateara!"

"Oh, wow!" she said nonchalantly. "Congratulations!"

We stared at Diego and Alexis and laughed. She always wanted someone to imprint on her and she ended imprinting on a person. How ironic was it?

"Great news!" Nessie said excitedly.

"What is it?" Diego and Alexis asked simultaneously, without removing their eyes from their imprints.

"Moon's getting married!" she shrieked.

"Now you have your partners for my wedding!" I said sheepishly.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the delays on this story. I am wrapping it up and giving everyone a happy ending to this story. I would like to kill someone and decapitate someone in the story, but that's because my history class is filled with lots of gruesome stories depicting sort of stuff like that. I shall let you go and enjoy this chapter.

By the way, the last part is to make Laurita happy since she always wants to know what happens to Diego and Alexis, since they haven't found their imprints.


	31. My Secret

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: OK, so here is Diego's POV. He is a cutie and I already love him! Enjoy. By the way, I apologize if there any mistakes or typos. I gave up after writing so many chapters in one day.

**My Secret**

_Diego's POV_

My name is Seth Diego Clearwater. I have always been a happy kid, a little contemptuous and cynical at times, but pretty much happy. I grew up in different parts of Central America and the Caribbean. I had an amazing life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I also have a special ability and it is to implant foreign memories into a mortal's mind. I can also speak telepathically to a person, without any physical contact. I am chronologically nine years old, but physically, well, I look like I am in my mid-twenties. I am six feet and five inches tall. My body is lean and muscular; I look hot and sexy. My hair is chin length, since I don't like it too long or too short, because I end up looking even more like my father. My eyes are a smoldering dark brown and on occasion I have seen teenage girls and their mothers swoon when I pass by them on the street. I have a thousand kilowatt smile that could light half of the Western hemisphere and raise the dead. I guess that you are wondering how the fuck these things can be possibly happening to a hot-as-hell stud like myself. Am I suffering from a certain kind of diseases that accelerated my growth? Well, the answer is simply NO. And NO, you aren't in for a joke and NO, no cameras will be popping out from behind the trees to record your stupid expression of surprise, when I tell you my secrets. I am what you can call a hybrid kid. What's a hybrid kid, you may ask. Well, I don't have all the technical terms for it, but I am part vampire, part human and part werewolf.

Yes, all of those traits and my parent's good genetic pool helped a pretty hot guy like myself to be hot! I know what a shocker. So here is basically my life summarized in a couple of thousand words. You may know my father. The famous Seth Clearwater; the amazing werewolf that can find it so easy to befriend vampires, is indeed my dear father. My old man is the greatest. I have his name, practically his face, smile and the color of his hair and skin. I am the spitting image of my father, some would call us carbon copies, but that's where the line of comparisons is drawn. I am nothing like my father. I would have to agree with my angelical mother when she says that my character is more like my grandfather Jacob Black. I can be kind, courteous and polite to some degree, but I am the biggest cynic in the world.

I don't like to be included in conversations where people are trying to get you to opinionate in something that's trivial and stupid. I know that at times, I can be a douche bag. But I don't care about frivolous things like that. I am so fed up with trying to be a good boy that has to please a person, because that's what society expects and wants from you. Hell no, I won't fucking do it! I don't answer to anyone.

I mean, I respect people and especially my parents, because they are worth respecting. I obey my grandmother, because she is sweet and I have a soft spot for her. I mean who wouldn't when your grandmother was the sweetest person in the world and treated you like a king? My grandfather, let's just say that I don't like him that much. He is pretentious and annoying. My father says that it's because he is an Alpha (we have werewolves in our family, so try to keep up, please!). I can't stand being in the same room as him, one because I also phased and I am the Alpha of my pack, which only includes Seth Jacob and my sister Alexis Marie. I know, I thought that S.J. would've been the alpha, but his nature is more calm and collected, just like our father.

But, that's another story and I will get to that a little on another occasion. I love my brother and all my sisters, but I adore my oldest sister. I definitely worship the ground my Moon walks on. I love her with all my heart and I would die to make her the happiest person in the world. Why? Well, let's just say that while growing up, I wasn't the best little brother in the world. There were some complications and misunderstandings that led to Mallory Moon to have a difficult childhood. So, well, that pretty much describes me. I may come off like an asshole, but all that changed the day I met Ivory Michelle Ateara.

I still don't know how it happened. It's strange, but what happened today was not what I wanted in my life. I like the simplicity of my life. I enjoy the freedom that I had and now... well, now, things got even more complicated. I remember going hunting with my older brother S.J. and my sister, Alexis. We were the only werewolves in our group of siblings, so we enjoyed spending time together, hunting and scaring hikers. Also, Seth Jacob wanted blood, since that was part of his diet. I didn't know that when I returned to the house, I would find my imprint and Moon and mashed potatoes were going to occupy second place in my life.

I watched as Quil pulled his daughter and his son out of the kitchen and into the living room. My dad, S.J., Alexis, Mom, and grandfather followed after them, their expression tensed and mortified. They looked worried and for a second I was too. I felt empty and despondent when Ivory's face was hidden behind her dark hair. She didn't want me! Oh, what was I going to do if she didn't want me? My fears were causing me too much stress that was until Ivory Ateara spun around and pushed past her father's protective arms and ran into the kitchen again and placed her arms around me and wept.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed brokenheartedly.

I was contemplating the thought of wrapping my arms around her slim form, but stopped. I wasn't ready to give in so easily. She looked up at me and smiled shyly behind her tears. I noticed that her eyes were a collection of different shades of brown that seemed to drown me and mesmerize me without my permission. Her pretty face was hidden behind a pair of glasses that were too big for her little cherub face. Her nose was small and cute, her lips were thin, but when she smiled at me, they became lush and plump, as if they were inviting me to kiss them.

"Why... why are you sorry?" I asked nervous, as I abruptly took a step back, causing her to lose her balance. I immediately leaned forward and caught her in my arm and held her steady. She held her breath, as her brown eyes stared longingly at me. Her small dainty hands rested on my broad chest and I felt my heart beating steadily.

"I-" she sobbed and looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to make you imprint on me." she whispered and sniffled. "I know that you would never want to be with me, but I am so glad that you imprinted on me."

"These things are preordained." Moon said softly, as she walked up to Ivory and smiled sympathetically at her. "Don't worry, Ivy, things are going to be fine. I swear!"

I had forgotten that Moon was in the room. I only saw Ivory and she was the most important person in my world. Even my love for Mallory Moon, my adoration for food and desire to bother Alexis Marie, everything fell to second place. Everything vanished and all I cared in the world was the girl that stood in front of me, to be precise; in my arms. She stared at me with those blazing brown eyes, burning my soul and heart. I swallowed hard unable to speak. All I could do was stare and fall desperately in love with her.

"I know that you must be sad to have imprinted on me. I mean, look at me..." she said sadly, as she pulled away from me and inhaled deeply. She smiled at me dejectedly and took off her glasses. "I am nobody."

"Ivory," I whispered, shaking my head incessantly "You aren't a no-"

"Ivory," Quil said loudly, as he stood behind her. "Let's go to the living room and talk about this." Quil was glaring at me, as he touched his daughter's shoulder. "Come on, princess." he said, steering her through the massive kitchen and into the hall.

I touched my aching heart. I didn't know why I was hurting. This morning when I woke up, I was happy and I didn't feel any physical pain or emotional turmoil, like the one I was feeling. I looked to my side and found Moon smiling at me. I wanted to ask her what was so funny, but I didn't want to hurt my sister's feelings. She'd always been too kind to me.

"Come on, Romeo, let's go to the living room." she said, linking her arm with mine and guiding me to the living room.

"I don't understand how it happened! Last time that you guys were at my house, he totally ignored Ivy. In that bonfire last month, he ignored her and hooked up with that sleazy girl from Forks..." Quil said lividly as he stared at me. "When did he become a fucking werewolf...? Why wasn't I informed? I know that I am retired, but fuck, we are still friends... Damn, I tell you everything, Jake! And why did he have to imprint on Ivy? You know that she's smart. She doesn't need another player to break her heart."

"Quil, calm down, dude." Jacob said authoritative. "My grandson phased a few weeks ago. Since you stopped phasing and have been busy with your work and life, we didn't think that we should tell you. I'm sorry about that. But I vouch for my kid; he is not a bad guy. I know that he'll be a good imprinter to your daughter." My grandfather said, as he stood from the sofa and paced around the living room. My father was sitting quietly in one of the reclining chairs. His demeanor was relaxed, so typical of my father.

"I mean, we never thought that he was going to imprint on your daughter. This is a surprise to us." my dad added. "But you know how these shits happen. And you shouldn't be so angry at my son! You imprint on Claire when she was two. Plus, give my kid a break. I know that he'll be a wonderful imprinter."

I was attentive to their conversation, but my eyes wandered to where Ivory was sitting. She had a baggy sweater over a long skirt that hid her wonderful figure. She wasn't ugly, in fact, she was beautiful, but I could tell that her self esteem had taken a lot of hits.

"But why on my little girl?" Quil gnarled. "There are so many girls out there! Why my little girl."

"I don't know!" Jacob replied. "But I am glad that it was your daughter. She knows our secret and she won't react negative towards my kid."

"Bullshit!" Quil said crossly and turned on his seat to face me. "You," Quil said, as he stared at me angrily. "If you ever hurt my angel again, I will fucking kill you with my own bare hands."

"Dad, please!" Ivory pleaded sadly. "Let's just go and forget that this ever happened." she said, as she played nervously with her hands.

"I won't hurt her." I whispered, taking a step closer to my grandfather Jacob. "I mean, I, look I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't expect to imprint on your daughter. I don't know how imprinting works and how am I supposed to react... but I do know that she has nothing to worry about. I am hers and I won't hurt her. I would rather die than hurt her. Her happiness, protection, stability, her joy and damn, I don't even know anymore, but I do know that I want her to be happy. I want to provide her with happiness."

"Well, you fucking imprinted on her and I'll be damn if you hurt her. You are a young werewolf and they can't control their rage and phase at the most inopportune times." Quil fumed. "I don't want Ivory Michelle to hang with him, not until he can prove to me that he can control his anger and not hurt her."

"Well, that's true, young werewolves can phase easily if they are angry, but," Jacob said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Quil. "But, here is the kicker; my kid is not like that. He has superior control over his anger. I guess that he inherited it from Seth. He can control his phasing. I can vouch for him. Your daughter is safe with him, Quil."

"I have to see for myself, Jake." Quil sneered.

I ambled towards the couch Quil was sitting and sat on the coffee table. "I know that I am young and I... I won't apologize for imprinting on her." I said, staring dreamingly at Ivory. "It happened and neither of us is responsible for it. Like Mallory Moon says, these things are preordained... I don't have a saying on it, but I do have a saying on the fact, that I won't hurt her. I won't trample on her heart. I will make her happy. I don't have anything to be sorry for, in fact, I have to be thankful that I found my better half. I have the person that makes me complete. But I do want to apologize for making you angry. I never meant to be disrespectful towards you or your family. Regarding your daughter, she'll be protected and adored by me. I won't hurt her. Her happiness- I live to see a smile on her lips."

Ivory smiled sweetly at me and then looked down at her hands. "I'm not sorry that it happened, either!" she said shyly, as she pushed her glasses a little higher on her nose, with her index finger.

"I'm glad." I said sincerely.

"Don't even think that I will let you alone with my daughter." Quil said seething.

"I only ask that I get to see her, if you let me of course." I said, admiring my imprint.

"Is Diego being kind?" Addivani scuffed, as she placed her daughter on her other arm. I didn't even notice that she was there too. Shit, the only thing that mattered to me in that instant was Ivory.

"Shut up, Addison." Allegra hissed. "He imprinted!"

"Whatever," she sneered. "This is none of my business. I'll see you later. Good luck, hermanito (little brother in Spanish)."

Addivani handed Chrissy to Moon and walked out of the living room. Moon shrugged and kissed Chrissy on the cheek. My niece cooed happily and pointed at me. "Addivani won't ever change. Let's hope that you are a sweet little girl!" Moon whispered.

"She's a pain in the ass if you ask me. I can't believe that we are identical and share the same genetic material." Allegra said annoyed, as she watched her identical sister disappear through the hall.

I turned my attention to Quil and he looked menacingly at me. "All I know is that my children are my life and my world. If you make my princess sad, hurt, angry or even..."

Ivory stood from the chair and placed her hand on her hip. "Dad, I am old enough to speak for myself." Ivory said softly. "Look, Diego, I don't mind being your friend. I know that you'll treat me with respect and well, I know that I am safe with you. I have faith that you and I will have a smooth transition in this imprinting business."

"Thank you, Ivory." I smiled.

"Please, call me Ivy."

"Ivy," I whispered. Her name rolled on my tongue like the sweet taste of strawberry. "Ivy, do you want to go out with me?"

"Are you crazy?" Quil shouted, as he stood from the sofa and launched himself at me. He landed on top of me, as he pounded my face with his fist. I didn't fight back. My eyes rested on Ivory's perfect face. She was hurting and I was the cause of it. Not even fifteen minutes from imprinting on her and she was suffering.

"Dad, stop!" she cried in anguish. "You are hurting him! Please, Dad, let him go!"

"No, I'll kill this bastard." Quil gnarled, as his fist came into contact with my face.

"Quil," Seth Jacob growled as he pulled Quil off me. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you jump my brother? He only wants to be close to your daughter. You are acting like a fucking idiot! You should know better than anyone that imprinting is vital for a werewolf. My brother won't hurt your daughter!"

I heard my sisters gasping in surprise and my little niece crying loudly. "Take Chrissy outside, Moon!" my mother and Nessie cried.

"Stop hurting my brother!" Alexis sobbed.

There was a loud commotion and all I could do was lay on the floor, feeling the warm blood ooze from my nose and lips. I could've easily defended myself, but I didn't want to hurt my Ivory. She was so scared as she gazed down at me. Her hands clasped over her mouth in surprise. My eyes continue to stare at her lovingly, silently wishing that she'd not witness such a horrible scene. My heart was aching for her. I didn't want her innocent eyes to stare at me with pity. I didn't deserve her compassion or affection.

"Calm down, Quil." my dad grumbled furiously. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Look, I don't have anything against you two..." Quil inhaled deeply, and turned to face me. "I've seen how kids like you played with my daughter's feelings. I won't tolerate shit like that. My daughter is my world and I will be damn if you touch her or-"

"That's enough!" My grandfather Jacob shouted, his voice booming in the room. "Quil, my kid didn't do anything wrong to merit this kinda of behavior."

"Yes, he did!" Quil snarled. "He knows that my daughter is cra-"

"Dad, stop it!" Chase interrupted, as he pushed himself past Seth Jacob, my grandfather and my dad. "Seriously, Ivory is eighteen, she can chose who she wants. And it's not like this kid will hurt her. He's her imprint. What happened before is pointless! He didn't even know she existed... Forget about it; give him another chance, please. You know that Diego will protect her, just the way you've been protecting mom all these years." Chase said, trying to reason with his father.

"Get off me!" Quil screamed, as he pushed his son away from him. "Let's go!" he ordered his kids.

"Dad," Ivory cried defeated. She looked down at me, since I was still on the floor. I was unable to process what had happened. I didn't understand what Chase was talking about. "Look, Diego, I do like you a lot, but if this is going to hurt my father, then I don't want to pursue a relationship with you. I am so sorry, but I can't!" she sobbed, as she turned around and ran out of the living room, taking my whole entire heart with her and leaving me with a faint memory of her smile.


	32. Shadows

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This chapter is on Alexis Clearwater's POV. It'll be the last time that I use another character's point of view. I have been suffering from writer's block with this story, but now I know where I want it to go. If anyone has any suggestions or comments, I will gladly take it and use it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, which is not as sad as Diego's. It has a happy ending and Diego might too, it all depends on how I feel as I continue the story. Thanks to Laura for giving me the idea at the end! Much appreciated!

* * *

**Shadows**

_Alexis' POV_

OK, so I was a little childish at times. I was the youngest daughter of six children. My parents were loving and caring. They were great, sweet and kind. My mother was beautiful, with long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes that rivaled the sky. My father was gorgeous, strong and always had a sunny disposition. They were the ideal parents... They were in love and everyone that stared at them together could see that their love was deeper than the ocean and wider than the expansion of the universe. I wanted something like that for myself, since I was a little girl. I always wanted to be loved and cherished.

To begin my story, you need to know a bit about me. As I mentioned before, I am the youngest of four girls and the youngest of six siblings. I have two brothers; Seth Jacob, the oldest and Seth Diego, the youngest. I have an older sister, Mallory Moon and two identical older sisters; Addivani (Addison Vanessa) and Ally (Allegra Suzanne). Chronological speaking, I am eleven years old, but due to my vampire and werewolf blood, I matured faster than a normal human child would and look eighteen years old. I have a special ability that allows me to manipulate people, but I seldom use it. I don't like to bend people to my own will and advantage. I find it morally wrong and unacceptable, but then there are times, that it's just necessary and I end up breaking the rules.

I was a happy girl and I love my family dearly. I adore my grandparents and my Bella and Edward. I love life and everything that reminds me of nature. Like my father (read And Then Came You- Seth's favorite food is Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes), I have a fascination with mashed potatoes and food. But everything that I loved and adored fell to second place after I imprinted. I always thought that imprinting was supposed to be magical, sweet and bubbly, but it's the opposite, it's bleak, painful and dark. I have no hope and the sun doesn't shine or rise for me anymore. I have this deep need to see Chase Ateara, but all I have are the memory of his dark eyes, staring sadly at me, as he waved goodbye. I could see the sorrow in his face, as he walked out of the living room that day. I often wondered if he was feeling the same way as I did. We were chosen by a cosmic force to be soul mates. Perhaps, everything I felt, he felt too. I wanted to run to him. I searched for him at his house, but Quil had taken his children to a nearby town to stay with their grandmother.

It had been a little over a week and I couldn't bring myself to go chase after Chase Ateara. I followed his scent one night to a small reservation, but I was afraid that Quil, Chase's father, would react worse than before. I knew that he was worried for his daughter's future... but I had no doubt in my heart that she was going to be well taken care of by Diego. If Diego took such good care of my mother, Nessie and our sisters, I knew that he was going to treat her like a princess. I know that Diego and I bicker a lot, but he is my best friend and it pained me so much to see him so sad. We are siblings and we need to take care of each other. I didn't like to see him so dejected and sad. I stared at him for hours, as he laid on the floor in the middle of the living room, crying disconsolately, after the Atearas left. I cried even harder when I saw Chase followed after his father and sister. He turned around briefly and waved sadly at me. I managed to offer him a sad weary smile, trying hard to blink back the unshed tears that were threatening to fall. He waved again, before he vanished from the living room and exited the mansion, taking my heart with him. I didn't even have time to talk to him and ask him how he felt about the entire imprinting dilemma.

I sat in the tire swing, my feet dragging as it moved back and forth. It was sunny outside, but inside my heart everything was cloudy. I sighed, when I saw Diego amble towards his truck. He got in it and peeled out of the driveway without glancing back. He'd lost the spark in his eyes and all that remained was the shadow of a lost little boy. I didn't understand why Quil had reacted so harsh on the whole imprinting situation. I tried to investigate, but I always came out with more questions than answers. I wanted to help my brother, because I knew deep down in my heart that if I helped him, I would be helping myself to get closer to Chase.

"Hey," Addivani said, as she walked to where I was. She gently pushed me and stared down at me. I sighed, when I saw my reflection in her brown eyes.

"Hey, Vani," I whispered, my eyes looking downwards at the reddish earth.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked worriedly, as she continued to push me. "I might have the words to console your contrite heart, sis." she said softly and smiled caringly at me.

"I doubt it, but if you want to listen to the pathetic ramblings of a brokenhearted girl, then by all means, stay..." I said sarcastically, as I stopped the swing and stared at her.

Addivani laughed halfheartedly and hugged me. "I'm here for you, Chiquita." she whispered, as she pulled away from our embrace. "Look, I know that I am not the best confidant in the world, and I'm sure as hell ain't Moon, but I care for you! I may be blunt and a little too cynical at times, but I do love you, Alexis. I can feel your pain and I swear that it's not comfortable knowing that a piece of me is hurting." she said sadly.

"I know." I whispered, a tear escaping my eyes. I quickly brushed it with the back of my hand and sighed heavily.

"I know I am no Moon," she said, gazing at the mansion.

"You said that already, Addison." I said annoyed.

"Let me talk, Lexi!" Addivani said annoyed.

"Fine," I whispered and continued to stare down at my feet, as I swung.

"Like I was saying, I am not Moon when it comes to making a person feel better, but I do have something that I want you to know."

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

The corner of Addivani's lips curved into a winsome smile and there was a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Good, I got your attention." she said proudly. "I know where Chase and Ivy are staying! I also know the reasons why Ateara went all crazy on Diego and Papito!"

"You do?" I asked, as I placed my hands on her arm and shook her. "Tell me!"

"Well, I know where they're staying and I have to say, thanks to Ruben, I know how to get to their grandmother's house in the Makah reservation."

"Ruben?" I asked. Addivani nodded and smiled. "You have to take me there now!"

"Chill, Mamacita! You need to hear why Quil went ballistic!"

"We have to go to the Makah reservation, now! I need to see him. You can tell me the reason Quil went crazy on us, on our way there." I said desperately, as I managed to get out of the tire swing. "How did you manage to get that information, Addivani?"

She shrugged and stared down at her perfectly manicured hands. "I got connections."

"Who helped you?" I asked intrigued. "Come on, tell me!"

"Someone," she said haughtily.

"Tell me!" I begged, as I finally managed to get out of the tire swing and took her hand in mine. "Tell me, please!"

"OK, it's more like a few people helped me." she laughed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Names, please! I want to thank them personally." I said happily.

"Fine!" Addison snapped. "Moon, Embry, Dad, Ruben, Jared Jay and Romeo Black helped."

"Romeo Black? Why would he care?"

"He's imprint Nala, is Ivory's best friend."

"For real?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," Addison Vanessa said, her lips pursed tightly together as she stared at me. "I guess Ivory is depressed about the whole thing, so her friend doesn't want her to be sad anymore. She told Ruben why Quil hates Diego so much!"

"I like Nala!" I said.

"No you don't!" she said disgustedly, and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "You don't like her!"

"Well, I do now!" I said gently, as I started to walk towards the house.

"Whatever!" she said apprehensively. "She is Samantha Uley's best friend too. Samantha our enemy!"

"You are right, I hate her!" I said, nodding. "So, tell me more." I said, when I heard Allegra coming down the pathway to meet us. She was wearing her hair in a bun, and a summer dress that made her look so beautiful.

"Addivani, Lexi, let's go! Moon is waiting for us in the car." Allegra shouted, as she turned back and walked to the house. "Come on, hurry!"

"I need to change into something nicer. I look like crap. I don't want Chase to see me like this."

"Alexis, you aren't Addison, so stop acting conceited!" Allegra shouted from the kitchen.

"But I need to look good." I whined, running my hand through my hair.

"You are beautiful, if I do say so myself." Moon said, as she walked to where we stood. I smiled at her and gave her a side-hug.

"Thanks," I said happily. She kissed my cheek and grasped my hand and started to drag me towards the driveway.

"You are welcome, come on! Let's go to the Makah reservation and get that idiot of Quil to accept Diego and Ivory to be together and-" Moon said riotously.

"Let's get Chase too!" I interjected and screamed cheerfully.

"Yeah!" my sisters yelled as we hugged.

We drove in silence, on occasion; Moon would stare at me from the rearview mirror and smiled lovingly at me. She really was sweet and kind to all of us, despite our actions against her in the past. She was always so bright and positive and I knew that her new attitude had to be because Embry imprinted on her. After two hours in Papa Edward's gray Bentley we made it to the Makah reservation. My heart was beating fast and I felt my mouth turn cottony and dry.

"I can't do this!" I cried, as I fanned my face with my hands. "I can't do this, Moon."

"Calm down, here drink some water." Allegra said from the front seat, as she passed me Moon's water bottle. "Calm down, Lexi."

"Thanks, Moon." I said, opening the bottle and taking a sip of the water. "Thank you, Allegra."

"Don't mention it!" Allegra said, as she patted my hand sympathetically.

"OK, relax, breath and let's get this show on the road." Addivani said nonchalantly, as she ran her hand through her hair and adjusted her silk blouse.

"Addivani, you aren't the one that's going to be talking to Chase, so give her some space." Allegra said annoyed.

"Allegra," Addivani hissed. "Seriously, can't you feel the agony of our little sister. Even Moon can feel it and she is not our identical sister."

"I'm sorry! But this is ridiculous. What are you getting out of this, Addison?" Allegra snapped.

"Nothing for me, but Alexis gets to stop walking around the house with that blank expression on her face and that lost look in her eyes and Chrissy can have her favorite aunt back!" Addison retorted.

"Oh," Allegra said guiltily. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" Moon and Allegra said at the same time. "I thought I was Chrissy's favorite aunt!"

"It's OK; she loves you all! But I think she favors Alexis. Lexi gives her candies and spoils her more than you two. I also know that I have been a bitch in the past." Addivani said, rolling her eyes at us. "But I've changed. If Mallory can see past my imperfections and love me, I think that-"

"Addivani, I love you, but this is not your time to shine." Moon said, laughing. "Come on, Lexi; let's get you your man!"

"Thank girls, but I don't think I can do this!" I said frightened. "I'm too nervous! What if he hates me? What if Quil kicks me out of the house and forbids me to never see his son?" I began to hyperventilate.

"Chase is seventeen years old, Lexis. He is a big boy! I am sure that he will not let his father dictate his life. I hope!" Allegra said softly, crossing her fingers.

"Come on, we are wasting precious time, Lexi! Take a deep breath and relax." Moon said, as she gestured me to breath.

I nodded, smiling nervously and fanning myself. The car was extremely hot and my body temperature wasn't helping. Moon touched my face with her cool hands and I thankfully squeezed her hands.

"How do I look?" I asked, as I stared at my identical sisters and at my Moon.

"Like a girl in love!" Moon smiled.

"I'm not in love yet. I am smitten." I retorted nervously.

"Oh, great, are we going to talk about how you are feeling, Alexis Marie, or are we going in there and create havoc or what?" Moon shouted, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Moon is right!" Addivani laughed. "Why are you so pumped up, anyways?"

"I don't know! I'm happy, I guess." Moon shrugged.

"You ate chocolate." Allegra told on her.

"Ohh," Addivani bobbed her head softly. "Dad doesn't want you having chocolates, Moon! Remember last time, how you ended naked in the fountain in La Plaza in Bogota."

"That was embarrassing!" Allegra scoffed and patted Moon's head. "Dad told you not to touch them."

"I did have some chocolate that Embry left on his counter and I feel fine. I'm not getting naked or anything. Plus, being naked in a water fountain is not so bad, once you have tried it. So let's stop focusing on Moon and focus on Lexi! Come, on Lexi, let's get this bull by the horns and kick some ass!!" Moon said excited.

"Fine," I said hesitantly. "Just drop the enthusiasm a notch, please."

"Sorry," Moon said sheepishly.

We got out of the car and made our way to the last house that was at the end of the road. I sighed deeply and held Moon's hand tightly. She gave me a sympathetic smile and forced me to continue walking beside her.

"_You can do this!"_ she said telepathically. "_You have us beside you! We can get through to Quil together."_

"_Are you sure?_" I whispered nervously in my head.

"_Positive!" _Moon said satisfied. _"If not, we can have Addison touch him and make him do anything she wants."_

"_Will it work on a werewolf?"_ I asked curiously, as I stared at the gated entrance of the house.

"_It works on grandpa all the time!" _Moon laughed.

"_It does?" _I asked, and Moon nodded.

"_Yep, come on let's go!" _Moon said, as she tugged at my hand and practically dragged me.

Allegra and Addivani followed after us. "What are you two giggling about?" Addison asked intrigued.

"Stuff," Moon shrugged and opened the front gate of the white house. "OK, Lexi, this is the address. You have to be positive and believe in yourself, in your future and that-"

"Moon, I am not in a boxing match." I whispered distressed, interrupting her rant.

"Sorry, you know what I am trying to say." she said, smiling winsomely at me.

We walked up the driveway and stopped when the front screen door opened and out came Ivory. Her hair was pulled in to a long braid that fell over her shoulder and down to her waist. She stared at us shocked, but then smiled and ran to greet us.

"Hi," she said kindly.

"Hello!" Moon said cheerfully and leaned forward to give her a hug. Ivory reluctantly reciprocate the gestured and slowly pulled away from Moon.

"Hey!" Addison and Allegra said in unison, waving at her.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ivory asked perplexed.

I looked back at my sisters and waited for them to answer. Moon sighed and placed a caring hand on my shoulder and motioned me to answer.

"Well, I-we, um, you know, came to talk to your Dad." I said anxiously.

Ivory scratched the back of her neck and sighed loudly. "Oh, he's not here."

"Where is he?" I asked worriedly.

She turned to face the house and then at us. "He's on a cruise with my mom. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, well, we wanted to, um, invite you and your brother to the movies tonight, if you wanted to... of course." I lied.

Ivory smiled and gnawed at her bottom lip tensely. "That'll be nice. Is Diego coming?" she asked, bobbing her head nervously.

"Um, if you want him to come, I can let him know." I smiled.

"That would be nice, if you guys don't mind. I wouldn't want to interrupt on your family time..."

"Oh, no, we don't mind." Moon giggled and then turned serious. "So, where is Chase? We came to talk to him." I poked her side, but she just stared at me nonchalantly. "So, where is he?" she said impatiently, when Ivory remained silent.

"Quil, he is in the auto shop." Ivory said.

"I thought you said that your dad was in a cruise with your mother." Addivani snapped. "So, what's going on? Are you lying to us?"

"Oh, no," Ivory said embarrassed, as she raised her hands in front of her. "Quil is my brother Chase. That's his name."

"Come again?" I asked, placing my hand near my ear emphasizing the fact that I didn't think I heard correctly.

"Yes, my brother Chase real name is Quintilian." Ivory laughed. "Don't tell him that I told you. He might kill me if he finds out that you know his real name. But that is a family name. It's passed down from father to first son."

"Oh, gosh, what a fugly name!" Addivani and Allegra laughed. "I understand now why he named himself Chase. It's to chase away the horrible name!" Allegra and Addivani were laughing hysterically, when Moon smacked them on the side of the head.

"Geez, Moon," Allegra cried, as she rubbed her head. "I thought you were a pacifist and didn't believe in hurting others."

"I am, but you two are annoying me!" Moon hissed. "Sorry about that Ivy and Lexi." she apologized. "So, in what auto shop is he in?"

Ivory straightened her back and took Moon's hand. "You drive and I'll direct you towards the shop." she said determined.

"Um, OK," Moon shrugged.

"Is it far from here?" I asked nervously.

Ivy shook her head. "No, it's like five minutes in car."

"What a coincidence," Addivani said casually. "We have one. Come on, I'll drive. Moon, keys!"

"Here," Moon said casually, handing Addivani the keys.

"Thank you." Addivani said, as she dragged Allegra with her.

Moon and Ivory walked hand in hand towards the car, whispering things, that I didn't even bother to hear. I was preparing myself mentally to face Chase, my imprint.

"So, is it true that you imprinted on Quil?" Ivory asked intrigued, as she opened the door and sat in the backseat. Moon followed after her and I was the last.

"No, I imprinted on Chase!" I said sharply. "If I think that I imprinted on Quil, I'll be seeing your dad's face all the time and I sure as hell don't want that."

"Sorry," Ivory said shamefacedly. "I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Ignore her." Moon said, smiling kindly at Ivory. "She is just nervous about the whole situation. She's usually sweet. Just make her some mashed potatoes and she is your best friend… Hint: the same for Diego"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ivory said timidly.

"So Chase's name is Quilateral-whatchamacallit!" Addivani snorted. Allegra stifle her laugh and cleared her throat, when she heard me growled.

"It's Quintilian!" I hissed at my identical sisters. "Moon, why did we bring them?" Moon shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Quintilian,"

Ivory nodded. "Yeah, he changed it to Chase when we were in grade school." she explained.

"So, his name is Quil?" I said annoyed.

"Yes, Quintilian Ateara." Ivory informed us.

"Then why do they call them Quil-" Allegra began, but Ivory cut her off.

"Our grandfather liked the way Quil sounded, so he made everyone start calling him Quil, instead of Quin. Since he was so tall and burly, everyone just followed along and it remained Quil until this day." she said awkwardly, as she stared at the road. "You identical sister in-law, turn right on that street."

"My name is Addison, for your information." Addivani snapped at Ivory.

"Sorry," Ivory mumbled and turned to face Moon. "Make another right and continue straight and make a left on Chelton Street." Ivory said. "Stop next to the gray building."

"OK, we are here," Ivory said happily.

"Breath, Alexis." Moon said supportively. "You can do this! Remember that this step is to reach for your goal, your happiness, kiddo!"

"I am breathing, Moon! So leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Moon grunted, and pushed me away from her.

"Moon, don't push me!" I growled annoyed. I was nervous and anxious to get this over with.

"Shut up and hurry up!" Moon hissed and in a flash, opened the door and pushed me out of the backseat.

I tried to get back inside, but Addivani hit the lock button and they wouldn't let me inside the car. I inhaled deeply and scowled at them. Might as well get this shit over with. I walked inside the building and asked the person in charge to let me speak to Chase Ateara. I was pointed towards a black door that led to the locker rooms. I sighed when I inhaled Chase delicious scent. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Um, hello?" I whispered, when I saw a tall, lean and muscular man, rummaging through his locker.

He laughed heartedly, but didn't turn around. "Yes, how can I help you, Alexis?"

"I-I how did you know it was me?" I asked confused.

He laughed softly and turned around to face me. He was wearing a gray mechanic jumpsuit and a towel in his hands. I felt my heart leap with joy and my breath caught in my throat. I had to practically remind myself to breath.

"I could smell you, why?" he said, smiling brightly at me.

"Oh," I said timidly, as I ran my hand through my hair. _Oh, men, did I look like a mess?_ "Wait, you could smell me? How? This room is covered in oil, gasoline and other strange scents that I can't-"

"I can smell you, Alexis. Plus, I can feel when you are near me. You came to the reservation about a week ago, right?" he said, as he flung the towel over his right shoulder. He stared at me and I felt self-conscious. _Did I look good to him? Why was I being so vain in that instant?_

"Yes. But," I whispered, and paused, when he took a step closer to me.

"I ran after you." he said nonchalantly. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me? Did you need to see me? Can I help you with something?" he asked impishly, as he reached for my arm. I felt the sparks flying when he touched me. _Oh, I need something to lean on!_

"Um, yeah, do you want to- movies, popcorn- Ugh! Look, I don't really know what I am doing here. I just wanted to see you and well, I-" I choked nervously.

"I missed you too." he said, smiling warmly at me, as he leaned closer to me.

"Excuse me?" I swallowed hard, when I felt his hand touch the small of my back, giving me the necessary support not to fall flat on my ass.

"I missed you." he whispered, leaning his head against mine. "I drove to your house two days after you imprinted on me. I wanted to talk to you, but I thought that you needed sometime to grasp the reality. It really wasn't a good week for me. I wanted to see you before, but I needed to think and gather my thoughts on this whole situation. I understand that I am your soul mate, I don't mind that. I really don't, I'm glad that it happened to us. It really doesn't bother me. I know that I should've manned up against my father, but I needed to be sure, that what happened to me was really what I thought it was. Wow, you are more confused than me!" he laughed, clasping my face with his hand. "I came to the realization that I can't live without, Alexis."

"You did?" I cried, as I looked down at my feet.

"I did."

"But,"

"I also imprinted on you on that day. I wasn't sure if it was that, but after a week of feeling so lost and confused… I can't live life without you, silly." he said, wiping the tears that were falling down my face. "We can't run from our destiny. You are my life" he whispered, as his arms wrapped around me and engulfed me in a fiery embrace.

My hands became numb, my throat tightened and my knees gave up and I would've stumbled on the floor, if it wasn't for Chase's firm hold. Our hearts were beating erratically, but I knew that the shadow that had covered my heart was lifted the moment his lips met mine in a wonderful, mind-shattering kiss that I would never forget.


	33. The News

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is one of the last chapters of Broken Moon. I hope that you don't ask me where I am taking this story, because I am going to give you a surprise of a lifetime. Leah is going to be coming back soon. I will post more on her story with Paul Maximus and their child.

**The News**

It was difficult to think, plan a wedding or relax in the house, when my brother Diego was constantly in my room looking depressed and sad, due to his imprinting situation. I tried to console him, but he was respecting Ivory's decision of not giving him an opportunity to prove his love for her. He was doing exactly what his imprinting wanted. He was giving her space. It was clearly killing him, but he was doing everything he could to make her happy. That's what he was supposed to do, provide her with anything his imprint wanted. I was angry at Ivory, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She could easily tell her father to fuck off and do what she wanted to do, but she was a coward. She wasn't fighting for the man that she clearly loved. I knew of her circumstances, but at least, she should be fighting for the love of her life. He'd imprinted on her. Seth Diego was hers, no matter what he'd done, he would love her now... and forever.

I'd packed a duffel bag with some of my clothes the previous night and wrapped the bag with a plastic bag and placed it outside the ledge of my window. I needed to get out of the house, away from Diego. I quietly tiptoed towards the bedroom window when he'd fallen asleep and slowly opened it. I glanced back and saw Diego sleeping, and decided that it was my chance to leave. I needed space, time to breath. I felt suffocated in my own house, with my family. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had taken the duty to prepare the wedding. I didn't have a saying. I climbed to the ledge of the window and jumped down. I ran through the woods, until I got to Embry's house. I saw his truck parked parallel to a brand new car, that definitely caught my attention. The license plate read "CULLEN" and I knew that it had to be of one of my precious family. I leaned against the large pine tree that was about a few hundred yards from his house and listened to their conversation. I could hear Embry angry steps and the soft breathing of one of the Cullens. I swallowed hard when the familiar voice spoke, it was Alice Cullen, my favorite aunt.

"Embry," she sighed annoyed. "You are stepping on my toes. Do you seriously want to dance the waltz with Moon on your wedding reception? Because if you keep doing the same thing over and over, we aren't going to have a wedding dance. We are gonna have a massacre!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." he breathed aggravated.

"It's OK, just concentrate, Embry. You need to learn to waltz. Moon knows how to dance and it would be embarrassing if you step on her wedding dress and it rips. I already saw it in a vision. I will prevent my niece's dress from getting ruined."

I stifle a laugh and continued to listen. "Correct, just like that, now to the right. Chin up, Embry, look me in the eye." she said irritated. "The man is the one that guides. Seriously, Em, you are horrible at dancing."

"I told you, Alice. Plus, how can I keep my chin up, when you are like three feet tall?" Embry said teasingly. "I have two left feet. I have no fucking coordination when it comes to my feet and music. I can't dance! I told you that I was a lost cause."

"Nonsense." Alice said haughtily.

"Whatever," Embry growled.

"Do you love Moon?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," he asked curiously.

"Then learn to dance for her sake." Alice said snootily.

I could picture them dancing in the living room. Embry would be towering over her and following her every move. My Aunt Alice was a powerful woman. Whatever she wanted, she would get. So, if she wanted Embry to learn to waltz, he was going to learn. I really did want him to learn to dance. I always dreamed of a white wedding, a waltz at the reception and a bed covered with white rose petals. I felt my cheeks grow red with my own embarrassment. I couldn't imagine my wedding night. I just couldn't! But I did know that it was going to be amazing and wonderful.

"Look, let's leave it here. We've been practicing two hours, Al. I need a break. I haven't seen Moon since yesterday and-"

"Fine, whiny." she interjected. "I'll be here tomorrow at the same hour. Promise me that you'll practice."

"I'll try." he said bored.

"You will not try, you will do it correctly, mongrel!" she hissed furiously.

"I will try, leech." Embry retorted.

Alice sighed and laughed heartedly. "I can see Moon standing by a tree outside your house. She forgot that I can see her in my visions."

"She is? You can see her?" Embry asked excitedly and ran to the window. When he saw me, he waved and smiled happily. I returned the gesture and adjusted the duffel bag straps over my shoulder and began to walk to his house at human speed.

"Of course, of all my nephews and nieces, she is the only one that I can see." Alice said nonchalantly, as she stood beside him and waved at me.

"Why is that?" Embry asked, his eyes still focused on me.

Alice shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps, because she is more vampire than human. I guess. I don't know."

"She loves you." Embry sighed. "She really loves you."

"I know." Alice laughed.

"Thanks, Alice, for teaching me to dance."

"You are partially welcome. You still don't know how to dance." she giggled.

"Funny," Embry said sarcastically.

"I'll give you two hours with my precious niece. Today I am taking her shopping and we won't be back until midnight or later next morning. She'll be needing me and not you." she said glumly.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Shoot, even I was intrigued as to why my aunt said it so glumly.

"We are going hunting." Alice whispered, but it didn't seem like she was telling the truth. "It's going to be just the Cullen girls and there can't be any guy or mongrels allowed."

"Fine," he laughed.

"Well, I am off." Alice said chirpy, as she opened the front door to Embry's house. I was coming up the front porch steps, and she wrapped me in her arms. "Moon! I love you, remember that."

"I will," I said confused, as I pulled away from her and stared down at her. "Are you alright?"

"I am, sweetie, just a little worried about... um, Embry not learning to dance the waltz."

"OK," I said confused. "Are you sure that you aren't hiding something from me?"

"Nope," she said, avoiding my gaze. "Anyways, I have to go. Jasper gets worried when I don't return at the time that I said I would."

"OK, drive careful. I wouldn't want you to get a ticket." I said teasingly, as I kissed my aunt's cheek and took a step back to examine her.

"Ha! Funny!" she said dryly and squeezed my arm. "Be safe, Moon. You look sad, did Carlisle said anything? Is it Diego?"

"Yep," I said sadly. "He doesn't leave my room. I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen to me. I'm seriously thinking of bunking Quil on the head after he returns from his cruise. I can't believe that he would act like that because his daughter got imprinted on."

"Moon, you know why he acted that way!" Alice said.

"Well, I do, but," I paused and looked at my aunt. "I still can't believe that my little brother did something so vile and disgusting."

"What Diego did was wrong... he has to pay for his mistakes." she said miserably. "He needs to learn that every action has a reaction and we need to take responsibility for everything we do in this life."

"But, ugh, you are right." I said aggravated, as I leaned against one of the columns. I stared at Embry, who was giving my aunt and me space to talk. I was always grateful for him. He really understood me and he strove to make me happy.

"I'm always right." Alice said, smiling widely at me.

"That is true." I laughed. "So, why are you taking me shopping? What's the occasion? You only do that when, I am going to go through a hard time or when Addivani steals my shoes. Did she steal my shoes again?"

"Moon, can't an aunt spend time with her favorite niece? And yes, Addison took your new leather boots out of your closet."

"Yes, I knew it. She said that she didn't, but I could smell her in my room! I can't wait to move in with Embry. I know that I won't be needing to keep a lock in my room." I said, smiling at him. He winked at me and I blew him a kiss. "At what time do we leave?"

"At three in the afternoon. You know what, I'll find you, so don't worry about being late..." she paused, smiling hopelessly at me. "Moon, you know that you are an amazing person. Always remember how amazing you are..."

"OK," I said uncomfortable. "What's going on?

"See you later." she said quickly, as she dashed to the black Mercedes and got in her car. I put the duffel bag on the floor and ran after her.

"Aunt Alice," I said, knocking on the tinted window of her car. "Why are you acting like this? What are you hiding from me?"

"Bye, Moon, I'll see you later. Don't worry about being late! I'll find you! Embry, practice your dancing." she said, as she opened the sun roof and waved at us, as she drove the car down the gravel road.

I watched as he car disappeared down the road. "Embry, did you noticed something strange in Alice?"

"She is always exuberant and strange." Embry shrugged, as he stood beside me.

"No, I mean, something different."

"I did, but, I really don't know. I think that you should stay with me all day. Just in case she saw something in your future that might hurt you." he said worriedly, as he pulled me next to him.

"You think?"

"I don't really know. I just want to take precautions." he said, placing a loving hand on my shoulder. "You are my world, Moon. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You are right." I said sadly. "But, I know she was hiding something from me."

"I know, but," he paused, running his free hand on his face. "I'll protect you. Want to come in?" he said, bringing me into his embrace. "We haven't talk about our wedding plans."

"Do we have to do it now?" I whined. "What's the sense of talking about our wedding plans, when Alice and Rose already have everything under control."

"Well," he said, leaning forward to kiss my lips. "If you don't want to, then I guess we don't have to. You aren't getting cold feet?

"No, Diego has me depressed and Alice attitude is really putting a crapper on my day." I mumbled. "You are the only person that can make me happy!"

"Well," he said proudly. "Then you should come in and let me treat you like the queen that you are."

"Thanks," I said.

"So, Diego is still depressed?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to stay in his room. He keeps on taking my room and my bed. Em, he is like a dark cloud, making my life gloomy and sad. I don't know what else to say to help him feel better."

"Quil won't forgive what he did to Ivory... unless he apologize to her and proves to Quil that he really is sorry." he said seriously.

"I hope that Diego does apologize and Quil forgives him, so those two can get together." I gritted, taking Embry's hand and guiding him to the front porch of his house. "I can't believe that he slept with her and then told her that she was just a bet and he didn't love her!"

"He's a kid." Embry sighed, as he held me closer to him and leaned against the porch wall. "We are not as smart as girls are. We are constantly making mistakes. You have to be more understanding of him."

"He's an idiot if you ask me." I said angrily.

"Moon, in reality, he's just a nine years old kid."

"I know. But he was matured! I thought that with our fast growth, he would know better! What happened to him? He was so nice and so responsible! I think that moving to Forks was bad for him."

"Maybe," Embry said, leaning against my forehead. "Maybe, sweetie. Hopefully our children won't be so dense and moronic when they are his age."

"You think we'll have children?" I asked happily. "I mean, you know I love children and wow, I can't believe it! You want kids too!"

"Of course," he smiled, as he looked down at me. "I love kids! I would love my kids even more because their mother is my soul mate and such a wonderful and amazing woman. They'll be great! We'll be great parents!"

"We will!" I giggled. "Let's have one right after we get married."

"But," he stopped and placed his hands on my hips.

"I thought you wanted kids?" I asked annoyed.

"I do, but I want you to go to school and get an education." he said gravely.

"I don't want to go to school, yet." I complained, snaking my arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "I want children. At least one, and then I'll go to school."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I want a baby. I always wanted one."

"If that's what you want, then I want it, too!" he said, leaving a trail of velvety kisses down my neck.

"Liar," I muttered, closing my eyes and enjoying the divine feeling his lips left on my skin.

"I do! I am old and I need children. My mother has been bothering me about giving her grandchildren for years now. I think it's time! I just thought that you wanted to go to school and finish your education, you know, before we embarked on the adventure of parenthood." he said, as he caressed my neck with his warm nose.

"I don't want to talk about that. Kiss me, Embry, we haven't been together in a long time." I whispered, looking up at him, smiling happily at him.

"We will be together forever, Moon, real soon." he said, dipping his head to kiss me. "We will!"

Embry carried me inside to the living room and sat me on his lap, as he sat on his couch. We continued to kiss and with every kiss, I gave him my life, soul and my heart. We made plans about our future and we even named our future kids. It was magnificent. Nothing could compare to the amazing feeling of love that swept over me, whenever he was near. I couldn't wait to become his wife. I wanted to be his and I swear that I couldn't wait any longer. After a few hours of intense kissing, he reminded me that I needed to return to the mansion and meet with my Aunt Alice. We were supposed to go shopping. We agreed to get together again the next day and plan a simple wedding. We even had a date set for the wedding and it was going to be in a month. When Embry parked his truck behind my father's SUV, he turned to face me.

"Call me if anything happens." Embry said worriedly.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll be with my family. Remember that there are eight vampires, five werewolves and a hybrid like me. I'll be safe, love. Nothing bad will happen." I said reassuringly.

"I just want you to be safe." he said concerned. "I'll have my phone on, just in case that you need me. Just call me if anything-"

"I will, Embry. Stop worrying so much!" I said, kissing his lips. "I'll be fine."

"Moon," Embry paused. "You know that I love you. Promise me that if anything happens, you'll let me know. You won't run away from me, right? I would die if you leave me."

"Em," I sighed. "I'm not leaving you, ever!" I said.

"Good, I'll see you later." he said happily.

"Bye," I said, leaning forward to kiss him again. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips. I opned the passenger's door got out of his vehicle.

"Bye, angel." he waved.

I waved back at him and hurried inside the mansion to take a quick shower and to get ready for my date with Alice. I ran upstairs after my shower and was thankful, when I found my room empty of Diego. I locked the door and finished getting dressed. When I was done, I sauntered to the kitchen, but my grandfather Carlisle was coming out of his studio when he stopped me in the upstairs hall.

"Mallory Moon," he said, as he closed the door behind him and stood in the hallway.

"Grandpa Carlisle, how are you?" I said contently, as I hugged him. "It's nice to see you! Where is everyone?"

"Good, sweetheart. The rest of the family is out or hunting." he said solemnly. He looked at me and sighed. "Can we speak, Mallory?"

I nodded. He placed his cold hand on my arm and gently guided me to down the stairs and to the back porch. We sat in the patio furniture and he continued to stare at the trees. The soft breeze carried the familiar odor of my vampire family.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Carlisle after a long uncomfortable silence.

He nodded and turned to face me. "Do you remember those test that I did on you a few months ago, Mallory?" he asked gravely.

I bobbed my head and took his hand in mine. "Yes, I wanted to know if I was able to have children. What, um, is the result? I can't?" I managed to articulate.

He looked down at our hands and I could see the pain that the news caused him. "I'm sorry, princess."

"But," I paused.

"Your body is fully matured and there were no signs that you would be able to conceive and have children."

"Oh, well," I stopped, feeling the tears fall down my face. "W-wow." I breathed. I inhaled deeply and sat back against the chair. "WOW!"

"Mallory, Moon," Carlisle said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can do further studies... Remember that science is not always right."

"It's just, you know, I had all this wonderful plans with Embry." I cried, forcing a smile, as I stared at my beautiful great grandfather's face. "Embry wanted children and I wanted to give them to him... but, now, now I can't. I have to go."

"If you want to talk about it, I'll be here, angel." Carlisle said, as he hugged me. I cried in his arms and wept for my future and for Embry's.

"Thank you, grandfather." I whispered, as I pulled away from him. I caressed his face and gnawed on my bottom lip. "I appreciate your honesty. I just need some air to think. I-I'll see you later. We can consider other possibil- I gotta go." I said dejected, as I sprinted and walked inside the house.

"Don't go too far." Carlisle said.

"I won't," I said, as I stopped before I reached the back door and turned to face him. "Please, tell Alice that I don't want to go anywhere."

I walked inside the living room, up the staircase and down the upstairs hall and walked straight into my room. I grabbed my sweater and walked towards the window. My little brother was sitting at the foot of my bed, a haggard expression on his face.

"Moon, why doesn't she love me?" he asked despondently.

"I don't know, Diego." I sighed annoyed, as I stared at the woods.

"Why are you so insensitive towards my emotions, Moon?" Diego asked furiously.

"Diego, please," I begged. "I don't want to talk right now. Please, leave my room."

"No, why don't you say what you want to say?!" he yelled.

"Diego, please, leave my room,"

"You are such a hypocrite!" he shouted. "I thought that you were my sister and that you would understand me." he said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the window. "You are selfish!"

"You know what, Diego," I paused, turning to face him. I placed my feet on the carpeted floor and pushed him. He fell on the bed and stared quizzically at me.

"Your life is not the only one that matters. I have feelings too, Diego. I always put myself in the last place, worrying about others! I'm glad that you are suffering... because now you will understand that you can't always hide behind our mother's skirt, whenever you do something stupid! You should have been kinder to Ivory! You destroyed her heart when you shoved your damn dick inside her and told her that you did it only to win a bet! A fucking bet! You literally destroy the poor girl. If I was Quil, shit, I would hate you too! How selfish and hypocrite can you be? That was the lowest thing a man can do to a woman. Except that you weren't a man! You are fucking coward, a little kid that wanted the role of a man. Dudem you are without a doubt a dick! So if you think that your life is not fair, tell that to someone that really gives a damn, because right now, right now, Diego, I don't care about anyone. So leave me alone! Go to someone that will tolerate your stupidity, because I am fucking through with caring!"

I jumped out of the window, not glancing back at my brother's hurt face. I knew that I should've controlled my words, but I couldn't. My dreams of becoming a mother, of bearing Embry's children vanished with my dream of complete happiness.


	34. Love Me

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, here is my next chapter of Broken Moon. Yes, she's sad because she can't have a baby... but, you know, I don't know what to do regarding that... there are many ways to be happy. Do you really need a child to feel complete? I don't know, I am just asking... I am just a seventeen year old girl... curious to know what's in your mind!

**Love Me**

I ran fast, unable to decide where I wanted my feet to take me. I had no destination. I was going wherever destiny wanted to take me. I just wanted to get out of Forks, La Push and anything that reminded me of my inability to conceive and create life with the man that I loved. It was slowly getting dark. I leaned against a dead tree trunk and cried. I hadn't cried like this in a long time. I was sad for being a complete genetic dead-end. I had a feeling that this was how Leah felt all those years. I felt sorry for her... because I now understood why she suffered so much.

"Moon?" I heard a familiar voice called from the trees.

"Max?" I asked when I saw my second cousin Paul Maximus coming out of the dense foliage. "What? What are you doing here? I thought that you and Leah were still at the hospital?"

Paul laughed and walked closer to where I was. He narrowed his eyes and for a second he looked even more like his twin brother Romeo Black, when his eyebrows knitted together. "Why are you crying, Moon? Did Embry hurt you?" he said angry.

I shook my head and sighed. "No!" I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I just got some bad news and I needed some space to think and meditate about life."

"Wow, that must've been some real bad news?" he said casually.

I nodded. "Yeah," I muttered, looking down at the wet floor. "It's life altering."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said softly, taking a few steps closer to me.

"No, not really." I said, forcing a smile. "Tell me about Leah!"

His frown disappeared and he began to smile happily. "Leah," he paused and walked closer to where I stood and sat next to my feet. He motioned me to sit and I obliged. "Leah is happy! I've never seen my Leah smile so much."

"Did she have the baby?" I asked, feeling jealous that Leah could create a life and I couldn't. I wanted to feel that joy of giving birth to a child that was Embry's. A child that was ours, a rendition of our love; a little miracle to call mine! Why couldn't I?

"We did." he said proudly. "We had a precious baby girl." he said, his mouth cocked into a side smile. "Suzanne Sarah Youngblood."

"Wow," I said excited. "Are they in the house?"

"Yeah, we got here about two hours ago, and Leah asked me to go get you, so you could meet your goddaughter."

"You want me to be the godmother?" I asked happily, forgetting about my sadness.

"Yeah, you and Leah get along so great... it's only obvious that you become our daughter's godmother. I know that you'll love her. Suzy is beautiful." he said contently, as his eyes glistened with happiness.

"I'll be honored."

"Come on," he said, as he got up from the floor. "Since I saw you halfway, I don't have to go all the way to Forks. We are like ten to fifteen minutes from the house."

"Sure," I said, hiding my sadness. "I want to meet your baby girl."

"So," he began, after five minutes of walking in silence. "How is everyone? I have been with Leah at the hospital that I didn't have time to come and visit La Push."

"I noticed." I said, smiling. "Things are sort of good, my little sister and brother turned in to werewolves and imprinted on the Ateara siblings."

"I know that." Max laughed. "Quil told my father. What about you? I heard that you are finally getting married with Embry."

"I am..." I trailed off and continued to look ahead. "We decided to get married in a month, but I don't think... I don't think that there is plenty of time to plan a wedding in one month."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" he asked quizzically.

"Why would I lie? I love Embry Call very much and he is the love of my life... Why wouldn't I want to have him for a husband?" I hissed annoyed.

"Chill, Moon!" he said, stopping and turning to face me. "I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying that there is no need to plan a huge wedding! Leah and I got married and it was the best decision that I've ever made! Marriage only takes two hearts that love each other and are willing to share their love, happiness and adoration with one another and join their souls in to an eternal union."

"Do you love Leah that much?" I asked confused. "It seems to me that you imprinted on her, but that's impossible... you..." I stopped, when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You can read minds when a person touches you, right?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at me. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Hear my thoughts and see my past... you will know the truth, cousin." he said softly.

_I could see Leah sitting around Rachel's and Paul's living room after learning that the twins, Romeo Black and Paul Maximus had phased for the first time. She was also worried for my father, since he was attacked by a vampire, after trying to defend my mother. I could see Max standing behind the door of his room, staring lovingly at Leah for the first time as a werewolf. He'd imprinted! He found his soul mate easily, in the woman that had seen him grown into a teenager. His world suddenly stopped spinning and she became the centrifical force that kept him grounded to the earth. Leah Clearwater became his purpose in life. _

"_You shouldn't even look at her!" Romeo whispered, as he opened the door wider. "She won't ever accept you. She is too bitter and she's always hated Dad... In fact, she is not even worth it! All you'll get is a broken heart."_

"_Why?" Paul asked sadly, as his eyes continued to stare at Leah. "Why do you say that?"_

"_Because," Romeo stopped, staring at his identical brother with sorrow. "She would never accept you. She doesn't believe in love and I don't want to see you hurt!"_

_Time past and Paul Maximus hid his love, admiration and devotion from Leah. He acted like a friend to her, never confessing his love for her. Different images of Leah continued to surface his thoughts. I saw images of Leah crying for Embry, after he left her. Or after she got back to La Push, after searching for Embry. I saw images of her crying after her confidant, her mother, my grandmother, died. He was the one that console her. He stayed outside her house, hearing her sobbing in pain, when she thought that no one would be able to hear her cries. Countless nights he slept close to her bedroom window, dreaming of the day when he would be able to hold her in his arms. Little did Leah know was, that Paul Maximus had been there for her to pick up the pieces, but then Leah left La Push again, without calling him... She just left, breaking his heart in the process and stealing his soul from his body, because where she went, his soul would forever follow. It wasn't until seventeen years later, that Leah finally understood why Max never gave up on her. She finally understood that he'd imprinted on her the day a vampire almost attacked her, while they were patrolling around La Push. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Leah yelled in his head, when she saw his dark fur flank her. "I can handle this myself. I have been fighting vampires before you were even potty trained!" she hissed furiously._

_Paul Maximus ignored her and continued to run fast. "Shut up, Leah!" he fumed, tired of her not understanding his devotion for her; of his need to protect her. "We all need someone's help once in our lives!"_

"_I don't need anyone!" she retorted, as she jumped on the vampire and bit hard into his back. The loud, grotesque screams made me shudder. "Everyone always leaves. You can only depend on yourself." Leah said sadly, as her dagger-like teeth sunk in to the marble flesh of the vampire._

_Max began to show her images of his parents staring lovingly at each other. Then he showed her images of him, admiring her from afar. "Think like that and you'll always be alone."_

"_I have been alone, Max! In case you haven't noticed, I have been along for a long time!" she yelled in his head._

"_Have you really?" he sneered. _

"_What the hell is that supposed to me?" she asked angrily, as she continued to dismember the vampire. Max jumped on the vampire, biting hard on its other pale arm, ripping it off of his socket. _

"_You have never been alone, Leah. You just run from everyone. You are the coward that runs, hiding from everyone. There are people that love you, Leah! I fucking love you! I adore you and I have always been there for you, but you fucking blow me off!"_

"_Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Leah yelled, spitting the leg that she had in her mouth._

"_You would've know if you took the time to know me, Leah!" he growled, as he sank his teeth deep on the vampire's neck and avoided every hit the vampire swung at him._

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Leah snarled, as she stood beside him and watched as he completed his mission to kill the vampire. When the vampire was in pieces. Max ran behind the trees and phased. He walked to where she stood and lit a match and threw it on the pile of legs, arms and pieces of a broken torso. Leah continued to growl at him, showing her incisors, but Max ignored her._

"_Forget it, Leah!" _

"_No, I want to know what the fuck you want me to know!" Leah shouted, when she phased in front of him._

"_Forget it!" Max yelled furiously. Trying to veer his head the other way, to avoid staring at her perfect physique. "Just forget it! I won't repeat it ever again!"_

_That night, after their patrol, Leah finally understood what he meant. She didn't like the fact that she was someone's imprint. She'd hated that term for such a long time... but now it was different. She wasn't the one that was suffering. Max was the one that had to carry the burden of loving her for more than fifteen years. It was late that night, when Leah knocked on the twin's home._

"_What are you doing here, Leah?" Paul Maximus asked, as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. "It's been a rough day and I need to sleep."_

_Leah just stared at him, as she moved closer to where he stood. "If you are here to argue, Lee, just go. I don't want to argue. I don't have the strength!"_

_Leah continued to get closer, until her hands cupped his face and she kissed him, with such passion that I had to move away from Max not to see what happened afterwards._

"Wow," I whispered, as Max removed his hand from my shoulder. "I-wow, how can you survive for such a long time, loving a person that didn't love you back? I'm glad that she understood that you were meant to be hers..."

"I guess that you fake it at first, and then it becomes second nature." he shrugged and continued walking. "I became what she wanted me to be... a friend. That's what we are here for..."

"But, now you are her husband." I said, nodding.

"Yeah, finally." he said happily.

"I'm glad," I whispered, as I followed after him. We walked for a few more minutes, passing a shallow pond and then coming across crossroad. We took the right side of the dirt road; it led to Leah's house. I desperately wanted to take the left road, since it led Embry's home.

When I got to my Aunt Leah's house, I could hear the soft scent of baby powder and I heard Leah singing the lullaby that my Papito used to sing to my brothers and sisters and me, when we were younger. When we walked in to the living room, Leah was sitting on the recliner chair, staring lovingly at the pink bundle that she held in her arms.

"Oh, look Suzy, your godmother is here," Leah said softly, as she raised the baby for me to see. "Hi, Mallory Moon! How are you?" Leah smiled. Max walked to where she sat and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips and a kiss on the forehead for the baby.

"She is beautiful!" I exclaimed, when I saw little Suzy. Her eyes were blue, like my mother Ali. It was also the same color of eyes that my maternal great grandmother had. "I think your daughter is beautiful."

"Do you want to hold her?" Leah asked me, as she fixed the blanket that covered her baby. "She won't bite! At least, not yet."

"Um, sure." I said nervously.

Leah handed the baby to Max and he placed the bundle in my arms. I cuddled the baby firmly against my chest and I felt the tears fall down my face.

"Moon, why are you crying?" Leah asked worriedly.

"I'm just so happy for you!" I lied, as I pressed the baby tighter against my chest. "You are finally happy, Leah."

"Oh, thanks." she mumbled, as she stared quizzical at me and then at Paul Maximus.

I sat on the couch and held on to my goddaughter, as she slept. The hours continued to roll by and I fell asleep, as I held on to Suzy. I dreamed of a beautiful sunny afternoon by the beach. I was sitting on the sand; Embry was by my side as we watched the horizon. Everything felt so real; the smell of his cologne, mixed with his natural essence and the smell of the ocean breeze as it caressed our skins. It was amazing how vivid the dream was. I was smiling, as I watched four little children running around us, laughing, giggling and filling the deserted beach with life. They were our children, running happily as they played in a gorgeous afternoon day.

"Moon,"

I opened my eyes and looked at Embry's pretty gray eyes. "Em," I whispered sleepily, as I cradled Suzy closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Leah called me." he said worriedly.

"Why would she call you?" I asked, as I yawned loudly, waking up the baby. I watched as Embry stared at Leah's daughter and ran his finger over her tiny hand.

"She is pretty." he laughed, as he tilted his head to face the baby. "She is going to bring those two a lot of happiness."

"She already does." I said, as I studied his face. "Do you still want children?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I want you, Moon."

"I am serious, Embry." I hissed softly. "Do you still want children?"

"I don't think that this is the place where we should discuss this matter, Moon." he said curtly and stood up. "Come," he ordered, taking the baby from my hands and walking to the kitchen. I followed after him and watched as he handed the baby to Paul Maximus. "We are leaving, Max. Thanks for taking care of Moon. We'll be back soon to bring the baby gifts and to hand out our wedding invitation."

Paul nodded and waved goodbye to us, as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Embry took my hand and together we exited Leah's house and silently walked to his house.

"Moon," Embry stopped, and turned to face me. "I love you! I love you with such-ugh! You have no idea how much I love you! I am crazy for you. I need you! I don't know what I have to say or do for you to believe me! I am desperate for you. Life has no meaning if you aren't in it. So what if we can't have children! We still have each other, baby girl. You have me; I got you and no matter how you feel, just know that I want your happiness. If you want a baby, sweetie we can adopt. Just give me the OK, and I personally go to the adoption agency and get you a baby. Angel, anything to make you happy."

"How did you know?"

"Alice told me." he whispered. "I asked her why she was acting so strange."

"I see," I whispered, as I sat on the front steps of his house. "And you still want me?"

"More than before," he said, kneeling in front of me.

"You still want to share the rest of your life with me," I stopped and sighed. "Even when you know that I am a genetic dead-end. Even knowing that I will never make your mother's wish come true?!"

"I want to be with you! I don't care about other people, Mallory. I want to be with you. But please, don't call yourself a genetic dead-end."

"I am exactly that, Em." I shouted, crying loudly. He held me in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I am a failure. How could I not be able to have children?"

"Mallory," he paused and kissed my lips.

"Nessie had my mother!" I cried dejectedly.

"Baby, don't talk like that!" he said sadly.

"It's true, Em. I am a fucked up failure!" I whispered. "I can't even consider myself a woman." I said.

"Mall," Embry said angrily. "Stop putting yourself down! You aren't a failure. You are a lovely woman. Damn it, baby! You are perfect." he said, grabbing a handful of my hair and kissing me hard on the lips. I protested, but eventually wrapped my arms around his neck and savored his mouth, exploring every corner of his lips. I touched his chest, memorizing every dent and valley with my hands. "I love you. Be mine, please, marry me!"

I nodded, unable to separate my body from his. He gently scooped me in his arms and pressed me closer to his chest, as he continued to kiss me. He carried me inside his house, passed his living room and up the staircase, until we reached his bedroom door. I knew this room. I slept on his king size bed the first night that I came to La Push. We'd never been intimate, but tonight, I needed him to shower me with kisses and pamper me with his love. I wanted him to make me his and for him to make love to me, until my pain was forgotten. I desperately wanted to feel loved and adored. I knew he loved me. He'd shown me every day with big and small details. I wanted to feel his body pressing on top of mine, as we danced to the rhythm of lovers. I wanted him in the most intimate aspect. I wanted to be his, not just in heart and soul, but also body.

"If we go in there, Mallory, I won't be able to hold back." he whispered against my ear.

"I don't mind, Embry, make me yours." I cried against his neck. "Love me, please."


	35. The Day

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am happy with the reviews that I got for Broken Moon. I have to say that I was mean to make Moon unable to have a child. But, I stick to my convictions and I am thinking of not making her a mother. Life is cruel and not everything is peachy nice.

**The Day **

_Embry's POV_

Five weeks had quickly passed and it was now the day before my wedding. I was nervous. I couldn't believe that a year ago, I was alone, wandering through life, unable to find a purpose. But all that came to an end when I met Moon. She had been my salvation and I was finally whole.

"Embry," Alice hissed, when I accidentally stepped on her foot. "I thought that you had been practicing with Moon?"

I growled and looked at the ceiling. "I have, but I was thinking about her and I lost my footing. I have a lot in my mind right now. I am sorry."

"Em," she said patiently, as she pulled away from me. "Do you want to embarrass Moon tomorrow at your wedding? Because if you don't concentrate, that's what's going to happen!"

"I don't want that for Moon. She'll be devastated if that happens." I said glumly, shaking my head.

"OK, let's take it from the beginning." Alice said with a triumphant smile on her lips. She placed her cold hand on my waist and we began to practice the waltz. I was guiding her properly, my footing and timing was correct and she was nodding in approval. "Good, puppy."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" I said sarcastically. "Very funny, shorty."

"I may be short, but I am lovable and I smell better than you. I wish I could say the same thing about you, mongrel."

"I hate to break it to you, but," I paused, when I saw Moon running towards my house from the window. She looked scared and my heart began to pound hectically.

"Embry!" Moon shouted, as she ran into the house and rushed into my arms and sobbed.

"Moon," I said, kissing her hair. "Moon, baby, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I need your help and yours too Alice." she said, her voice muffled, as she cried against my chest.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked worriedly, as she walked closer to us and placed a caring hand on Moon's shoulder.

Moon cried a little bit longer, and reluctantly pulled away from me. "I did something." she said sadly, as I wiped the tears off her face. She took my hand and brought it closer to her face and leaned against it. "I did something horrible!"

"Like what?" I asked concerned.

Moon gnawed at her lip and her eyes got moist with unshed tears. "I hit Diego with a bat." she wailed, as she flung herself against my chest.

"You what?" I said alarmed. "Moon, you could've killed him."

"I know, but I didn't!" she hiccuped and sobbed.

Alice placed her hand on Moon's shoulder, forcing her to face her.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"He wasn't talking to me." Moon said desperately. "I was desperate and I-"

"You can't marry Embry! He's a bad influence for you, sweetie." Alice said loudly. Moon turned to her face me and hugged me tight.

"Why not?" I yelled annoyed.

Alice narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Moon, you are turning into a hooligan! Soon, you are going to be in an episode of COPS."

"I'm sorry." Moon sighed, clinging on to me, as if her life depended on it. She loosen her hold of me, but remained close.

"Don't tell me, tell your brother." Alice said haughtily.

"I will as soon as Papito and Papa manage to wake him up."

"Why did you hit him, precious?" I asked curiously, as I kissed her nose, and hugged her tightly.

"He wasn't talking to me!" Moon said against my chest. "I'm desperate, Embry. My kid brother doesn't want to speak to me. I yelled at him a few weeks ago and said many evil things to him. I hurt his feelings and now he hates me." she cried.

"He doesn't hate you, angel." I said, caressing soothing circles on her back. "He is just angry at you. It'll be alright, sweetie."

"I cant stand it anymore." Moon cried loudly. Alice rolled her eyes and smirked.

"We will get through to him." I promise.

"I am leaving." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Where are you going?" Moon and I asked simultaneously, as we turned to face her.

"You hurt my favorite nephew." she laughed. "Plus, I want to see the damage that you inflicted on your brother."

"What about Seth Jacob? I thought you liked my twin." Moon said, sniffling.

"I don't know him that much... he is nice, but my baby is Seth Diego."

"What about me? Aren't I your favorite?" Moon said sadly.

Alice nodded and walked to where Moon and I stood. She got between us and hugged her niece. "You are my favorite niece! You can't be hogging your Auntie Alice all for you, Moon."

"Sorry," Moon laughed.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Moon, remember that we need to get you ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight at seven. Your family and friends will be at Riannon's tonight around six o'clock in the afternoon and I want you to stop by the house so we can fix you up and do your hair and make up."

"Riannon's?"

"It's the chic restaurant in Port Angeles." Alice said, smiling at Moon. "I reserved it for tonight. Did you forget about your wedding rehearsal, Moon?"

Moon shook her head and then hung her head. "Yeah, sort of," she mumbled.

"Seriously," Alice said, sitting on the sofa and sighing. "What is wrong with you two? Embry can't dance! Moon can't even act excited about her wedding! Am I being punished here?!"

Moon sat beside her aunt and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I appreciate all you do, Aunt Alice! I saw the center decorations for the tables and they were to die for! Just beautiful. I loved the decorations that will go above the church entrance door; they are perfectly decorated. I love the church decoration. I am so glad that you are planning this wedding, because it's coming out perfect!"

"You think so?!" Alice asked, beaming. Moon shook her head vehemently and smiled.

"I know so! I love it!" Moon smirked.

"Ahh, sweetie, thanks."

"You are welcome. So, I will see you tonight at five, because I have to be early to get dressed and ready. You are doing my make up, right?"

"Yes, I am." Alice said, placing her hand on Moon's creamy face. "Wow, you are so thoughtful. I didn't know that you appreciated my work. I thought that what I was doing was in vain, since you seems so out of it. "

"Well, you have been so kind to Embry and me." Moon said, wiping her tears. "You planned the entire wedding in less than a month and you are doing all this for us. We are just grateful to have you in our life, Alice."

"You are good!" Alice smirked, pinching Moon's cheeks. "Who taught you to be so good?"

"Mom." Moon said shyly. "She told me to say things like that whenever you began to freak out. Wow! It actually worked."

"I like you, Moon." Alice said.

"I love you, Alice."

"Same here, kiddo." she said happily, as she hugged my Moon and got up. "Well, I gotta run. I still need to pick up your second dress from the cleaners."

"Second dress?" I asked, as I walked to where Moon sat.

"Oh yes, your dress gets ruined tomorrow and I got a spare one." Alice said nonchalantly.

"How? But that's horrible!" Moon cried, as a few tears came down her face.

"Someone ruins it for you. I can't tell, so I am amusing that it has to be a stupid wolf." Alice said, looking at me. "I think it's you, Embry, since you can't dance. That's why I ordered two identical dresses, just in case of an emergency." Alice said smugly.

"Thanks." Moon breath in relief. "Why would you do such a thing to me, Embry?" Moon asked me, shaking her head and cried. "I can't believe you want me to die of embarrassment in front of everyone. I can't believe it Em-"

"Sweetie, I haven't done anything to you. And if I do, I'll apologize." I said to Moon, kissing her cheek.

"I am just so sad." she wept, hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't know why you are so emotional, Moon, but you have to stop crying. I got it covered. So, please, Moon, you don't have to bring the water works. I won't let a dumb wolf ruin your wedding."

"But, I am really sad."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's wedding?" I asked, caressing her face. She nodded and then turned to her aunt.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know." Moon began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I am just so desperate to have Diego back in my life. I can't even count on SJ, my own twin. He is always with Samantha. I hate her. He should have never imprinted on her. He should be with me. Allegra is always with Jared Jay, Alexis Marie is with Chase, Mom and Dad are always in their room and I am so sad... I just want to share some of my free time with them, when Embry is at work!"

"Moon," I paused, staring quizzically at my fiancée. "This doesn't sound like you." I said, touching Mallory's creamy face. "What's going on? What's bothering you?"

"I blame Seth Diego! Allegra, Addivani, Alexis and Seth Jacob and Ivory Ateara."

"What do they have to do with you?" Alice asked curiously.

"I hate them. If you defend them, I'll hate you too." Moon said annoyed. "You should be on my side, Aunt Alice."

"Look, I gotta go." Alice said laughing. "I don't want to be in the middle of an argument with Moon." Alice said, as she walked to the table and retrieved her purse and car keys. She turned to face us and tilted her head. "I love you, Moon. I know that you are stressed right now, so I am going to give you space. I love all my nieces and nephews, but somehow, you are too special to resist. So don't forget that I love you, kiddo."

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Moon." she said, shaking her head. "Try not to get too overwhelmed with the wedding. I am handling everything. Crying too much is bad for your complexion. Remember that you are more human than vampire, princess."

"I will!"

"Embry," Alice said, before she walked to the door. I looked at her and bobbed my head.

"Yes," I said politely. "Give Moon a kiss to calm her down. I am going to check on Diego and make sure that the rest of the plans are going accordingly."

When Alice left, Moon stopped crying and walked to the kitchen. She began to rummage through the cabinets searching for something to eat. I watched attentively, as she grabbed a can of tangerines and opened it.

"Embry, this wedding is really taking it's toll on me." she said, as she searched for a spoon. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love you. Gosh, I adore you, but seriously, Alice is making a simple wedding turn into a freaking huge event." she said desperately, as she shoved the spoon into the can.

"I understand, but let's be honest. You love it! I know that you are going to brag to your sisters about the wedding, when you show them the pictures. Plus, it's something that you deserve. You deserve a big wedding, full of flowers and candles and people admiring your beauty!"

"Thanks, Em." she said, eating a spoonful of tangerines from the can. "You are such a sweetheart. I love you. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I, well, I called Ivory to come and meet me..."

"And?"

"She said no! I went to her house and kidnapped her." Moon said nonchalantly, as she continued to eat. Oh, great! I had a delinquent girlfriend.

"You what?" I asked walking to her and grabbing the can out of her hand and began eating. "Oh men, Moon. Am I a bad influence in you?"

"I am sorry to make you nervous, Embry. I am tired of those two being apart. I want everyone happy on my wedding day. I brought her to the woods and she saw Diego there, he wasn't talking to me. So, well, I hit him in front of her and she tried to defend him, so I hit her too and now, well, now they are both unconscious."

"Moon, what is wrong with you?" I laughed nervously, as I took her hand and guided her to the couch. "Why would you do that to them?"

"I don't know." she said, taking the spoon out of my hand and eating its contents. "I feel so strange lately. I gained weight from eating so much. I am nervous, jittery and edgy. Every time I walk into the mansion, I am being followed by my grandmother, Bella, Alice, Mom, Rose, the triplets and they are showering me with questions about the wedding. I only have peace when I am with you in this house. And, and I am also eating a lot of fruits. I crave fruits."

"What do you mean?" I asked her intrigued. Moon doesn't like to eat food, unless she has to. "You must be nervous because of the wedding. Don't worry, tomorrow everything will be over. Just a couple more hours."

"I guess." she shrugged. I watched her eat her food and lean against the counter. She stared at me with those brilliant green eyes and smiled lovingly at me. "Do you think that... Nah, forget it!"

"No, tell me. I want to know." I said intrigued.

"It's stupid. Let's just forget it."

"No, Moon, tell me." I begged. She shook her head and walked to the window. I sauntered to where she stood and touched her shoulders. "Tell me, please."

"I wanted to ask you if we could adopt a baby girl." she said, as she gazed out the window. "I want to start a family."

"I think that what you are suggesting is a great idea." I said, bringing her back against my chest. "I love the idea. We are going to be happy, Moon. It doesn't matter that the kid isn't ours, genetically speaking. He'll be loved and treasured."

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, Moon."


	36. Perfection

Broken Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: OK, so here is something that happened with this story. I was in the hospital, because I have a serious case of pneumonia. So I asked my beta-readers my cousin, G and my sister, Addison, to check my stories and post them. They agreed and I was like, "Oh, wow, what a great and amazing sister and coz I have." But, what I didn't know was, that she (sister) read my last few chapters and started liking the story. So, she decided to make Moon pregnant (without my permission). I am mad at her, so she is going to continue the story, because I don't like it. I wanted to portrait that Moon wasn't perfect, but she found happiness in Embry Call. They were going to adopt a baby and he was going to fill them with such happiness... then later Ali, Moon's mother, was going to be a surrogate mother for them and she was going to carry Moon's and Embry's children and she was going to have two boys and a girls, yes, triplets, but she ruined it all! But, noooo, thanks to Addivani and her stupid meddling, I have resigned from this story. She is going to be posting from now on. I hope that you liked the previous chapter because that was the last one of me as the author of this story.

-Mercy

**Perfection**

by Addi

I sat in front of the vanity mirror, staring at myself. I was alone, as Aunt Alice and my grandmother Nessie, rushed in and out of the room making sure that my brothers and sisters were getting ready. I wanted to cry, but Alice had warned me about the makeup and the mascara getting ruined if I cried. I dabbed the corner of my eyes carefully, taking precautions not to damage my makeup.

"You look so beautiful," my mother said. I watched her reflection on the mirror when she entered the room. "I can't believe that you are finally getting married. My little Seth is all grown up."

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered, swallowing the tears that stung behind my throat. I blew my face with my hands and took a deep breath. "It's surreal. My life, the events that brought me here, they were all worth it. I'll be with Embry Call. I will be Mrs. Call from today on."

"I know." she said, as she bit her lower lip.

It was hard to imagine that the woman that stood in front of me was my mother. She was so full of youth and love. We could easily pass as sisters, but the bond that united us, was that of a mother and a daughter.

"How is Papito?" I asked, as I turned to face her.

"He is helping SJ and Diego with their tux." she responded, as she tilted her head and stared at my bed. "It's hard to believe that not so long ago, I held you in my arms."

"Mom," I said, my voice trembling. "Let's not talk about sad stuff."

"We aren't." she laughed, as she wiped a lone tear that streamed down her perfect face. "I was just remembering how blessed I have been with you in my life."

"Mom," I sobbed, grabbing a handkerchief from the vanity table and dabbing my eyes carefully. "If I cry, Alice will kill me."

My mother laughed heartedly and sighed. "I'm glad that Diego is finally talking to you." she said, as she changed the topic. "He's been going on about how happy he is that you will be with Embry."

"I'm surprised." I said. "He didn't want to talk to me for a few weeks and then last night he comes up to me at the rehearsal dinner and hugged me and wished me well."

"Someone must've spoken to him." Mom said nonchalantly.

"I wonder who." I said, blowing my nose.

"Whoever it was, did you two a favor." she said, nodding. "You and your brother love each other and a few words should never come between you two."

"I know, but I thought he would hate me forever, after beating him and Ivory with a bat."

"Moon," my mom laughed. "You barely touched Ivory with the bat. She just fainted, when she thought that you were going to kill her love. And why wouldn't Diego like you? You've always been the light of his eyes."

"I was the light of his eyes. Ivory is his everything now."

"It maybe so, but you are his sister. The love he feels for you is different from the love he feels for her."

"At least he won't be moping around like an idiot anymore."

"I have to thank you for that." my mother giggled and then leaned against the doorway.

"Mom," I said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Ask yourself this; do I want to be with the man that I love and need? If your answer is yes, then you are definitely doing the right thing."

I turned to face my own reflection. My mother took a few steps closer to me and touched my shoulders with her delicate hands. "Close your eyes." she ordered gently.

I nodded and did as she said. "Look at the images that I am going to show you."

"OK," I mumbled, resting my hands on my lap.

I closed my eyes and calmly waited for my mother to show me images of whatever she wanted me to see. Her special ability enabled her to project images and voices into someone's head. To do this, she needed to be in contact with the person. At first, it was a soft voice that echoed in my head. It was Embry's voice. He was laughing heartedly, suddenly, images of his wonderful smile were inundating my mind, my thoughts and my heart.

"_Do you really love her, Embry?" Papito asked._

_Embry nodded briskly. "I can't stop loving her, Seth." he laughed. "It's like an addiction. She is my drug. You should know what I mean."_

"_I know what you mean." Papito laughed. "Ali, you can come out from behind the door." Papito said, as he turned to face my mother._

"_Sorry, I was here even before you two came into the patio." Mom said shyly. "I hear that you guys are talking about Moon."_

"_Yep, I came here to ask you and Seth something very important." Embry said, playing nervously with his hands._

"_I can hear your thoughts, Em." Mom said, as she sat on my father's lap. "My answer is Yes!"_

"_Yeah?" Embry said, raising an eyebrow and giving my mother a puzzled look. "Cool."_

"_What are you two talking about?" Papito asked confused, his eyes falling on Embry and then at Mom._

"_I want to marry Mallory Moon." Embry said quickly._

"_You do?" Papito said, nodding casually._

"_I do, I love her and nothing will ever change that." Embry continued. "I will make her happy, Seth. I promise to live for her and cherish her and be everything she needs me to be. I want to see the same smile that Ali carries on her face all the time. I want to give her all of me and be one in holy matrimony with her. I want to protect her, provide for her and care for her."_

"_Wow," Papito laughed. "Did you ask Jacob for her hand?"_

"_I did," Embry laughed jovially._

"_And?" Mom asked._

"_I got a black eye and a fuck you mother fucker and a dozen more expletives." Embry whispered, as he touched his left eye._

"_Yep, that's my Daddy!" Mom said proudly._

"_So, can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"_

"_I know that you'll protect her and keep her safe. I know that you love her and that is something that I have seen with my eyes. If Moon is willing to marry you, then I can only give you my blessing."_

The image started to turn bleak and fade. I opened my eyes and saw my mother's reflection. "He loves you." she said, kissing my cheek. "He loves you very much."

"And I love him."

"I know."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You are welcome, princess."

-***_**_***-

I never knew that love could grow inside of my heart. I always thought that I was going to be destined to suffer, to carry my burdens alone. But not anymore. I stood in front of hundreds of guest. Half of them I knew and the other half, were friends of my family. They were there to witness a beautiful event, in which I would accept Embry as my husband. The minister made us say our vows and I promised to love him and treasure him, care for him and love him, until the stars fell from the sky and the world collapsed and ended. Embry laughed at me and kissed me before the Minister proclaimed us husband and wife. The crowd cheered and applauded.

Everything happened so fast. One minute I was nervous, almost tripped walking down the aisle, the next I was proclaiming my undying love for my groom and now... Wow! I was now Mrs. Call. I was his and this time there was a paper to confirm it. I was Embry's way before the stars aligned and the moon decided to rotate around her Earth. I was the reflection of happiness.

"Mrs. Call," Embry whispered, as we were greeted in to the reception hall. "You are lovely, Moon." Embry said proudly.

My smile couldn't die even if Embry stepped on my dress when we had our first waltz as a happily and blissful married couple. The skirt of the dress ripped and got ruined, just like Alice predicted. I didn't cry; because I knew that this was were I belonged, in Embry's arms.

"You, step away from her." Alice said angrily, as she came between us in the middle of our dance. "Stop the music." she screamed at the DJ. The music abruptly died.

"Moon, come, now!" she said furiously, as she grabbed my arm and ushered me away from Embry. I followed her and we walked to a small room, where she had my back-up wedding dress. "Here, put this on." she said, handing me the dress.

"OK." I said, nodding.

I put on the dress with Rose's and Nessie's help. When I was done, Alice looked calmer than before. "Good." she said satisfied.

"I'm going to with my husband now, Alice." I said, as I practically ran down the hall into the reception hall and found Embry speaking to Addivani and Ruben. He waved good bye to them and walked to where I stood.

"Moon," he said, as he looked down at me, examining with his eyes. "I'm sorry about the dress."

"It's fine." I said aloof. "Aunt Alice had a spare dress. So we are perfect for the pictures. Let's go and have fun."

"Sure," Embry said mirthful. He took my hand in his and together we walked to the dance floor and danced half of the night away.

I was too happy to worry about the unimportant details. My eyes were fixed on Embry, as we continued to dance. His eyes never left me. He carried the same smile on his face, as I did on mine. He was static. We were one; husband and wife. We were a new family.

"How do you feel?" I asked, as we danced.

"Strange, happy, content, jovial and everything nice." he gushed, his smile spreading even wider.

"I'm glad!" I said, kissing his chin.

"So, Mrs. Call," he paused, bending his head to kiss me on the forehead. "Guess where are we going for our honeymoon?" he asked, releasing my hands from his. He knew that I would use my gift to read his mind, if I touched him.

"That's not fair, Em." I whined, pretending to be sad. He immediately touched my face and I knew that we were going to Africa on a four week Safari expedition. "We are?"

"Yes," Embry said contently. He twirled me and we continued to dance.

"How did you know?" I asked, as I ran my gloved hand up and down his arm.

"A little birdy told me." he winked.

"But, no one knew about it. I only told one person and that was-"

"Ruben." Embry smiled. "The kid is not so bad after you meet him."

"He's not." I said, as Embry's eyes lured me to them, mesmerizing me. "But how?"

"We got to talk and he told me that he's in love with Addivani and about how you two always planned to go to Africa on a safari."

"I'm glad that you got to meet him."

"He wants to become a vampire." he said, his smile dying on his lips.

"Why?" I asked sadly. It wasn't a pretty life to be a vampire. Even to a hybrid like myself; it wasn't easy. I didn't like drinking the blood of animals, but I did it because if I drank blood from a human, I would be losing that little bit of humanity that was left inside me.

"Sweetie," Embry paused. "Your sister can live forever, but he can't. He wants to be there for their child. So I understand him. I did tell him about the treaty that we have with the Cullens. He agreed to not force any of them into turning him into a leech. Addivani doesn't want him to lose his human qualities."

"I can't believe that he wants to become a vampire." I whispered.

Embry nodded and we moved slowly to the sound of the music. "Addison is sad about his decision, but is respecting it. She had him speak to Nahuel about him wanting to become a vampire. Nahuel agreed to helping them. But the saddest thing is that he is going to have to be away from Addison and Chrissy for a while after he becomes a vampire. At least until he learns to control his urges."

"Poor Addivani. I knew she was sad, but when I asked her if something was wrong, she would force a smile and change the subject." I said sadly.

"You've been pretty out there lately. You aren't yourself." Embry said worriedly.

"I've been anxious about the wedding." I said honestly. "Plus, in a way," I paused and wrapped my arms around Embry's waist. "I understand him. I would do anything in my power to remain next to you if I wasn't immortal, Embry."

"But you are and I don't want anything about you to change." Embry whispered against my ear.

We continued to dance, when the music slowly died and everyone started to clap. I clapped too; my eyes were fixed on Embry as he smiled happily and looked at Seth Jacob. They were silently speaking to each other through signal. My older brother walked to the front and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello," he said, his cheeks turning red. "My name is Matteo Alejandro, but to my family I am known as Seth Jacob. I am Moon's twin brother and-" he choked as he stared at me. "Moon, in the little time that we've been together, I want you to know that you are like the sun. You shine brightly and your laughter is contagious. I want to wish you the best." he said, raising his cup. "Be happy and know that we will be content that you have finally reach that point in your life, where you have found your true meaning in life: to love and be loved by Embry."

"Cheers," the crowed yelled. Embry kissed me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, love." I whispered to Embry.

AN2- Hi, I am Addison and I wanted to apologize if this chapter didn't have the same vibe as the ones that my sister writes. I tried to do it as similiar as she does, but it might not be like her chapters. I apologize for ruining it, but I think that I did a good job. Again, thanks for reading. Reviews would be really appreciated. Sorry, Mercury.


	37. And Then Came You

**Broken Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is chapter includes part of the reception and this will be the last chapter that speaks of Em's and Moon's wedding. The rest, will be transitioning towards the end. I apologize for the show-down between my sister Addison and me. It won't happen again. I took over my story, because I wanted to finish it. It would not be fair. I think she did a wonderful job, but I think that she should continue in her own account and her own stories. Her stories are amazing and they get more reviews than this one. I won't complain because I have been blessed with amazing readers. Thanks for always reviewing.

-Serenity

* * *

**And Then Came You**

_Embry's POV_

"Moon," SJ said, as he choked. "I love you. I know that you'll be happy beside Embry. He adores you and for him, the sun shines and sets in your eyes."

Diego whistled loudly, making Ivory Ateara cover her ears and smile happily at him. He kissed his imprint's nose and continue to clap for his sister. I watched as Mallory Moon smiled giddily and clapped contently.

"Before I get down from the stage," SJ paused and scratched his head nervously. "Moon," he said, smiling at his twin sister. "Well, Edward, Rosalice and Embry, wanted to dedicate this song to you... And Then Came You,"

Seth and Ali Clearwater began to yell excitedly, rushing Edward to the piano to play the song that he composed to his granddaughter, Sarah Rosalice Esme Black when she was a little girl.

"Go Papa," Ali, Moon's mother shouted.

Edward got up from his chair and kissed Bella on the lips and hurriedly made his way up to the stage. He stood beside SJ and they shook hands and then a quick hug. SJ gave Edward the microphone and everything turned quiet.

"Good night, everyone." Edward said softly, as his eyes fell on Moon. "I should say good morning, since it's almost 12 AM." he chuckled. "Embry and Moon, I am proud to be here tonight, witnessing your lovely union in holy matrimony. I know that Embry will make my little girl happy. I know that Moon have found her way back home. I would like to play a song that I wrote almost twenty years ago... It speaks to the heart and I hope that it will speak to yours. Mateo Alejandro, I mean, SJ will be singing while I play the piano. Embry, Moon and everyone, enjoy."

Edward handed SJ the microphone. "Thanks," SJ said nervously.

"Thanks, SJ and Edward." Moon shouted happily.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful women in my family, Bella, Nessie, Ali, Moon, Ally, Lexi, Chrissy, Addison and Samantha Liz Uley, my fiancée. I love you all and I want nothing more than eternal happiness for everyone..." Seth Jacob said, clearing his throat and looking at Edward.

Edward sat in front of the piano and the entire crowd went quiet. He turned to SJ and nodded; SJ returned the nod, indicating that he was ready to begin. I knew that Edward was an excellent pianist, but as soon as his long white fingers began to touch the keynotes of the piano; my soul was moved at how perfect the sound that he evoked from the piano was. The melody was soft sultry and beautiful. I turned to Moon and found her staring adoringly at her brother..

"I was alone in the world, with no purpose in my life." SJ began singing in a tenor voice, as the notes of the piano floated so beautifully, booming in the still of the night. "I was alone in a world without you. I searched every corner of the oh, so blue sky. But there was nothing that led me to your smile." he paused, as Edward continued to play. " I know that I've seen you in my dreams. Beautiful, delicate, you. Dancing and singing that sweet lullaby next to my heart; bringing me down to my knees. I've been searching for someone like you. When I was sad, you sang to me. When I was blind you taught me to see... And then came you, like a soft breeze through the window. Enveloping me in your arms. Carrying me far-like a dream in the night! Singing your sweet lullaby closed to my ear!."

The song continued, as SJ sang amazingly. Moon was in tears and I was in awed. The song, it described how I felt before I met her. I had dreamed of my soul mate and when I saw Moon that fall night, my questions were answered.

I held my wife in my hands as we danced. It was perfect. I couldn't believe that everything was so perfect, magnificent and just-wow. I touched her creamy face with my large russet hands and kissed her nose. She giggled happily and got on her tiptoes and kissed my chin. She looked so dreamy in her white wedding dress. She was like a porcelain doll with her hair pulled up and perfect ringlets fell down the side of her face. I couldn't help smiling at her. She was too beautiful and I was drawn to the simple makeup that decorated her face, enhancing her beauty. She continued to smile at me, her dimpled smile was like an addiction to me. I needed more and more. She was the world for me. She was the moon that hung high on my sky, reflecting the light of her heart, as she guided my path in the lonely nights that I dreamed of holding someone as wonderful as her. I don't know how I became so blessed, but I was thankful that I was never going to live an eternity alone. My dreams rested in her and only her. SJ finished singing and a loud roar of applause and whistles broke the trance that his melodious song left on the audience.

"Thank you, SJ, Edward." I shouted, as I looked down at my lovely bride.

"Thank you," Edward and SJ said, as they got down from the stage.

I turned my attention to Moon and noticed that was wincing in pain, as she placed her hand on her side. "Embry," Moon said, as her face twisted in pain.

"What's wrong, Moon?" I asked worriedly, as I held her waist and pushed her a little away from me, so I could study her face. "Do I have to take you to the hospital?"

"No," she said, as she looked down at her stomach and then at me. "Oh, shit," Moon whispered, as she started giggling softly.

"Why are you giggling about?" I asked anxious. She continued to smile and then giggled. "What's so funny? Do you want to kill me of a heart attach?"

"No, silly," she laughed, as she stood straight. "I, forget it. I just thought that I felt something." she said disappointed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she said, her smile dying. "I thought that I felt something move inside me. I was hoping it was a baby, but, you know that's impossible. Carlisle told me that I wasn't re-" she trailed off.

"Moon, this is our day," I said worriedly. "Let's concentrate on our happiness. These is our wedding day. There will be time to think about a baby later; I promise that we will have one. We can adopt a little girl or boy and we'll love her and she'll be happy and I promise to..."

"Yeah," Moon interjected.

She continued to look down at the floor and then at her mother. Ali was standing by the double doors staring quizzically at her daughter. She knew that something was off with Moon. For the last week she had been acting too emotional and in a way, too strange. I looked at Ali and she nodded.

"Moon, are you sure that you aren't feeling bad?" I asked worriedly. "Your great grandfather and your dad are doctors, they can help you."

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I am fine, Em. Let's continued to dance, Em."

I took her hand in mine and sighed. "I think that you should sit. You've been dancing all night and I don't want you to be too tire for tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked confused.

I laughed at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, tonight!" I said, smiling impishly at her.

"Ohh, I see, Mr. Call." she said, raising an eyebrow as she stared at me mischievously. "The big bad wolf wants to ravage little ol' me."

"Ravage," I said, as I veered her towards our table. "You know that sounds very mean and nasty."

"How about," she paused, as we walked to the Bride and Groom table.

"Well, I am drawing a blank."

"Well, Mrs. Call," I said, stopping in the middle of the floor and kissing her lips. "How about we call it a night under the stars?"

"I like it." she smiled. "It sounds like a prom."

"We can make it our personal prom if you want..." I said, kissing the back of her hand lovingly.

She bobbed her head and continued staring at me. "I like that," she said, licking her lips temptingly. "I never went to my high school prom. But I know that being with you... It's going to be wonderful."

"You never went to a prom?" I asked curious.

She shook her head and glanced at her parents. "No," she said, smiling sadly. "I spent all my free time with the kids at the orphanage, helping out the nuns and the locals."

"Oh, OK. Come, let's sit for a while." I said, grinning. "Hey, look at Ivory and Diego dancing." I said, pointing at her brother and his imprint.

Mallory smiled and sighed. "They look so cute. I'm glad that I hit them with a bat." she said, raising her head to look at me. She sat on her seat and I sat next to her. I scooted my chair closer to her. She linked her arm to mine and then leaned her head on my arm. "Ahh, look at Jared Jay and Allegra. Chase and Lexis are beautiful together."

"Not as beautiful as you and me, Moon."

"Never, Embry." she giggled. "You and I, we are... perfect. Just perfect," she said, as she moved her head closer to mine. She kissed my lips and I could feel the energy that surge through my body, making my heart beat faster. "You, Mr. Call, are perfection. Everything about you is perfect. You are my sun and I am your moon. You are so sexy, insidious and you really are my perdition."

"Is that bad?" I asked, as I kissed her soft, fleshy lips one more time.

"No, Embry," she whispered. "You are-"

I kissed her lips before she was able to finish her sentence. I felt the world stop spinning and only Moon mattered. She clasped my face in her tiny hands and kissed me hungrily, licentiously, until we hand to pull away to breath.

"Moon," I whispered, as I ran my hand over her forearm. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?" she asked interestingly.

"It's something that may not signify a lot to you, but it means a lot to me."

"I want to see it!" she said excitedly.

I reached for the front pockets of my pants and pulled out a small leather bag. I placed it in her hand and closed it into a fist. "Moon," I paused, as I kissed her knuckles and looked down at our entwined hands. "I don't know if you are familiar with our customs, but, I made this when I wassixteen years old.I kept it with me, because I knew that I was going to find my soul mate. I didnt care ifI had to wait an eternity for you. It was worth waiting, because I found you. I found my life, my dreams and hopes in you, Mallory Moon Call! I want you to have this memento as a sign of my lovefor you." I said nervously.

Moon opened her hand and held the brown leather bag in front of her eyes and held her breath. "Oh, goodness, Em." she squealed happily. "Thisis a promise bracelet. I always wanted one!"

"So you know what it is?" I asked confused, as I took the leather bag out of her hand and opened it. "It's in the shape of a wolf. It's given to the imprints, when a wolf imprints. I know that I was a little late in giving it to you, but-"

"Be quiet, Em." she said, as she took the bracelet and held it in front of her. "Put it on, please. I have to show my mother. Oh, wow, I can't believe that I get one, too. This is so beautiful. It means so much tome." she began to cry, as I placed the bracelet on her wrist. When I was done, she examined her hand and admired the bracelet that I'd given her.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes that are in the chapter. I don't have a beta-reader so it's hard. Please, bare with me.


	38. Forever

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I hope that you like it.

* * *

**Forever**

I held on to Embry's hand. They felt so warm and soft against mine. I could hear his thoughts, as we walked deeper into the woods. He loved me and only me. His life revolved around me and I was his world. I couldn't believe that so much love was there for me. I loved him and only him. It'd been a four years since we got married and the joy that emanated from my heart was overwhelming.

A few years back, we thought that I could be expecting a baby, but the pain that I felt on my stomach had been due to all the stress that the wedding put me in. I also wasn't used to eating human food and that didn't set well with my stomach. I'd been sad, because I was hoping that I was having a miracle: a baby. I stopped worrying about having a child after Embry announced that we were going to adopt. I was really looking forward to holding my child.

I wanted a little girl. A precious brown eyed baby. I was going to love her and dote on her like my mother did with me. But the adoption deal went awry, like everything in my life before I met Embry. We were denied the adoption, because I was only eighteen years old back then and we hadn't been married for more than five years. I was sad, but having my family and my husband helped me get through my disappointment.

Many wonderful things did happened. Samantha and SJ got married a few weeks after Embry and I did. Better yet, they eloped and a year later, she gave birth to a baby boy. Matthew was my first nephew and my parent's first grandson. It was a dream holding him. He was so cute and so small. A year later, they had a little girl and they named her Sky, because of her soft blue eyes. I loved her, because she was my twin brother's daughter. She looked just like my grandmother Nessie. Her complexion was creamy and perfect pouty ruby red lips. She was a biter, but didn't like blood. Samantha was relieved about that. But, like always, life surprises us and she got pregnant again, this time, she was expecting another girl and she was demanding blood. When Carlie was born, Carlisle placed her on Samantha's arms and she bit her mother. We didn't know that the baby had venom in her bite and three days later, Samantha became a vampire. SJ was worried for his wife and his children, but after a year and a half of Carlie's birth, they managed to live together again.

Addivani got pregnant again, after my wedding and had a boy, Japhet. Chrissy was growing too fast for us to know what she really was. We knew that she was leaning more towards her werewolf gene, since she was suffering from spontaneous anger outburst and she shook a lot, whenever she didn't get what she wanted. She really was Addivani's daughter. One afternoon, while she was playing with Diego, she bit him and he reprimanded her and she ran into the woods and returned home looking like a small gray wolf, with black fur around the eyes.

"_Yep, she is a wolf." Papito muttered, as he walked to her._

_She moved away from her, but after much needed convincing, she opened up to him and since that day, she has returned to being a lovely and cute teenager. After Japhet turned one, Ruben left Addivani to move to Brazil with Nahuel. He wanted to live forever with his wife and the only way to do that was by becoming a vampire. After Addivani and I tried to convince him not to become a vampire; he opted in becoming one. She was alone for almost three years, until Ruben learned to control his thirst. He returned to her and were now living in a small town in Washington. Not too far away from La Push. Chrissy couldn't live near him, so she moved with my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice._

"_But," Addivani said sadly, before she got on her car to drive to her new home. "They are vampires too."_

"_I know," Chrissy said, as she placed her hands in her pocket. "I just don't feel comfortable with Dad. I- at least, not yet."_

"_He is your father." Addivani said, as she held her daughter._

_Chrissy nodded and kissed her mom's cheek. "And you are my mother."_

"_I want you to know that I love you, Chrystal." Addivani whispered, as she let go of her daughter._

"_I love you too, Mom." Chrissy said, smiling sadly at her mother and then looking at her father. "I think that this- the separation- is good for all of us."_

"_I'll miss you." Ruben said, as he waved at her. "You'll always be my little angel." _

"_I will too." Chrissy said, as she nodded and took a step back, as she held her breath. "Take care of Japhet."_

"_We will," Ruben said, as he lifted my nephew in his arms and kissed him. _

"_Bye, sweetie." Ruben said, nodding his head. "You remember to visit your family."_

"_Um, OK, bye, Dad." Chrissy said glumly, as she watched her father put her brother on the floor. Japhet ran to her and stood in front of his sister. _

"_I love you." Japhet said, as he took her hand in his. "I love you very much, Kissy."_

"_Me too." Chrissy smiled down at him. "Look, I gotta go. Alice and Jazz are waiting for me."_

"_OK, yeah, we also gotta get going. Come and visit us soon!" Addivani said, as tears fell down her face. She grabbed both of her children's hands and kissed them. "Come on, Japhet."_

"_I will visit you guys soon. Bye, Mom and Dad."_

"_Bye, kiddo." Ruben said, as he got inside his car. Addivani began to walk away, but Japhet managed to break free of her hold and ran to his sister._

"_Kissy," Japhet said, as he held on to my niece's leg. I felt sad for Addivani and for Ruben... but I also understood Chrissy. "I love you."_

"_Me too," Chrissy cried, as she knelt in front of her brother and cried. "Be good to Mom and Dad."_

"_I will."_

Alice and Jasper moved to New Hampshire with Chrystal and the rest of the Cullens.

Allegra and Jared Jay got married in a luxurious and costly wedding that my Aunt Alice had time to prepare. A few months later, she was expecting her first child and had a little girl. She named her Maxine. Just because Jared Jay lots a bet with Paul Maximus.

Alexis and Chase did everything the opposite way. They had their twin daughters Allyson and Hazel first and then got married. My dad wasn't too thrill, but when he saw the sonogram and found out that his baby girl, Alexis was pregnant and with twins, he was the happiest father in the world. They weren't identical, but they were just as beautiful. Quil was a sucker for his granddaughters. Papito and Quil got into stupid arguments about who was going to babysit the girls. It was fun watching my family grow.

Ivory and Diego got married a few months ago and we just found out that they are expecting a little boy. I was happy that my brother's and sister's were having a wonderful life. Samantha and Ruben could now live an eternity with their spouses. I knew that Samantha's was on accident, since she got bitten by her daughter, but now SJ could have her forever. After Ivy's and Diego's wedding, my parents decided to move to New Hampshire too. They wanted to live sometime alone, away from their kids. It was understandable. All their kids were grown and married. They had their own family ahead of them. They moved to New Hampshire, because even though Mom was already older than what she appeared to be, she was still a Daddy's little girl and Papa Jacob didn't protest about having his only daughter near him. I called my parents almost every night, asking about how they were and when they were coming to visit. My dad would joke around saying that I should be the one visiting them. He also told me that they had a great surprise for me. I would pester them into telling me what it was that they wanted to give me for my surprise, but all he said was that it was going to be life changing.

It was a week before our fifth anniversary, when Embry decided to take me on walk. His excuse was that I needed to see something that he discovered. We walked at human pace for an hour, when Embry walked closer to me and took my hands. "Why are we stopping, Em?" I asked curiously, when Embry stopped walking.

"I have to cover your eyes." he said.

"Why?" I asked, when he stood behind me and covered my eyes with a single hand. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said, kissing my cheek lovingly.

"Em," I said, shaking my head. "I want to know. Come on tell me!"

"Moon, it's a surprise." he chuckled, as we walked towards the destination he was taking me.

"Fine," I said, touching the hand that was over my eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," he said. We walked a bit further, when he suddenly stopped. "Moon," he paused, as he removed his hand off my eyes. "I-this is our new home." he said, pointing at a beautiful cabin-style home. It was beautiful cabin-like home, decorated with red bricks and small shrubs adorned the front of it. "It's an early anniversary gift. There are more, but this is the one of the biggest one and I needed you to see this house so you can know- Um, do you like it?"

"Em," I said, clasping my mouth in surprise. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" he smiled.

"I love it!" I squealed happily.

"I'm glad." he said timidly. "Come, let's check the inside together." he said, taking my hand in his. We walked up the front porch steps and he carried me inside. "I have to carry you inside, princess. This is your new home, angel."

"Oh, wow," I said, as I held on to him. "Esme, she decorated the entire house, didn't she?"

"Actually, no." Embry said, as he slowly walked to the middle of the living room.

"No?" I asked surprised. "Then who?"

He chuckled and gently placed me on the ground. "This is a gift from Rose and Emmett."

"Rose?" I asked confused.

"Yes," Embry nodded.

"But why?" I said, turning around to admire the decorations in the living room. "I don't deserve this."

"You do, Moon." Embry said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. "Come, let's go and admire our new home."

"Wow," I said contently. We walked through the enormous rooms, contemplating how the designs of every room merged with the next one. The house decoration theme was the ocean. Aunt Rosalie always knew that I loved the ocean. I met Embry near the shorelines. I fell in love with Embry's scent; it was always mixed of woods, rain and the ocean breeze. "This is also beautiful."

We continued exploring our house, when we walked up the staircase and Embry stood in front of me and smiled sadly at me. "I'm, well, I don't want to get into details of how you were conceived, but there was a time that your Aunt Rose fought along with Ali to keep you alive." he said gloomily. "She loves you very much. I hope that you understand that even though, you are safe Moon. You aunt keeps on fighting for your happiness."

"She did?" I asked confused.

"Yes,"

"I-" I stuttered, and began to cry. I knew the story of my past, but it always made me sad. It took me many years to finally find value in my life.

"Don't cry!" Embry said worriedly. "Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I cant help it."

He held me in his arms and wiped the tears away, as he kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back, because the love and adoration that I felt for him was too much to hold inside my heart.

"Come on," Embry said, as he smiled down at me. "There is more."

We walked around the upstairs part of the house and I noticed that at the end of the hallway was a room with a white door. "What is this room?"

"Um, well, this is the most important room of the entire house." Embry said, as he blocked my path. "This is my second anniversary gift. I think that it's the most important one of all."

"It is?"

"Yes," he said, taking my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But, we already saw the master bedroom."

"I know, but this is where our future begins." Embry chortled. "This is, come, you be the judge of it." he said, as he practically dragged me into the room.

We walked in to the large and ample room with walls painted in a soft blue pastel color. "What is this?" I asked when I walked into the middle of the room and held my breath. I noticed that it had two cribs, a changing table and many plush teddy bears adorning the room. There was a frame with a picture of a sonogram on top of the night table. I walked to it and touched it with my index. "Embry,"

"Well," Embry said, as he stood behind me and placed his arms around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

"Well, what?"

"I was thinking that maybe you and I can start a family." he said happily, kissing my neck.

"Embry," I said dejectedly. "We tried adopting. They denied our application."

"I know," Embry said, as he spun me around. "But I summited another adoption application. I know that I should've consulted you, but I wanted to spare your feelings in case that we got denied again."

"You did?" I asked confused.

"Yes," he nodded, staring at me sadly. "But we don't need to go through this again. No more adopting agency."

"No, why?"

"One of my good friend's wife happens to be a patient of Carlisle and is having twins next week and she wants us to be the parents. By divine right, Mallory, we are those babies' parents." he said happily.

I pushed him away and almost jumped out of my skin. "You are serious? She does? We are? Parents?"

"Yes," Embry grinned. "She's having twin boys."

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked around the room. I couldn't picture my house filled with babies. I just couldn't.

"We are having a ba-two baby boys? Double the blessings? Are you sure?" I yelled contently.

Embry nodded. "Yes, we are going to have two precious little boys."

"Oh, I can't." I said, shaking my head.

"Why? I thought that you wanted a baby, Moon?"

"I do!" I sighed. "I honestly do, but I am afraid of watching them grow old and eventually dying." I cried.

"Moon, that's part of a normal life."

"We aren't normal."

"I know and I apologize for not being able to-" Embry said sadly.

"You shouldn't apologize... I'm the one that is not capable of-" I interjected, but Embry's lips were on mine.

"Hush, Moon." he whispered, against my lips. He kissed me again and then embrace me in his arms and looked down at me with such love, that I felt the luckiest girl in the world. "Look, let's be the parent's of these babies. They are ours, baby girl. They are ours."

"They are ours?" I asked confused.

"Yes, yours and mine." he said, kissing me again. "Plus, they need a home, love and someone to take care of them." he said, shrugging. "We have a home, we have plenty of love to spare and I know that they'll be the miracle that we've been waiting for."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

"So, you really want to adopt these babies?"

"Yes, because I want to see you happy and I know that they'll bring happiness into our lives. Plus, they are mine. I love them already."

The week went by pretty fast. I spent it shopping for new clothes for the twins. Allegra and Alexis helped me and so did Ivory. We managed to buy enough clothes for all my nieces and nephews. I was happy. There was nothing that could compare to the happiness of knowing that in less than a week, I would have my two little boys with me. We made it to New Hampshire on a Friday and on Saturday, the woman that was going to have Embry's and my babies went into labor. According to Alice, we were going to be in time to see our children.

I paced nervously around the waiting room. It was the day when my miracle was going to happen. Embry was as nervous as me. We'd been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was happening, we didn't know how to react. Somehow, my entire family decided to join us in this glorious day. This was the day that my miracle was going to happen and my family was with me, supporting me and giving me strength.

"Where is Mom?" I asked, after two hours of waiting for any news of the birth of my children. I looked around the room and didn't find her.

"She is with Dad, why?" SJ said nonchalant

"She said that she was going to be here." I said nervously, as I walked to where Embry was sitting.

"She is," Allegra said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Just calm down, Moon." Addivani said, as she placed her son on her lap. Chrissy sat beside Alice and Jasper and stared at her father, Ruben.

"I am calmed, Addison." I snapped. "I just want Mom."

"She'll be here. You'll see her soon." Allegra smiled.

After another hour of waiting, I began to pace around the room some more. Embry soon followed. "Guys, just sit." Alexis said annoyed. "You are gonna make a dent on the floor."

"Sit," Alice said annoyed.

"Do as your aunt says, Moon." Jasper said nonchalantly.

"Alice, Jasper, I just want Mom to be here. She's the one that wanted me to have children and now that I am, she is nowhere to be seen. Plus, she can calm me down."

"Just calm down." SJ said, as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You'll see her."

Jasper used his mood enhancing ability and I felt relaxed and happy. "Thanks, Uncle Jazz."

"You are welcome." he smiled.

"So, where is the baby?" Emmett asked, as he walked into the waiting room, holding his wife's hand in one and a large teddy bear in the other. "Here, this is for you. Congratulations!" he said, kissing my cheek.

"For me?" I asked, as he handed me the teddy bear.

"Yeah," he mumbled, smiling. "You are the mom-to-be."

"I am, aren't I?" I laughed contently.

"Yes," Rose said happily.

"Aunt Rose, I am so glad that you are here." I shrieked, hugging her. "Thank you for the house. I love it. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you."

"Me too, angel." she whispered, as she broke free from my embrace. "I love you very much and I am glad to be here with you. This is your moment and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

We waited a bit more and I noticed that my grandfather Jacob wasn't around either. "Where is Papa Jacob and Nessie?"

"They are with your mother and your dad." Alice said relaxed

"Ugh, they promised to be here."

"They are." Embry said.

"But where?" I snapped, turning to look at him.

"Calm down, Moon." he smiled. "You need to relax."

"I am, but not having my parents and Papa with me is making me anxious." I said, as I walked into his opened arms. "I want them with me. This is our day!"

"Moon,"

"Yes, Em."

"Sweetie, relax. You need to relax, princess." he whispered in my ear.

"OK."

My family had come with us to New Hampshire to collect our new bundles of joy. It was the most joyous day of my life. I was going to be a mother. It wasn't in the traditional way, but it was in the spiritual way.

"Carlisle should be here in ten minutes with the children." Alice shrieked happily as she got up from Jasper's lap. "Edward and Bella are arriving the hospital as I speak."

"When will I see my mom?" I asked nervously.

"In seventeen minutes and six seconds, five seconds," Alice chirped, as she reached for her brand name purse and pulled out a camera. "Here, you forgot yours and you are going to need this one. Trust me."

"Thanks, Aunt Alice." I said, as I took the black velvet camera cover. I looked at her quizzically and she just smiled.

"You are welcome."

"Moon," Bella said softly, as she peeked her head into the room.

"Edward, Bella, I am so glad that you guys are here." I jumped at her and hugged her. When I saw Papa Edward, I hugged him too and clung to him, like I used to when I was younger.

"We wouldn't miss your day." Edward said, smiling happily at me. "You deserve this happiness.

"Thanks, Papa." I said, flashing him a smile. I took the camera that Alice gave me and began taking pictures of my family.

"Embry, how are you? Nervous?" I heard Edward whispering to Embry.

"You should know, Edward." Embry smiled. "You can read my mind."

"I can and I am happy with everything I am seeing." Edward chuckled

"I'm glad too." Alice said, as she stood beside her brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curious.

"Nothing important." Embry said sheepishly.

Alexis and I continued taking pictures of the children, our uncles and aunts and then making goofy faces. I needed to relax. When I managed to calm down, Alice jumped off her chair and ran to the waiting room entrance.

"Here comes Carlisle." Alice said, and as she spoke, Carlisle appeared in the room holding my children.

I leaned against Embry and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you see that, Em? Am I dreaming? It's too good to be true." I managed to say.

Embry nodded and gently shoved me towards Carlisle. "Go, those are your babies, Moon." Embry whispered tenderly in my ear.

"Yes," I mumbled, as I took a step closer to Carlisle. The entire room went quiet. "Hi, grandfather," I whispered, waving at Carlisle. He smiled at me and nodded. "Um, can I hold them?"

"Of course," Carlisle said. "They are your children, Moon. They aren't identical." he said, as he placed one of the tiny babies in my left arm and the other on the right. I felt the world stop spinning. These little miracles were mine. Only mine. I wanted to scream and cry, but, I couldn't. I needed to be strong. There was going to be time to scream and yelled my joy to the world.

"Carlisle," I said panicking.

"Yes?" Embry and Carlisle said in unison.

"These babies, they," I paused, when I saw images of my mother's face running through my head. My mother? Why her?

"They what, Moon?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly, as he took a step closer.

"Embry, these babies they look like us and one of them... he's showing me images of my Mom and my Papito."

"That's because they are ours." Embry smiled. "These babies are yours and mine... they have our genes. They are yours and mine."

"What?" I asked confused, as I looked around the room and found my sisters smiling happily. "But how? You guys knew?" I asked SJ, the triplets and Diego. They all nodded, even Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper knew.

"You should come and meet their surrogate mother." Carlisle said, as he took one of the twin's from my arm. "You'll be surprised."

"Who is she?" I asked perplexed. "Is it my-"

"I know that you'll be happy once you meet her." Allegra shouted from the waiting room.

I followed Carlisle down the hall and looked at my child. He was staring attentively at me, a sweet dimpled smile on his lips. His eyes were blue like the sky. He was so beautiful. He had Embry's face, skin color and hair. My little boy.

"Carlisle," I whispered. He turned around and smiled proudly at me. I walked closer to him and looked down at the little boy that he was holding. Baby number two was smiling. He only had one dimpled and brown eyes. He looked so much like my grandfather. I touched his face with my index finger and he cooed. "Thanks. I don't know how this miracle happened... but thanks."

He nodded and continued walking, until he stopped in a room at the end of the corridor. "She is in there." he said, handing the baby to Embry.

Embry stood beside me and kissed my forehead. "Happy Mother's day, princess." he said lovingly. "Have you decided on a name for our boys?"

"Yes," I said merrily. "I do have their names."

"What are they?" Embry asked, as he leaned closer to me. "I want to know the names that you've chosen for our children."

"OK," I whispered, looking at the twins. "Ever is the one I am holding and Hessed is the one in your arms..."

"Ever and Hessed Call." Embry said, as he kissed Hessed's head and then my forehead. He then leaned down to kiss Ever's cheek. There were tears coming down our faces. This was a joyous day for us. "Their names are strange, but cute. I love you Moon." he choked.

"Just like their father." I said, when I saw Hessed smile at me and reached for me with his tiny little hands and Ever hid his face behind his hand and smiled shyly at me. "They want me!"

* * *

PS: I couldn't ignore my imagination. This is where I wanted the story to go. I love it and I am fond of this chapter. The name Ever, is from Irish descent (if my sources are correct) and I think that Moon's love for Embry is forever. Hessed, means mercy in Hebrew (again, if my sources are correct). There are many ways to spell it and to pronounce it. The pronunciation here is Heh-Seth. I thought it was cute and that's my nephews name. I wanted to honor him in this chapter, so there you have the last chapter before the end. I want to know what you think of the story. I also gave Ruben and Samantha eternal life so they could live with their spouses. You have written it and you have read it.... The next chapter will be the last and then the Epilogue. Thanks again for the awesomeness.


	39. For Always

**Broken Moon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**For Always**

_Embry's POV_

It had been three months since we left the hospital with our twin boys, Ever and Hessed. Moon was still in awe. I mean, I would too if I didn't know about Ali being the surrogate mother to my children. But that was behind us... the future was upon us and it was time to enjoy my boys.

The boy may be twin, but they weren't identical. Ever was the oldest of the two and he had light complexion, just like Moon and he'd soft blue eyes and was a bit shy. Hessed was all Jacob Black. He'd Jake's smile, shape of eyes, nose and hair. But that's were all the similarities ended. My youngest son had charismatic and jovial temper, just like his grandfather, Seth Clearwater. I loved them the same. The boys were growing faster than normal children, but not as fast as Nessie did or the way Ali did.

"Embry, you got a strange package." Moon said, as she entered our new home with the mail in her hands. "It's something about that agency that we were using for adopting. I bet you is a rejection letter from them."

"I bet it is, too." I said nonchalantly, as I slowly got up from my recliner and carefully placed Ever in the playpen. Ever's blue eyes followed after me, as he inquisitively watched me move towards his mother.

"Here," Moon said, as she handed me the package. I kissed her cheek and watched as she walked into the kitchen to check on Jacob, Nessie and Hessed. Did I mentioned that Jacob was enthralled by Hessed? I walked back to my recliner and slowly opened the package. I skimmed through it and felt the air rush out of my lungs. I looked down at Ever and he smiled at me behind his pacifier.

"Moon," I shouted. "Mallory Moon, get your pretty butt in here!"

Ever was startled by my sudden screaming and began to cry and I felt so horrible to see his frightened expression. I walked to his playpen and whisked him up in my arms and began to calm him. "It's alright, Ever." I whispered, kissing his chubby cheeks. "Everything is alright."

Moon, Nessie and Jacob, who had Hessed in his arms, ran out of the kitchen. "What is it, honey? Did something happened to Ever? Is he hurt? Did you get hurt?" Moon asked worriedly, there were tears in her eyes and I felt like a douche bag for making her worry so much.

"No, Ever and me are fine." I said, looking down at Ever and then at Hessed's expression.

"Then?" Nessie asked annoyed. "What's all the commotion? You made Ever cry."

"I'm sorry about that, kiddo." I said, kissing my son. He placed his little hands on my face and began to giggle. "See he forgave me." I said gently, as I rested my forehead on his. "He wants Hessed to know that he's alright and that Daddy only scared him."

I looked at Hessed and saw him sigh in relief. Jake held the baby tighter against his chest and kissed his head. "Hessed wants Ever to know that he is fine too." Jake said, shaking his head. "This feels like seeing Nessie growing up all over again."

"Shut up, Jake." Nessie said jestingly. "You know you liked it."

"So," Moon paused and walked closer to Nessie. "Why were you shouting my name like that for, Em?" Moon asked, as she walked to Jacob and took Hessed from his arms. "Does it have something to do with the adopting agency?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, just spill it, idiot." Jake growled, crossing his arms over his chest and walking next to Moon.

Over the past few weeks, he'd gotten used to Hessed and Ever. He often commented that Hessed could easily pass as his son, since he looked exactly like him. But we knew that Ever and Hessed were genetically mine.

"Dude, shut up." I hissed annoyed. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Embry," Moon said, as she handed Hessed to Nessie. "What is going on? I'm getting worried."

"OK, but, sit down first." I said, walking up to her and taking her hand in mine. "Here, Jake." I said, handing Ever to Jake. "Come on, Moon."

"Is it very important?"

"Super," I said, kissing her lips.

Moon nodded and turned to Nessie. "Papa, Nessie, can you guys watch over the kids?"

"Of course, don't worry. We'll watch them." Nessie said happily, as she smiled at Hessed and then kissed Ever's forehead. Ever smiled happily at her and reached his hands to touch her. Hessed did the same and she giggled. "These kids are so sweet. They are saying that they love us."

"I bet they do." Moon laughed, before she turned to face me. "So, where should we go to speak?"

"We are going for a walk." I said, smiling at her.

She nodded her head and we began to trudge towards the beach. It was a pretty afternoon. It wasn't raining and the wind was slowly blowing. I held on to my wife's hand and felt my heart swell with pride and love. She had been so strong in spite of the adversities that she had to overcome in her life, yet she was always so positive and optimistic. These were traits that I'd admired from Seth and now I was glad to know that Mallory Moon possessed them. I was proud of her and to think that when I met her she was my Broken Moon. Looking at her now was amazing. She had changed so much over the years. She was now strong and determined. She was a fierce and loving mother and she would die defending her family.

I respected all her qualities, but the one that I admired was her heart. Her heart held such a deep well of love and forgiveness. She was perfect and she was mine. I stopped walking and spun her to face me. It had been so long since it was us two. I didn't regret the fact of having our children. Shit, I was proud of them. They were ours. They carried our genes and all of this happened thanks to Sarah Clearwater. She'd volunteered her body to become the surrogate mother for my children to develop and grow inside her womb. She gave us a blessing: parenthood. She also gave Nessie and Jacob a blessing too.

"_Wait, let me get this straight," Moon paused confused. "You had triplets?"_

"_Yes," Ali said tiredly. "A set of twin boys and Sapphy."_

"_So, you also carried Jacob's and Nessie's daughter?" I asked confused. "But, I thought that after Nessie had you, she'd a hysterectomy and wasn't able to have more children?"_

"_I did," Nessie said, as she walked into the room, holding a pink bundle in her arms. I could smell Sapphire's scent. It was sweet and somewhat tangy, just like a water down scent of a vampire. "But my ovaries were left intact." she said, as she looked down at her arms. "Thanks to my daughter, I have Sapphire. Thank you Ali."_

"_You are welcome, Mom." Ali cried. "I'm so emotional right now."_

"_It's OK, princess." Seth said, kissing Ali's cheek. "You did wonderful."_

"_I'm not having anymore children." Ali laughed behind her tears._

"_Sapphire?" Moon whispered softly._

"_Yes," Jake said, as he walked into the hospital room and stood by the door, holding Hessed in his arms. Carlisle followed after Jake and in his arms he held Ever. "Your Mom gave us a new reason to live for." he said proudly, as he stood beside Nessie and carefully touched his newborn daughter._

"_It's true, Moon." Carlisle said, as he handed me my son. "Ali wanted to give you the dream of motherhood and she also wanted to make her mother happy. I wasn't so sure that the zygotes were going to be viable, but it did happened."_

"_How do you know that she-um, well, is Sapphire," Moon paused and reached for her mother's hand. "Is she- um, like me? Does she likes blood?"_

"_She likes blood just like the rest of the Cullens." Nessie laughed. "She already looks like she is four months. We named her Sapphire. She has deep blue eyes. Look," Nessie said proudly, as she uncovered her daughter's face. _

_True to her word, Sapphire's eyes were mesmerizing. She looked from Nessie to Ali and then around the room, when they finally fell on Moon. The little girl began to laugh and giggle, making Moon smile too. _

"_Are my boys-" I stopped and looked down at Ever._

"_Hessed doesn't like blood. We are feeding him formula for now. Ever likes blood and the formula that we have been feeding Hessed." Carlisle said. "Ever tried to bite the nurse that was attending him. He is poisonous and might harm someone if we aren't careful. That's why we are releasing them from the hospital tonight."_

"_What about Mom?" Moon asked worriedly. "How long is she staying?"_

"_She'll be out in a few days." Carlisle said. _

_I looked at Seth's standing next to his wife, staring at her lovingly. He was proud of her. Shit, I was too. Thanks to her, I could enjoy this feeling of completeness in my heart... I had Moon and my twin sons. I had a family. Jake and Nessie had a daughter that was beautiful. We were all happy!_

Moon placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled contently at me. "What's wrong, Embry?" she asked worriedly.

I pulled the papers out of my back pocket and placed them on her hand. "This came in today. I want you to decide, Moon."

"Decide what?"

"Read those papers, please." I said, smiling at her. I watched as Moon read the outside of the envelope. "I want her."

"You want who?" Moon asked confused.

"We have been selected to adopt a baby girl. Her names is Natalee. She is half white and Quileute. She is two and a half years old. Her parents died in a car accident when she was a little baby. Her grandmother was taking care of her, but she is too old to watch over her. Moon, you and I, we have been selected to be this little girl's parent. I want to be her father. Moon, I grew up without my real father. I know how it must feel to be alone in the world. Yes, I had my mother's love, but she worked so hard to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table... I really want us to be this princess parents. I think that we should do this. We have so much love in our hearts. Our house has four bedrooms. We are capable of providing a stable home for the babies. We have our family to help us. We are never going to be alone. I know that she's mortal, but she will be loved and adored. What do you say, angel?"

"Yes," Moon cried happily. "I want this! We can do this! We can be Natalee's parents!"

"Are you for real?" I asked excitedly, as I swoop her up in my arms and brought her close to my chest. "Are you serious?" I said, tilting my head to kiss her. She wound her arms around my neck and kissed me fervently. She glided her tongue over my bottom lip before pushing it inside my mouth. I ran my hand down her back and gently cupped her butt softly.

"I am!" she breathed against my lips. We continued kissing. She wrapped her legs around me and we became engulfed in our own private little world.

"So, we are going to give the boys an older sister?" I asked, as I pulled away from her to catch my breath.

"Yes, we are giving Natalee a place in our hearts. Oh, goodness, this is going to be the best Christmas gift ever." Moon said excitedly. I spun her around and she laughed merrily. "I love you."

I carefully placed her on the floor and we sat on the sand, watching the sunset. She leaned her head against my shoulder and we continued talking about our life together, our children and our new addition to the family, Natalee. We were already in love with our little girl.

"Moon!" A little girl's voice called. Moon and I turned around and found Sapphire running clumsily towards us. She looked like a tiny one year old. She was beautiful and looked just like Nessie. I laughed when I saw Sapphire run into Moon's opened her arms. "Moon, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I were hunting." Sapphire said happily. "You should've been there."

"Hi, princess." I said, greeting Moon's pint-size aunt. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sapphire said shyly, as she buried her face behind Moon's dark hair. "Hi, Embry."

"Hey," I stared at Sapphire and I could only see Nessie in her. She had the same bronze hair and chocolate brown orbs that seemed to search your soul. Her dimpled smile was the only thing that she'd inherited from her father Jacob. She was shy like Bella Swan-Cullen.

"Sapphy," Moon said, cradling her aunt in her arms. "You shouldn't run around like that. Remember that we want people to think that you are a normal baby. But if you keep screaming people's name so perfectly and talking to strangers like that, you are going to give away our secret, angel."

"Sorry, Moon." Sapphire said sadly. "I won't do it again."

"By the way, where is Aunt Alice and the rest of them?" Moon asked, as she looked back at the tree-line.

"I left them behind." Sapphire laughed. "They are so slow, Moon." Sapphire sighed. "You smell like my Daddy!" she said, as she sniffed Moon's hair.

Moon shook her head and pulled away from Sapphire. "You have to be more careful. There are people that are dangerous."

"I will." Sapphire said, yawning and snuggling closer to Moon. "Can you take me to Mommy. You smell just like Mommy and Daddy."

"Yes, they are with Hessed and Ever."

"When will Ever and Hessy grow up to play with me?" Sapphire asked as she yawned again. "All they do is tell me gossip of what's happening around them. They are no fun." Sapphire pouted, as she looked up at Moon.

"Hopefully not too soon," I said, touching the little girl's porcelain cheek. "Come, let's go back to the house and give everyone the good news."

"What good news?" Sapphire asked, resting her head on Moon's shoulder. "I want to know, please."

"You are gonna have to patiently wait, until everyone is around to hear the news."

"Fine," Sapphire sulked. "You aren't fun either, Moon."

"Come on, let's go to the house and tell everyone the big news." I said, getting up from the sand and pulling up Moon and Sapphire with me.

Moon and Sapphire nodded and in less than five minutes we were making our way back to the house. We came across Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, they looked worried, since they thought they had lost Sapphire. Alice reprimanded the little girl and then gave her a hug. When we reached the house, Moon and I gave everyone the news.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose said contently as she hugged Moon. "You are going to be a mother again and of a little girl! How awesome is that?!"

"I know." Moon responded, as she hugged her Aunt Rose back. "You are gonna have to stay near me, Rose. I will be needing your help with three kids."

The house was in celebration mode. Everything was great. My family was growing and I was blessed. I couldn't help smiling, once again, I have been blessed.

Four weeks passed and with the help of Rose and Alice, Natalee Call's room was painted and decorated in rich hues of oranges and pinks and blues. Moon and Alice decided on the color pallets, since we loved the sunsets of La Push. When the day arrived to pick up our daughter from the orphanage, everyone had gathered in our house to join us in the festivity. Moon's sisters, brother, nieces and nephews were there. It was great. We had a BBQ and invited our family and friends to celebrate Natalee's homecoming.

Ever and Hessed quickly took to their new sister. But Ever did more. His blue eyes followed the rambunctious two year old around everywhere she went. She became Daddy's little girl and Mommy's little angel. Natalee was a wonderful daughter and sister. She took care of the boys and played with them. As the children grew, so did Ever's love for his sister. He was always protectin her and also Hessed. Their tempers were different, but somehow, they adjusted perfectly well. They had great affinity towards each others. It's true that opposites attracts. Hessed, Ever and Natalee were precious little children and they blessed our lives in so many ways.

* * *

A few years had passed by and we happier than usual. Moon and I have been fortunate in our lives. We had three healthy children that got along great. We moved out of La Push to Alaska after one accident filled Fourth of July evening, where Ever Call practically phased in First Beach, when Natalee and Hessed began to tease him of liking Ayden Uley's little girl. As it happened, Hessed jumped in front of Natalee to protect her and phased too.

"Oh, come on, Dad!" Hessed shouted. "That's just gross. I mean, I understand that I am the son of a werewolf, but, yuck, I don't want to be one." he said, shaking his head.

"You are such a pussy!" Ever laughed.

"Watch your mouth." Nessie said, placing her hand on her hips. "We don't talk like that around here, young man."

"Sorry, Ness." Ever said, looking down at his hands. He turned to face Natalee and smiled sweetly at her.

"I want to be a wolf." Natalee said, as she flopped on the seat. "I want to be able to run through the woods and kick vampire ass. No offense family."

"None taken." Rose said, as she sat on the armrest of the chair and began playing with my daughter's hair.

"Where's Mom?" Natalee asked, as she looked around the house. Alice and Jasper walked into the living room and shrugged. "She was outside before we went hunting."

"She never came in." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dad." Ever said, as he stood up from his chair. Hessed soon followed. "We'll look for her."

"I want to go too." Natalee said concernedly.

"No," Ever and Hessed hissed simultaneously. "You are safe here."

"No, I demand to go, too." she retorted.

"You might break a nail and start crying." Hessed said teasingly. Ever glared at him and walked to where Natalee was. He took her hand in his, but she snatched it away.

"Idiots, she is my mother too." Natalee barked, as she began to tremble angrily.

Alice and Rose exchanged curious glances and Alice walked to my daughter and ushered her out of the living room. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down, Aunt Alice." Natalee cried furiously. "Those bugger heads won't let me find my own mother. Just because they're wolves, they think they can boss me around. But I am seventeen and they are still fifteen."

"You'll have to calm down, Natalee." Rose said, placing a hand on Natalee's arm.

"Nat," Ever said worriedly, as he walked behind Natalee and Alice. He looked back into the living room and Hessed quickly stood up from his chair. "Please, calm down. I apologize if-"

"Dad, my head is hurting." Natalee interjected, placing her face in her hands and began to sob. "It really hurts."

"Is your girl going to phase?" Jacob asked nonchalantly as he walked in to the living room. I nodded and walked to the hallway. "She has Quileute blood in her, doesn't she?"

I nodded and walked to where my little girl was and carried her outside. Her skin was feverish and she was trembling incessantly. Ever and Hessed followed after me and sat around their sister.

"Nat, sorry, we didn't mean to make you angry." Ever said worriedly, as he took her hand in his. His blue eyes stared sadly at her, as he traced soothing circles on her hand.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you angry." Hessed mumbled.

Natalee nodded and sighed. "I know, I just can't help this, this feeling of anger. I want to beat you up, Hessed." Natalee said, as she buried her head on my chest. "Dad, my head. Please, help me." she whined.

Natalee began to complain of joint pain and muscle aches and she suddenly began to tremble. I moved away from her and told Ever and Hessed to do so. I noticed Ever's worried face, as he watched Natalee phase in front of him. He looked pained, but smiled when he saw the tiny white fur wolf that stood in front of us. Natalee was staring intently at Ever and that's when I understood. He'd imprinted on her and now, my adoptive daughter had imprinted on him. We can never outrun our destinies.

"Oh, goodness!" Moon exclaimed, as she appeared from the darkness. Her hand was on her mouth and she had tears in her eyes. "My daughter, too?" she laughed.

I nodded and extended my hand for her to grab. "Yes, Nat is a wolf just like her Dad." I said proudly.

"But, why? Who got her mad?" Moon said, looking and pointing angrily at the boys. "Hessed? Ever?"

"No, Mom," Hessed said, as he moved away from Natalee and Ever. "She got mad, because Ev and I wanted to go search for you. We told her that she couldn't."

"Oh," Moon said, her eyes falling on Ever's tranquil face, as he stared at Natalee's wolf form. "He imprinted on her, didn't he?" Moon asked, as she leaned against my chest.

"Yeah,"

"He's happy. Plus, they aren't blood related." Moon whispered, as she linked her free arm with Hessed's. "Come on, let's go inside. Sapphire told me that my parents are arriving tonight and my Papito has something special planned for my Mom."

"Well, you guys go in." I said, kissing Moon's cheek. "I'm going to help my little girl phase back. I bet she wants to see her grandfather. Don't you want to see, Seth? Or your Uncles SJ and Diego?"

The white wolf nodded and walked up to Moon and rubbed her muzzled against Moon's hand. "You are still my little girl, Natalee." Moon whispered, as she rested her head on Natalee's fur. "My love for you won't ever change."

"We love you, no matter what." I said to my darling daughter. She may not have been born from us, but she was born from our hearts. Because we loved that girl from the moment we learned that she was going to be ours and that love has only increased.

An hour later, Moon stood near a tree with clean clothes for Natalee, since hers were scattered around the grass near the mansion. Natalee and Moon came out of the woods holding hands. Natalee was smiling and stopped walking when she saw Ever.

"Mom," Natalee began, but stopped. I knew that Moon and her were having a telepathic conversation. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Moon smiled, kissing our daughter. "He is not your blood brother. If destiny chose him to be your soul mate, you can't fight it. I won't fight it either, angel. I can't stand against it, because if I did, I would be a hypocrite. Because Embry has shown me how amazing life is, when you have someone as wonderful as him beside you. Because if it wasn't for my soul mate, neither of my children would be beside me tonight, my princess. Just promise me that you'll not hurt him."

"It's true, Mom. I will never hurt him. He is my happiness. He's my best friend." Natalee sighed contently. "It's for always."

"Yes, for always." Moon sighed contently. "C'mon, let's go get ready for the party that is going to start as soon as Papito and your grandmother arrive from the airport."

I walked to the house with my favorite girls. I watched as Hessed and Ever stood up from the staircase and ran to greet their sister and their mother. Ever was a little nervous when he touched Natalee's hand. She smiled shyly at him, but hugged him.

"I'm still your older sister, so don't get all mushy with me." Natalee whispered in his ear and punched him on the arm. Ever nodded, his blue eyes shining brightly with hope. "And you, get over here and give your older sister a hug!" she commanded, pointing at Hessed. Hessed grinned and ran to embrace his sister.

"Dad, is that how I'm going to get if I imprint on someone?" Hessed asked annoyed, when he broke the hug and walked over to me.

"Worst," Jacob said, patting my boy's shoulder. "It'll only get worst. OH, and by the way, Diego called and said that he won't be able to make it here, since Ivory phased. He didn't give me enough details, but he said that she didn't like the way that he was painting their master bedroom and she got angry and ran outside and phased. Quil and him have been trying to get her to phase back..."

"Wow." Hessed grumbled. "Poor Uncle Diego. So, gramps, you said that imprinting gets worst?"

"Yep, you become a sap." Seth Clearwater said, as he walked inside the house, behind him was Chrissy and Ali. "But it's all worthy."

"Grandma!" Natalee and Ever cried, as they ran to meet Ali. Hessed followed after them and ran to Ali. She hugged them and the house got louder than usual, with the family greeting each other.

After dinner, Seth asked everyone into the living room. Moon sat on my lap, Natalee on my left side and Hessed on my right and Ever at my feet. We were waiting anxiously for whatever Seth was going to say.

"Ali," Seth began. He looked nervous, as he took her hand in his and slowly lifted the sleeve of her cardigan sweater. "I know that I promised you that one day, I was going to find that special charm that represented our daughter Moon."

Ali gasped and looked at her charm-bracelet that held a star, a cross, a sun, a heart and cherub charms, but it didn't have anything that signified his love for Moon.

Seth reached into his front khakis' pocket and pulled a small silver object out. "I found this in an antique store in Dominican Republic a few years ago. I had searched for a moon charm that would represent our daughter Moon, but I couldn't find one. I came across this one four months before we decided that you were going to be the surrogate of Moon's sons and Nessie's daughter. But, after seeing Moon so happy with her twin boys and with our granddaughter Natalee... I have to say that I finally found it! It's a half silver moon and it has three stars attached to it. Two are identical and are blue and one is pink. This is Moon and those stars represent Natalee, Ever and Hessed. I know how much you love them and I wanted you to have this on your birthday, Ali. Happy Birthday, angel. I love you, Sarah-girl." Seth said, as he placed the charm in Ali's hand.

There is an old proverb that says that if you leave the windows of your soul opened, happiness will sneak inside. I somewhat believe it. I left the windows of my heart opened and somehow, Mallory Moon, once a Broken Moon, sneaked inside my heart and slowly brought joy and happiness into my life. It was a rocky road at the start, but soon everything she touched transformed me. You can call it luck, blessings or fortunes, but to me is happiness. I am finally happy in my life. I have a wonderful life; an amazing wife, gorgeous children and I get to enjoy them forever.

THE END

AN: Well, I am glad that this story has finally come to an end. To be honest, I like Natalee. I wrote her in to the story because Moon always wanted a little girl. She wanted to be a mother to a little girl and Natalee was a gift from me to Moon. See, I made her a wolf, because I didn't want Moon to suffer from seeing her mortal daughter die. I also had her imprint on Ever, because Ever is my favorite of the twins. I can imagine a pale boy with dark hair and blue eyes, looking handsome and cute. Dibs on him! Plus, they aren't related by blood. Their relationship is not sexual, but filial and agape love. I also made Sapphire to be the daughter of Nessie and Jacob, because I think that they deserve it. If you read And Then Came You, you might remember that after Nessie give birth to Ali, she had a hysterectomy... thus, ruining her chances of being a mother. It wasn't fair for them, so now they have another chance to raise their daughter... So, I made everyone happy. Sapphire doesn't have any powers. She is just a sweet heart. Anyways, thank you for those amazing reviews that I got in the past. I was going to write an epilogue but I don't want to anymore. I think that I wrote a fair chapter. I also have my hands full and knowing that this is done, sets my heart at ease. Well, this is my last AN for this story and I wanted to take the time to thank everyone, Laurita and Luciana for always encouraging me in my writing... I will miss you all. Have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year. By the way, I am accepting candy donations for me! Take care and enjoy life!

Love always,

Mercury Serenity


	40. Notes

Broken Moon

AN: Yes, that's what this is, an author's notes. I know how much you hate them. Here are some of the answers to the questions that many readers have been bombarding me with. OK, remember in Eclipse when Jake got hurt after the newborns fight. Well, Carlisle attended to his wounds, but also took a sample of Jake's blood. The same thing happened to Moon. Carlisle did some studies on her and took viable samples of her. He took DNA samples and also ovums from her. He's always been interested in the genetic composition of his grandchildren. And that's how he managed to use Moon's DNA and Embry's sperm to make the babies and placed the fertilize eggs inside Ali. Thus, she (Ali) becomes impregnated with the Call twins and Sapphire and became their surrogated mothers.

I also made Ivory phase and turn her in to a werewolf. That way, Laurita would be happy. I am not writing an epilogue, because I don't feel like it. I want to write a small story of Sapphire Black and one about Ever, Hessed and Natalee. But, I seriously don't have time. I'm very busy with other stuff. I have to cut back on many things in my life in order to find time to write the rest of the stories. I apologize for any inconvenience that I might have caused you.

Also, I wasn't going to make Natalee and Ever get together in a romantic way. I want them to love and adore each other as siblings. If I recall correctly, imprinting is about finding your soul mate... the imprintee choses what he/she wants the wolf to be. If the imprinted wants the wolf to be his/her best friend, older brother or lover, then that's what wolf will be! Yes, there is always going to be an affinity towards each other, but it doesn't have to be about sex or indicate that it's going to be a lover's relationship. That's my opinion and that's how I would write the story if I were to write it. Let me know if you want me to write it and I'll get to it as soon as I can.

Mercury


End file.
